Hinter Gittern  Niemals aufgeben
by Fleppy85
Summary: Sascha studiert, Kerstin ist schwanger von Michael. Werden sie zusammenfinden?


Teil 1

Sascha erwachte von einem lautstarken Streit zwischen Mel und Jeanette. Es schien um die Benutzung des Badezimmers zu gehen, so ganz drangen die Worte noch nicht in Saschas Verstand. Und sie wollte auch gar nicht wissen oder hören warum die beiden sich wieder stritten. Innerlich seufzend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte weiterzuschlafen.

„Mann, könnt ihr nicht die Schnauze halten?" Walter schien es ebenfalls zu laut zu sein „Ich will schlafen."

„Sag das Mel, die muss immer anfangen."

„Ich hau dir gleich eine, Bergdorfer." Mel hob drohend die Faust. Sascha zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf, aber es war zu spät. Mel und Jeanette verfielen in einen ihrer lautstarken morgendlichen Streits und keine Minute später stand Kittler auf der Matte um sie zum Aufstehen zu bringen.

„Irgendwann erschlage ich die beiden", knurrte Walter als sie mit Sascha zum Badezimmer ging.

„Sag mir Bescheid wenn du Hilfe willst, ich halte sie gerne fest." Saschas Laune war seit Wochen nicht die Beste. Zuerst hatte man ihr das Studium nicht erlaubt, dann hatte sie aufgrund des Förderunterrichtes weiterstudieren dürfen, konnte sich jedoch nicht so auf das Studium konzentrieren wie sie wollte und dann hatte sie Kerstin seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen. Genauer gesagt, seitdem Kerstin entlassen worden war, hatte sie nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Und das waren nun zwei Monate, drei Wochen, sechs Tage und etwa achtzehn Stunden. Nicht dass Sascha das irgendwie mitzählen würde…Sie verstand nicht wieso Kerstin nicht wenigstens einen Brief schickte um ihr mitzuteilen, wie es ihr ging. Ob sie Sascha vergessen hatte? Sicherlich, sie war nun zurück in „ihrer" Welt, da war wohl kein Platz für Sascha, aber ein Lebenszeichen, fand Sascha war nicht zuviel verlangt. Immerhin hatten sie zusammen im Knast einiges mitgemacht und Sascha hatte Kerstin immer geholfen und unterstützt. Sie war die einzigste gewesen, die Kerstin nicht vorverurteilte und ihr eine Chance gab als diese neu nach Reutlitz gekommen war und so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht hatte, was man falsch machen konnte. Sie hatte Kerstin vor den anderen verteidigt, ihr nicht nachgetragen, dass diese ihre Prüfungsunterlagen zerstört hatte und hatte ihr aktiv geholfen aus Reutlitz herauszukommen. Alleine dir Aktion während der Geiselnahme hätte Sascha um haaresbreite zurück nach Preekow gebracht. Und nun ließ Kerstin nichts von sich hören, Sascha wusste nicht einmal ob es ihr gut ging. Vielleicht steckte Michael hinter allem. Er hatte bereits damals erfahren, dass Sascha mehr als interessiert an Kerstin war, er könnte sie davon abhalten mit Sascha in Kontakt zu treten. Oder Kerstin war etwas zugestoßen und sie lag in einem Krankenhaus. Oder sie hatte wirklich Michael geheiratet und beide waren nun seit Wochen in den Flitterwochen. Sie hatten viel an Zeit nachzuholen, die ihnen Reutlitz gestohlen hatte. Wie auch immer, Kerstin schien nicht an Sascha zu denken oder zumindest schienen diese Gedanken nicht so stark zu sein, dass sie mit Sascha in Kontakt trat.

„Frau Mehring?" Jonathan Müller, der neue Schließer, holte Sascha in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Während Sascha all ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, hatte sie das Frühstück beendet und war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, den Förderunterricht vorbereiten und für ihr Studium lernen.

„Ja?" Jonathan Müller war für Hendrik Jansen nach Reutlitz gekommen. Jansen hatte aufgrund der Prozesse, die er in der letzten Zeit mitgemacht hatte, psychische Schwierigkeiten bekommen und war bis auf weiteres beurlaubt. Genauer gesagt hatte Reutlitz ihm das beschert, was er bereits in Dahlstedt erlebt hatte: Panikattacken. Sascha war sich nicht sicher ob es an ihrem Prozess oder den Prozessen wegen des Medikamentenversuchs beziehungsweise der Vergewaltigung oder allen drei gelegen hatte, dass er diese Anfälle wiederbekommen hatte. Es war ihr ehrlich gesagt auch egal. Sie war sogar froh Jansen nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Sie haben Ausgang."

„Was? Ich habe gar keinen beantragt." Sascha war perplex. Wieso hatte sie Ausgang? Das musste eine Verwechselung sein.

„Sie dürfen ab dieser Woche die Universitätsbibliothek mitnutzen. Frau Schnoor meint, es wäre billiger wenn Sie dort lernen als wenn Reutlitz all die Bücher anschafft, die außer Ihnen niemand benutzt. Wegen guter Führung bekommen dazu Ausgang."

„Wow." Mehr fiel Sascha spontan dazu nicht ein.

„Ich werde Sie heute begleiten, ab morgen können Sie alleine gehen. Gehen Sie sich umziehen, ich hole Sie in fünf Minuten ab." Sascha verschwand in ihre Zelle. Sie hatte Ausgang zum Lernen. Vielleicht würde sie Kerstin auf dem Weg zur Universität sehen. Nein, das war purer Blödsinn. Berlin alleine hatte fünf Millionen Einwohner, wieso sollte ihr gerade Kerstin übern Weg laufen? Was sollte sie an der Universität wollen? Sie hatte ihr Studium bereits abgeschlossen. Und selbst wenn sie an der Universität wäre: Sascha war sich sicher, dass die Universität so groß war, dass man dort zufällig niemanden begegnete. Die Bereiche Literatur und Medizin würden auch in völlig verschiedenen Gebäuden liegen. Sie hatte keine Chance Kerstin zu treffen, egal wie sehr sie sich Hoffnungen machte. Es wäre besser wenn sie der Wahrheit sofort ins Auge sah.

Ein paar Minuten später verließ sie mit Jonathan Müller die JVA Reutlitz. Man hätte sie für Besucher halten können, denn nichts erinnerte daran, dass Sascha eine Insassin und Jonathan Müller ein Schließer war. Sie fuhren mit der U-Bahn direkt zur Universität. Sascha musste schlucken als sie das riesige Gebäude sah. Da würde sie sich nie zu Recht finden.

„Das ist nur ein Komplex", sagte Jonathan Müller als wenn er Saschas Gedanken erraten hätte.

„Und wie sollen wir da die Bibliothek finden?"

„Nun, zu meiner Zeit war die Bibliothek im Bereich „B" und der Teil des Gebäudes war mit einem BIBL gekennzeichnet."

„Sie haben studiert?"

„Ja, für drei Semester in Hamburg, aber das ist lange her. Ich habe einen Plan der Universität, die Bibliothek müsste leicht zu finden sein."

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr." Sascha folgte ihm. Er war ein netter Schließer, der nie ausfällig wurde oder die Gefangenen von oben herab behandelte. Sascha hätte nichts dagegen gehabt wenn er Jansen für immer ersetzen würde.

„Et voila, da wären wir." Tatsächlich hatten sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten die Bibliothek gefunden. Sascha griff sich einen der Führer, die wohlweißlich am Eingang auslagen. Der Bereich, der für ihr Studium interessant war, befand sich im vierten Stock. Zusammen fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch. Sascha konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal Fahrstuhl gefahren war. Doch! Als sie in das Büro von der Baal eingebrochen war um für Kerstin die Unterlagen zu stehlen. Allerdings war das ein Lastenaufzug gewesen. Im vierten Stock erwarteten sie reihenweise Bücherregale. Vom Boden bis hoch zur Decke war alles voller Bücher. Sascha warf ein Blick auf einige Exemplare. Ein wahres El Dorado. Alle Werke, die sie in Reutlitz nie bekommen hatte, waren hier. Sascha hätte sich am Liebsten sofort über die Bücher hergemacht.

„Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Das ist etwas anderes als die Bibliothek, die Sie gewohnt sind, oder?"

„Definitiv. Es wird eine Ewigkeit dauern bis ich mich hier zu Recht gefunden habe."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie können übrings die Computer benutzen. Dann sparen Sie sich das tippen auf der alten Schreibmaschine. Hier." Er zog eine Diskette aus der Tasche.

„Geil!" Sascha war kurz davor Jonathan Müller zu umarmen. Das war alles zufiel auf einmal. Wer hätte das gedacht? Sie sicherlich nicht. Noch vor ein paar Stunden schien das ein Tag wie jeder andere zu werden und dann schien ein neues Leben für sie zu beginnen.

„Hallo." Sascha sah auf. Eine junge Frau stand neben ihnen.

„Hi", begrüßte Jonathan Müller die Frau freudig. „Sascha, ich habe Ihnen eine ortskundige Führerin besorgt. Das ist Nathalie."

„Hallo." Sascha musterte die junge Frau. Sie musste Mitte zwanzig sein, war etwas kleiner als Sascha und hatte kurzes rotblondes Haar. Hoffentlich war sie nicht eine Art Ersatzschluse für die Zeit in der Bibliothek.

„Hi, ich bin Nathalie."

„Sascha."

„Dann kann ich ja gehen. Sascha, Sie müssen um 16 Uhr zurück sein. Finden Sie den Weg alleine?"

„Ich denke ja. Es war nur eine U-Bahn-Linie."

„Die U-Bahn fährt um 15 Uhr 30", informierte Nathalie. Sie schien zu wissen woher Sascha kam. Alles andere wäre allerdings auch verwunderlich gewesen. Die Leute hatten ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, mit wem sie sich abgaben.

„Gut, dann bis heute Nachmittag. Machs gut Nathalie"

„Ciao Jonny" Nathalie wandte sich Sascha zu. „Dann wollen wir mal. Jonathan sagte, Sie studieren Literatur?"

„Ja. Sind Sie seine Freundin?" Man musste es einfach mal direkt versuchen. Sascha hatte wenig Lust ewig kontrolliert zu werden.

„Gott bewahre, nein!" Nathalie lachte „Wir sind nur Freunde. Er hat darum gebeten Sie ein wenig herumzuführen und das war's."

„Und Sie haben keine Probleme damit eine..."

„Mörderin?" Nathalies Worte waren so leiste, dass niemand ihre Unterhaltung mitbekam. Sascha nickte.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele Mörder frei in Berlin herumlaufen, bei denen man nicht weiß, dass sie Mörder sind. Außerdem haben Sie Ihre Strafe abgesessen; zumindest so gut wie, sonst würden Sie wohl kaum unbeaufsichtigten Ausgang bekommen. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass Jonathan mich nicht wissentlich in Gefahr bringen würde." Sascha lächelte. Das war mal eine sympathische Ansicht. Ob die beiden Geschwister waren? Spontan war keine Gemeinsamkeit festzustellen, aber nicht jedes Geschwisterpaar sah sich ähnlich.

„Also los, die Etage für Ihre Bücher kennen Sie, jetzt zeige ich Ihnen wo die Computer stehen." Nathalie führte Sascha über die Etage. Am Ende war ein großer Raum mit einem Dutzend Computer. Sie setzten sich an ein Gerät am Rand.

„Hier können Sie nach Literatur suchen. Sie gehen einfach auf INDEX und geben den Titel, Autor, oder ein Suchbegriff an, dann schmeißt der PC Ihnen alle Ergebnisse auf den Bildschirm. Sie schreiben sich die Kennziffern und Buchstaben auf und dann geht die Suche los. Die Zahl vorne bedeutet die Etage, dann die Buchstaben, die in alphabetischer Reihefolge von der Haupttür ausgehen und schließlich die Zahlen. Ganz logisch und einfach wenn man es begriffen und mehrmals gemacht hat. Ins Internet kommen sie mit einem persönlichen Code, den Sie an der Information erhalten. Allerdings haben Sie kein Zugriff darauf, denn man hat ihn Ihnen verwehrt."

„Schade." Das hätte sich Sascha denken können, dass sie nicht wild im Internet surfen durfte. Das würde wohl alleine aus sicherheitstechnischen Gründen nicht gehen.

„Jedenfalls können Sie hier auch Bücher vorbestellen." Nathalie erklärte Sascha geduldig wie man Bücher aus anderen Universitäten per Fernleihe vorbestellte oder wie man Bücher auf eine Liste setzen konnte, die von der Universität angeschafft werden sollten. Gab es genug Interessenten für ein Buch, wurde es gekauft. Sogar an ausländisches Material konnte Sascha herankommen.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte sie am Ende ihrer Führung.

„Das ist jeder wenn er das erste Mal hier war. Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch etwas zeigen?"

„Wo bekommt man hier etwas zu essen und zu trinken?"

„Die Mensa ist im Gebäude M, aber da bekommen Sie nur unter vorweisen des Studentenausweises Essen und Trinken. Sonst stehen unten am Eingang Automaten, die allerdings überteuert sind."

„Danke." Sascha würde sich etwas auf dem Weg kaufen.

„Dann werde ich Sie jetzt mal den neuen Eindrücken überlassen."

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit und Geduld. Das hätte nicht jeder gemacht."

„Kein Problem." Nathalie schüttelte Sascha die Hand „Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns hier des Öfteren sehen."

„Das wäre schön."

„Tschüß." Nathalie ging zum Aufzug. Sascha sah sich die Regale an. Das war wie im Schlaraffenland. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass ihr noch zwei Stunden blieben bis sie sich auf den Heimweg machen musste. Bis dahin würde sie sich einen groben Überblick über die Bücher machen. Und alle Schritte am Computer wiederholen, die Nathalie ihr eben gezeigt hatte. Bei all den neuen Dingen hatte sie Kerstin völlig vergessen...

„Und? Wie war es?" Walter erwartete Sascha am Nachmittag bereits. Dass Sascha Ausgang hatte, hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen und alle wollten wissen wie es war.

„Einfach umwerfend."

„Hast du schon einen Fluchtplan?", fragte Mel. Sascha sah sie verständnislos an.

„Na, ich meine, wenn du stundenlang in Berlin herumlaufen kannst, dann ist das der ideale Zeitpunkt um abzuhauen. Ab in den Zug, Polen ist nicht weit. Und von da aus, kannst du deine Spuren ganz einfach verwischen."

„Mel, ich werde innerhalb der nächsten Monate bis ein Jahr entlassen und habe die Chance bis dahin mein Studium zu beenden. Da werde ich sicherlich keinen Blödsinn bauen."

„Wozu ein Studium und lange warten wenn man sofort die Freiheit haben kann?"

„Das ist der Grund wieso dich keiner raus lässt", meinte Ilse.

„Das sagt die Richtige: wer hat denn hier die Leichen bestohlen als sie raus war? Das würde nicht einmal ich machen."

„Nee, weil du nicht raus kommst." Walter nahm Sascha am Arm und zog von den anderen weg in ihre Zelle.

„Und? Hast du schon geguckt wo der Hauptmann wohnt?", fragte sie ohne große Umwege.

„Nein, warum auch? Sie hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet, also will sie keinen Kontakt mehr mit mir. Warum sollte ich ihr hinterherlaufen? Da riskiere ich nur meinen Ausgang. Und das ist sie nicht wert." Walter sah Sascha ungläubig an und drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist der Weg zu deinem Hauptmann. Wie du am schnellsten von der Uni hinkommst. Sie wohnt gar nicht weit weg. Ich habe dir sogar die Adresse aufgeschrieben." Sascha war sprachlos. Wie hatte Walter das geschafft?

Wie hast du…?"

„Ganz einfach", erklärte sie „Ich war in Möhrchens Büro, habe mir einen Stadtplan ausgeliehen, den ich angeblich für ein Spiel brauchte und in einem unbeobachteten Moment habe ich die Adresse vom Hauptmann herausgesucht. Wusstest du, dass sie in der Wohnung der Baal wohnt? Finde ich ziemlich krass. In die Wohnung zu ziehen, in der die Frau wohnte, die ihr das Leben in Reutlitz zur Hölle gemacht hat."

„Woher..."

„Ich habe meine Quellen. Erzähl mal, wie es sonst war." Sascha erzählte von den ganzen Etagen voller Bücher, dem Computer, den sie nutzen konnte, dass sie Bücher von anderen Unis bestellen konnte und dass sie eine persönliche Führerin vom Müller bekommen hatte.

„Interessant. Sieht sie wenigstens gut aus?"

„Mhm...ich denke"

„Wie? Ich denke?"

„Du weiß genau..."

„Für dich gibt es nur den Hauptmann. Aber mal davon abgesehen. Sah sie gut aus?"

„Ja." Jetzt musste Walter grinsen.

„Nein, führ den Gedanken erst gar nicht zu ende", versuchte Sascha von ihrer aufkommenden Idee abzubringen „Da wird nichts laufen, ich bin da zum Studieren und wie gesagt, ich liebe Kerstin." Walters Grinsen blieb und Sascha knuffte ihr in die Seite. Alles was sie wollte war in der Universitätsbibliothek studieren, nicht mehr. Sie fand es nett von Walter ihr den Weg zu Kerstin besorgt zu haben, aber sie wollte wirklich nicht ihr Privileg aufs Spiel setzen. Hätte Kerstin in all den Wochen nur einmal Kontakt zu Sascha aufgenommen, dann wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, aber so...

„Und wie ist der Müller so außerhalb vom Knast?"

„Freundlich, zuvorkommend und eine Wohltat gegenüber Jansen. Wenn es nach mir geht, dann muss Jansen nie wiederkommen. Ich kann mich mit dem Müller sehr gut anfreunden."

„Interessant. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass dich Männer nicht interessieren, dann würde ich sagen, du hast ein Auge auf unseren Neuen geworfen." Sascha pustete empört eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Mehr Reaktion war auf so eine dumme Idee von Walter nicht nötig.

„Sag mal, darfst du auch Bücher mit nach Reutlitz nehmen?" Ilse hatte sich neben Sascha gestellt bevor es zur Arbeit ging.

„Ja klar."

„Könntest du mir vielleicht eine Biografie von den Windsors mitbringen? Hier bekommt man ja nichts."

„Ich kann gucken was ich machen kann."

„Frau Mehring?" Frau Schnoor kam auf sie zu „Ich bringe sie heraus." Sascha folgte ihr.

„Wie war es gestern?"

„Sehr gut. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass ich die Universitätsbibliothek mitbenutzen darf. Das ist wie ein sechser in Lotto. Die scheinen alle Bücher zu haben, die ich brauche." Sascha hätte ewig von der Bibliothek schwärmen können.

„Und die Kassen von Reutlitz werden geschont. Ich hoffe nur, Sie machen uns keinen Kummer. Um einen Kollegen zu Ihrer Begleitung abzustellen fehlt uns das Personal. Was das bedeutet können Sie sich sicherlich denken." Sascha nickte. Beim kleinsten Zwischenfall würde sie ihren Ausgang zur Universitätsbibliothek verlieren.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen frohes schaffen." Frau Schnoor schloss ihr die Tür zur Freiheit auf.

„Danke." Sascha verließ Reutlitz. Jedes Mal wenn sie auf der anderen Seite der Gefängnismauern stand überkam sie das Gefühl von grenzenloser Freiheit. Egal ob sie in Begleitung oder alleine hier stand, es war wie in einer anderen Welt. Beschwingt ging sie zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station um zur Universität zu fahren. Als sie sich auf einen freien Platz gesetzt hatte, streifte sie mit ihrer Hand ihre rechte Hosentasche, in der sich etwas befand. Sascha zog den Gegenstand heraus, der sich als Walters Wegbeschreibung zu Kerstin entpuppte. Sie schien wirklich nicht weit weg von der Universität zu wohnen. Saschas Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Kerstin. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Was sie wohl machte? War sie nun verheiratet oder nicht? Hatte sie Sascha wirklich vergessen? Sascha war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie um haaresbreite ihre Haltestelle verpasst hätte. In letzter Sekunde sprang sie auf und schlüpfte durch die sich bereits schließenden Türen. Das war knapp. Langsam bummelte sie zur Universität. Sie freute sich darauf endlich mit all den Büchern zu studieren, die sie benötigte, aber das Gefühl frei durch Berlin zu laufen hatte ebenfalls seinen Reiz. Sascha genoss jeden Atemzug. Es kam ihr vor, als wenn man die Freiheit mit jedem Einatmen richtig spüren konnte, was natürlich Quatsch war, denn die Luft war hier die gleich wie in Reutlitz. Trotzdem schien sie ein wenig anders zu sein als hinter Gittern. Auch der Himmel kam ihr näher vor als in Reutlitz auf dem Hof und die Blätter an den Bäumen waren grüner. Alles war schöner als in Reutlitz. Glücklich über ihr neues Schicksal ließ Sascha sich auf einer Bank vor der Universität nieder. Sie wollte kurz noch die Luft genießen bevor sie in der Bibliothek hinter riesigen Bücherregalen verschwand. Wahrscheinlich verstanden es Menschen, die frei waren nicht, aber für Sascha war das Gefühl hier an der frischen Luft zu sitzen und selber zu entscheiden wann sie ins Gebäude ging, ein neues und schönes Gefühl, das sie auskosten wollte.

„Guten Morgen." Sascha sah auf. Vor ihr stand Nathalie.

„Oh, Guten Morgen, das nenne ich einen netten Zufall." Sascha musste ihre Augen zusammenkneifen um gegen die Sonne gucken zu können.

„Nun, der Zufall war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wir haben denselben Weg, ich muss auch in die Bibliothek. Trauen Sie sich nicht herein?"

„Doch", lachte Sascha „Ich wollte nur den schönen Morgen noch kurz genießen. Die Luft hier ist eine ganz andere als die in der Bibliothek."

„Da haben Sie Recht. Darf ich?" Nathalie deutete auf den freien Platz neben Sascha.

„Natürlich. Warum nicht?"

„Es könnte sein, dass Sie keinen Wert darauf legen den Morgen mit einer Freundin von Jonathan zu beginnen."

„Ihr Freund gehört zu den wenigen freundlichen Schlu…Schließern." Sascha wollte den Knastjargon für die Zeit, die sie außerhalb von Reutlitz verbrachte ablegen.

„Das freut mich. Er ist eigentlich ein umgänglicher Typ. Wie hat es Ihnen gestern gefallen? Haben Sie sich in Ruhe die Bibliothek angesehen?"

„Ja und ich habe mich mit dem Computer vertraut gemacht. Ich glaube, wir beiden könnten Freunde werden. Es war sehr umgänglich." Sascha und Nathalie lachten.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht von ihm reinlegen. Diese Biester können von einer Sekunde zur anderen grundlos abstürzen und einem so die Arbeit von Stunden zerstören. Mir hat so ein Teil mal eine ganze Hausarbeit, die beinahe ein Dutzend Seiten betrug, gelöscht. Ich hatte versäumt sie zu sichern, da ich mich in einem Schreibfluss befand und nicht daran gedacht hatte und dann war alles weg. Inklusive meiner kreativen Ader. Die Hausarbeit neu zu schreiben hat mich drei Nächte gekostet."

„Autsch, das ist ärgerlich." Sascha nahm sich vor, spätestens nach jeder Seite die Daten zu sichern. Schließlich hatte sie keine Nächte um etwas neu zu schreiben. Nicht einmal Abende. Ihr blieben maximal sechs Stunden am Tag.

„Wollen wir hereingehen?", fragte Sascha.

„Ja." Sie standen auf und betraten die Universitätsbibliothek.

„Müssen Sie auch in den vierten Stock?"

„Nein, ich muss in den Keller, wo die ganzen Diplom- und Doktorarbeiten gelagert werden. Man kann nie früh genug anfangen sich diese Dinger anzusehen um zu erfahren was man später selber schreiben muss."

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg."

„Ich Ihnen bei Ihrem ersten Tag auch. Sollten Sie Probleme haben, ich werde sicherlich die nächsten zwei Stunden im Keller sein, aber es gibt auch auf jeder Etage einen Informationsstand, wo Ihnen geholfen wird."

„Danke." Sascha beschloss die Treppe zu nehmen um sich so einen besseren Überblick über die Universitätsbibliothek zu verschaffen. Außerdem würde sie in den nächsten Stunden genug herumsitzen, da konnte ein wenig Bewegung jetzt nicht schaden.

Sascha hatte das Buch für Ilse nicht gefunden, anscheinend schien die Universität kein Interesse am Leben der englischen Königsfamilie zu besitzen, was Sascha ihr nicht einmal verübeln konnte. Allerdings hatte sie für Mel ein Buch gefunden. Ein Lexikon über Rock – und Metallbands. Das war das erste Mal, dass Sascha Mel in ein Buch vertieft sah.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", meinte Walter als sie Mel mit dem Buch sah „Sie kann wirklich lesen oder sind da Bilder drin?" Mel beachtete Walter gar nicht. Die selbe Situation hatte sie vor einigen Minuten mit Jeanette gehabt, die sie kurzum im Badezimmer eingesperrt hatte bis Sascha das Geschrei nicht mehr hatte ertragen können und sie heraus gelassen hatte.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir morgen eine Currywurst mitbringen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob man mich damit hier herein lässt", meinte Sascha.

„Stimmt. Kittler würde die selber fressen wenn er an der Schleuse ist. Wo er jetzt nur noch Thaifraß bekommt."

„Seine Frau soll sehr gut kochen", antwortete Mel „Zumindest sagen das die Brainless Wankers." Mels Hochzeitsband, denen ihr trotteliger Ehemann vergessen hatte abzusagen und die dann vor den Toren von Reutlitz ihr Konzert gegeben hatten. Sascha konnte sich mit Schadenfreude daran erinnern wie Kalle und Nancy versucht hatten unbemerkt aus dem Gully zu entkommen, der in unmittelbarer Nähe des Konzertes war. Und dann war nicht nur Nancy steckengeblieben, nein, sie hatten sich sogar von Kittler erwischen lassen. Wäre es nach Sascha gegangen, hätten die beiden entweder auf nie mehr Wiedersehen verschwinden oder in ein anderes Gefängnis verlegt werden können.

„Und? Hast du die Freundin vom Müller wiedergesehen?", fragte Walter nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

„Walter, da studieren Tausende von Menschen und die Universität ist so groß, dass ich nicht einmal sagen wie viel sie größer als Reutlitz ist."

„Also ja." Walter hatte Sascha sofort durchschaut.

„Ja", gab Sascha seufzend zu. Wozu leugnen?

„Und?"

„Kein und. Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten, dann ist jeder in einer anderen Etage verschwunden. Walter, ich bin da um zu studieren, sonst nichts. Hör auf dir irgendwelchen Schwachsinn auszudenken."

„Zu spät."

„Das habe ich bereits befürchtet." Sascha ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Gut dass Jeanette nicht da war, die würde alles über die ganze Station tratschen und Sascha wollte nicht, dass Jonathan Müller eventuell Ärger bekam. Er hatte ihr nur einen Gefallen tun wollen und Sascha wusste nicht wie die Gefängnisleitung auf ihre persönliche Führerin reagieren würde. Sie mochte Nathalie, sie schien Sascha nicht wegen ihrer Tat in eine Schublade zu stecken, sondern schien sie erst einmal kennen lernen zu wollen bis sie sich eine Meinung bildete. Das hatte man selten draußen, die meisten Menschen würden sicherlich anders reagieren und Sascha konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Wer machte sich heutzutage schon die Mühe um hinter die Fassade zu blicken wenn es viel einfacher war dem Klischee oder dem ersten äußerlichen Eindruck zu folgen.

Jedes Mal wenn Sascha sich in die U-Bahn setzte spielte sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein mit dem Gedanken einfach ein paar Stationen weiter zu fahren und dann bei Kerstin auszusteigen. Dass diese Linie zu Kerstin fuhr hatte sie bereits herausgefunden. Alles was fehlte um diesen Schritt zu wagen ein Grund oder ein Wink des Schicksals, der Sascha deutete weiterzufahren und es zu versuchen. Dieser Wink schien jedoch alle Zeit der Welt zu haben denn er ließ auf sich warten.

Es war ein warmer Julitag als Sascha beschloss sich mit zwei ihrer Bücher, die sie derzeit bearbeitete nach draußen zu setzen. Vielleicht fand sie in der Nähe der Universität ein kleines Cafe, in dem sie etwas trinken konnte und in Ruhe weiterlesen konnte. Es war früh am Morgen, da musste es einen ruhigen Platz geben. Mit der Sonne im Nacken machte sie sich auf den Weg. Bereits nach einigen Minuten fand sie ein Cafe, das ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Sascha setzte sich an einen Tisch am Rand unter einem Baum und schlug ihre Bücher auf. Hier war es schön.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?" Sascha sah auf. Die Kellnerin stand vor ihr. Wieso hatte sie sogar da die Hoffnung gehabt, es könnte Kerstin sein. Kerstin war Ärztin, die würde sicherlich nicht als Kellnerin arbeiten. Selbst wenn sie keinen Job bekam, dann würde Michael genug für beide verdienen.

„Einen Kaffee mit Milch, bitte."

„Sehr gerne." Sascha las weiter und machte sich nebenbei Notizen. Wenn es wieder regnete oder kälter war konnte sie alles in den Computer eintippen. Dieses schöne Wetter musste sie einfach genießen. Die Kellnerin brachte ihr den Kaffee, dann war Sascha wieder alleine. Sie rechnete schnell aus wie viel Geld ihr zur Verfügung stand und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass mehr als ein Kaffee nicht drin war. Man bekam keine Reichtümer in einer JVA, da musste sie mit ihrem Geld gut haushalten. Und hier draußen gab es niemanden, der ihr aushelfen konnte. Ein Schatten legte sich auf ihr Buch. Sascha sah auf und ihr Atem stockte ihr. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das musste sie träumen. Ja, es konnte nur so sein, dass ihre Phantasie ihr einen Streich spielte.

„Hi Sascha." War das wirklich keine Fatahmorgana? Konnte das die Realität sein?

„H – hi." Saschas Mund war plötzlich trocken und sie hatte Mühe überhaupt einen Buchstaben übe die Lippen zu bekommen.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„J – ja, k – klar." Oh man, wann hörte das endlich auf? Sie kam sich vor wie ein Teenager beim Rendevouz. Das war wirklich Kerstin. Und sie sah umwerfend aus. Ihre Haare hatte sie etwas gekürzt, was sie heller erschienen ließen und kleine, beinahe zarten Löckchen hatten sich gebildet, von denen Sascha nicht sagen konnte ob sie von einer Dauerwelle stammten oder Naturkrause waren. Bei kürzerem Haar kam die Naturkrause leichter zur Geltung. Auf Kerstins Kopf war eine Sonnenbrille und sie war ganz leger in Blue – Jeans und schwarzen T-Shirt gekleidet. Aber ganz egal wie sie ihre Haare trug oder was sie anzog: Kerstin war für Sascha die schönste und begehrenswerteste Frau der Welt. Und ihr Auftauchen änderte nichts an dieser Tatsache; eher im Gegenteil. Sie sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Kerstin musterte Sascha schweigend und schien auf eine Reaktion von Sascha zu warten.

„Was machst du hier?" Nicht gerade eine sehr intelligente Frage und sicherlich nicht die Frage, die Sascha ihr gestellt hätte wenn sie mehr Zeit gehabt hätte und Kerstins Auftauchen nicht so überraschend gewesen wäre, aber besser als sie weiter wortlos anzustarren.

„Ich wollte einen Kaffee trinken. Sascha, du bist doch nicht etwa abgehauen, oder?" Kerstin sah sie besorgt an.

„Was denkst du von mir?", fragte Sascha beleidigt. Hielt Kerstin sie für so dumm, dass wenn sie abhauen würde, sie sich hierher setzen würde und in Ruhe Kaffee trinken und lesen würde?

„Hast du…hast du Ausgang?"

„Ja, ich darf die Universitätsbibliothek mitbenutzen und kann seit einiger Zeit jeden Tag herkommen." Einiger Zeit war seit gestern, aber das verschwieg Sascha einfach mal. „Weil heute so schönes Wetter ist wollte ich bei einem Kaffee im Freien lernen." Sascha gefiel die verkrampfte Atmosphäre gar nicht. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht wie sie diese abschaffen konnten.

„Das freut mich für dich." Kerstin sah Sascha ausdruckslos an. Sascha konnte bei aller Anstrengung nicht erkennen was Kerstin jetzt dachte. Die Kellnerin kam zu ihnen.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen?", fragte sie Kerstin.

„Nein, ich muss weiter", sagte Kerstin ohne sich zu rühren. Die Kellnerin ging wieder.

„Du wolltest doch einen Kaffee trinken", erinnerte Sascha Kerstin.

„Ich kann nicht. Tut mir Leid." Sie stand auf und ging wortlos. Sascha sah ihr nach. So plötzlich wie Kerstin aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie wieder. Sascha wollte aufspringen und ihr nachlaufen, jedoch spürte sie, dass das nichts bringen würde. Sie konnte Kerstin nicht aufhalten. Wieso war sie einfach gegangen? Wieso hatte sie sich erst hergesetzt wenn sie nach einer Minute wieder gehen wollte? Wozu all das? Um Saschas Leben erneut aus der Bahn zu werfen und die alten Wunden aufzureißen? Ihr erneut aufzuzeigen, dass sie keine Chance bei Kerstin hatte, niemals hatte. Sascha musste schlucken und als sie auf ihr herabsah stellte sie fest, dass sie weinte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Walter sah Sascha durchdringend an. Sie hatte seit Tagen das Gefühl, dass etwas mit Sascha nicht stimmte. Sie war ruhiger als sonst und irgendwie verschlossen. Es musste etwas vorgefallen sein, dass Sascha ihr bisher verheimlichte.

„Nichts", wich Sascha der Frage aus.

„Erzähl mir nichts, du hast etwas. Ist etwas in der Uni passiert? Hattest du Probleme? Wissen die, dass du ein Knacki bist?"

„Nein, die denke alle, ich wäre eine Studentin wie sie. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Der Hauptmann." Walter sah Sascha tief in die Augen „Sie ist es. Hast du sie in der Bibo getroffen?"

„Nein." Und das war nicht gelogen. Es war nicht die Bibliothek gewesen. Walter merkte jedoch, dass sie richtig lag.

„Sascha mach mir nichts vor. Es hat mit ihr zu tun. Was ist los? Was hat der Hauptmann gemacht?" Nichts, das war ja das Problem gewesen. Jeder Fremder wäre wahrscheinlich freundlicher und kooperativer als Kerstin gewesen. Sie hatte Sascha behandelt als wäre niemals etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Nicht einmal Freundschaft. Als wäre die Zeit im Knast, in der sie sich gegenseitig unterstützt hatten, nur ein schlimmer Alptraum gewesen, den sie beide geträumt hatten, der dann aber unterschiedlich ausging.

„Ich habe sie in einem Cafe getroffen, aber das bleibt unter uns."

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Erstens bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich in einem Cafe herumtreiben darf während ich eigentlich in der Universitätsbibliothek sein sollte, zweitens muss keiner wissen, dass ich Kerstin gesehen habe und drittens war das Treffen nicht der Rede wert. Sie hat sich kurz zu mir gesetzt und unser Gespräch bestand vielleicht aus fünf Sätzen. Nicht einmal einen Kaffee wollte sie in meiner Gegenwart trinken, dafür dachte sie, ich wäre abgehauen. Sie hält mich für so blöd abzuhauen und dann am hellen Tage einen Cafe in Berlin zu trinken."

„Kurz gesagt: es war ein Reinfall", fasste Walter zusammen und nahm Sascha in den Arm.

„Wenn man untertreiben will." Sascha schloss die Augen um die Tränen besser unterdrücken zu können. Wieso schaffte es Kerstin immer wieder sie so zu berühren? Wieso konnte sie ihr nicht egal sein, so wie Sascha ihr egal war.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass nach all dem, was zwischen euch war, sie sich so benehmen würde. Nach all den Dingen, die ihr zusammen ausgestanden habt. Ist ihr nur eine Sekunde der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie ohne dich eventuell noch in Reutlitz sitzen könnte?", grollte Walter.

„Sie hat anscheinend mit dem Leben hier komplett abgeschlossen und sie wollte sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht zu mir setzen. Sie wird selber nicht wissen wieso sie das gemacht hat." Verdammt, warum konnte Sascha ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten? Warum brachte Kerstin sie immer wieder zum Weinen? Sascha musste sie endlich aus ihrem Herzen, aus ihrem Leben, aus ihren Gedanken streichen.

„Frau Mehring, Frau Walter, alles in Ordnung?" Sie hatten nicht bemerkt wie Jonathan Müller in die Zelle getreten war.

„Alles Bestens", antwortete Walter schnell. Das ging die Schlusen nichts an.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, es ist nichts wobei wir die Hilfe einer Schluse gebrauchen könnten." Jonathan Müller sah Sascha an.

„Frau Mehring?"

„Alles okay, ich habe nur etwas…" Etwas ins Auge bekommen war eine sinnlose Ausrede in einem geschlossenen Raum. Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr hier etwas ins Auge flog „…Trauriges in meinem Roman gelesen und Walter musste mich kurz trösten. Das Buch geht mir ziemlich nahe. Liebesgeschichte ohne Happy – end." Sascha ließ Walter los und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Jonathan Müller sah sie noch einmal prüfend an.

„Sie sollten leichte Kost lesen, die sie aufmuntert. Der Knast ist traurig genug." Damit verließ er die Zelle. Sascha und Walter setzten sich auf Saschas Bett.

„Besorgt ist er um dich", stellte Walter fest.

„Ja, ich finde, er ist die beste Vertretung für den Jansen, die sich die Justizverwaltung hätte einfallen lassen können. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal ausfallend oder zynisch uns gegenüber erlebt."

„Anfängeridealismus."

„Den verlieren sich meistens nach einer Woche. Nein, es scheint ihm wirklich was an uns zu liegen."

„Sascha, diese Schwärmerei macht mir Sorgen." Walter zündete sich eine Zigarette an und sah Sascha nachdenklich an „Du wirst mir nicht die Seiten wechseln, oder?"

„Nein", lachte Sascha „Ich bin nur froh zur Abwechselung mal eine nette Schluse zu erleben. Wir sollten der Schnoor klar machen, dass sie Jonathan Müller behalten sollte und den Jansen in die Wüste schickt." Der Idee hatte Walter nichts entgegenzusetzen. Schon Sascha zuliebe würde sie es begrüßen den Jansen nie wieder zu sehen.

**Teil 2**

Sascha kam in der Universitätsbibliothek inzwischen sehr gut zurecht. Sie hatte sich auch mal angesehen was es auf den anderen Etagen für Bücher gab und hatte dabei mehrere Bücher über die Atlantikküsten gefunden. Da hatte Kerstin mit ihr hingewollt als sie zusammen im Knast waren. Oder war es nur der Alkohol gewesen, der damals aus Kerstin gesprochen hatte? Den Kuss hatte sie hinterher ebenfalls revidiert. Wahrscheinlich war nichts, was an dem Abend zwischen ihnen gewesen war, real und gewollt gewesen.

„Sascha?" Sascha sah auf. Hatte Nathalie sie gefunden? Sie hatten sich bereits einige Male hier getroffen. Sascha sah auf. Nein, das war nicht Nathalie, das war KERSTIN! Und diesmal konnte es kein Zufall sein. Was sollte Kerstin zufällig in der Universitätsbibliothek wollen? Und dann bei den Literaturwerken?

„Kerstin." Mehr brachte Sascha nicht heraus. Ihre Stimme hatte sich wie beim letzten Mal verabschiedet. Sie war wohl doch ein verliebter Teenager. Kerstin setzte sich Sascha gegenüber.

„Was machst du denn hier? Interessierst du dich seit Neusten für Literatur?" Das Reden klappte doch. Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich bin wegen…hier gibt es auch eine Abteilung mit Medizinbücher, sehr guten…Sascha, ich bin wegen dir hier!" Sascha traute ihren Ohren nicht. Kerstin war wirklich wegen ihr hergekommen? Nachdem sie im Cafe so unelegant abgehauen war? Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein.

„Wegen mir?" Sascha schluckte. Kerstin nickte.

„Aber wieso?" Sascha verstand das alles nicht.

„Ich habe mich neulich im Cafe wie ein Idiot benommen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach aufgesprungen und weggelaufen bin. Das war kindisch. Ich war nur so…verwirrt dich wiederzusehen. Das kam so überraschend." Das war es für Sascha auch gewesen. Sie hatte trotzdem versucht höflich zu sein.

„Ich meine, ich bin durch die Stadt gebummelt und plötzlich sah ich dich an diesem Tisch in einer Ecke eines Cafes sitzen. Ich dachte wirklich du wärst abgehauen…"

„…Und hattest Angst ich könnte dich Zuhause belästigen", fügte Sascha bitter hinzu.

„Nein, ich…ich weiß, dass du wegen dem Angriff auf Jansen zehn Monate mehr bekommen hast und deine Bewährung weg ist." Sascha sah Kerstin überrascht an. Woher wusste sie das?

„Woher…?"

„Ich war im Gericht." Das war etwas ganz Neues für Sascha. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Kerstin gesehen zu haben. Kerstin hatte ihrer Verhandlung beigewohnt? Hieß das nun, dass ihr Sascha nichts ganz egal war oder hieß dass, dass sie Beweis für Saschas angebliche Brutalität haben wollte?

„Wieso war Jansen damals bei dir?" Diese Frage brannte Sascha auf der Seele seitdem Jansen ihr erzählt hatte, dass er bei Kerstin zum Essen war und sie ihn danach mit dem Stuhl verprügelt hatte, was ihr die „C" eingebracht hatte. Nur dank eines Attests von Doktor Strauß war sie da wieder heruntergekommen.

„Ich war kurz für den Job als Ärztin in Reutlitz in Gespräch. Michael und Jansens Frau haben das Treffen organisiert. Jansen und ich waren davon nicht begeistert gewesen." Wenigstens etwas. Michael. Sascha traute sich nicht zu fragen was aus Kerstin und Michael geworden war. Sie fürchtete die Antwort, dass beide inzwischen ein Ehepaar waren und Kerstin womöglich schwanger. Das würde Sascha nicht verkraften. Nicht nach all dem was passiert war.

„Und?"

„Doktor Strauß wird weiterhin die ärztliche Leitung innehaben. Ich bin hier an der Universität als Gastrednerin. Ein kleiner Job, der nicht einmal als Halbtagsjob durchgeht, aber die Angebote für Ärzte, die im Knast gesessen haben, sind gering." Kerstin schluckte und sah Sascha schüchtern an. „Und du hast Ausgang wegen guter Führung?" Sascha nickte.

„Das freut mich. Hier kannst du dein Studium bestimmt besser beenden als in…in Reutlitz. Schon alleine weil dir hier ein Computer zur Verfügung steht." Kerstin schwieg und sah aus dem Fenster. Man konnte auf einen der zahlreichen Parkplätze sehen, wo pausenlos Menschen herumliefen, mit ihren Wagen nach einem Parkplatz suchten oder sich unterhielten. Es war wie im Knast. Man saß drinnen, konnte nur beobachten und nicht teilnehmen.

„Warum bist du hergekommen?", fragte Sascha plötzlich „Wieso tust du mir das an?" Okay, die zweite Frage war nicht ganz nett gewesen, aber die traf perfekt auf Saschas Gemütszustand zu.

„Was? Was tu ich dir an? Ich dachte, ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten im Cafe, mehr nicht."

„Mehr nicht? Kerstin, ist dir eigentlich klar, was so ein Treffen in mir auslöst? Wie ich mich fühle wenn ich dich „zufällig" sehe? Ich habe monatelang auf ein Lebenszeichen vor dir gewartet. Du hast mir versprochen dich zu melden und nichts ist passiert. Ich habe jeden Tag vergeblich auf einen Brief oder einen Anruf von dir gewartet. Weißt du was das für ein Gefühl ist wenn man monatelang wartet und nur enttäuscht wird? Nicht ein verdammtes Wort, nicht eine Zeile hast du geschrieben. Du bist einfach aus Reutlitz, aus meinen Augen, ja, wenn es geklappt hätte, einfach aus meinem Leben verschwunden, hast ein riesiges Loch in meinem Herzen hinterlassen, das mir heute noch zu schaffen macht. Hast du eine Ahnung wie fertig ich war als ich dich in dem Cafe getroffen habe und du nach einigen Augenblicken grundlos abgedüst bist? Ich hatte gehofft, ich wäre über dich hinweg. Dass das eine Lüge war, war mir selber klar, aber ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Und dann tauchst du auf und reißt all die Wunden wieder auf, die ich seit Monaten versuche zu schließen. Vergeblich versuche zu schließen. Kerstin, du kannst nicht einfach mal so kurz wieder in mein Leben treten nachdem du dich aus meinem Leben herausgestohlen hast und mir mehr als einmal klar gemacht hast, dass ich in deinem Leben nichts mehr zu suchen habe. Sonst hättest du dich nicht so verhalten." Sascha hatte es geschafft all diese Worte auf einer Lautstärke aus sich herauszupressen, die für die anderen Studenten nicht hörbar war. Es würde Sascha gerade noch fehlen, Kerstin eine Szene mitten in der Bibliothek hinzulegen. Kerstin hatte jedoch jedes einzelne Wort erreicht.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?", sagte Kerstin schließlich leise und senkte den Kopf „Ich habe versucht den Knast zu vergessen, mein altes Leben wiederzufinden und weiterzuleben. Und als ich bei deinem Prozess war, da wurde mir klar, ich kann mein altes Leben nicht wiederbekommen, ich habe es in Reutlitz verloren. Und wenn ich nun weiter in der Vergangenheit herumstochere, dann werde ich niemals zurück in die Gegenwart finden. Sascha, ich muss versuchen hier draußen mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und das ist verdammt schwer. Alles ist anders wenn man erst einmal im Knast gesessen hat. Die Leute interessiert es nicht, dass man unschuldig war, sie sehen nur: Knast und dann hat man einen Stempel auf der Stirn, der es einen unmöglich macht ein normales Leben zu führen. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich melden sollen, aber ich hatte Angst dann nie wieder von Reutlitz wegzukommen."

„Und wieso bist du dann hierher gekommen? Deine Medizinbücher sind sicherlich nicht auf dieser Etage."

„Weil ich mit dir reden wollte. Ich habe…ich meine…bei deinem Prozess…was du da gesagt hast…als Grund wieso du Jansen angegriffen hast…und das ich nicht deine Gefühle…ich wusste ja nicht dass er…"

„Was? Das er meine Gefühle für dich eiskalt ausnützt? Du hast ernsthaft geglaubt, ich wäre grundlos auf ihn losgegangen?" Dass Kerstin so etwas von ihr dachte verletzte Sascha mehr als alles andere zuvor. So einen Eindruck hatte Kerstin von ihr? Sascha konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Kerstin wollte ihr ihre Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Sascha stieß sie weg. Sie brauchte keinen Trost von jemand, der sie für ein gewalttätiges Monster hielt.

„Sascha, es tut mit Leid."

„Das fällt dir früh ein. Wieso gibst du dich mit einem gewalttätigen Knacki ab? Was anderes bin ich für dich doch nicht." Es wurde immer schwerer nicht laut zu werden.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Sascha du bist…" Kerstin stockte. Ja, was war Sascha für sie?

„…du bist kein gewalttätiger Knacki für mich. Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar für all das, was du damals für mich getan hast…"

„Und du hast mich eiskalt fallen lassen."

„Entschuldige, es war alles so…ich weiß, es ist nicht entschuldbar, was ich gemacht habe. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht grundlos auf Jansen losgehen würdest…und ich hätte mich melden sollen. Ich kann nicht vor meiner Vergangenheit flüchten, sie ist ein Teil von mir. Das wurde mir klar als ich dich im Cafe getroffen habe." Kerstin stand auf. „Es tut mir alles so Leid, ich hoffe, du wirst mir eines Tages verzeihen." Dann verließ sie Sascha, die starr auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen blieb. Sie war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Zu viele Emotionen hatten sie in den letzten Minuten erreicht, hatten die Kontrolle von ihrem Körper übernommen. Sie konnte nicht mehr tun als auf ihrem Stuhl zu sitzen und zuzusehen wie Kerstin hinter den Regalen verschwand. Sie wollte hinterherlaufen, sie aufhalten, aber es ging nicht. Nichts ging mehr.

**Teil 5**

Sascha konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie regungslos auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen hatte und in die Richtung geguckt hatte, in der Kerstin verschwunden war. Irgendwann legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und Sascha zuckte zusammen. Sie sah auf und blickte in Nathalies Gesicht.

„Hallo."

„Hi."

„Alles okay? Darf ich?" Nathalie deutete auf den Stuhl, auf den eben noch Kerstin gesessen hatte. Wann genau eben war wusste Sascha nicht. Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Wenn ihr einer gesagt hätte, dass es inzwischen Abend geworden war, dann hätte sie das geglaubt. Kerstin hatte mal wieder ihr Leben aus den gewohnten Bahnen geworfen.

„Sicherlich."

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Nathalie machte sich Sorgen um Sascha. Sie war so bleich und sah gar nicht gut aus.

„Ja, ich war bloß im Gedanken. Was macht Ihr Studium?"

„Das plätschert so vor sich hin. Ich habe dieses Semester weniger Kurse belegt um mehr Zeit fürs Geldverdienen zu haben. Leider habe ich letzten Monat meinen Job verloren und habe nun jede Menge Zeit, die ich zumeist in der Bibliothek totschlage. Es kann nie schaden zu wissen wo welche Literatur steht. Spätestens zur Abschlussarbeit braucht mal all diese Informationen."

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Und was macht Ihr Studium?"

„Seit ich hier die Bücher benutzen kann, geht es stetig aufwärts. Wenn alles gut geht, dann hole ich das verlorene Semester wieder auf." Nathalie sah Sascha nachdenklich an. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, was sie gerade beschäftigte, aber sie kannten sich nicht gut genug, dass Nathalie es wagte sie zu fragen. Sascha wollte anscheinend nicht darüber reden. Zumindest nicht mit ihr.

„Es ist nicht einfach im Gefängnis zu studieren, oder? Ich stelle mir das mit den Büchern schwer vor und auch die Kommentare der anderen. Studieren ist da sicherlich nichts Alltägliches."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Den Spitznamen „Professor" habe ich ziemlich schnell bekommen und die anderen Frauen haben mich etwas seltsam angeguckt wenn ich ihnen erzählt habe, dass ich studieren würde."

„Das kann man zum Außenseiter werden, oder gab es jemanden, der Sie sofort verstand?" Sascha musste an Kerstin denken. Sofort hatten sie sich nicht verstanden, aber im Endeffekt waren sie sich so ähnlich gewesen, dass sie sich verstanden. Und Kerstin hatte sie bei ihrem Studium unterstützt. Sascha musste innerlich lächeln als sie daran dachte, dass Michael ihr Bücher mitgebracht hatte.

„Es gab jemanden, der mich unterstützte", sagte Sascha und Nathalie konnte die Traurigkeit, die Sascha bei diesen Worten überkam, deutlich hören.

„Es gab?" Nathalie wollte es einfach einmal versuchen.

„Sie ist entlassen worden, bereits vor einigen Monaten. Von Anfang an hat sie gesagt, sie sei unschuldig und sie war es auch. Nachdem sie es beweisen konnte ist sie rausgekommen."

„Und sie hat sich nicht mehr bei Ihnen gemeldet?"

„Nein." Sie waren sich begegnet und Kerstin hatte sie heute hier aufgesucht, aber von sich aus gemeldet hatte sie sich nicht.

„Schade. Es ist traurig, wenn man feststellt, dass es jemanden gibt, bei dem man meint, man kann sich drauf verlassen und man dann enttäuscht wird. Wahrscheinlich wollte Ihre Freundin mit dem Leben im Gefängnis abschließen. Wenn man unschuldig saß...ich kann mir vorstellen, dass nimmt einen mehr mit als wenn man etwas getan hat. Alleine die Ungewissheit ob die eigene Unschuld jemals aufgeklärt wird..."

„Jeder verkraftet den Knast anders." Sascha sah aus dem Fenster. Kerstin schien den Knast nur so zu verkraften, dass sie Sascha und alles was passiert war, aus ihrem Leben strich oder dies zumindest versuchte.

„Frau Mehring?" Jonathan Müller passte Sascha ab kurz bevor diese Reutlitz verlassen wollte.

„Ja?"

„Wie läuft es in der Universität? Haben Sie alles, was Sie brauchen?"

„Ja, Ihre Freundin hat mir alles gezeigt und auch mit den Computern habe ich keine Probleme mehr." Anfangs waren Sascha und der Computer alles andere als Freunde gewesen. Wenn sie etwas suchte, dann warf er garantiert die falschen Ergebnisse auf den Bildschirm und wenn sie etwas tippte, hängte er sich mit Vergnügen auf oder stürzte ab. Seine Freundlichkeit des ersten Tages war bereits am dritten Tag verschwunden. Sascha kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass Computer auch nur Menschen waren.

„Mit der Zeit merken diese Teile, dass man der Chef ist", lachte Jonathan Müller „Das ist ganz normal." Er schloss Sascha die Tür auf.

„Ich habe einfach alle fünf Sätze gespeichert, dann war der Verlust der nicht so hoch." Ob Nathalie ihm gesagt hatte, dass Sascha letztens so seltsam war?

„Sie machen das schon. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen und erfolgreichen Tag."

„Danke, Ihnen auch." Jonathan Müller schloss die Tür hinter Sascha, die sich langsam auf den Weg zur U – Bahn machte. Das Wetter war heute nicht so schön wie in den letzten Tagen. Es regnete andauernd und der Wind war unangenehm frisch. Sascha zog ihre Jacke fester um sich und beeilte sich zur U – Bahn – Station zu kommen. Plötzlich hielt ein silberfarbenes Auto neben ihr und das Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite wurde heruntergelassen. Sascha versuchte das Auto zu ignorieren und ging weiter. Sie kannte niemanden mit Auto, sie kannte sowieso niemanden in Berlin und auf Wegerklärungen hatte sie keine Lust. Wahrscheinlich waren die Wege, die sie von früher kannte, längst verschwunden oder endeten anders. Sie saß fast fünfzehn Jahre, da war viel passiert. Alleine wegen dem Mauerfall.

„Sascha?" Sascha blieb stehen. Das war doch Kerstins Stimme. Sie sah in das Wageninnere, und tatsächlich, da saß Kerstin.

„Was willst du?" Sascha hatte keine Lust auf das Spiel, das Kerstin anscheinend spielte.

„Komm, steig ein, ich bringe ich dich zur Universität."

„Ich habe eine Fahrkarte für die U - Bahn, danke." Sascha wollte weitergehen.

„Sascha bitte!" Kerstin stoppte den Wagen und stieg aus. Ihre Haare wurden vom Wind noch mehr verwuschelt als sie es schon waren. Sascha fiel es schwer weiter einen Groll auf sie zu hegen wenn sie sie so ansah. Diese Frau war so wunderschön.

„Was? Kerstin, du hast mir eindeutig klar gemacht, dass du mit Reutlitz und mir abgeschlossen hast. Wieso bist du hier? Willst du mich quälen? Macht es dir Spaß mich leiden zu sehen? Du hast ein neues Leben, lass mich meins zu Ende bringen."

„Sascha, bitte steig ein." Kerstin sah Sascha bittend an. Sascha seufzte. Sie würde Geld sparen und es wäre bequemer, wieso eigentlich nicht? Sie stieg in den Wagen. Kerstin atmete erleichtert auf und stieg wieder ein. Sascha schnallte sich an und starrte schweigend nach vorne. Sie würde Kerstin den Anfang überlassen. Sie hatte sie abgefangen, sie musste etwas wollen und sollte dann auch anfangen. Und Sascha würde es ihr nicht leicht machen, da war sie sich sicher. Kerstin fuhr an und eine unangenehme Stille erfüllte den Wagen.

„Sascha, ich möchte…ich muss…ich meine…ach verdammt." Kerstin blinkte und fuhr rechts ran. „So geht das nicht. So geht das nicht mit uns weiter." Sie sah Sascha an.

„Uns? Hast du allen Ernstes „uns" gesagt? Seit wann gibt es ein „uns"?", fragte Sascha bitter „Du hast dein Leben draußen, ich meines im Knast, mit dem kleinen Ausschnitt Universitätsunibibliothek. Wir haben nichts gemeinsam, es gibt kein „uns". Zumindest wäre mir das neu." Sie sah Kerstin wütend an.

„Sascha, bitte. Können wir das nicht normal regeln?"

„Regeln? Ich weiß nicht was. Und warum sollten wir irgendwas regeln? Wir haben verschiedene Leben."

„Sascha, warum bist du so…?"

„…so was?"

„Abweisend."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Sascha schnallte sich ab. Kerstin hielt ihr vor, sie sei abweisend? Sascha wollte aussteigen, aber Kerstin hielt sie fest.

„Geh nicht, bitte. Bitte geh nicht." Kerstin sah Sascha flehend an. Sascha wurde alleine von dem Gefühl von Kerstins Hand auf ihrer ganz schwach. Verdammt, sie wollte das doch nicht. Sie konnte nicht jedes Mal weich werden wenn sie Kerstin sah. So würde sie sich nur zum Affen machen.

„Bitte", bat Kerstin erneut. Sascha ließ sich wieder in den Sitz zurückfallen.

„Ich weiß, ich habe Fehler gemacht. Es war falsch mich nicht zu melden und ich kann verstehen wenn du sauer bist. Und ich kann dich verstehen." Hört, hört!

„Das ist ja mal ganz was Neues."

„Sascha, ich weiß, alles was ich sagen werde wird kein wirklicher Grund für dich sein, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht nach Reutlitz kommen. Ich…ich wollte endlich wieder ein normales Leben. Die Zeit in Reutlitz hat mich verfolgt, ich habe jede Nacht von Reutlitz geträumt, war in Dunkelhaft, von Eva Baal bedroht. Ich…ich konnte einfach nicht…" Das Übliche, das sie ihr bereits erzählt hatte.

„Du hättest anrufen können wenn du nicht vorbeikommen wolltest. Oder schreiben. Aber da war nichts." Sascha kämpfte mit den Tränen. Wo ein Wille war, da war auch ein Weg. Kerstin schien keinen Willen gehabt zu haben.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid."

„Hast du alles vergessen wollen was in Reutlitz war?" Sascha sah Kerstin traurig an.

„Fast alles." Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand.

„Kerstin, ich verstehe das alles nicht. Ich verstehe nicht wieso du dich nie gemeldet hast? Hat es etwas mit…mit meinen Gefühlen zu tun? Meinen Gefühlen für dich?" Sascha wusste, mit dieser Frage würde sie viel riskieren. Es konnte sehr gut passieren, dass Kerstin abblockte und sie wieder da waren, wo sie eben angefangen hatten. Aber sie musste es wissen. Sie wollte wissen ob ihre Gefühle etwas mit Kerstins Verhalten zu tun hatte.

„Sascha…" Kerstin senkte ihren Blick und Sascha bereute die Frage bereits.

„Schon okay."

„Nein! Nein!" Kerstin sah ihr in die Augen. „Ja, deine Gefühle hatten etwas damit zu tun. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Hoffnungen machst…ich wollte meinetwegen nicht zurück. Ich…ich empfinde nicht das Gleiche für dich wie du für mich und ja, ich habe mit deinen Gefühlen Probleme. Deswegen…das war mit ein Grund wieso ich nicht zu dir gekommen bin."

„Und was ist der andere Grund? Das ist nicht alles, oder?" Sascha sah Kerstin ausdruckslos an.

„Ich habe Michael geheiratet!"

**Teil 6**

Sascha war wortlos ausgestiegen und blindlings in den Regen gelaufen. Kerstin hatte Michael geheiratet. Sie hätte es sich denken könne. Deswegen hatte sie sich nicht gemeldet und war nicht vorbeigekommen. Es hatte nichts mit Reutlitz zu tun, es hatte mit Michaels und Kerstins Hochzeit zu tun. Das war der Grund. Sascha liefen Tränen über das Gesicht und sie machte sich nicht die Mühe diese wegzuwischen. Die Tränen vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen und fielen, in die sich inzwischen gebildeten Pfützen, auf dem Gehweg. Ziellos irrte sie herum bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Dann orientierte sie sich an einem Stadtplan, der an einer Straßenecke angeschlagen war und machte sich auf den Weg zur Universitätsbibliothek. Dass ihre Klamotten vor Nässe trieften und an ihr klebten bemerkte sie nicht. Zu tief saß der Schock über Kerstins Hochzeit. Wahrscheinlich würde Kerstin an der Bibliothek auf sie warten, aber das war Sascha egal. Sie würde an ihr vorbeigehen.

„Sascha?" Sascha blieb stehen. Nathalie kam aus einer Bäckerei und sah Sascha erschrocken an. „Was ist passiert? Du bist klitschnass." Sie hielt ihren Schirm über Sascha.

„Ich bin etwas nass geworden." Klitschnass? Wirklich? Und wenn? Wen störte es schon? Es gab schlimmeres.

„Du bist gelaufen? Bei diesen Wetter?"

„Was einem nicht umbringt macht einen nur härter", versuchte Sascha zu witzeln und hoffte, dass Nathalie nicht bemerkte, dass Saschas Gesicht nicht nur Regentropfendurchzogen, sondern auch Tränenüberzogen war.

„Los, komm mit, du musst dringend ins Warme. Ich wohne gleich hier." Sie nahm Saschas Arm.

„Ich muss zur Bibliothek, mein Ausgang gilt nur dafür", versuchte Sascha abzuwehren. Dabei wäre eine Heizung genau das, was sie nun brauchte.

„Die werden verstehen, dass du zuerst trocknen solltest sonst holst du dir eine Lungenentzündung." Nathalie nahm Saschas Arm und zog sie ein paar Häuser weiter. An einem der großen Hochhäuser schloss sie eine Tür auf und schon Sascha in den Hausflur. Im dritten Stock schloss sie eine Wohnungstür auf.

„Mein bescheidenes Heim. Nicht erschrecken, ich lebe in einer WG mit drei anderen Studenten. Dementsprechend chaotisch sieht es aus. Sascha betrat die weiträumige Altbauwohnung. Aus einem Zimmer kam laute Technomusik. Der Flur war in einem hellen gelb gestrichen und beklebt mit lauter Plakaten von Universitätsfesten. Nathalie führte Sascha in die Küche, die am Ende des Flures war. Außer einem großen Tisch mit etwas zehn Stühlen, zwei Schränken und der Küchenzeile befand sich nichts in der Küche. Nicht einmal Bilder oder ein Kalender. Es sah aus wie in einer Küche im Katalog. Von dem angekündigten Chaos war nichts zu sehen.

„Ich mache uns einen Tee. Schwarz, grün, Pfefferminz, Kamille oder Früchtetee?"

„Früchtetee bitte." Nathalie deutete Sascha, sich vor die Heizung zu setzen. Sascha bemerkte jetzt erst wie sehr sie fror. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran, legte die Hände auf die Heizung, die überraschenderweise angeschaltet war und sah sich um. Bis auf den Mitbewohner, dessen Musik man hörte war anscheinend niemand Zuhause.

„Sind alle ausgeflogen?"

„Benni und Tina sind in der Universität und Timo, der die laute Musik in Schuld ist, hat entweder vergessen seine Anlage auszustellen oder er macht blau. Er ist unser Künstler, von ihm sind die Plakate im Flur. Leider hat er ein paar Allüren." Nathalie stellte einen Becher mit Tee vor Sascha und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sascha legte ihre Hände um die heiße Tasse. Das tat gut.

„Besser?"

„Ja, danke. Der Tee und die Heizung waren genau das, was ich jetzt brauche."

„Naja, so durchnässt wie du, Sie sind…"

„Ich glaube, wir können beim Du bleiben, oder? Das hat ja eben auch geklappt", meinte Sascha lächelnd. Nathalie war wirklich nett.

„Okay, ich bin Nathalie."

„Sascha." Sie stießen mit ihren Teetassen an.

Eine Stunde später als Saschas Sachen etwas getrocknet waren und es aufgehört hatte zu regnen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Universität.

„Wieso bist du im Regen herumgelaufen? Du sahst ein wenig verloren aus. Oder sollte ich das lieber nicht fragen?" Nathalie sah Sascha vorsichtig an. Sascha seufzte.

„Das bleibt unter uns, oder? Der Müller erfährt nichts."

„Von mir sicher nicht."

„Ich dürfte nicht einmal hier sein. Das kann mich meinen Ausgang und mein Studium kosten."

„Hey, ich schweige. Versprochen."

„Ich habe die Frau getroffen, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Die, mit der ich in Reutlitz befreundet war, die unschuldig saß."

„Und deswegen läufst du im Regen herum?"

„Wir hatten…eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Sie wollte…sie hat mich vor Reutlitz aufgegabelt und wollte mich zur Uni bringen. Dann hatten wir diese Meinungsverschiedenheit und ich bin ausgestiegen. Deswegen meine nasse Erscheinung." So mehr oder weniger stimmte diese Version.

„Wow, also wenn mich einer bei dem Wetter eben so ärgern könnte, dass ich freiwillig ohne Schirm aus dem Auto stürme, dann hätte er sich etwas ausdenken müssen."

„Der Nachteil wenn man impulsiv ist, dass man in solche Situationen kommen kann", seufzte Sascha.

„Meinst du, deine Freundin sucht dich?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Warum auch? Sie weiß wo ich hingehen werde."

„Keine Fluchtgedanken?"

„Nein. Warum sollte ich abhauen? Was hätte ich davon?"

„Freiheit."

„Eine Freiheit, in der ich mich verstecken müsste und mich alle zehn Meter umdrehen könnte um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand hinter mir herläuft. Nein, da warte ich ab bis ich raus komme und dann kann ich die Freiheit in ganzen Zügen genießen. Reutlitz gibt mir die Möglichkeit zu studieren und diese Möglichkeit will ich nicht riskieren oder verlieren. Ich habe so viel verloren, die Literatur halte ich fest." Nathalie sah Sascha nachdenklich an. Es gab vieles, was sie Sascha fragen wollte, aber alles auf einmal würde zuviel sein. Da Sascha jedoch vorhatte weiter zu studieren konnte sie sicherlich später weiter fragen oder die Fragen lösten sich von alleine.

„Und du? Verrätst du mir etwas von dir?", fragte Sascha.

„Was soll ich dir da erzählen? Ich bin sechsundzwanzig und habe es weder geschafft mein Studium abzuschließen, noch zu arbeiten oder in einer eigenen Wohnung zu leben. Meine Eltern, die in einem kleinen Kaff in der Nähe von Madgeburg wohnen, bekommen regelmäßig die Krise wenn sie erfahren, dass ihre älteste Tochter es nicht schafft ein „ordentliches" Leben zu führen. Sie haben mich seit Jahren nicht mehr besucht weil sie alle meine Mitbewohner für schrecklich halten", lachte Nathalie.

„Und? Sind sie es?"

„Nein, sie sind sehr nett und für mich wie eine zweite Familie. Timo, aus dessen Zimmer eben der Krach kam, ist ein kleiner Chaot. Er vergisst alles wenn er an seiner Staffelei steht und malt. Wir müssen ihn teilweise daran erinnern zu essen oder zur Uni zu gehen. Sein Prof, der auch sein Mentor ist, ist inzwischen dazu übergegangen ihn zu den wichtigen Seminaren anzurufen damit Timo sie nicht verpasst." Sascha musste lachen. Das war auf jeden Fall ein netter, besorgter Professor und ein chaotischer Student. Aber die Plakate in der WG sahen sehr gut aus.

„Benni ist Musiker. Er und sein bester Freund sind „Affirmation" und es gibt keine besseren Abende als die, wo beide in der WG in der Küche sitzen und ein kleines Konzert geben. Ich würde glatt sagen, du musst dir das mal ansehen, aber das könnte schwierig werden."

„Wohl wahr. Was machen sie denn für Musik?"

„Popmusik. Ihre Musik rührt mich jedes Mal zu Tränen."

„So schnulzig?"

„So traurig. Sie haben eine Gabe, traurige Texte noch trauriger zu singen als sie sind. Aber ihre Balladen sind auch super. Alles in einem würde ich ihre Musik als leicht depressiv, verträumt und mystisch beschreiben. Das könnte daran liegen, dass sie sich gerne von solchen Dingen beeinflussen lassen. Und Tina ist neben mir die Einzigste, die regelmäßig die Uni aufsucht. Sie ist unser großes Vorbild. Morgens Uni, nachmittags arbeitet sie und abends lernt sie. Ohne sie würden wir anderen drei wahrscheinlich öfters fehlen. Sie ist unser Gewissen. Aber was will man von einer angehenden Ärztin erwarten? Die müssen die Disziplin in Person sein." Sascha musste unweigerlich an Kerstin denken. Was sie wohl in diesem Augenblick machte? Vielleicht stand sie vor der Universitätsbibliothek und wartete auf sie. Oder suchte sie. Wieso hatte sich Sascha so aus der Ruhe bringen lassen? Wieso konnten sie und Kerstin nicht normal miteinander reden?

**Teil 7**

Walter hatte den Abend über versucht Sascha auszuquetschen was am Tag über passiert war, denn sie merkte, dass etwas nicht so gelaufen war, wie es hätte sein sollen. Sascha blockte jedoch beim Abendessen und auch beim Fernsehen ab. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, den Klatsch brauchte sie nicht. Ebenso wenig wie den Ärger für ihren kleinen Ausflug zu Nathalie und Jeanette hatte ihre Ohren überall. Und was Jeanette wusste, das wusste kurze Zeit später die ganze Station und somit die Schlusen.

„Butter bei die Fische." Walter passte Sascha kurz vor Einschluss ab und zog sie in eine Ecke, wo sie niemand hören konnte „Was ist passiert? Ich sehe dir an, dass etwas war. Mann Sascha, du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst." Ja, das wusste Sascha.

„Ich habe Kerstin getroffen."

„Das ist doch cool. Hat sie sich für die Szene im Cafe entschuldigt?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat mich vorm Tor abgefangen um mich zur Uni zu bringen. Ich bin zu ihr ins Auto und von da an ging es bergab. Wir haben uns nur gestritten und als sie mir sagte dass sie…sie und Michael geheiratet haben, da bin ich aus dem Auto raus und ab in den Regen. Irgendwann, als ich mich beruhigt hatte, wollte ich zur Uni und bin Nathalie übern Weg gelaufen, die mich mit in ihre WG nahm damit ich trocknen konnte."

„Oho, das hört sich vielversprechend an", meinte Walter grinsend.

„Sie hat mir einen Tee gemacht, vor die Heizung gesetzt und das war es. Vergiss all deine dreckigen Gedanken."

„Und der Hauptmann? Hat der wenigstens vor der Uni gewartet?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag gehofft, dass Kerstin auftauchen würde und sie noch einmal reden konnten. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich diese Chance mit ihrer unüberlegten Flucht am Morgen verspielt. Sascha spielte mit den Gedanken Kerstin in der Universitätsbibliothek zu suchen. Sie würde sicherlich öfters im Medizinbereich sein.

„Scheiße", kommentierte Walter treffend „Und jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Und diese Nathalie? Wie viel weiß sie?"

„Genug um meinen Ausgang und mein Studium zu ruinieren." Walter sah Sascha erschrocken an.

„Du erzählst der Freundin einer Schluse etwas, was dir den Arsch kosten könnte? Ich hatte dich für schlauer gehalten." Walter war entsetzt wie leicht Sascha ihren Ausgang aufs Spiel setzte.

„Sie sagt nichts."

„Und das glaubst du?" Sascha nickte. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Selbst wenn sie Nathalie nichts von Kerstin erzählt hätte, die Tatsache, dass sie in der WG war, würde ausreichen um Sascha erhebliche Probleme zu machen. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl als zu hoffen, dass Nathalie ihr Versprechen hielt und nichts verriet.

„Dann hoffe ich mal, du täuscht dich nicht in ihr. Aber woher kommt dieses Vertrauen? Kann es sein, dass du was von ihr willst? Dass du deswegen ein wenig, sagen wir mal, risikofreudiger bist?"

„Nein, mein Herz gehört Kerstin…leider. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich in Nathalie verlieben, das würde vieles wahrscheinlich einfacher machen, selbst wenn sie mir einen Korb geben würde. Kerstins Hochzeit hat…hat mich sehr getroffen."

„Sie hat einen großen Fehler gemacht", meinte Walter überzeugt. „Sie hätte eine wunderbare Frau haben können und hat stattdessen diesen langweiligen Idioten genommen. Einen Anwalt. Ich bitte dich, so etwas langweiliges. Nein, Kerstin hätte sich für dich entscheiden sollen." Walter legte ihren Arm um Sascha. Sascha war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie Kerstin hätte so glücklich machen können wie es Michael tat. Immerhin hatte sie ihn geheiratet, da musste er ihr viel bedeuten. Kerstin würde niemals eine impulsive, unüberlegte Handlung machen. Jeder, aber nicht Kerstin.

Auch an den folgenden Tagen tauchte Kerstin nicht bei Sascha auf. Sascha war einige Male im Medizinbereich gewesen, aber von Kerstin war nichts zu sehen gewesen. Dafür traf sie sich jeden Tag mit Nathalie und hatte inzwischen sogar zwei der WG Bewohner kennen gelernt: Benni und Timo. Letzterer hatte sie gefragt, ob er sie malen dürfe. Sascha war zuerst sprachlos gewesen, hatte dann allerdings abgelehnt. Sie war hier um zu lernen und nicht um sich malen zu lassen.

Es war ein Mittwoch als Sascha sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte um etwas im Schein der Mittagssonne zu essen. Sie hatte sich auf die Lehne einer der Bänke gesetzt und aß ihren Apfel als sich eine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter legte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„Kerstin!"

„Hi Sascha." Kerstin stellte sich vor Sascha, so dass sie einen Schatten auf Saschas Gesicht warf. Das erleichterte es Sascha sie anzusehen.

„Ich dachte schon…es tut mir leid, dass ich neulich einfach abgehauen bin. Das war kindisch." Wieso entschuldige sie sich? Kerstin hatte sie verletzt. Aber sie hatte sich kindisch benommen.

„Ich bin ja selber schuld, mein Taktgefühl ist nicht sehr gut gewesen. Gehen wir ein paar Meter?" Im Gehen ließ es sich besser reden. Sascha nickte und stand auf. Außerdem würde sie besser mit Kerstin reden können wenn sie ihr nicht direkt gegenüber stand.

„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu nass geworden."

„Bis auf die Knochen", gab Sascha lächelnd zu.

„Mist. Und das bei dem Weg, den du noch bis hierher vor dir hattest. Da grenzt es an ein Wunder, dass du nicht krank geworden bist." Sascha blieb stumm. Kerstin musste von ihrem Aufenthalt in der WG nichts wissen. Es würde nichts an der Situation ändern.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden, aber habe dich nie gefunden."

„Ich war die letzten Tage nicht in der Universität", sagte Kerstin. Sascha schluckte die Frage nach dem Grund herunter. Es ging sie nichts an. Kerstin würde es sagen, oder sie ließ es sein. Keine der beiden schuldete der anderen Rechenschaft.

„Wie kommst du sonst voran?" Eine einfache, unverfängliche Frage. Das war immer gut um ein Gespräch im Laufen zu halten oder es anzukurbeln.

„Sehr gut, ich habe bereits eine Prüfung bestanden. Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, dann habe ich mein Studium zeitgleich mit der Haft fertig"

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute." Kerstin sah Sascha an.

„Kerstin, was ist passiert?" Sascha blieb unvermittelt stehen und sah Kerstin in die Augen.

„Wie meinst du das?" Auch Kerstin sah Sascha an.

„Ich meine uns. Wir haben uns früher so gut verstanden. Was ist passiert, dass wir uns jetzt…das es zwischen uns laufend zu Krach kommt? Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Kerstin und ihr Blick wurde traurig.

„Es kann doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass wir…dass sich unser Weg getrennt hat. Klar, du bist jetzt draußen und ich bin weiterhin in Reutlitz, dass wir uns da nicht mehr so sehen wie früher ist klar, aber wieso müssen wir uns immer Vorwürfe machen wenn wir uns sehen? Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich will das nicht. Aber irgendwie…ich kann es nicht verhindern." Sascha schluckte. Vielleicht halfen diese Worte Kerstin, Sascha besser zu verstehen.

„Ich will auch nicht dass wir uns streiten…" Kerstin sah Sascha mit demselben traurigen Blick an „Sascha…ich…" Kerstin schwieg. „Ach verdammt, wir sind schon zwei Bescheuerte." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Sascha war völlig perplex. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Kerstin hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht. Dass der gleich eine Umarmung war, damit hätte Sascha nie gerechnet. Allerdings war diese Umarmung besser als jedes Wort, dass sie hätte sagen können. Sascha genoss Kerstins Nähe, ihre Hand auf ihrem Rücken und den leichten Atem an ihrem Hals. Das war genau das, was sie seit Monaten vermisste.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Kerstin.

„Schon okay." Sascha wollte sie einfach nie wieder loslassen. Wenn die Zeit jetzt stehen blieb, Sascha wäre der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Aber sie musste sie loslassen. Wenn sie sich zu lange im Arm hielt, dann würde sie sich wieder oder noch mehr in Kerstin verlieben und das wäre nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Also, was ist den letzten Monaten passiert?" Sie hatten sich in eine ruhige Ecke in der Bibliothek zurückgezogen, weit weg von den anderen Studenten, die an den Tischen saßen und lasen oder in den Regalen stöberten. Sascha sah Kerstin erwartungsvoll an. Sie wollte wissen, wie es Kerstin in den letzten Wochen und Monaten ergangen war, auch auf die Gefahr hin, Informationen zu der Hochzeit zu erfahren, die schmerzen würden. Es war passiert und Sascha konnte nichts mehr daran ändern. Wenn sie Freundinnen sein wollten, dann musste Sascha lernen, mit Kerstin über ihre Beziehung zu Michael zu reden. Egal wie schwer es fallen würde.

„Naja, als ich aus Reutlitz raus war bin ich erst einmal in den Urlaub. Ich wollte nichts mehr sehen was mit Reutlitz, Berlin oder Gitterstäben zu tun hatte. Deswegen musste ich an einen Strand, wo ich unendlich weit gucken konnte; ohne Einschränkung."

„Und dann hat dir Michael einen Heiratsantrag gemacht." Sascha wollte das Thema selber zur Sprache bringen.

„Ja." Kerstin sah Sascha vorsichtig an um ihre Reaktion festzustellen. Nachdem sie sah, dass Sascha ruhig blieb, fuhr sie fort:

„Wir haben dann im Urlaub geheiratet, ohne viel Tamtam. Als wir wieder zurück waren ist er wieder in die Kanzlei und ich habe versucht mein altes Leben wiederherzustellen. Das hat allerdings nicht geklappt. Die Monate in Reutlitz haben mein Leben grundlegend verändert. Ich gehe viel intensiver mit meiner Freiheit um, nehme die Umwelt stärker wahr als vorher und ein Spaziergang im Park hat eine völlig neue Bedeutung für mich."

„Du hast das Leben schätzen gelernt", stellte Sascha trocken fest.

„Ja, das habe ich. Die Möglichkeit am Morgen selber zu bestimmen was man wann macht und wo man hingeht hat eine völlig neue Bedeutung für mich." Kerstin sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Bäume. „Wie ist es für dich Reutlitz jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden zu verlassen und quasi frei zu sein?"

„Ich habe mich viel zu schnell daran gewöhnt. Am Wochenende bekomme ich beinahe einen Knastkoller weil ich nicht raus kann. Das macht mir Sorgen. Was ist wenn, ich plötzlich wieder in Reutlitz bleiben muss?"

„Warum solltest du? Man hat dir die Chance nicht gegeben um sie dir ein paar Wochen später wieder abzunehmen."

„Du weißt genau, dass nur etwas vorfallen muss für das alle verantwortlich gemacht werden und schon sitze ich wieder in Reutlitz fest. Im schlimmsten Fall sogar mit Studiumsverbot." Sascha sah Kerstin traurig an.

„Willst du wieder als Ärztin arbeiten?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

„Wollen ja, auf jeden Fall. Nur bisher hat sich nichts ergeben. Michael versucht derzeit einige Kontakte zu alten Schulfreunden aufleben zu lassen, die inzwischen Ärzte in leitenden Positionen sind. Vitamin B ist zuverlässiger als das Arbeitsamt."

„Hast du die Möglichkeit nach Reutlitz zurückzugehen? Als Ärztin natürlich." Das wäre die einzigste Chance wie Sascha regelmäßig sehen konnte wenn sie nicht mehr studieren durfte.

„Sascha, ich will nicht zurück. Da sind zu viele Erinnerungen, die ich ganz schnell vergessen will und das geht schlecht wenn ich jeden Tag da bin daran erinnert werde. Ich kann einfach nicht zurück." Kerstin sah Sascha fest an. Sascha senkte den Blick.

„Schade."

„Hey." Kerstin nahm ihre Hand „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun", erriet sie Saschas Gedanken. „Es geht um solche Sachen wie Dunkelhaft oder die Erniedrigungen, die mir Eva Baal zugeführt hat. Glaub mir, wenn ich…wenn ich danach entscheiden würde, wie die Zeit mit dir war…dann würde ich zurückkommen. Aber…aber ich denke, es ist besser wenn ich fortbleibe. Auch für uns." Kerstin suchte Saschas Blick. „Ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest und ich will dir nicht wehtun nur weil…weil ich nicht das Selbe für dich empfinden kann. Deswegen werde ich dich auch nicht bitten, dass wir Freunde sein können." Sascha sah Kerstin erstaunt an. Sie hätte eher gedacht, dass Kerstin keinen Kontakt wegen der Hochzeit wollte. Das mit der Rücksicht auf Saschas Gefühle konnte zwar genauso gut eine faule Ausrede sein, aber Sascha glaubte nicht, dass Kerstin sie anlog. Warum sollte sie? Wenn Kerstin wollte, dann würde sie Sascha nie wiedersehen.

„Ich weiß, dass es mit der Freundschaft schwer werden könnte, aber könnten wir es schaffen normal miteinander umzugehen? Ich…es wäre mir sehr wichtig wenn wir beide Freunde werden oder wieder werden könnten. Bitte. Kannst du dir vorstellen, uns eine Chance zu geben? Rein Freundschaftlich?"

„Ich würde mich darüber freuen wenn es klappt." Kerstin lächelte Sascha glücklich an. Das war eine Perspektive, auf die Sascha bauen konnte.

**Teil 8**

Saschas Laune war so gut wie seit Langem nicht mehr als sie sich am Abend ins Bett legte. Endlich hatten sie und Kerstin es geschafft normal miteinander zu reden. Endlich war keine von beiden ausfallend geworden. Endlich hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden um in Zukunft weiterhin in Kontakt zu bleiben. Und Sascha hatte erfahren wie es Kerstin in den Monaten in Freiheit ergangen war. Gut, die Hochzeit versetzte ihr weiterhin Stiche im Herz, aber im Prinzip hatte sie damit rechnen müssen. Mal von dem Moment abgesehen, in dem sie sich beide geküsst hatten, hatte Kerstin ihr nie das Gefühl gegeben, wichtiger als Michael zu sein. Und sie hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass es eine gemeinsame Zukunft gab. Auch wenn Sascha manchmal die leise Hoffnung hatte, dass der Zufall ihr und Kerstin zur Seite stehen würde und sie zusammenführen würde. Die Hochzeit hatte ihrer Hoffnung einen gewaltigen Knick verpasst.

„Wie geht es jetzt mit euch weiter?" Sascha hatte Walter von ihrem Gespräch mit Kerstin erzählt. Walter hatte sich auf ihre Ellebogen gestützt und sah zu Sascha herüber. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass Mel und Jeanette leise und gleichmäßig vor sich hin schnarchten und meinte dann:

„Ich hoffe, dass wir uns regelmäßig sehen werden und uns eines Tages wieder so verstehen wie früher."

„Willst du das wirklich? Oder ist das die Hoffnung, sie doch von Michael loszueisen und von dir zu überzeugen?" Wieso musste Walter immer Fragen stellen, die Sascha in Gedanken warfen, die sich gar nicht machen wollte?

„Ich würde lügen wenn ich sage, dass ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben habe oder dass es mir egal ist, dass sie Michael geheiratet hat. Aber im Moment ist das höchste der Gefühle eine möglichst normale Freundschaft. Alles andere wäre Phantasie und nicht realisierbar. Michael hat definitiv die besseren Chancen."

„Aber das kann sich ändern. Sie haben im Urlaub geheiratet, das war bestimmt überstürzt. Der Hauptmann hat einige Monate hier gesessen, da ist man nicht mehr wie früher. Das wird ihr toller Rechtsfuzzi noch herausfinden und dann gibt es Ärger. Er wird seine alte Kerstin wiederhaben wollen und die kann sie nicht mehr sein. Und dann ist deine Zeit gekommen. Kerstin wird eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchen und in dieser Situation sind Frauen am leichtesten zu beeinflussen. Glaub mir, ich habe da einige Erfahrungen mit. Frauen, die nie etwas von mir wissen wollten, weil sie ja sooo verliebt in ihren Freund waren, waren wie Butter in meiner Hand wenn er sich als Arsch herausstellte. Du hörst ihnen zu und kannst ernten, was der Typ für dich gesät hat als er es versemmelte." Sascha sah skeptisch zu Walter herüber. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher ob das alles wirklich so einfach war. Außerdem wollte sie nicht wieder so etwas erleben wie nach ihrem Kuss. Sollte es jemals wieder zu einer Annäherung zwischen ihr und Kerstin kommen, dann wollte Sascha nicht riskieren, dass Kerstin am nächsten Tag alles zurücknahm oder abstritt, dass jemals etwas passiert war. Einmal hatte ihr völlig gereicht. Und Kerstins Gefühle ausnutzen wollte sie erst recht nicht. Das wäre gemein, dazu bedeutete Kerstin ihr zuviel.

„Frau Mehring?" Frau Schnoor kam aus dem Aquarium und ging zu Sascha. Es war Morgen und die Frauen machten sich für ihre Arbeit bereit. Sascha hatte ihre Tasche für die Universitätsbibliothek bereits gepackt.

„Ja?"

„Haben Sie noch fünf Minuten Zeit? Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden." Sascha nickte. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte.

„Ich habe Post von der Universität bekommen." Sascha erschrak. Hoffentlich nichts Negatives.

„Und?" Sie sah Frau Schnoor erschrocken an.

„Ich muss sagen, ich war erst gar nicht begeistert von der Idee Sie den ganzen Tag in der Universitätsbibliothek herumlaufen zu lassen. Alleine weil das Ärger gibt mit den Mitgefangenen. Seit Sie draußen sind bekomme ich laufend Anträge anderer Insassinnen, die ebenfalls studieren und somit Tagsüber raus wollen. Hinzu kommt, dass die Justizverwaltung Ihren Fall genausten überprüft und nur unter Vorbehalt genehmigt hat…" Sascha sah Frau Schnoor verständnislos an. Sie hatte doch die Genehmigung bekommen, wieso traten plötzlich all die Probleme auf? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

„…Sie sitzen immerhin wegen Mordes und die Bewährung ist wegen des Angriffes auf Herrn Jansen weg…"

„Frau Schnoor, Sie wissen, es war kein Mord, es war ein Unfall. Und das Urteil ist in „Tötung in Affekt" umgewandelt worden. Glauben Sie mir, wenn das Geschehene rückgängig machen könnte, ich hätte es getan. Ich…ich habe die Frau geliebt, die wegen mir gestorben ist." Der Gedanke an Doreen trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie durfte nicht vor Frau Schnoor weinen. Nicht vor der Direktorin.

„Ich weiß und weil die Umstände bekannt sind, haben Sie diese Chance bekommen..." Sascha sah sie gequält an. War das der Versuch ihr klarzumachen, dass sie ihr Studium aus irgendeinem Grund aufgeben musste?

„…auf jeden Fall habe ich gestern einen Brief von der Justizverwaltung erhalten, in der Frau Doktor Kaltenbach sich sehr positiv über Ihre Entwicklung auslässt. Sie haben den Zeitverlust, den Sie wegen den Turbulenzen wegen der Flucht und Ihrem Aufenthalt auf Station C, erlitten haben, sehr gut aufgeholt und entwickeln sich zu eine mustergütigen Studentin. Ihre Note fallen allesamt im oberen Drittel aus. Die meisten sind sogar Bestnote." Langsam dämmerte es Sascha, dass das, was Frau Schnoor ihr sagen wollte, nichts Negatives war, sondern ein Lob für ihre Bemühen von der Justizverwaltung. Sascha hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Studium so genau beobachtet werden würde.

„Danke. Dann bereuen Sie auch nicht mich gehen zu lassen?"

„Nein, ich sehe, Sie machen das, was wir von Ihnen erwarten. Und nebenbei ist Ihr Ausgang ein Schritt zur Wiedereingliederung. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Kontakt zu Mitstudenten geknüpft haben?"

„Zu ein paar. Die meisten wundern sich, dass ich den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek sitze und fragen danach. Lediglich mit einer Person, die Frau, die mich damals herumgeführt hat, verbringe ich die Mittagspause. Oder ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. So lange wie Sie auf dem Universitätsgelände bleiben oder auf dem Weg zwischen Universität und Reutlitz ist das in Ordnung. Nur bei einem Ausflug in die Stadt sollten Sie sich nicht erwischen lassen, das würde gegen Ihre Auflagen verstoßen."

„Keine Angst, das weiß ich. Meine einzigsten Ausflüge sind, wenn das Wetter schön ist, dass ich die U – Bahn stehen lasse und zu Fuß gehe. Es sind ja nur zwanzig Minuten."

„Ich denke, das ist okay."

„Danke Frau Schnoor…für den Ausgang und das Studium." Frau Schnoor lächelte Sascha an.

„Sie können sich vor allem beim Kollegen Müller bedanken. Der hat den Antrag bei der Justizverwaltung durchgesetzt."

„Wieso?" Sascha war überrascht. Jonathan Müller war nicht einmal ihr Bezugsbeamter.

„Er ist von der Justizverwaltung hergeschickt worden um den Gefangenen bei der Reintegration in die Gesellschaft zu helfen und neue Projekte dazu zu entwickeln. Sie sind so etwas wie seine Doktorarbeit. Wenn das Projekt – Ihr Studium und Reintegration – klappt, dann hat er die besten Chancen befördert zu werden. Allerdings legt er sich um einiges mehr ins Zeug als er das müsste. Es scheint, als wenn es ihm Spaß machen würde."

„Umso besser für mich. Und ich garantiere Ihnen, das Verhältnis zwischen Herrn Müller und mir ist rein beruflich."

„Das weiß ich, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen bei Ihnen", lachte Frau Schnoor. Sascha grinste. Wenigstens blieben ihr die Unterstellungen, sie und Jonathan Müller könnten ein Verhältnis haben, erspart. Jetzt würde sie nur gerne herausbekommen was ihn dazu brachte sich so für sie einzusetzen. War es reine Nächstenliebe oder wollte er sich oder der Justizverwaltung etwas beweisen? Aber im Prinzip, war das Sascha egal so lange wie sie studieren konnte.

„Du siehst heute richtig gut gelaunt aus. Was ist passiert? Hast du eine Begnadigung bekommen?" Nathalie ließ sich vor Sascha auf den Stuhl fallen und sah sie interessiert an. Sascha strahlte bereits den ganzen Morgen in unterschiedlicher Stärke. Sogar beim Lernen lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie hatte Mühe nicht vor Freude laut aufzuschreien.

„Begnadigung? Ich bin doch keine Kandidatin für den elektrischen Stuhl oder den Galgen", lachte Sascha.

„Sind deine Prüfungsunterlagen abhanden gekommen und man dich bestehen lassen weil ein Prof daran schuld ist?"

„Jetzt wirst du komisch. Nein, ich habe meine Prüfungen bestanden und zwar so gut, dass die Verwaltung sich an die Direktorin gewand hat, um ihr mitzuteilen, wie gut ich bin." Sascha wählte bewusst Worte, die man als zufälliger Zuhörer nicht sofort mit einem Gefängnis in Verbindung bringen würde.

„Hey, gratuliere. Das müssen wir feiern. Ich lade dich in der Mittagspause ein. Was willst du essen?"

„Ich darf hier nicht weg, das weiß du", sagte Sascha leise.

„Deswegen werde ich Essen holen. Du darfst einen Wunsch äußern."

„Chinesisch."

„Bekommst du. So etwas muss gefeiert werden. Was sagt Jonathan dazu?"

„Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Weißt du wieso er sich all die Strapazen aufgebunden hat um mir das Studium in dieser Form zu ermöglichen?"

„Sascha." Nathalies Strahlen verschwand aus ihren Augen „Das muss er dir selber sagen. Ich kann mir denken wieso, aber es wäre unfair darüber zu spekulieren. Frag ihn, wenn er es dir sagt, okay, ansonsten ist es nur fair wenn ich dazu nichts sage. Okay?"

„Klar. War auch nur eine Frage. Ich wollte ihn sowieso fragen. Und dann schreibe ich an die Verwaltung und bestelle ein Dutzend Männer wie ihn. Er ist ein echter Glücksgriff gewesen."

„Na, das will ich meinen. Mit einem Idioten bin ich nicht befreundet. Aber nicht, dass du dich jetzt in deinen Studiumsretter verliebst", meinte Nathalie belustigt.

„Keine Angst, das wird nicht passieren, den überlasse ich dir."

„Ich und in Jonathan verliebt? Nicht wirklich. Wir sind seit Jahren die besten Freunde, mehr nicht."

„Dafür dass er so einen scheiß Job hat, ist er ein toller Typ. Schade dass er kein Anwalt ist. Pflichtverteidiger."

„Ich kann ihn ja mal fragen ob er nicht umsatteln will." Nathalie sah auf ihre Uhr „Ich muss los, mein Seminar beginnt. Treffen wir uns um dreizehn Uhr vor der Bibliothek? Ich bringe Essen mit und dann feiern wir deinen Erfolg."

„Okay, danke."

„Kein Problem. Bis gleich." Nathalie verließ die Bibliothek. Sascha seufzte glücklich. Wenn sie jetzt noch Kerstin sehen würde, dann wäre der Tag perfekt. Aber soweit Sascha wusste, hatte Kerstin an diesem Tag leider kein Seminar und Michael würde wahrscheinlich misstrauisch werden wenn sie sich an ihrem freien Tag in der Universität aufhielt. Aber morgen wieder, da würde Sascha Kerstin bestimmt wiedersehen.

**Teil 9**

Als Sascha um dreizehn Uhr aus der Bibliothek trat erwartete sie neben Nathalie auch Benni, der mit seiner Gitarre in der Hand auf der Lehne einer Bank saß, spielte, sang und einige Zuhörer um sich herum versammelt hatte. Als er Sascha sah stoppte er und meinte:

„Mittagspause. Wer mehr hören will, heute Abend geht es im „Oxidend" weiter. Ab einundzwanzig Uhr sind wir auf der Bühne." Die Zuhörer applaudierten und verstreuten sich in alle Richtungen.

„Du hättest nicht wegen mir aufhören müssen", sagte Sascha „Die schienen alle sehr interessiert."

„Sie können wie gesagt heute Abend weiterzuhören. Außerdem gibt es jetzt essen und das lasse ich ungern warten. Was hast du geholt, Nat?"

„Reis, Hähnchen süß-sauer, gebratenen Bambus, gebratene Nudel und eine gemischte Gemüseplatte. Chang hat sich selber übertroffen. Und er meinte, das nächste Mal sollten wir zu ihm kommen, dann gibt es einen Reisschnaps dazu."

„Chang ist unser Stammchinese", erklärte Benni „Mindestens einmal die Woche sind wir bei ihm."

„Da ist man zu viert in der WG und keiner kann oder will kochen. Ein Jammer." Nathalie verteilte Pappteller und zauberte Löffel aus ihrem Rucksack.

„Wow, das sieht gut aus." Sascha konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann sie das letzte Mal chinesisches Essen bekommen hatte. Eigentlich fiel ihr nicht ein ob sie jemals chinesisches Essen bekommen hatte. Aber da sie ein Fan von Reis und gebratenen Sachen war, würde es ihr schmecken.

„Das nennst du studieren?" Sascha drehte sich überrascht um.

„Kerstin!" Sie sprang auf und umarmte Kerstin freudig ohne länger darüber nachzudenken. Während sie dieses tat fiel ihr ein, dass Kerstin das eventuell gar nicht wollte. Schnell ließ sie sie los und sah Kerstin vorsichtig an. Diese lächelte aber. Erleichtert ließ sie Sascha wieder nieder.

„Setz dich."

„Danke." Kerstin setzte sich neben Sascha.

„Reis?"

„Nein danke, ich habe bereits gegessen."

„Ach, das sind Übrings Nathalie und Benni. Und das ist Kerstin, eine…" Ja, was war Kerstin eigentlich? Durfte Sascha Freundin sagen? War Kerstin eine Bekannte? Ehemalige Mitgefangene?

„Ich habe mit Sascha gesessen", half Kerstin ihr aus.

„Allerdings unschuldig", fügte Sascha hinzu „Deswegen darf sie die Freiheit wieder ganz und uneingeschränkt nutzen."

„Die Abgründe der deutschen Justiz", meinte Benni.

„Besser hätte ich es nicht sagen können." Sascha sah Kerstin glücklich an. Sie war hier und Sascha ging stark davon aus, dass sie, Sascha, der Grund für dieses Herkommen war. Trotzdem konnte man mal nachfragen, eine Bestätigung wäre natürlich schön.

„Was treibt dich eigentlich her? Du hast doch keine Seminare heute, oder?"

„Nein, ich…ich dachte, ich gucke mal wie es dir geht, frage dich ein wenig ab…wir haben uns ja lange genug nicht gesehen." Kerstin wurde leicht rot, was Sascha extrem süß fand. Überhaupt fand sie Kerstin heute noch schöner als sie es sowieso war. Vielleicht lag es an der Sonne, die auf Kerstins hellbraunes Haar schien und es beinahe Gold leuchten ließ. Oder die kleinen Grübchen wenn sie lachte. Sascha hätte die ganze Zeit über Kerstin ansehen können. Benni und Nathalie tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Was Sascha für Kerstin empfand war nicht zu übersehen; wie der Ehering an Kerstins rechten Ringfinger.

„Wow, ganz viele Fans." Die vier sahen auf. Ein junger Mann, der ein Keyboard unterm Arm trug war aus der Eingangshalle getreten,

„Chris." Benni und er klatschten sich ab. „Darf ich vorstellen, mein Bandkollege Chris. Chris, diese beiden schönen Frauen sind Sascha und Kerstin."

„Hi, du bist also Bennis bessere Hälfte", meinte Sascha.

„Yeah, das bin ich. Ohne mich wäre der Typ nur halb so gut." Chris setze sich neben Benni, der lachte. Er schien die Aussage seines Bandkollegen nicht zu teilen.

„Du größenwahnsinniges Arsch, sollen wir den Ladies zeigen was wir können?"

„Das ist normaler Umgangston zwischen den beiden", sagte Nathalie erklärend. Manchmal fragten sich die Leute, ob Benni und Chris wirklich Freunde waren, da sie einen teilweise sehr rohen Umgangston untereinander hatten.

„Das dürft ihr nicht so ernst nehmen. Die mögen sich zu sehr um es in normale Worte zu fassen" Benni stieß ihr in die Seite und nahm seine Gitarre in die Hand während Chris sein derzeit mit Batterien betriebenes Keyboard anstellte. Sascha lehnte sich an Kerstins Schulter. Ganz unauffällig, geradezu nebenbei. Kerstin lächelte Sascha an und legte ihren Arm um Sascha. Das reichte aus um bei Sascha ein Wechselbad zwischen heißen und kalten Schauer auszulösen. Der Tag schien sich sehr gut zu entwickeln. Erst die positiven Worte von Frau Schnoor, dann das leckere Essen, plötzlich war Kerstin wegen ihr da und nun hatte sie Körperkontakt zu Kerstin, die das mit einem Lächeln bedachte. Unter diesen Umständen würde Sascha ihre Mittagspause gerne verlängern. Benni und Chris begannen ihre Instrumente zu spielen und Benni sang mit trauriger Stimme:

„Love is just an unneeded superfluously thing for fools

Confide is the world biggest mistake, which makes fools

Everlasting faith is just a joke, in that believe just fools

The world is bad

Happiness has to go, welcome sadness

The world is boring

'Cause there's no interesting story"

Chris' Keyboard wechselte von Klavierklängen zu mystischen Geräuschen, die direkt aus einem Gruselfilm stammen könnten während Benni weitersang:

"I accept my life but I can't promise

That I take it for a long time

I accept the world but I can't promise

That I don't flee out of it

There's no reason 'cause no one can only do what he wants

There's no reason 'cause in the sky are more clouds than sun

Love is just a passer-by phenomenon for blind fools

Confide is the biggest faults which always do fools

Everlasting faith is worthless 'cause nothing is everlasting"

Sascha sah Nathalie an, die den traurigen Text ohne die Miene zu verziehen hinnahm. Sie hatte Sascha ja gesagt, dass die beiden jungen Männer depressive Musik machen würden. Und sie kannte das Lied. Nun kam anscheinen der Refrain, denn Chris übernahm den Gesangspart.

„I'm going down for dying

'Cause I've found no reason for stay

I'm going down for dying

'Cause I hear my soul shouts out of the water

I'm going down for dying

'Cause I wanna hear all people called friends cry"

Benni übernahm wieder den Gesang. Sascha hatte sich unbewusst näher an Kerstin gekuschelt, die dies allerdings nicht mitbekam. Wie praktisch Musik sein konnte. Fast wie ein Kino. Dort konnte man rein zufällig den Arm um die Liebste legen.

„The world is bad

Find no happiness so I'm sad

The world is boring

'Cause I'm not allowed to do what I want

I accept the world but I'll flee out of it

I accept the death 'cause it will be my rescue

I'm waiting for the death 'cause I see in him a friend

My hope has left me

On the day when I was born"

Zum letzten Mal übernahm Chris wieder den Gesangspart um den Refrain zu singen und dann ließen sie ihre Instrumente langsam ausklingen. Inzwischen hatte sich – wie bereits am Anfang als Sascha aus der Bibliothek gekommen war – eine kleine Menschenmenge um die beiden Musiker versammelt, die nun applaudierten. Benni verwies sie auf den Abendtermin und legte seine Gitarre zurück in den Gitarrenkoffer.

„Und? Hat es den Damen gefallen?", fragte Chris während sein Keyboard in einer Plastiktüte verschwand. Sascha fand dass das eine sehr unsichere Art das Instrument zu transportieren. Das Keyboard war sicherlich teuer gewesen.

„Die Ärztin in mir ist kurz davor euch ein Antidepressivum zu verschreiben. Wenn das euer Ernst ist, dann solltet ihr dringend einen Arzt aufsuchen. Vor allem wenn ihr das Öfters habt."

„Das ist nur unser Musikstil", lachte Benni „Wenn wir keine Musik machen sind wir ganz fröhliche Menschen, aber diese Art von Musik hat uns zugesagt. Der Titel des Liedes ist „Going down for dying" und von dieser Sorte haben wir viele auf Lager. Das ist völlig normal."

„Ich weiß ja nicht. Was sagst du, Sascha?"

„Ich fand es schön." Wobei Sascha am meisten die Tatsache meinte, dass sie Kerstin ganz nahe gewesen war. So nahe war sie ihr lange nicht mehr gewesen. Oder vielleicht noch nie? Nathalie sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Sascha, du musst wieder." Sascha warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie bereits fünfzehn Minuten länger draußen gesessen hatte als sie eigentlich sollte.

„Tja, dann werde ich mich mal wieder an mein Studium machen, so gerne ich hier geblieben wäre."

„Komm heute Abend zu unserem Konzert", schlug Chris vor.

„Sorry, das geht leider nicht." Sascha hatte keine Lust ihm groß zu erklären wieso, sondern wandte sich an Kerstin „Kommst du mit?"

„Klar." Kerstin stand auf „Es war sehr nett mit euch. Vielleicht können wir das mal wiederholen."

„Da bin ich sicher", sagte Nathalie „Viel Spaß beim Lernen." Sie zwinkerte Sascha zu.

„Danke, das werden wir haben."

„Ich hoffe, du bekommst keinen Ärger mit Michael." Sascha sah Kerstin besorgt an. Kerstin hatte aus den geplanten zwei Stunden, die sie mit Sascha verbringen wollte, vier werden lassen.

„Ach, ich bin ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig und kann sehr gut selber bestimmen wenn ich irgendwo etwas länger bleiben will. Wahrscheinlich ist er noch in der Kanzlei und durchforstet Akten." Kerstin sah Sascha an und machte einen sehr glücklichen Eindruck. Es war so, als wenn nicht Sascha in Kerstins Gegenwart sondern auch Kerstin in Saschas Gegenwart förmlich aufblühte. Sascha registrierte das mit einem wohlwollenden Gefühl.

„Wie du eigentlich an Nathalie und Benni gekommen?"

„Naja, Nathalie haben ich durch Jonathan Müller, den neuen Schließer, kennen gelernt, der sie als meine persönliche Führerin herbestellt hatte und Benni…als ich aus deinem Auto abgehauen bin, da bin ich Nathalie in die Arme gelaufen und sie hat mich zum Aufwärmen in ihre WG mitgenommen. Ein paar Tage später hat sie mir dann ihre Mitbewohner vorgestellt und so kam es dann, dass ich des Öfteren meine Mittagspausen mit ihnen verbringe. Das ist schöner als alleine auf einer Bank zu sitzen. Und Kontakt zu Menschen zu haben, die nicht in Reutlitz sind, ist sowieso eine willkommene Abwechselung. Kannst du dir ja vorstellen."

„Ja, stimmt." Kerstin musterte Sascha eindringlich „Du siehst viel gelöster und glücklicher aus als damals, wo wir uns in dem Cafe begegnet sind. Die drei scheinen dir wirklich sehr gut zu tun." Eigentlich war es Kerstins Gegenwart, die Sascha so aufblühen ließ, aber das sagte Sascha ihr lieber nicht. Sie war was Kerstin ihre Gefühle gestehen anging, vorsichtig geworden. Sascha wollte nichts kaputt machen. Vielleicht würde sie bald wieder eine Mittagspause wie heute erleben.

„Im Moment ist es für mich ganz okay, trotz meiner hinfälligen Bewährung und den zehn Monaten extra. Ich kann studieren und der Krach, den es immer in Reutlitz gibt, geht an mir vorbei. Es ist beinahe so als wäre ich frei und müsste nur die Nächste dort verbringen. Offener Vollzug."

„Viel anders ist es nicht. Du verlässt Reutlitz nach dem Frühstück und kehrst vorm Abendessen wieder zurück. Ich würde sagen, du hast den perfekten Vollzug." Kerstin stellte das letzte Buch zurück ins Regal und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. Ein Bild, bei dem Saschas Knie sofort weich wie Butter in der Sonne wurden. Was würde sie nicht alles machen um mit Michael zu tauschen? Hatte der eigentlich eine Ahnung was für eine wunderbare Frau er hatte?

„Soll ich dich zurückbringen?", meinte Kerstin plötzlich „Es ist schon spät, es könnte knapp werden mit deiner U – Bahn." Sascha sah auf ihre Uhr. Tatsächlich. Es würden ihr fünf Minuten bleiben um zur U – Bahn – Station zu laufen, was zu wenig Zeit war.

„Das wäre schön." Nicht nur wegen dem Zeitplan, den Sascha dann einhalten könnte sondern auch weil ihr dann ein paar Minuten mehr mit Kerstin blieben. Und jede Minute war kostbar. Zusammen schlenderten sie zu Kerstins Wagen.

„Und diesmal wirst du mir nicht weglaufen", drohte Kerstin lachend. Sascha hob die Hand zum Schwur.

„Versprochen." Ohne Hektik und bei jeder Ampel, die einen Anflug von orange zeigte, bremsend, fuhren sie nach Reutlitz zurück. Fünf Minuten vor Ende von Saschas Ausgang hielten sie vor dem großen Tor.

„Danke", sagte Sascha.

„Kein Problem, das habe ich gerne gemacht." Sie stiegen aus. Sascha wäre am Liebsten die letzten fünf Minuten bei Kerstin geblieben, aber sie hatte keinen guten Grund wieso sie das machen sollte. Zumindest keinen guten Grund, den Kerstin akzeptieren würde.

„Frau Herzog." Andy Wagner trat aus dem Tor heraus. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Was machen Sie den hier?"

„Halle Herr Wagner, ich habe Sascha gefahren. Wir haben uns in der Bibliothek getroffen und es wurde knapp mit der U – Bahn. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem."

„Ich denke nicht. Sie studieren?"

„Ich gebe Gastseminare im Medizinbereich. Deswegen sind wir uns auch vor der Bibliothek begegnet." Sascha musste grinsen. So ganz stimmte das nicht, aber wozu die ganze Wahrheit erzählen? Das konnte im schlimmsten Fall nur Ärger geben.

„Das nenne ich einen schönen Zufall. Wie geht es Ihnen sonst?"

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass es verdammt schwer ist einen Job zu finden wenn man im Knast war, ganz gut. Und bei Ihnen?" Sie erwähnte nicht die Hochzeit. Sascha atmete erleichtert auf. Bei dem Thema wäre ihre gute Laune verschwunden gewesen.

„Nina ist Mutter geworden und ich habe zum nächsten ersten gekündigt um für meine Familie dazusein." Ja, das war eine Sache, die Sascha bedauerte. Andy Wagner war ebenfalls ein netter Schließer. Kein Wunder, dass Nina sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Und er würde ihr zu liebe sein ganzes Leben ändern. Das musste Liebe sein.

„Gratuliere. Das ist schön. Dann können Sie beide endlich Zeit miteinander verbringen. Grüßen Sie sie von mir."

„Mache ich. Frau Mehring, es wird Zeit."

„Ja." Sascha sah Kerstin traurig an „Danke noch mal fürs bringen und bis zum nächsten Mal. Ich denke, wir werden uns mal wiedersehen wenn du ein Seminar hast." Sascha schenkte Kerstin zum Abschied ein Lächeln.

„Davon gehe ich aus. Tschüß Sascha. Machen Sie es gut, Herr Wagner."

„Tschüß Frau Herzog." Andy Wagner schloss die Tür auf und ließ Sascha herein. Im Hintergrund hörte sie wie Kerstin den Motor anließ und abfuhr. Wie gerne würde Sascha jetzt neben ihr sitzen und mit ihr zu einem Zuhause fahren, das ihr gemeinsames war und an dem es keinen Michael gab.

**Teil 10**

Sascha wartete nervös auf dem Hof von Reutlitz. Heute würde Evelyn Kaltenbach, ihres Zeichens Staatssekretärin, hier aufkreuzen und mit ihr über ihren Ausgang und ihr Studium sprechen. Sascha hatte keine Ahnung was die Kaltenbach wollen könnte, denn eigentlich hatte Frau Schnoor ihr alles gesagt; zumindest dachte Sascha das.

„Nun mach dir nicht ins Hemd", versuchte Walter sie zu beruhigen „Die Kaltenbach ist – für ne Oberschluse – okay. Wahrscheinlich wird sie dir gratulieren, dass du so gut bist." Walter dachte an die Liebeszelle, die sie und Vivi bekommen hatten. Das waren Zeiten gewesen. Walter war der Boss und hatte eine schöne Frau an ihrer Seite.

„Das hat sie mir letztens schriftlich ausrichten lassen. Was ist wenn sie mir meinen Ausgang nimmt? Das ist meine einzigste Chance Kerstin zu sehen."

„Dann muss der Hauptmann herkommen, dabei wird ihr schon kein Anzeichen von der Jacke fallen. Außerdem schuldet sie dir sowieso noch einen Besuch."

„Ach Walter, es ist schöner wenn ich sie in der Uni sehen kann. Hier wird man permanent überwacht und man darf sich nicht umarmen."

„Sie umarmt dich? Wow. Sie muss ganz schön aufgetaut sein." Sascha warf Walter einen bösen Blick zu. Sie würde Walter nicht mehr alles erzählen wenn diese Kerstin beleidigte.

„Frau Mehring? Kommen Sie." Jonathan Müller kam auf sie zu. Walter schlug Sascha aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Das wird schon. Bis gleich." Sascha seufzte und folgte Jonathan Müller übern Hof. Doktor Evelyn Kaltenbach würde sie im Direktorat empfangen, einen Raum, den Sascha von vielen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Jansen in schlechter Erinnerung hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Jonathan Müller „Sie sehen ein wenig bleich aus."

„Was will die Kaltenbach von mir?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Haben Sie etwas angestellt?"

„Nein!", empörte sich Sascha. Sie hielt sich aus allem raus was Ärger bringen konnte wegen ihres Ausganges.

„Dann wird es etwas Positives sein. Kopf hoch, Sie sind eine vorbildliche Insassin, Frau Doktor Kaltenbach wird Ihnen nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr." Jonathan Müller öffnete die Tür zum Sekretariat. Frau Mohr saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und tippte an ihrem Rechner. Als sie kurz aufsah meinte sie:

„Gehen Sie ruhig rein, Frau Mehring. Sie werden erwartet." Jonathan Müller lächelte Sascha aufmunternd zu. Sascha klopfte an die Tür, holte tief Luft und trat nach einem „Herein" ein. Außer Evelyn Kaltenbach war Frau Schnoor anwesend.

„Guten Tag Frau Mehring, setzen Sie sich."

„Guten Tag." Ein wenig verschüchtert ließ Sascha sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Frau Mehring, Ihre Erfolge im Studium sind beachtlich", begann Frau Kaltenbach. Sascha wartete auf ein „Aber", das meistens auf solche positive einleitende Sätze folgte. Deswegen konnte sich Sascha noch nicht entspannen.

„Ich habe mit Ihrem Professor gesprochen und er ist ebenfalls begeistert von Ihnen." Vielleicht folgte doch kein „Aber".

„Ein weiteres Gespräch habe ich mit den Angestellten in der Universitätsbibliothek geführt. Da ich dort selber einst studiert habe, kannte ich einige der Angestellten persönlich und sie versicherten mir, dass Sie eine vorbildliche Nutzerin der Bibliothek sind; wenn es so etwas dann gibt." Sascha war die ganze Zeit über beobachtet worden? Hoffentlich hatten die Bibliothekarinnen nichts Außergewöhnliches an ihrem Nachmittag mit Kerstin gefunden. Den würde sie ungern hier erläutern.

„Und Sie haben bereits Kontakt zu anderen Studenten geknüpft, ist das richtig?"

„Ja", sagte Sascha „Die Frau, die mich damals herumgeführt hat, mit der treffe ich mich manchmal in der Mittagspause."

„Wussten Sie, dass Ihre Bekannte dasselbe wie Sie studiert?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Nathalie nie gefragt was sie studierte, was Sascha nie so bewusst geworden war. Sie musste in Unterbewusstsein angenommen haben, dass es etwas ähnliches sein musste wie das, was Sascha studierte, denn sonst hätten sie sich nicht so oft auf dem Bibliotheksflur getroffen.

„Sie ist eine Bekannte von Herrn Müller, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Herr Müller hat sie vorgestellt." Sascha war unbehaglich bei diesem Thema. War das relevant woher sie Nathalie kannte?

„Das dachte ich mir. Er erwähnte etwas davon in seinem Bericht. Der Grund wieso ich hier bin, ist dass ich Ihnen anbieten möchte den regulären Seminaren und Vorlesungen beizuwohnen. Aus Ihrem Fernstudium ein richtiges Studium zu machen." Sascha war sprachlos. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit mit etwas Negativen gerechnet und nun sollte sie sogar an den Seminaren und Vorlesungen in der Universität teilnehmen. Das war mehr als sie sich jemals erhofft hatte.

Nach diesem aufmunternden Gespräch machte sich Sascha beschwingt auf den Weg zur Universität. Alles verlief derzeit bestens. Sie bekam immer mehr Freiheiten und Kerstin war in ihr Leben zurückgekehrt und sie verstanden sich wieder. Im Prinzip war Sascha mehr als glücklich. Vor der Universitätsbibliothek fand sie gleich einen weiteren Grund ihre Laune hoch zu halten: Kerstin saß dort auf einer Bank.

„Hi, traust du dich nicht rein?", fragte Sascha gutgelaunt? Kerstin sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ich darf nicht rein."

„Warum das?"

„Wir müssen draußen bleiben." Erst jetzt fiel Sascha auf, dass Kerstin ein Band in der Hand hielt, das sich als Leine erwies. An deren Ende lag ein kleiner schwarzer Fellknäuel zusammengerollt im Gras.

„Oh, wie süß." Sascha kniete sich sofort neben den Hundewelpen.

„Fand ich auch."

„Wo hast du denn her? Oder die?"

„Die. Von einer Freundin, die Hundetrainerin ist. Sie meinte, ich könnte mir einen Hund anschaffen. Als ich skeptisch auf den Vorschlag reagierte hat sie mich zu sich eingeladen und dann war es um mich geschehen. Die junge Dame heißt Napsütés, das bedeutet so viel wie…"

„…Sonnenschein", sagte Sascha.

„Genau. Woher weißt du das?"

„Eine der Vorteiler von Eltern, die SED Funktionäre waren, war dass wir Urlaub in Ungarn machen durften. Zwar nur zwei oder dreimal, aber es hat gereicht um mich dazu zu bringen mich mit der Sprache zu beschäftigen. Wir hatten einen sehr fürsorglichen Vermieter, der mir jeden Tag nahe legte, ich solle mich nicht zu langen im Napsütés aufhalten." Sascha kraulte dem Hundewelpen den Bauch. Napsütés öffnete die Augen und ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen damit Sascha an alle Stellen kam.

„Sie mag dich", schlussfolgerte Kerstin zufrieden.

„Kunststück. Hundewelpen mögen jeden der sie krault und nett zu ihnen ist."

„Also, Michael hat sie angeknurrt." Sascha sah erstaunt auf, meinte jedoch dann ganz leise, so dass Kerstin es nicht hören konnte:

„Guter Hund." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Kerstin zu „Wieso?"

„Sie muss gemerkt haben, dass er alles andere als begeistert über ihr Auftauchen ist. Ich habe Napsütés vorgestern Nachmittag zu uns geholt und er sagte, ich solle sie zurückbringen. Hunde würden nur Ärger, Arbeit und Dreck machen."

„So ein Idiot", sagte Sascha zu Napsütés „Du bist eine ganz Liebe, oder? Du behältst sie trotzdem, oder?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich habe ihm gesagt, so lange wie ich keinen ordentlichen Job habe werde ich nicht den ganzen Tag über untätig in der Wohnung herumsitzen und später kann ich Napsütés jederzeit zu meiner Freundin bringen damit sie den Tag über nicht alleine ist. Die Andrea wohnt am Rande von Berlin und hat einen großen Garten, da kannst du schön mit den anderen Hunden spielen, nicht wahr, Naps?" Kerstin tätschelte der Hündin liebevoll den Kopf.

„Und was hat Michael dazu gesagt?"

„Bis zum Wochenende soll ich vernünftig werden, sonst müssten wir uns ernsthaft unterhalten."

„Oh."

„Ach." Kerstin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung „Wir haben uns am letzen Wochenende noch ernsthaft unterhalten. Es hat dem Herrn nicht gepasst, dass ich so lange in der Bibliothek war und dass wir zwei zusammen in der Bibliothek waren hat ihm noch weniger gefallen." Kerstin sah spöttisch drein. Sascha verzog keine Mine, freute sich innerlich jedoch wie ein Schneekönig. Kerstin hatte sie nicht verschwiegen und war der Auseinandersetzung mit Michael nicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Und da sie heute hier war, schien sich nicht davon abbringen zu lassen sich weiterhin mit ihr zu treffen. Es stand eins zu null für Sascha. Vielleicht sogar zwei zu Null, denn Sascha war nicht gegen Napsütés, in Gegenteil.

„Männer. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass du dich nicht unterbuttern lässt. Aber leider muss ich langsam in die Bibliothek. Machs gut, kleiner Sonnenschein. Pass gut auf dein Frauchen auf." Sascha stand auf. „Werde ich dich in der Bibliothek noch mal sehen?"

„Heute Nachmittag. Wir gehen gleich zum Training, dann lasse ich sie bei Andrea und komme zur Uni. Ich habe auch heute Abend ein Seminar. Ich denke, ich werde so um fünfzehn Uhr hier sein, dann können wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten bevor du weg musst."

„Okay, dann bis gleich." Sascha lächelte. Der Tag verlief sehr gut. Und Kerstin sah mit der kleinen Hündin einfach goldig aus.

Kerstin hatte nicht im Geringsten vor sich von Michael unter Druck setzen zu lassen. Im Gegenteil: Wenn er wegen ihres längeren Aufenthaltes in der Bibliothek und wegen Napsütés so einen Aufstand fuhr und ihr drohte, sie solle beides unterlassen, beziehungsweise Napsütés wieder abgeben, dann war sie auf Konfrontation aus. Am Abend, als Michael aus der Kanzlei zurück kam, lag Napsütés auf ihrer Decke vor der Couch, Kerstin auf der Couch und auf ihrem Bauch hatte sich eine Kätzchen zusammengerollt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Michael ohne Umschweife oder Begrüßung.

„Was?", fragte Kerstin zuckersüß zurück und streichelte das Kätzchen dabei weiter als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt.

„Die Katze."

„Das Válás, unser neuer Hauskater."

„Sag mal, spinnst du langsam richtig? Erst schleppst du diesen Köter an und jetzt noch eine Katze? Wir sind kein Tierheim oder Bauerhof." Er näherte sich gereizt der Couch. Napsütés begann leise zu knurren.

„Halts Maul, Kläffer. Morgen werde ich dich rauswerfen und dahin zurückbringen, wo du herkommst, und diese Katze nehme ich mit. Was macht das Vieh überhaupt auf der Couch? All die Haare, die bekommt man nie wieder weg. Kerstin, du spinnst wohl." Kerstin legte Válás auf die Decke neben Napsütés, streichelte beide Tiere sanft und sah Michael dann kalt an:

„Die bleiben beide hier. Wenn du erinnern möchtest: das ist MEINE Wohnung, ich habe sie gemietet. Beide Tiere sind mit dem Vermieter abgesprochen und sie werden bleiben." Was spielte er sich auf wie der Platzhirsch?

„Und wer bezahlt die Miete?"

„Das kann ich gerne alleine machen."

„Von welchem Geld? Seit wann hast du einen Job? Oder lässt du deine guten Kontakte nach Reutlitz spielen? Da gibt es genug Kriminelle, wahrscheinlich haben sie dir beigebracht wie man an Geld kommt ohne zu arbeiten."

„Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn du gehst", sagte Kerstin tonlos.

„Kerstin, wenn ich gehe, dann komme ich nicht wieder", drohte Michael „Entweder die Viecher oder ich!" So einer war er also. Er setzte ihr sofort die Pistole auf die Brust wenn mal etwas nicht nach seinem Willen lief. Er hatte sich sehr verändert, früher hätte er so etwas nicht gemacht. Kerstin war jedenfalls nicht bereit sich erpressen zu lassen.

„Viszontlásrá!" Das war gleichzeitig für Napsütés ein Zeichen sich zu erheben. Andrea brachte ihren Hunden alle Befehle in Ungarisch bei um zu verhindern, dass fremde Menschen ihnen einfach Befehle geben konnten. Viszontlásrá bedeutete auf Wiedersehen und für Napsütés bedeutete es, dass der Eindringling gehen sollte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Michael. Ich lasse dir die Scheidungsunterlagen zukommen." Michael starrte Kerstin an. Er hatte nicht mit dieser Entschlossenheit seiner Frau gerechnet. Die knurrende Napsütés nicht beachtend ging er ins Schlafzimmer um seine Sachen zu packen. Kerstin nahm ihre Hündin auf den Schoß und beruhigte und lobte sie. Noch war sie nicht der Hund, vor dem ein ausgewachsener Mann Angst hatte, aber das wäre in einigen Monaten anders.

„Ihr beide seid meine kleinen Schnuffels." Kerstin nahm den Kater ebenfalls hoch. „Und ihr versteht euch. Von wegen wie Hund und Katz. Ihr seid verträglicher als die Menschen." Mit je einer Hand streichelte sie die Tiere. Fünf Minuten später stand Michael mit zwei Koffern vor ihr.

„Deine letzte Chance dich richtig zu entscheiden."

„Das habe ich bereits. Lass mir den Schlüssel hier, du wirst ihn nicht mehr brauchen." Michael zog sein Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche, machte den Haustürschlüssel ab und warf ihn auf den Boden.

„Du machst einen großen Fehler." Dann verließ er wütend die Wohnung. Kerstin seufzte. So ganz glücklich war sie nicht. Was war, wenn ihr spontanes Verhalten nun alles andere als gut gewesen war? Hätte sie nicht lieber etwas länger darüber nachdenken sollen über das, was sie heute Abend getan hatte? War das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen?

„Was sagt ihr beiden dazu? Werden wir das alleine schaffen?" Válás schnurrte zur Bestätigung und Napsütés leckte Kerstin über die Hand. Jetzt musste sie sich überlegen was mit der großen Wohnung anstellen sollte. Drei Zimmer waren für einen alleine zuviel. Sie brauchte einen Mitbewohner oder eine Mitbewohnerin. Als erstes kam ihr Sascha in den Kopf, aber das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Aber wo sie schon mal an Sascha dachte, da konnte sie ihre Gedanken ruhig weiterspinnen…

**Teil 11**

„Guten Morgen, schon wieder eifrig am Blättern?" Nathalie lehnte sich entspannt an das Regal. Sascha saß bereits eine ganze Ewigkeit auf dem Boden vor einem riesigen Regal und las in einem Buch. Es passte nicht ganz zu ihrem Literaturstudium, denn es handelte von Archäologie, aber sie fand das Thema trotzdem interessant. Und ab und zu tat es gut etwas zu lesen, das nicht mit dem Studium zu tun hatte.

„Morgen." Sie blinzelte zu Nathalie hinauf. „Einer muss ja den Büchern Gesellschaft leisten. Du steht ja nie vor der Mittagspause auf."

„Hey, ich bin erst gegen vier Uhr ins Bett gekommen, da habe ich das Recht ein wenig länger zu schlafen."

„Vier Uhr? Studenten und ihre Partys. Schrecklich." Sascha war ein wenig wehleidig. An einer Studentenparty würde sie wohl nie teilnehmen.

„Nix Party, ich habe gearbeitet. Ich hatte mich gestern spontan um einen Job als Kellnerin in einem neuen Club beworben und konnte sofort gestern Abend meine erste Schicht schieben. Von zweiundzwanzig Uhr bis drei Uhr dreißig. Der totaler Hammer, aber hat mir einhundert Euro gebracht inklusive Trinkgeld. Ich fand, das war es wert. Außerdem kann ich mit meinen Kollegen die Zeiten absprechen. Alles was der Chef will, ist dass immer mindestens zwei Bedienen und einer hinter der Theke steht. Zu den gutbesuchten Zeiten das ganze in doppelter Besetzung. Wenn ich jeden Tag, den ich arbeite, einhundert Euro bekomme, dann schmeiße ich mein Studium." Sascha sah Nathalie entsetzt an. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es eine Lebensaufgabe war Kellnerin in einem Club zu sein. Vor allem wo die Besitzer die Frauen sofort vor die Tür setzen wenn sie nicht mehr dem gängigen Kellnerinnenideal entsprachen: Also ab Mitte dreißig und mit drei Gramm Fett auf den Rippen.

„Was hast du vor? Willst du ausziehen?"

„Och, eine eigene Wohnung wäre schon cool, aber ich denke, dazu reicht das Geld nicht. Ich denke, ich werde mir das Geld sparen bis ich meine Abschlussarbeit schreibe. Dann kann ich nämlich nicht in der WG bleiben, dazu ist es da zu laut. Das hat allerdings noch ein Jahr Zeit."

„Wenn du jeden Monat hundert Euro zur Seite legst, hast du eine gute Basis. Oder du kommst in den Knast. Wir haben da einen Ort, die Isolationszelle, da hast du deine absolute Ruhe vor Allem. Mehr als dir lieb ist." Nathalie verzog das Gesicht. So viel Ruhe wollte sie dann nicht haben.

„Kommst du mit in die Vorlesung der Meier?"

„Nee, die Prüfung bei der habe ich bereits geschrieben. Ich werde den Vormittag hier verbringen und dann nach der Mittagspause ins Seminar der Grit gehen."

„Da leiste ich dir Gesellschaft. Das Seminar habe ich bereits vor drei Semestern angefangen und nie beendet. Das wird langsam mal Zeit."

„Ja, könnte man so sagen", lachte Sascha.

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns in der Mittagspause auf unserer Bank. Bis gleich." Mittagspause. Hoffentlich war Kerstin wie verabredet da.

„Machs gut und schön aufpassen." Nathalie streckte Sascha die Zunge raus und verschwand. Sascha legte das Archäologiebuch zurück und schlenderte zu ihren Büchern zurück. So richtig Lust hatte sie nicht jetzt zu lesen, aber sie wusste, dass die Bibliothekarin eine Bekannte von Dr. Kaltenbach war und da wollte sie es nicht riskieren den Rest des Morgens draußen zu verbringen.

„Du siehst angespannt aus." Sascha sah Kerstin prüfend an. Sie hatten sich für die Mittagspause verabredet. Napsütés sprang freudig an Sascha hoch, die sie auf den Schoss nahm und kraulte.

„Du bist schwerer als du aussiehst."

„Warte bis sie groß ist, dann wirst du sie nicht nur annähernd auf den Schoss nehmen können."

„Was ist sie eigentlich für eine Rasse?"

„Rotweiler."

„Du bist ein Kampfhund? Den Angriff musst du dringend verbessern. Und wenn du weiterhin so putzig dreinschaust, dann werden dich alle knuddeln und keiner fürchten."

„Sie ist bereits ein Monster, sie hat Michael vertrieben."

„Bitte?" Sascha sah Kerstin verständnislos an um zu sehen ob diese scherzen würde. Kerstin sah Sascha jedoch ernst in die Augen.

„Michael hat mir das einmalige Angebot gemacht, mich zwischen ihm und den Tieren zu entscheiden. Und als er mir zu nahe kam, da hat Napsütés sich vor ihm aufgebaut. Es hatte noch nicht ganz die Wirkung, die sie in ein paar Monaten haben wird, aber sie weiß, was sie machen soll."

„Du hast Michael in die Wüste geschickt?" Sascha konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. Sollte sie wirklich ihren Konkurrenten los sein? Immerhin hatte sie die Hoffnung auf Kerstin nicht aufgegeben; nicht seitdem sie so oft bei Sascha vorbei kam um mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen. Und wenn sie nun Michael in die Wüste geschickt hatte, dann war das ein weiterer Punkt für Sascha. Damit wären sie bei drei zu null.

„Das hat er selber gemacht. Er wollte Napsütés nicht und über Válás war er ebenfalls unerfreut. Sprach von Tierheim und Bauernhof."

„Válás?"

„Mein kleiner Kater. Einen Mann brauch ich im Haus. Und Michael sah ihn anscheinend als Konkurrent an…oder so…"

„Na, dann hast du deinem Kater ja den richtigen Namen gegeben." Kerstin sah Sascha fragend an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Válás bedeutete. Andrea hatte ihr den Namen und einige andere per SMS vorgeschlagen und Kerstin hatte völlig vergessen zu fragen, wie er auf Deutsch hieß.

„Válás bedeutet Trennung. Wer gibt dir die ganzen Namen?"

„Andrea…sie muss hellseherische Fähigkeiten besitzen…egal, ich habe seine Schlüssel und wenn mir danach ist, schicke ich ihm diese Woche die Scheidungsunterlagen."

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest dir das in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen?" Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Sascha war entsetzt. Wie konnte sie Kerstin bremsen? Sie tat gerade das, was sich Sascha seit Monaten wünschte und sie fragte sie, ob sie sich das nicht lieber überlegen wolle. Was für eine dämliche Frage für eine Person in ihrer Position.

„Ja, das sollte ich, aber ich will nicht. Wieso sollte ich mit einem Mann verheiratet sein, der mich erpressen will? Wusstest du, dass er dagegen war, dass ich wieder arbeite? Ich könne doch Zuhause bleiben und Kinder bekommen, er verdiene genug Geld. Ich liebe meinen Job." Aha, wieder ein Fehler seinerseits. Sascha macht innerlich einen Luftsprung. Vier zu null. Oder weil es so viel Freude machte: wie viele Pluspunkte hatte Sascha? Vier! Und wie viele waren auf der Seite des bösen Michaels? Null! Spiel, Satz und Sieg für Sascha. Michael schien sich in den letzten Wochen einige Böcke geleistet zu haben. Wie schön! Sascha konnte sich Kerstin als Mutter sehr gut vorstellen. Sie wäre eine zauberhafte Mutter. Und die Schönste der Welt.

„Hast du eigentlich etwas Neues in Aussicht?"

„Jein. Ich kann ab nächster Woche bei einem ehemaligen Studienkollegen für vier Wochen anfangen und seinen Praxiskollegen vertreten. Danach muss ich etwas Neues gefunden haben; alleine schon um die Miete, Hundesteuer und das Tierfutter zu bezahlen. Mit dem Geld, das ich hier bekomme, werde ich nicht weit kommen."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen, aber die paar Cent, die ich habe, die werden dir nicht einmal eine Woche Hundefutter bescheren." Sascha streichelte Napsütés nachdenklich.

„Danke für das Angebot, ich werde schon etwas Passendes finden. Notfalls…" Kerstin stockte.

„Notfalls was?", fragte Sascha vorsichtig.

„Notfalls werde ich das Angebot aus Reutlitz annehmen und die Stelle von Doktor Strauß übernehmen. Das ist zwar nicht das, was ich mir für meine Zukunft vorgestellt habe, aber besser als Nichts. Alleine mit dem Träumen von einem Beruf kann ich keine Rechnung begleichen." Kerstin sah seufzend an dem Universitätsgebäude hoch. Sascha fand die Idee, dass Kerstin wieder in Reutlitz sein konnte, mehr als super. Allerdings konnte sie verstehen, wenn Kerstin nicht dorthin zurückkehren wollte. Sie hatte ein halbes Jahr unschuldig gesessen, hätte beinahe Selbstmord begangen und war vom Clan der Baals terrorisiert und schikaniert worden. Und wenn Sascha genauer darüber nachdachte, dann würde sie von Kerstin als Ärztin kaum etwas haben, denn sie war den ganzen Tag draußen, während Kerstin in Reutlitz sein würde. Es sei denn, Sascha würde des Öfteren „krank" sein und so auf der Krankenstation liegen. Dann würde allerdings ihr Studium leiden, was sie auch nicht wollte.

„Hi." Nathalie legte ihre Hand auf Saschas Schulter und setze sich neben sie an den Lesetisch. Vor Sascha lagen drei dicke Literaturwerke und ein vollgeschriebener Block. Die Zusammenfassung aller wichtigen Kapitel aus zwei dieser Bücher, sauber und ordentlich in die fünf Millimeter kleinen Rechenkästchen gezwängt und ordentlich mit Literaurangabe und Seitenverweis versehen.

„Na, schon wieder frei?"

„Ich muss gleich zum Job. Kannst du Jonathan sagen, dass ich bis Mitternacht Dienst hab und er mich abholen soll?"

„Interessant", grinste Sascha.

„Nicht was du wieder denkst, von meinen WGlern kann mich keiner abholen und so gut gefällt mir der Gedanken, nachts alleine durch Berlin zu laufen, nicht. Und Jonathan schuldet mir was."

„Ich weiß nicht ob er noch da ist, er hat uns heute Morgen schon geweckt; und das nicht gerade sensibel." Sascha erinnerte sich an lautes Klopfen mit dem Gummiknüppel an ihrer Tür. Oder war ihr das nur so laut vorgekommen weil sie die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hatte?

„Dann rufe ich ihn lieber an. Wie groß sehen deine Chancen aus wenn du abends Ausgang haben willst?"

„Minus unendlich. Abends gibt es keinen Ausgang. Die einzigste Chance abends aus Reutlitz rauszukommen, und das nicht bei einer Flucht, ist wenn man Hafturlaub hat. Wieso?"

„Chris und Benni wollen dich zu einem ihrer Konzerte einladen."

„Ich befürchte, das wird nichts. Spätestens sechzehn Uhr muss ich zurück sein. Leider. Ich würde sie mir gerne mal ansehen."

„Dann werden sie dir wohl ein persönliches Konzert in der Mittagspause geben müssen. Wie letztes Mal."

„Das würde gehen, aber sie sollen sich wegen mir keinen Stress machen."

„Wenn Jonathan einen größeren Gefallen schulden würde…", dachte Nathalie laut weiter. Sascha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du solltest niemals verlangen, dass er seinen Job aufs Spiel setzt, er ist der beste Schließer, den wir derzeit haben."

„Höre ich da so etwas wie eine kleine Schwärmerei?", fragte Nathalie neckisch.

„So nett er ist, er ist eine Schluse und mit denen wird nichts angefangen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass mich Männer sowieso nicht interessieren. Nein, mein Herz ist vergeben und wenn du den Typen kennen würdest, für den er nach Reutlitz gekommen ist, dann würdest du mich noch besser verstehen."

„Okay, dann vergesse ich den Plan der heimlichen Affäre, wegen der er dich rausholt und lasse mir etwas Neues einfallen. Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen, dich mal zu einem lustigen Abend mitzunehmen."

„Gib mir noch ein paar Monate, dann komme ich raus. Sollte nichts dazwischen kommen, bin ich in einem Jahr raus und frei. Dann können wir in jeden Club gehen, den es gibt, und ich werde mir die Konzerte der Jungs ansehen. Bis dahin müsste mein Studium auch fertig sein."

„Na schön, dann warte ich eben." Nathalie sah Sascha verträumt an. „Aber ich kriege dich schon." Sie zwinkerte Sascha zu und verschwand. Sascha musste grinsen und sah ihr nach. Wie sie das wohl meinte, dass sie sie noch kriegen würde. Und konnte sie sich nicht an ähnliche Worte ihrerseits erinnern, die sie Kerstin gewidmet hatte? Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte gar nicht länger darüber nachdenken.

**Teil 12**

Sascha hatte extra eine halbe Stunde eher aufgehört in ihren Büchern zu lesen um die warmen Sonnenstrahlen für einen gemütlichen Abendspaziergang nach Reutlitz zu nutzen. Einen ähnlichen Gedanken musste Kerstin gehabt haben. Sie saß mit Napsütés vor der Universität auf einer Bank und strahlte Sascha an.

„Ich wusste, dass du früher gehen würdest." Kerstin stand auf und umarmte Sascha. Napsütés sprang freudig an ihr hoch und leckte ihr über die Hand. Sascha kniete sich zu dem Rotweilerwelpen und kraulte ihm hinterm Ohr.

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Na, bei dem schönen Wetter, was sollte man da lieber machen als einen Spaziergang, wenn man den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek gesessen hat? Und da dachte ich mir, wir beiden werden dich begleiten, wenn du willst."

„Klar." Sascha stand auf „Ich freue mich." Und das war stark untertrieben. Kerstin sah so bezaubernd aus in ihrem dunkelblauen Jeans, dem schwarzen, enganliegenden T-Shirt und ihrem Sportschuhen. Dazu ihre dunkelblonden Haare, die das schönste Lächeln aller Zeiten umrahmten. Und dieses Zauberwesen wartete auf sie, wollte mit ihr nach Reutlitz gehen und ihre Zeit mit ihr, Sascha, verbringen.

„Darf ich Napsütés nehmen?"

„Natürlich." Kerstin gab Sascha die Leine. Napsütés sah kurz auf als seine Leine die Hände wechselte.

„Ihr seid ein schönes Paar", meinte Kerstin lächelnd. Sascha grinste. Wenn das jetzt noch einer über sie und Kerstin sagen würde…

„Wie war dein Tag? Hast du den Stoff für die nächste Prüfung durch?"

„Beinahe. Irgendwie kann ich bei diesem Wetter nicht so gut lernen. Ich würde lieber draußen in der Sonne liegen, dir und Napsütés beim Trainieren zusehen oder etwas im Freien machen. Auf die Dauer kann lernen ganz schön nerven."

„Dafür bist du bald fertig und hast dann deine Ausbildung. Passend zu deiner Entlassung."

„Und dann? Du sagst selber, dass es verdammt schwer ist einen Job zu bekommen wenn man im Knast war. Und du warst unschuldig drin. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen Job bekomme, der zu meinem Studium passt. Wahrscheinlich werde ich in einer Sozialwohnung landen und Toiletten putzen."

„Nicht so pessimistisch, bitte." Kerstin drückte Saschas Hand.

„Naja, rosig sieht meine Zukunftsaussichten nicht aus. Es ist niemand draußen, der auf mich wartet. Ich werde versuchen müssen mein Leben ganz von vorne zu beginnen und weiß nicht, ob das, was mich dann erwartet gut wird oder ob ich nach all den Jahren hier draußen überhaupt zu Recht komme."

„Du wirst nicht alleine sein, wenn du raus kommst." Kerstin blieb stehen und nahm Saschas Hand „Ich werde dich empfangen, wenn du willst. Und ich glaube, Napsütés wird sich freuen, wenn du das ein oder andere Mal mit ihr spazieren gehst." Sascha sah Kerstin dankend an.

„Danke. Und du würdest wirklich…?"

„Sascha, natürlich. Ich weiß, ich war…ich habe dir…" Sascha hielt Kerstin ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Vergiss es!"

„Aber ich habe mich wirklich…"

„Kerstin, lass uns das vergessen, okay?"

„Ich wollte mich nur für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, weil ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe." So, beim dritten Mal war es raus.

„Akzeptiert und nun lass es uns vergessen. Ich habe selber auch genug Fehler gemacht." Während sie sich so gegenüber standen hatte Napsütés die Zeit genutzt und war um sie beide zweimal herumgelaufen und hatte sie so an den Füßen zusammengebunden. Kerstin bemerkte die „Fußfesseln" zuerst.

„Napi, schäm dich." Sie stieg vorsichtig aus dem Bandsalat. Der Rotweilerwelpe sah sein Frauchen ohne Schuldbewusstsein an. „Das verrate ich Andrea. Die wird dir eine Extrastunde Benehmen verpassen."

„Ach, lass sie doch." Sascha wickelte die Leine um die Hand. „Sie will doch nur spielen, nicht wahr? Wie verstehst du dich denn mit deinem Kater?"

„Super. Allerdings hat Válás das Kommando an sich genommen. Zuerst frisst der Kater, dann die Hündin. Drei Monate und schon Macho."

„Naja, es kann nur einen Chef geben."

„Das erklärt wieso Michael gegangen ist. Wahrscheinlich hätte Válás ihn sonst vertrieben." Sascha sah Kerstin vorsichtig an.

„Hat er sich gemeldet?"

„Er hat sich mit meinen Anwalt in Verbindung gesetzt. Die Scheidung läuft, wir befinden uns offiziell im Trennungsjahr."

„Oh, das ist…"

„…schon okay. Die Hochzeit war ein Fehler. Hätte ich nicht sofort nach der Entlassung auf seinen Antrag „Ja" gesagt, dann wären wir jetzt nicht verheiratet und könnten uns die Scheidung schenken. Aber damals…ich wollte um jeden Preis mein altes Leben wiederhaben und es so weiterführen wie ich es vor meinem Aufenthalt in Reutlitz gelebt und geplant hatte. Dazu gehörte diese Hochzeit, die Michael perfekt organisiert hatte. Leider hatte ich völlig außer Acht gelassen, dass ich mich in den Monaten in Reutlitz verändert hatte."

„Das heißt, du kommst mit der Situation zurecht?"

„Ja, es ist so besser als wenn ich weiterhin mit Michael streite und mich quäle." Sascha nahm Kerstin in den Arm. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Sie war schließlich froh wenn Kerstin von Michael weg war.

„Was muss ich machen um ähnlich glücklich auszusehen wie du?", fragte Walter, die Sascha eine zeitlang beobachtet hatte, wie diese mit Dauergrinsen auf der Treppe saß und mehr träumte als in ihrem Buch zu lesen.

„Studieren, Walter, studieren."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es das Studium alleine ist. Welche der beiden Frauen ist es?" Sascha sah Walter verständnislos an. Wieso welche der beiden Frauen? Seit wann gab es zwei Frauen in ihrem Leben?

„Mensch, der Hauptmann oder die Tussi vom Müller? Eine von beiden hat dir dieses Grinsen ins Gesicht gezaubert, das kannst du nicht leugnen." Sascha lachte.

„Vielleicht. Ja." Walter grinste. Hatte sie es doch gewusst.

„Also?"

„Lass uns in unserer Zelle gehen."

„Das muss ja etwas ganz Großes sein." Walter folgte Sascha in ihre Zelle und schloss die Tür. Zum Glück war Mel am Kicker und Jeanette hatte ihre grässliche Radioshow und quälte alle mit ihrer „Wiener Melange", die sich nicht in ihren Zellen in Sicherheit gebracht und dort die Lautsprecher abgestellt hatten. .

„Kerstin. Wir treffen uns regelmäßig in der Universitätsbibliothek. Es wird langsam wieder so wie es früher war. Wir können über alles Mögliche reden ohne zu streiten oder den anderen zu beleidigen. Und heute hat sie mich vor der Universität abgefangen um mit mir nach Reutlitz zu laufen. Keine Ahnung woher sie wusste, dass ich extra eine halbe Stunde früher aufhöre zu lesen um die Sonne zu genießen, aber sie stand plötzlich mit Napi vor der Tür."

„Napi?"

„Napsütés, ihre Rotweilerhündin. Süße vier Monate inzwischen und einer der Gründe wieso sie und Michael sich scheiden lassen."

„Und was der andere Grund? Du?"

„Schön wäre es", seufzte Sascha. Wenn sie ein Scheidungsgrund gewesen wäre, dann würde das bedeuten, dass Kerstin etwas für sie empfinden würde. Etwas, das über Freundschaft hinausgehen würde. Vielleicht so etwas wie Sascha empfand, wenn sie Kerstin sah. Aber so wie es aussah waren die Gründe für die Scheidung alleine die Tiere; zumindest hatte Kerstin bisher keinen anderen Grund genannt. Oder wollte sie Sascha nur nicht in Verlegenheit bringen oder ihr wieder Hoffnungen machen? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Kerstin etwas für sie empfand? Wohl kaum.

„Der andere Grund ist Válás, ihr kleiner Kater. Michael hat sie vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder er oder die Tiere, und weil Kerstin sich nicht von ihren neuen vierbeinigen Lieblingen trennen wollte, musste Michael gehen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Tiere ihn wohl nicht mochten. Napsütés hat ihn angeknurrt." Walter musste lachen.

„Dann hatte die Kleine einen perfekten Instinkt. Wie reagiert sie auf dich?"

„Kerstin sagt, Napi würde mich abgöttisch lieben. Sie zieht immer zur Uni und begrüßt mich voller Freude."

„Der Weg zum Herzen einer Hundebesitzerin ist über ihren Hund. Ich denke, du hast gute Chancen auf eine zweite Chance. Napsütés wird dir dabei helfen das Herz ihres Frauchens zu erobern."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht." Sascha lächelte verträumt. Eine zweite Chance bei Kerstin wäre eine wunderbare Sache. Dann würde sie sicherlich nicht mit einem unüberlegten Kuss alles aufs Spiel setzen.

„Guten Morgen." Jonathan Müller lächelte Sascha freundlich an. „Einen schönen Gruß von Nathalie, sie ist sicher Zuhause angekommen und meldet sich heute offiziell für alle Kurse am Morgen ab. Sie braucht Schlaf."

„Sie reißt Sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf und will selber lange schlafen während Sie die Frühschicht haben? Das ist unfair."

„Wem sagen Sie das? Aber ich konnte sie nicht laufen lassen, das ist zu gefährlich. Sie sollte dringend den Führerschein machen."

„So lange es anders geht…"

„Ich habe Sie übrings gestern gesehen wie Sie nach Reutlitz gelaufen sind. In Begleitung. War das nicht die Frau, die als Ärztin im Gespräch war oder ist?"

„Ja." Sascha hoffte inständig nicht rot anzulaufen und fragte sich gleichzeitig fieberhaft wann Jonathan Müller sie gesehen hatte und was er gesehen hatte. Hoffentlich verstand er das nicht falsch.

„Kerstin hat mich von der Universität herbegleitet weil ihre Hündin Auslauf brauchte."

„Ein sehr schönes Tier. Es ist zwar jung, aber man kann bereits erkennen, dass da sehr gute Veranlagungen vorhanden sind. Sie wird eine sehr starke Dame. Ich hoffe, Ihre Bekannte geht zum Training mit ihr. Wenn so ein Hund nicht hört, dann geht der mit den Besitzern spazieren und nicht umgekehrt."

„Sie gehen täglich zum Tiertrainer. Ich denke, Napsütés wird Kerstin keinen Ärger bereiten. Sie ist goldig." Verdammt. Das konnte man falsch verstehen wenn man wollte. Wobei, Sascha fand Kerstin mehr als goldig.

„Und wenn sie richtig ausgebildet ist, dann kann sie nachts alleine durch Berlin laufen Bei diesem Hund wird sich jeder Taschendieb oder Vergewaltiger dreimal überlegen ob er nicht lieber etwas anderes machen möchte."

„Ein Grund mehr für mich nett zu Napsütés zu sein", lachte Sascha.

„Es schien gestern so, als wenn die Hündin Sie mag, ich sehe da keine Probleme." Sascha war überrascht. Woher wollten das die Leute immer sehen? Und wie lange hatte Jonathan Müller sie gestern beobachtet?

„Vielleicht wären Hunde, beziehungsweise Tiere an sich, ein gutes Programm für Reutlitz." Jonathan Müller sah nachdenklich ins Nichts. Sascha musste grinsen. Er schien nichts unversucht zu lassen, Reutlitz für die Insassinnen angenehmer zu gestalten, aber ich war sich nicht sicher, ob Tiere so gut waren. Bei manchen Insassinnen würde sie ungern einen Hundewelpen oder ein anderes Tier in Obhut geben. Und wenn sie sich vorstellte, sie würden einen Papagei und Jeanette auf der Zelle haben, dann sah sie ihre Ruhezeiten gen Null sinken. Einer von beiden würde immer quatschen.

**Teil 13**

Sascha hasste die Tage ohne Kerstin. Seit diese vor zwei Tagen angefangen hatte die Urlaubsvertretung für den Kollegen eines Studienfreundes zu übernehmen, hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Was Sascha beinahe noch mehr störte war, dass sie nicht wusste wie es Kerstin ging. Sie hatte keine Chance Kerstin zu erreichen und einfach anrufen wollte sie auch nicht. Wie sehe denn das aus? Als wenn sie ihr hinterher spionieren würde. Nein, Sascha musste diese Zeit überstehen, egal wie schwer es war. Leider litt unter ihren ewigen Gedanken an Kerstin das Studium. Sascha erwischte sich selber laufend dabei wie sie mitten in einem wichtigen Abschnitt gedanklich abdriftete und dann bei Kerstin landete. Was sie gerade machte? Verarztete sie gebrochene Knochen? Verschrieb sie Medikamente? Traf sie sich mit ihrem Studienfreund nach der Arbeit? War er verheiratet? Wusste er, dass Kerstin sich von Michael getrennt hatte? Hatte er Interesse an ihr? Würde er versuchen Kerstin zu verführen? Würde Kerstin sich verführen lassen? Würde es bald einen „neuen Michael" in Kerstins Leben geben, der Saschas Chancen, die sowieso minimal waren, noch geringer werden ließen? Würde Kerstin sie wieder aus ihrem Leben streichen wenn sie einen neuen Freund hatte? Müsste Sascha sie dann endgültig abschreiben? Besser wäre es wohl. Und wieder zum Anfang des Absatzes in ihrem Buch. So ging das den ganzen Tag über. Sogar die Mittagspause hatte Sascha verpasst weil sie ihre Gedanken bei Kerstin hatte. Was sollte sie nur machen? Sollte sie herausfinden wo Kerstin arbeitete und dann einfach dort auftauchen? Aber das konnte sie das Studium kosten. Oder sollte sie darauf hoffen, dass Kerstin zur selben Zeit Mittagspause machte wie sie und sie dann bei ihrer Wohnung abfangen? Walter hatte ihr die Adresse und die Wegbeschreibung besorgt; bereits vor Wochen. Sie musste einfach das Universitätsgelände verlassen. Und dann? Was sollte sie dann machen? Kerstin fragen ob sie sich mit ihrem Kollegen traf? Ob sie etwas von ihrem Kollegen wollte? Was ging das Sascha an? Kerstin würde sicherlich nicht begeistert sein wenn Sascha ihr nachspionierte. Schließlich war vor der Tür auflauern schlimmer als anrufen. Doch welche Alternativen hatte sie? Warten, dass Kerstin in der Universität auftauchte und ihr alles erzählte? Wohl kaum. Wahrscheinlich ging sie so in ihrer Arbeit auf, dass sie keinen Gedanken an Sascha verschwendete. Sascha seufzte und schlug ihr Buch zu. Das hatte alles keinen Sinn. Sie würde diesen Abschnitt nun zum vierten Mal anfangen und kam nie weiter als sechs oder sieben Zeilen. Sie beschloss eine Pause einzulegen. Sie musste dringend den Kopf freibekommen. In diesem Zustand konnte sie auch japanische Schriften lesen, da würde sie ähnlich viel verstehen. Betrübt und weiter über Kerstin grübelnd verließ sie die Bibliothek; eine Stunde nachdem sie eigentlich Mittagpause machte. Ihre Bank abseits vom allgemeinen Trubel, auf der sie sich immer Nathalie oder einen der anderen aus der WG traf war leer, sie waren wohl wieder alle in ihren Vorlesungen oder Zuhause. Sascha setzte sich traurig auf die Lehne der Bank und biss in ihren Apfel. Sie konnte Kerstin eine dieser lustigen Postkarten schicken, auf denen stand, dass man den anderen vermissen würde. Nur was war, wenn sie das falsch verstand? Wenn Kerstin sie nicht vermisste? Verdammt, Sascha musste dringend etwas machen sonst drehte sie durch. In dieser Verfassung war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie Amok lief und Blödsinn baute. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel vor ihren Augen. Zwei Hände hatten sich vor ihre Augen gelegt. Nathalie? Hatte sie doch keine Vorlesung? Oder war gerade angekommen für ihre nächste Vorlesung? Heute hatten sie keine Kurse gemeinsam.

„Nat?"

„Falsch." Die Stimme kannte sie. Das war…

„Kerstin!" Die Frau, wegen der sich Sascha den ganzen Tag den Kopf zerbrach, die ihre Welt aus den Angeln hob und Sascha entweder in den Himmel oder in die Hölle brachte.

„Ich komme nur an zweiter Stelle bei dir? Das merke ich mir", sagte Kerstin neckisch und setze sich neben Sascha. Schon sprang Napsütés auf die andere Seite und versuchte auf Saschas Schoß zu gelangen. Sascha streichelte die junge Rotweilerhündin und schob sie von ihrem Schoß herunter.

„Es ist wahrscheinlicher Nathalie hier zu treffen als dich. Ich dachte, du würdest arbeiten."

„Es ist Mittwoch, da hab ich nachmittags frei. Und weil wir uns diese Woche nicht gesehen haben, dachte ich mir, ich besuche dich. Eigentlich hatte ich bereits vor einer Stunde hier sein wollen, aber Válás musste zum Tierarzt, eine Impfung bekommen."

„Ich habe die Pause verpasst."

„War dein Buch so aufregend?"

„Mhm." Sascha merkte wie ihre Ohren rot anliefen. Wenn sie Kerstin erzählte, dass sie so gut wie Nichts von ihrem Buch mitbekommen hatte weil ihre Gedanken sich nur um sie drehten, wie würde Kerstin dann reagieren?

„Was ist los? Du wirkst angespannt?" Kerstin sah Sascha durchdringend an. „Probleme mit dem Studium?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sondern?" Tja, was sollte Sascha machen? Sollte sie Kerstin erzählen was in ihr vorging? Oder wäre das ein Fehler?

„Ich habe an dich gedacht." Was nützte Sascha das heimliche anhimmeln wenn sie Kerstin nie ihre Gefühle gestand? Sie musste sie ja nicht gleich mit Liebe kommen, aber was konnte es schaden wenn Kerstin wusste, dass Sascha an sie dachte? Das musste sie sich eigentlich denken können. Immerhin wusste sie was Sascha für empfunden hatte. Und irgendwie musste es weitergehen sonst würde Sascha verrückt werden.

„An mich?" Kerstin lächelte. Sascha fielen spontan Tonnen von Steinen vom Herzen. Kerstin lächelte und zeigte keine Anzeichen von Missbilligung oder Abwehr.

„Ja", brachte Sascha leise heraus. Weil sie nicht wusste was sie machen oder sagen sollte oder wo sie hinsehen sollte, kraulte sie Napsütés hinter den Ohren. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Ich denke den ganzen Tag an dich. Ich habe tierisch Angst, dass du dich in deinen Kollegen verliebst und ich wieder mit gebrochenen Herzen dastehe. Ich habe Angst, dass meine Gefühle, wenn ich dir von ihnen erzähle, zwischen uns alles kaputt machen.

„Sascha, ich musste arbeiten und die Mittagspausen sind so kurz, da muss ich mich abhetzen um mit Napi ihr Programm zu absolvieren und spazieren zu gehen. Ich sollte nicht mit einem Hundewelpen herkommen, der auf die Wiesen scheißt. Deswegen habe ich es nie geschafft hier zu sein. Das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht gerne gewesen wäre." Sascha sah Kerstin an. Sie sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich bin doch auch gerne mit dir zusammen, nur im Moment geht es leider nicht so, wie ich es gerne hätte." Ich wäre doch auch gerne mit dir zusammen. Hatte Kerstin das wirklich gesagt? Sascha glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Das verstehe ich ja, ich meine, ich freue mich, dass du wieder arbeiten kannst…"

„Ach Sascha." Kerstin umarmte sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Sascha ließ ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter fallen und atmete tief den Geruch von Kerstins Parfum ein. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann müsste Kerstin sie nie wieder loslassen. So an Kerstins Schulter liegend, ihren Duft einatmend und ihre Hände auf ihrem Rücken spürend war für Sascha die ganze Welt wunderbar.

„Weißt du was, ich gebe dir meine Handynummer und die Festnetznummer, dann kannst du mich immer anrufen wenn du willst. Okay?" Sascha nickte. Kerstin ließ sie los und sah ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Ich will nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht."

„Wieso?" Eine ziemlich doofe Frage, aber Sascha war sie herausgerutscht und es war nichts anderes eingefallen.

„Weil ich dich mag, das solltest du spätestens eben gemerkt haben. Oder meinst du, ich habe das alles gesagt um dir wehzutun?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Lieber nichts mehr sagen bevor sie wieder Blödsinn redete.

„Na also. Sascha, du bist mir wichtig. Ich hatte beinahe vergessen wie schön es ist mit dir zu reden, aber in den letzten Wochen habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dich brauche. Weißt du, dass du der einzigste Mensche bist seit ich mich von Michael getrennt habe, bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, mit ihm über alles reden zu können? Und dann denkst du, ich würde vergessen. Spinnerin." Kerstin knuffte Sascha in die Seite. Sascha musste lächeln. Sie war Kerstin wichtig. Kerstin wollte Kontakt zu Sascha. Das waren Worte, die ihrer Seele gut taten.

Es war für Sascha gar nicht mehr so schlimm die restlichen Tage auf Kerstin zu verzichten. Natürlich vermisste sie sie, aber sie telefonierten in der Mittagspause und Sascha wusste, dass Kerstin an sie dachte. Und die Gewissheit, dass Kerstin ihre Pause mit Napsütés verbrachte und nicht mit einem Kollegen, beruhigten sie zusätzlich.

„Was hat sie nur mit dir gemacht?"

„Bitte?" Sascha sah Nathalie fragend an.

„Kerstin. Seit sie letzten Mittwoch hier war und mit dir geredet hat, bist du wie ausgewechselt. Du strahlst übers ganze Gesicht und nicht einmal der Kurs beim schrecklichen Donner hält dich von deinem Dauergrinsen ab." Sascha musste noch breiter grinsen. So weit käme es noch, dass sie sich vom meistgehassten Professor ihres Faches den Tag verderben lassen würde, wo Kerstin heute Nachmittag vorbeikommen wollte um sie nach Reutlitz zu fahren.

„Ich bin einfach gut drauf."

„Ja, aber wenn ich an die ersten Tage der letzten Woche denke, da warst du ein Wrack. Entschuldige wenn ich das so direkt sage, aber es war so. Was hat Kerstin mit dir gemacht?"

„Das ist ein Staatsgeheimnis."

„Will sie dich befreien? Nach dem Motto: du gehst morgens her und dann fährt sie mit dir zum Flughafen und ihr beiden setze euch ins Ausland ab?"

„Netter Gedanke, aber nein." Sascha musste noch mehr lachen. Kerstin als Fluchthelferin? Das würde nicht zu ihr passen.

„Sondern? Mensch Sascha, lass mich nicht dumm sterben."

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, dass es etwas mit Kerstin zu tun hat?"

„Mit wem denn sonst?" Sascha hob die Schulter.

„Es könnte auch andere Gründe geben."

„Klar kann es andere Gründe geben, aber ich bitte dich: Man muss sich euch beiden nur mal genauer ansehen. Du blühst auf sobald von Kerstin die Rede ist, strahlst wenn du sie siehst und deine Blicke sprechen Bände. Du bist bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt. Dazu muss man euch beide nur ansehen."

„Interessant was du so herausfindest. Kannst du mir auch verraten was Kerstin für mich empfindet?"

„Sie mag dich. Alles andere, wird die Zeit bringen. Ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass es nur an den Tieren gelegen hat, dass sie sich von ihrem Ex getrennt hat."

„Du solltest Psychologie studieren."

„Nee, lass mal. Literatur ist mir schwer genug. Und? Wie richtig lag ich mit meiner Analyse?"

„Bei mir oder bei Kerstin?" Sascha begann es Spaß zu machen Nathalie auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Beides"

„Bei Kerstin kann ich dir das nicht sagen. Bei mir würde ich sagen, hast du ziemlich gut getroffen. Aber was nützt mir meine Liebe wenn Kerstin kein Interesse an mir hat? Wir haben uns mal in Reutlitz geküsst und sie hat alles andere als positiv darauf reagiert. Ich glaube, bis ich sie davon überzeugt habe, dass nicht irgendein Kerl die richtige Wahl ist, sondern meine Wenigkeit, vergehen mindestens noch ein paar Jahre. Ich kann schlecht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen."

„Du kannst schon, aber bezweifele, dass du damit erfolgreich wärst."

„Siehst du." Sascha seufzte. Sie brauchte Zeit und Geduld. Und Geduld und Zeit. Und noch mehr von beiden.

**Teil 14**

„Das ist beinahe unheimlich." Kerstin breitete die Decke auf der Wiese hinter der Bibliothek aus. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte es geregnet, als stände der Weltuntergang kurz bevor, und eine riesige Flutwelle aus dem Himmel würde sie alle ertränken. Und als sie heute Morgen aufstand und mit Napsütés spazieren ging, da schien die Sonne vom wolkenlosen, tiefblauen Himmel. Als wenn Petrus wüsste, dass Kerstin und Sascha ein Picknick für den heutigen Tag geplant hatten. Zwar hatten sie es schon abgeschrieben weil es am gestrigen Abend geregnet hatte, aber als dann das schöne Wetter am Morgen ihnen zulächelte, hatte Kerstin spontan alles für ein Picknick besorgt und war sofort nach ihrem Dienst zur Universität gefahren. Ihre Bekannte hatte Napsütés am heutigen Tag mit zu einem Spezialtraining genommen, weswegen Kerstin nicht erst mit der Hündin gehen musste.

„Ich finde es super." Sascha ließ sich auf die Decke fallen, kickte ihre Schuhe fort und streckte sich „Es gibt doch einen Gott und sie muss uns gnädig sein."

„Sie?"

„Klar. Ich bitte dich, wäre Gott ein Mann, dann hätte es gestern beim Länderspiel nicht geregnet. Aber weil sie mit dem super Wetter gewartet hat bis wir picknicken, muss Gott eine Frau sein."

„Aha, aber dann müsste es eine Göttin sein." Kerstin ließ sich auf dem Rücken neben Sascha nieder und sah in den Himmel. „Das nenne ich einen Feierabend."

„Weintraube?" Sascha hatte die Weintrauben aus Kerstins Korb gezogen und naschte bereits dran.

„Gerne."

„Mund auf!" Eine Weintraube nach der anderen landete in Kerstins Mund, die sich mit geschlossenen Augen füttern ließ. Für Sascha hatte das den Vorteil, dass sie sich an Kerstins schönen Lippen satt sehen konnte ohne dass Kerstin es merkte. Der Anblick wie die grünen, kernlosen Weintrauben zwischen Kerstins roten Lippen verschwanden ließen Sascha beinahe schwach werden.

„Kann man dich engagieren? Das gefällt mir", lachte Kerstin.

„Unter Umständen kann ich das öfters machen." Welche Umstände das waren, würde Sascha ein anderes Mal erörtern.

„Unter welchen Umständen?" Na gut, dann eben sofort.

„Wenn du uns öfters so ein schönes Wetter mit dem dazugehörigen Picknick besorgst. Und wenn du denen in Reutlitz erklärst wieso ich jeden Mittwochnachmittag nicht in der Bibliothek verbringe sondern draußen bei dir." Oder wenn wir beide nach Südamerika durchgebrannt sind, fügte Sascha noch still hinzu.

„Weil sich einer um mich kümmern muss. Meine Tiere wollen nur gefüttert werden, füttern mich jedoch nie. Allerdings möchte ich auch ungern das Dosenfutter von einem von beiden haben."

„Siehst du, du bist zu wählerisch." Sascha rückte ein wenig näher an Kerstin. „Schokolade?"

„Auf Weintrauben? Nein danke." Sascha nahm sich einen Riegel Schokolade. Das bekam sie in Reutlitz nicht; zumindest nicht die teuere. Da kombinierte sie auch mal Lebensmittel, die nicht zusammenpassten.

„Sag mal, hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht was du machst wenn du raus kommst?", fragte Kerstin unvermittelt „Willst du deine Familie besuchen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob meine Familie mich sehen will", sagte Sascha traurig „Sie haben mich nie besucht."

„Oh." Kerstin sah Sascha entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid."

„Schon okay, da kannst du ja nichts zu. Ich habe null Ahnung was ich mache wenn ich aus Reutlitz rauskomme. Wahrscheinlich werde zu Uschi ins Übergangsheim gehen. Alles andere werde ich mir nicht leisten können. Außerdem hilft Uschi einem bei der Suche nach einem Job."

„Weißt du schon genau wann du raus darfst?"

„Wahrscheinlich im nächsten Sommer, Juni. Dank dem Prozess vom Jansen habe ich meine Bewährung weg und dafür zehn Monate mehr. Sonst hätte ich jetzt bald rausgekonnt." Sascha ballte die Faust. Das hatte der Jansen ihr noch versaut bevor er sich absetzte in seinen „Urlaub".

„Wie läuft es zwischen euch beiden?"

„Er ist weg, in Therapie. Offiziell heißt es zwar Urlaub, aber er hat seine Panikattacken durch die ganzen Prozesse wiederbekommen. Deswegen ist der neue Schließer da, der Freund von Nathalie, der sich für mein Studium eingesetzt hat. Wenn es nach mir geht, dann bleibt er bei uns und Jansen bleibt in seiner Therapie."

„Dann hoffe ich mal für dich, dass er lange wegbleibt."

„Danke." Sascha legte sich neben Kerstin auf den Rücken und sah in den Himmel. Jansen. Wenn sie an dieses Arsch nur dachte, dann verschlechterte sich das schönste Wetter für sie. Er hatte ihr ihre Bewährung genommen und war damit nicht zufrieden gewesen. Nein, er musste das Urteil anfechten um mehr ihre Haftstrafe zu erhöhen. Zum Glück war der Antrag abgelehnt worden. Sascha wollte endlich raus aus dem Knast.

„Du schaffst die zehn Monate bestimmt." Kerstin hatte sich inzwischen auf den Bauch gedreht und beobachtete nun ihrerseits Sascha. Diese öffnete die Augen und sah Kerstin traurig an.

„Ich muss."

„Und dann werde ich dich draußen abholen, wie wäre das?"

„Mach keine Versprechungen, die du nicht halten kannst."

„Wieso sollte ich das nicht einhalten können?"

„Vielleicht willst du bis dahin gar nichts mehr von mir wissen weil du jemand anderes kennen gelernt hast. Einen netten, erfolgreichen Arzt, oder so."

„Du spinnst." Kerstin lächelte und streichelte Sascha sanft über die Wange „Selbst wenn ich einen netten, erfolgreichen Arzt kennen lerne." Sie verzog das Gesicht ein wenig „Dann heißt das nicht, dass ich dich hängen lasse. Den Fehler habe ich einmal bei Michael gemacht, das passiert mir kein zweites Mal."

„Sicher?" Sascha sah Kerstin unsicher an. Diese lächelte.

„Ganz sicher."

Völlig im Gedanken an den Nachmittag saß Sascha auf dem Hof in Reutlitz und träumt vor sich hin. Kein halber Meter hatten ihre Lippen von Kerstins Lippen getrennt. Und Kerstin hatte ihr sanft über die Wange gestreichelt. Das war genau umgekehrt wie es damals gewesen war. Damals hatte Sascha sanft Kerstins Wange gestreichelt, als sie angeheitert in Kerstins Zelle gesessen hatten und sich dann geküsst hatten. Diesmal hatte es keinen Kuss gegeben, aber dafür aber auch keinen Streit. Und Sascha hätte sich ewig neben Kerstin auf der Decke räkeln können. Dieser Nachmittag war der beste seit langen.

„Mein Gott, bist du tief in deinen Träumen." Sascha öffnete die Augen. Mel hatte sich neben sie auf die Bank gesetzt „Das müssen fantastische Bücher sein, die du liest, Professor."

„Sind sie, sind sie. Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Vier Neuzugänge. Zweimal Raub, einmal Körperverletzung und einmal Drogenbesitz. Und alle wollen der neue Boss der „B" werden. Gerda und Godzilla haben jedoch gesagt, die Station gehört ihnen und so wird es bleiben."

„Das hört sich nach Ärger an."

„Ja, die Schlusen werden ihre Freude haben."

„Was für ein Glück, dass wir uns in solche Auseinandersetzungen nicht einmischen müssen", grinste Sascha. Mel würde niemals ernsthaft ihre Besuche von Mike gefährden wegen solcher Machtkämpfe.

„Wir nicht, aber Walter. Eine der Frauen muss eine Ex von ihrem Bruder sein, wegen der er mal Ärger hatte. Sie hat ihr bereits angekündigt, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen." Sascha verdrehte die Augen. Na super. Wann hörte Walter endlich mit den Machtkämpfen auf? Entweder sie versuchte zu fliehen oder der Boss der B zu werden. Konnte sie nicht einfach ein ruhiges Leben führen?

„Wie halten wir sie davon ab?"

„Gar nicht. Wenn Walter meint, ihre alte Herrschaft wieder an sich reißen zu müssen, und alte Rechnungen ihres Bruders zu begleichen, dann soll sie das alleine machen. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Damals hatte sie eine große Gang hinter sich, heute sind überall Cliquen, die um die Herrschaft kämpfen. Aber wem sag ich das? Du hältst dich sowieso aus allem raus."

„Würdest du deinen Freigang wegen so etwas gefährden?"

„Auf keinen Fall. Sonst hätte ich Walter damals bei den S-Bahn-Schubsern geholfen. So lange sie mich in Ruhe lassen ist mir scheißegal was sie machen."

„Ist das eine der Neuen?" Sascha deutete auf eine junge Frau, die mit den Rücken an den Gitterstäben gelehnt auf dem Boden saß und in einem Buch vertieft war.

„Das ist die Körperverletzung. Sie weigert sich standhaft Kontakt mit den andern Neuzugängen aufzunehmen, obwohl die beiden Bankräuber die Idee hatten, dass die vier die Macht sich teilen könnten. Keine Ahnung was sie gemacht hat, aber es scheint beeindruckend zu sein." Sascha konnte an der lesenden Frau keine Anzeichen für Gewalttätigkeit entdecken, sie schien eher verschüchtert zu sein und ihre Ruhe haben zu wollen.

Nach dem Abendessen nahm die Frau, die neu wegen Körperverletzung saß, Kontakt zu Sascha auf.

„Du bist doch die, die sich in der Bibliothek auskennt und dreimal die Woche abends die Förderkurse anbietet, oder?"

„Ja. Wieso? Willst du mit einsteigen?"

„Nein, danke."

„Es hört sich schlimmer als es ist. Es ist nicht wie in der Schule."

„Ich habe bis vor ein paar Tagen Informatik studiert, ich denke, meine Schulbildung reicht. Es sei denn, du bietest Kurse im Programmieren."

„Nein. Was willst du dann?"

„Dir helfen. Ich habe gehört, sich zu engagieren, hilft einem hier schneller rauszukommen. Und das ist doch das, was alle wollen, oder?"

„Gefällt es dir hier nicht?", fragte Sascha amüsiert.

„Ich finde es ätzend." Ehrlich war sie.

„Darüber hättest du nachdenken sollen bevor du jemanden zusammengeschlagen hast."

„Wer hat gesagt, ich hätte jemanden zusammengeschlagen?"

„Deswegen sitzt du doch." Sascha war überrascht. Hatte Mel sich vertan?

„Wegen Körperverletzung, oder?"

„Wegen schwerer Körperverletzung mit Tötungsabsicht. Aber ich habe niemanden zusammengeschlagen. Das ist unter meinem Niveau. Es gibt Menschen, an denen macht man sich nicht die Hände schmutzig, und die mehr verdient haben als dass man sie verprügelt. Überlege dir ob du Hilfe willst." Sprachs und verschwand wieder. Sascha sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Schwere Körperverletzung mit Tötungsabsicht. Also um einiges schwerer als Mel es gesagt hatte. Sascha hätte gerne gewusst was sie gemacht hatte und wieso. Trotz der anscheinenden Gewalttätigkeit konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin eine gewalttätige Person war. Sie strahlte einfach keine Aggressivität aus.

„Probleme mit der Neue?" Walter war zu Sascha getreten.

„Nee, wieso?"

„Sah beinahe so aus. Vielleicht will sie ihre Karriere hier weiterführen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie gewalttätig ist. Weißt du, was sie gemacht hat?" Walter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Schlusen halten dicht und aus ihr selber ist nichts herauszubekommen. Sie redet nicht einmal mit einem. Neuzugang. Sonst rotten die sich gerne zusammen. Ich wollte wissen was sie gemacht hat, hab sie ein wenig härter angefasst als sie schwieg und alles was sie sagte war so was wie „Lass mich los oder du bist Nummer zwei"."

„Davon lässt du dich beeindrucken?"

„Du hättest hören sollen wie sie das gesagt hat. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, ganz leise, eiskalt. Ich sage dir, mit der sollte man sich nicht alleine anlegen. Vielleicht ist eine Art weiblicher Hannibal Lector und beißt Ohren ab." Sascha musste lachen. Walter sah zuviel fern.

„Dann hast du Hannibal bald im Förderkurs."

„Was?"

„Sie hat gefragt, ob sie mir helfen kann. Meinte, mit dem Engagement dort, könnte sie schneller raus. Scheint ihr hier nicht zu gefallen."

„Kunststück. Und? Ist sie geeignet?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie intelligenter als der gesamte Knast hier. Sie studierte Informatik und so wie du gesagt hast, scheint sie alles sehr gut unter Kontrolle zu haben; inklusive sich selber. Umso interessanter was sie warum getan hat."

„Du kannst es rausfinden und mir sagen", schlug Walter vor. Sascha hob die Augenbrauen. So etwas Ähnliches hatte sie vor.

**Teil 15**

„Hi, wie war die Arbeit?" Sascha umarmte Kerstin freudig. Gleichzeitig musste sie mit einer Hand Napsütés streicheln, die auffordernd ihren Kopf an Saschas Arm stieß.

„Naja, erfreulich kann man schlecht sagen wenn man den ganzen Tag kranken Menschen hilft."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Erfreulich wäre, wenn keiner gekommen wäre, dann wären alle gesund."

„Und du arbeitslos." Kerstin musste lächeln. Da hatte Sascha Recht. Sie befand sich in einer finanziellen – moralischen Zwickmühle.

„Drehst du eine Runde durch den Garten mit mir?"

„Wie könnte ich da ablehnen?" Sascha schnappte sich die Leine von Napsütés und schlenderte mit Kerstin von den Gebäuden der Universität weg. Schweigend hingen sie die ersten Metern ihren Gedanken nach. Sascha war überglücklich Kerstin wieder für eine Stunde bei sich zu haben. Die Tage vergingen sehr langsam bis es endlich wieder Mittwoch war und sie sich sehen konnten. Da machte Sascha gerne eine längere Pause.

„Ich werde umziehen", sagte Kerstin plötzlich. Sascha blieb entsetzt stehen. Wie wegziehen? Wegziehen im Sinne von weg aus Berlin oder im Sinne von in eine andere Wohnung?

„Wie jetzt?"

„Meine Eltern werden ihre Eigentumswohnung verkaufen. Es ist eine sehr schöne, große vier Zimmer Wohnung mitten in Berlin. Von dem Geld haben sie sich ein kleines Haus auf Mallorca gekauft. Neben dieser Wohnung haben sie einen alten Bauernhof, zwischen Berlin und Potsdamm. Den wollen sie mir überschreiben. Die Pächter, ein altes Ehepaar, haben die Landwirtschaft dieses Jahr aufgegeben und werden nun nach Potsdamm ziehen. Das heißt, ab dem nächsten Monat werde ich auf einem riesigen Bauernhof wohnen können. Allerdings läuft mein Mietvertrag noch drei Monate, es sei denn, ich finde einen Nachmieter."

„Weg aus Berlin?" Sascha musste schlucken. Das war es dann wohl gewesen mit ihren Treffen an der Universität. Wo immer dieser Bauernhof liegen würde, Kerstin konnte sicherlich nicht einfach von dort zur Universität laufen. Das würde bedeutete, sie würden sich kaum noch sehen.

„Ja, das ist das Beste für die Tiere und ich habe die Großstadt auch satt." Sascha senkte den Blick. „Der Gedanke, morgens mit Vogelgesang statt mit Autohupen aufzuwachen gefällt mir. Und die Miete werde ich sparen. Wahrscheinlich muss der Hof ein wenig renoviert werden, aber wenn er erst fertig ist, dann wird er besser sein als jede Stadtwohnung." Kerstin sah zu Sascha, die betrübt auf den Boden sah.

„Hey." sanft stieß sie Sascha an. „Was ist los?"

„Dann werden wir uns wohl kaum sehen, oder?" Sascha konnte Kerstin nicht ansehen.

„Natürlich werden wir uns sehen. Nur weil ich ein wenig weiter wegwohne, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Wir werden bestimmt eine Möglichkeit finden."

„Sicher?" Sascha war sich alles andere als sicher.

„Sascha." Kerstin blieb stehen, fasste Sascha an den Schulter und drehte sie zu sich „Ich werde nicht aus deinem Leben verschwinden. Dann wäre ich ja schön blöd."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich bei dir sein will, du kleiner Pessimist." Kerstin sah Sascha in die Augen und konnte die Tränen entdecken, die sich gebildet hatten.

„Aber…du bist dann so weit weg…wir können dann nie wieder…abends zurück nach Reutlitz gehen…und dann verlieren wir uns wieder aus den Augen."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Wir haben uns schon mal aus den Augen verloren. Was sagt dir, dass es diesmal anders sein wird?"

„Das hier." Kerstin zog Sascha in ihre Arme, nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände und küsste sie sanft. Innerhalb von Bruchteilen von Sekunden war Saschas Traurigkeit verschwunden und einem Kribbeln am ganzen Körper gewichen. Ihre Haut fühlte sich abwechselnd heiß und kalt an den Stellen an, an denen Kerstin ihre Hände hatte. Ihre Härchen standen ab und Sascha hatte das Gefühl, sie würde gleich platzen von Glück. Und ihre Lippen waren von den sanften Lippen Kerstins völlig hingerissen. Etwas aus Seide zu küssen konnte nicht sanfter sein und dass es einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, der zärtlicher küsste als Kerstin konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. So wundervoll hatte sie ihren ersten Kuss gar nicht in Erinnerung. Nüchtern war das Erlebnis um einiges besser. Ganz sanft und äußerst vorsichtig erwiderter Sascha den Kuss. Nur nichts falsch machen und diesen Augenblick, der voller Zauber für Sascha lag, ruinieren. Alles war vergessen. Die Universität, die Studenten, die Tatsache, dass Kerstin umziehen wollte. Alles war bedeutungslos gegenüber diesem Kuss. Dieser Kuss war das Leben, die Welt, alles. Alles andere war in diesem Moment uninteressant und unwichtig. Langsam trennten sich ihre Lippen und Kerstins Kopf entfernte sich von Sascha.

„Und? Zählt das Argument?", lächelte Kerstin. Sascha konnte kein Wort herausbringen, so glücklich war sie.

„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?" Kerstin schmunzelte. Bisher hatten ihre Küssen niemanden die Sprache verschlagen.

„Kerstin…ich…wow…", stammelte Sascha mühsam. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie konnte einfach nichts sagen und umarmte Kerstin wortlos.

„Und? Freust du dich jetzt ein wenig mit mir?" Kerstin legte ihren Arm um Saschas Hüfte und zog sie nah zu sich.

„Ja." Sascha ließ glücklich ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter fallen. „Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz wie ich zu der Ehre kam. Wieso küsst du mich? Ich dachte, du empfindest nur Freundschaft für mich." Das war vielleicht die falsche Frage nach diesem Kuss, aber Sascha wollte gerne Gewissheit haben. Und sie wollte wissen, ob sie sich Hoffnungen machen durfte oder lieber alles als einmalig abstempeln sollte.

„Ich dachte auch, Michael zu heiraten wäre richtig. Sascha, dass ich mich damals für Michael entschieden habe war ein Fehler. Das habe ich zwar zu spät erkannt, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin…also, ich wusste wie Michael auf die Tiere reagieren würde und es hat mit eine Freude bereitet ihn nach Napsütés mit Válás zu schocken. Wahrscheinlich habe ich unbewusst nach einer Art gesucht ihn wieder loszuwerden. Ich war mir sicher, du würdest beide mögen."

„Naja, deinen Kater kenne ich leider nicht, aber Napi ist super." Sascha streichelte die Hündin übern Kopf. Kerstin hatte sie bereits seit längerer Zeit gewollt. Das war alles was zählte. Wenn es nach Sascha ging, konnte Kerstin auch Elefanten und Giraffen mit nach Hause bringen.

„Ich kann es nicht beschreiben…irgendwann…vor ein paar Wochen…da habe ich einfach gemerkt, dass es mir nur dann gut geht wenn ich bei dir bin, wenn wir zusammen sind. Und seit ich die Urlaubsvertretung mache, vermisse ich dich und freue mich auf den Mittwoch, nur um ein oder zwei Stunden mit dir zu verbringen. Naja, da wurde sogar mir klar, dass ich wohl mehr für dich empfinde als eine normale Freundschaft." Sascha musste lächeln. Kerstin war süß. Und sie fühlte wie Sascha.

„Und weil ich die Hoffnung hatte, dass deine Gefühle für mich zumindest noch etwas vorhanden sind…eigentlich wollte ich das schon letzte Woche gemacht haben, beim Picknick, aber da hat mich dann der Mut verlassen…ich weiß nicht, ich kann es nicht erklären." Kerstin sah Sascha hilflos und doch glücklich an. Dann war das Knistern beim Picknick nicht nur Sascha aufgefallen. Sehr gut. Ganz sanft berührte Sascha mit ihren Lippen Kerstins rechtes Ohr.

„Ich empfinde noch immer das für dich, was ich damals empfunden habe. Und ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich, dass du mir eine Chance gibst." Ganz leicht küsste sie Kerstins Ohrläppchen, so dass Kerstin eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Du hast gesagt, du kommst im Juli raus, ich hoffe mal, du wärst mit einer Ärztin, die auf einem stillgelegten Bauernhof lebt, zufrieden."

„Bekomme ich eine Katze?"

„Wenn du willst, bekommst du einen Korb voller Katzen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann haben wir so viel Platz, dass wir eine ganze Katzenfarm aufmachen könnten. Válás muss keine Einzelkatze sein." Kerstin und Sascha lachten. Der Gedanke mit Kerstin zusammen auf dem Bauernhof zu leben gefiel Sascha. Im Prinzip gefiel Sascha jeder Gedanke, in dem sie und Kerstin zusammen waren. Sie zog Kerstins Kopf zu sich und küsste sie sanft und lange. Sie hatte monatelang auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, da musste sie dringend noch ein paar mehr Küsse bekommen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das alles nicht geträumt hatte. Sie hatte sich und Kerstin so oft in sanften Küssen gesehen und war dann aufgewacht. Das war jedes Mal ein Schock gewesen.

„Ihr nehmt auch nichts mehr wahr, was?" Erschrocken ließen sich Sascha und Kerstin los. Vor ihnen stand Nathalie und grinste breit.

„Oh, sorry, wir…", stotterte Sascha und merkte wie sie rote Ohren bekam. Seit wann wurde sie rot?

„Was ihr gemacht habt, das habe ich gesehen." Nathalie streichelte Napsütés. „Deswegen müsst ihr nicht gleich die Welt um euch herum vergessen."

„Doch", seufzte Sascha „Wenn ich diese Lippen spüre, dann kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie lange ich von diesem Augenblick geträumt habe, da lasse ich mich nicht ablenken."

„Wenn ich mir das Strahlen eurer Augen ansehe, dann würde ich sagen, ihr habt eine Ewigkeit auf diesen Augenblick gewartet – beide", urteilte Nathalie trocken. „Frau Doktor, haben Sie etwa Ihren Anwalt wegen dieser Studentin verlassen?"

„Vielleicht. Schon möglich. Wahrscheinlich. Eventuell. Es war mir zwar nicht bewusst, aber…ja, ich denke schon. Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Ja. Ich denke nicht, dass es einen Anwalt in Berlin gibt, der Sascha das Wasser reichen kann. Du hast eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen. Und du? Du vernachlässigst dein Studium für diese Ärztin. Wo warst du eben im Seminar?"

„Ups." Das Seminar hatte Sascha ganz vergessen. Sie war so nervös gewesen weil sie zur Mittagspause mit Kerstin verabredet war, dass sie beim Träumen in der Bibliothek alles andere vergessen hatte.

„Gut dass du eine nette Mitstudentin hast, die dir alles mitgeschrieben hat und Kopien der Aufzeichnungen gemacht hat." Nathalie drückte Sascha einen Stapel Blätter in die Hand „Die wichtigen Dinge sind markiert. Und die angekreuzte Literatur ist Fachprüfungsrelevant. Bitte ganz genau lesen."

„Danke." Sascha atmete erleichtert auf. In diesem Seminar würde sie als nächstes geprüft werden, da hätte sie sich eigentlich keine Fehlstunde erlauben dürfen.

„Seit wann werden die relevanten Bücher im Seminar erwähnt. Sonst heißt es immer, lest die Literaturangaben."

„Du musst nicht alles wissen. Und wenn du mir nervige Fragen ersparst, verrate ich dir morgen vielleicht Genaueres zur Prüfung", wich Nathalie der Frage aus. Allerdings war das, was sie sagt, genug für Sascha und Kerstin um sich ihre eigenen Gedanken über Nathalies Quellen zu machen und wie sie daran kam. Aber diesen Gedanken würden sie erst dann weiter nachhängen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr miteinander beschäftigten oder die Zeit damit verbrachten, an den anderen zu denken. Das konnte dauern…

„Ich liebe das Leben." Sascha umarmte Walter sobald sie alleine in der Zelle waren. „Es ist so wunderschön." Ein dicker, fetter Schmatz landete auf Walters Wangen. Diese wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht wie ihr geschah. So glücklich hatte sie Sascha nie gesehen. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und brachte mehr Helligkeit in den Raum als jede Glühbirne es hätte schaffen können. Dafür konnte es nur eine Erklärung geben.

„Kerstin."

„Sie ist so wunderbar."

„Sie muss sehr nett zu dir gewesen sein." Walter sah Sascha prüfend an, die ein breiteres Grinsen hatte als es sich ein Clown jemals hätte ins Gesicht malen können.

„Ja."

„Ja?"

„Ja."

„Das ist alles was du dazu sagen kannst? Ja? Mensch Sascha, erzähle mir keine halben Geschichten, ich will alles wissen. Also?"

„Sie hat mich geküsst."

„Du meinst, du bist über sie hergefallen, hast sie geküsst und sie hat dir keine gescheuert." Walter sah Sascha forschend an. So wie es damals ungefähr gewesen war. Diese schüttelte allerdings den Kopf.

„Wie, der Hauptmann hat dich…" Walter war baff. Sollte die Initiative diesmal wirklich nicht von Sascha ausgegangen sein? Sondern von Kerstin? Das wäre ja mehr eine hundertachtzig Grad Wendung in der Geschichte, das wäre ja ganz ein neues Kapitel. Sollte der gute Hauptmann doch plötzlich ihre Vorliebe für Frauen entdeckt haben? Und dass, wo sie Sascha immer das Gegenteil gesagt hatte.

„Die hat dich wirklich geküsst? Oder hast du dir das eingebildet als du in einer deiner Geschichte vertieft warst. Den Literaturklassiker mit einem Märchenbuch verwechselt hast."

„Keine Einbildung. Sie hat festgestellt, dass sie sich in meiner Nähe wohl fühlt, dass sie die Tiere geholt hat um Michael loszuwerden und dass sie Gefühle für mich hat. Seit sie die Urlaubsvertretung macht und wir uns nur einmal die Woche sehen, hat sie extrem gemerkt wie sehr sie mich vermisst und dann mal darüber nachgedacht wieso sie mich vermisst. Dabei muss ihr wohl aufgefallen sein, dass sie mehr als Freundschaft für mich empfindet. Naja, dann wollte sie mir das eigentlich letzte Woche beim Picknick sagen, aber da hat sie der Mut verlassen und so hat sie mich dann heute bei einem Spaziergang spontan und für mich völlig überraschend geküsst. Ohne Herumgezicke hinterher oder andere Spiränzchen. Sie scheint sich entschieden zu haben…zumindest hoffe ich das." Normalerweise wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt für Zweifel gewesen, aber Sascha war zu glücklich um zu zweifeln. Viel zu glücklich.

„Ich hoffe mit dir." Walter umarmte Sascha glücklich. Endlich hatte sich Saschas Hartnäckigkeit ausgezahlt. Zumindest schien es so auszusehen.

„Das heißt, du musst aber jetzt wieder bis nächsten Mittwoch warten bis du sie wiedersehen kannst?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Sie muss zur Arbeit bevor ich hier rauskomme und ihre Pause ist für Napsütés reserviert, die muss schließlich trainiert werden. Das verstehe ich. Und wenn Kerstin Feierabend hat, dann bin ich wieder in Reutlitz. Aber das Warten ist gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Und ich Trottel habe mich in den letzen Tagen mit den Fragen gequält ob sie mich vielleicht hängen lässt weil sie jetzt wieder unter Ärzten ist. Ich meine, was kann ich als Knacki ihr schon geben? Ich habe kein Haus, kein Auto, kann ihr keine Reise schenken, ich kann nicht einmal mit ihr Essen gehen."

„Du kannst ihr dein Herz schenken und deine Liebe. Eine Liebe, die ein Jahr warten und Enttäuschungen überstanden hat und somit bewiesenermaßen stark ist. Ich denke, das ist mehr Wert als all der andere Kram. Kerstin ist keine Frau, die jemanden braucht, der sie aushält, sondern sie braucht jemanden, der sie liebt und versteht. Und da bist du die beste Person." Sascha knuffte Walter in die Seiten.

„Solch romantische Worte von dir? Ich bin beeindruckt." Sascha grinste breit. Walter, die erklärt hatte, Romantik sei was für verweichlichte Heten, die auf diese Art und Weise nur ihre Chancen jemanden flachzulegen, steigerten. Offenbarte Walter da eine Seite, die sie bisher sehr gut versteckt hatte?

„Vergiss das gleich wieder. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren." Walter baute sich gespielt drohend vor Sascha auf. Diese tätschelte ihr den Arm, wie man es bei einem kleinen Kind macht, dass einem eine Geschichte erzählte, die nicht wahr sein konnte.

**Teil 16**

„Hey." Kerstin drehte sich um. Sie wartete seit einer Viertelstunde auf Sascha. Heute wollte sie sie in der Mittagspause überraschen und war deswegen extra früh von ihrer Arbeit weggefahren und hatte Napsütés bei Andrea gelassen. Jedoch schien Sascha entweder ihre Pause verpasst zu haben oder sie hatte sie heute früher gemacht.

„Hi Nathalie, weißt du wo…?"

„Im Seminar. Sie hat heute Morgen erfahren, dass es ein Kolloquium für ihre nächste Prüfung gibt. Der Dozent hat es erst eben gesagt. Deswegen hat sie ihre Pause ausfallen lassen. Weiß sie dass du hier bist?"

„Nein, ich wollte sie überraschen." Kerstin sah betrübt zu Boden. So ein Mist. Da hatte sie es geschafft, sich die Zeit freizulegen, in der Sascha Pause hatte, und dann das. Wieso konnte dieser Dozent sein Seminar nicht an einem anderen Tag anbieten? Gerade heute, wo sie hier war.

„Das ist dumm gelaufen. Ich meine, ich kann sie jetzt schlecht daraus holen. Und das Seminar ist wichtig. Kannst du später noch mal herkommen?"

„Erst wenn sie wieder nach Reutlitz muss. Ich habe heute Dienst bis 18 Uhr. Verdammt. Ich hätte sie so gerne gesehen…"

„Es ist schwer eine gerade aufkeimende Beziehung am Leben zu halten wenn man kaum Zeit miteinander verbringen kann, oder?"

„Ja." Kerstin ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen und stützte den Kopf auf ihren Fäusten ab. Da hatte sie endlich kapiert was Sascha für sie bedeutete und dann das. Sie konnten kaum Zeit miteinander verbringen und einfach in Reutlitz auftauchen um Sascha zu sehen ging auch nicht. Es gab schließlich Besuchszeiten und zu denen war Kerstin in der Praxis. Eine andere Frage war, was aus ihr und Sascha werden würde, wenn Kerstin wirklich nach Reutlitz gehen würde, um dort die Stelle als Ärztin anzutreten. Das würde ihre Beziehung erneut erschweren. Sie würden sich dann eventuell jeden Tag sehen, aber nur wahrscheinlich nur dann, wenn Kerstin zur Arbeit ging und wieder nach Hause musste. Was für eine Beziehung. Mal ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie ihre Beziehung dann erst Recht geheim halten mussten.

„Kannst du es nicht irgendwie einrichten sie heute Nachmittag nach Reutlitz zu bringen? Als Entschädigung?" Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde gerne, aber es ging nicht.

„Ich wollte sie doch überraschen…ihr eine Freude bereiten…verdammt." Nathalie legte ihren Arm um Kerstin. „Wenn sie nur abends raus könnte…oder überhaupt mal einen Tag in Freiheit verbringen dürfte…so ganz ohne Vorschriften."

„Wann kann sie denn endlich raus? Muss sie wirklich bis zum nächsten Juni sitzen? Ich meine, sie hat Ausgang dank guter Führung, da kann man sie gleich rauslassen." Kerstin lächelte gequält. Sie vertrat diese Meinung mit. Nur, die Justizverwaltung würde das anders sehen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Michael könnte da mehr wissen, aber wird mir sicherlich nicht helfen, Sascha früher rauszubekommen. Alles was er will, ist schnell eine gültige Scheidung zu bekommen und dann nie wieder Kontakt mit mir zu haben. Wenn ich einen festen Job hätte, dann könnte ich mir einen Anwalt nehmen, der sich darum kümmern Sascha schnell frei zu bekommen."

„Ich frag mal meine WGler, vielleicht haben die eine Idee. Immerhin wimmelt es hier von Jurastudenten."

„Da sagst du etwas." Kerstin umarmte Nathalie spontan „Ich frage Doktor Reinhard, der ist schließlich Dozent für Rechtskunde. Vielleicht fällt das in sein Gebiet." Eine geniale Idee. Man musste sich seine Kollegen zu nutze machen. Zumindest so lange wie sie hier noch als Gastdozentin war.

„Wer weiß. Die Welt der Juristik ist groß, doch wieso sollte er das nicht wissen oder zumindest jemanden kennen, der sich damit auskennt."

„Ich werde es versuchen." Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr. Sascha würde sie nicht sehen können, aber vielleicht konnte sie etwas für Saschas Entlassung tun. Und wenn dem so war, dann würde sie alle Mittel und Wege in Bewegung setzen.

Sascha hatte sich am Abend mal wieder Zeit für ihren Förderkurs genommen. Nachdem Nico, so war der Name der jungen Frau, die wegen schwerer Körperverletzung saß, und die ihr angeboten hatte die Kurse weiterzuleiten wenn sie nicht da war, sich als gute Nachfolgerin für Sascha entpuppte, konnte Sascha auch die Abende für ihr Studium nutzen.

„Du bist gut", lobte Sascha sie.

„Danke." Kurze, knappe Antworten schienen die Stärke von Nico zu sein. Zumindest lief sie nie in Gefahr jemanden tot zuquatschen. Es wunderte Sascha, wie sie Kurse geben konnte. Sprach sie mit ihren Schülerinnen? Oder war sie nur außerhalb der Kurse so schweigsam? Es gab Menschen, die sagten im Privatleben keinen Ton, aber im Job blühten sie auf. Vielleicht war der Kurs Nicos Job.

„Die Frauen sind begeistert von dir."

„Möglich." Na super, es war einfacher ein Buch zum Sprechen zu bringen als Nico.

„Frau Mehring?" Jonathan Müller kam aus dem Aquarium zu ihnen „Haben Sie kurz Zeit?"

„Ja, natürlich." Mit Nico reden konnte sie später noch…beziehungsweise, Sascha würde reden und Nico einsilbig antworten.

„Es geht um Herrn Jansen." Sascha verzog das Gesicht. An den wollte sie nicht denken und nicht drüber reden. Dann lieber Selbstgespräche mit Nico führen.

„Wie sie wissen, ist Herr Jansen wegen seiner Panikattacken…"

„An der ich schuldig bin, ich weiß. Er hat es mir oft genug vorgehalten. Soll ich ihm jetzt einen Brief schreiben um mich zu entschuldigen oder vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und um Entschuldigung betteln?" Saschas Laune sank sekündlich.

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf die Idee?"

„Was sollten Sie sonst wollen? Schlusen wollen immer das Gleiche."

„Interessant. Ich weiß, Sie haben eine längere Karriere in verschiedenen Gefängnissen hinter sich, aber diesmal muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Sein Anwalt hat uns kontaktiert und zwar geht es darum, Gespräche zu führen. Sie beiden und ein Mediator. Das könnte Herrn Jansen helfen mit seinen Panikattacken zurechtzukommen und Ihnen könnten diese Gespräche eine vorzeitige Entlassung bescheren. Ich finde, das ist eine Überlegung wert." Er lächelte Sascha an. Leider hatte er da Recht. Wenn sie diesen Gesprächen zustimmen würde, dann könnte sie eher raus. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie und Kerstin sich eher sehen konnten. Immerhin waren sie gerade dabei eine Beziehung zu beginnen. Doch andererseits würde sie Jansen helfen und das passte gar nicht ihre Überzeugung.

„Sie können sich das bis morgen überlegen, eher ist der Anwalt nicht zu erreichen."

„Meinen Sie denn, da gebe es etwas zu überlegen?", konterte Sascha.

„Wenn ich Ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig deute, dann ja. Überlegen Sie es sich." Jonathan Müller lächelte Sascha freundlich an und ging wieder. Sascha seufzte. Nachdenken. Was sollte sie da groß nachdenken? Sie würde diesen Gesprächen zustimmen um schneller hier herauszukommen. Hoffentlich versuchte Jansen nicht sie zu provozieren um ihren Aufenthalt in Reutlitz zu verlängern. Aber eigentlich sollte er auch froh sein wenn sie raus war, denn dann würden sie sich nicht mehr sehen.

„Sag bloß, du musst wirklich überlegen ob du das machst." Nico sah Sascha entrüstet an. „Das ist deine Chance vielleicht schon in diesem Jahr hier rauszukommen. Das kannst du unmöglich ablehnen." Wow, das waren drei Sätze am Stück. Nicos persönlicher Rekord seitdem sie hier war. Und sieh hatte anscheinend das Gespräch verfolgt. Demnach konnte ihr nicht alles egal sein.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja."

„Na, mal sehen." Sascha ließ Nico stehen und ging zum Telefon. Vielleicht war Kerstin Zuhause, dann konnte sie mit ihr über die neue Perspektive reden. Wobei, sie war sich sicher, Kerstins Meinung zu kennen.

„Hallo?" Kerstins Stimme war müde. Sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag in der Praxis hinter sich, Napsütés hatte sich einen Magen – und Darmvirus eingefangen und trieb Kerstin am laufenden Band nach draußen und zu allem Überfluss hatte ihr Nachbar ihr beim Rückwärts einparken eine Macke ans Auto gefahren.

„Hi." Schwups, schon machte Kerstins Herz drei Extrasprünge. Wie es das immer machte, wenn sie diese Stimme hörte. Saschas Stimme.

„Sascha." Kerstin schmolz quasi auf ihrer Couch dahin. Sogar Válás schien sich mehr an Kerstin zu schmiegen um jedes Wort zu verstehen.

„Schön deine Stimme zu hören", sagte Sascha glücklich.

„Dito. Du, ich war heute an der Uni…"

„Ich weiß, Nathalie hat es mir erzählt. Ich hätte meinen Dozenten erschlagen können. Du bist da und er drückt uns ein Seminar extra aufs Auge."

„Es ist für deine Prüfung, das verstehe ich." Kerstin hätte Sascha jetzt gerne in den Arm nehmen „Wir holen das nach, okay?"

„Ich will es hoffen. Du, ich habe heute etwas Seltsames erlebt. Der Jansen will mit mir sprechen. Mit einem Mediator und so. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich vielleicht eher hier raus kann…"

„…und dann können wir uns jeden Tag sehen. Das wäre super." Kerstin musste lachen „Weißt du was das Komische daran ist? Ich habe heute mit einem Rechtdozenten gesprochen und der hat mir das Gleiche empfohlen. Ihr sollt euch zu einem Täter-Opfer-Ausgleich treffen." Beide mussten prusten. Das war ein Zufall.

„Wow, das nenne ich mal einen geteilten Gedanken."

„Und? Wirst du das Angebot annehmen?"

„Tja, ich habe Bedenkzeit bis morgen bekommen."

„Bedenkzeit?"

„Ja, der Müller meinte, ich könnte mir alles überlegen und dann morgen bevor ich gehe ihm sagen wie ich mich entschieden habe."

„Hört sich nett an."

„Die Bedenkzeit?"

„Der Müller."

„Ey", protestierte Sascha grinsend.

„Keine Angst. Also, sagst du zu? Das könnte uns sehr behilflich sein…Sascha, wenn du früher aus Reutlitz raus bekommst, dann könnte ich da anfangen."

„Ich würde dich an deinem Job hindern?"

„Nicht an meinem Job, aber ich würde gerne…wenn wir beide zusammen…dann kann ich nicht in Reutlitz anfangen wenn du da bist." Sascha musste lächeln. Kerstins Satzfetzen waren zu süß. Was sie ihr eigentlich sagen wollte, war dass sie nicht in Reutlitz anfangen konnte so lange Sascha dort Insassin war, denn dann konnten sie keine Beziehung führen. Kerstin schien wirklich an einer Beziehung interessiert zu sein.

„Ich will mich nicht mit dir verstecken müssen und vorgeben, wir beide wären – wenn überhaupt – nur Freunde."

„Wann könntest du hier anfangen?"

„Ende des Jahres."

„Okay, ich mach's. Ich werde mich mit Jansen treffen und versuchen bis Januar hier herauszukommen. Dann müssen wir unsere Beziehung nicht allzu lange geheim halten."

„Du bist ein Schatz."

„Ich weiß. Sehen wir uns Mittwoch?"

„Klar, was sollte ich denn sonst machen?" Sascha drehte verträumt die Schnurr des Telefons um ihren Finger. Allerdings ging das nicht gut, da es eine Eisenschnur war.

„Ich vermisse dich."

„Ich dich auch. Und ich bin tierisch eifersüchtig auf Nathalie. Die durfte dich sehen. Das ist unfair."

„Dafür hat sie mich auf die Idee gebracht, einen der Dozenten nach dir zu fragen. Und sie will gucken, ob sie irgendwo einen Anwalt für dich auftreiben kann, der möglichst kein Geld will. Ich hasse unsere finanzielle Lage."

„Ich auch." Sascha seufzte. Und sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Wie sollte sie an Geld kommen. All ihr Geld ging für die Fahrkarten drauf. Eine schöne Miesere.

**Teil 17**

Saschas Laune war langsam wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Die letzten Tage waren zäh wie Gummi gewesen. Morgen Mittag würde sie Kerstin wiedersehen. Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden mehr. Sascha konnte sich nicht auf ihr Buch konzentrieren. Alle paar Sekunden sah sie auf ihre Uhr um festzustellen, dass es immer noch lange Zeit war bis sie Kerstin sehen würde. Die zugeschlagene Tür ließ sie aufsehen. War es schon Zeit für den Einschluss?

„Hallo." Überrascht sah Sascha auf. Nicht Mel, Walter oder Jeanette waren hereingekommen sondern Nico. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Wohnen."

„Was?"

„Jeanette ist raus, ich habe ihren Platz bekommen."

„Aha." Sascha sah Nico irritiert an.

„Na ihr beiden Intellektuellen, jetzt seid ihr zusammen. Hoffentlich muss ich mir keine von diesen hochtrabenden Gesprächen anhören." Mel ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und setzte die Kopfhörer auf „Schönen Gruß von Walter, die hatte eine kleine Diskussion mit den Bankräubern und wird die Nacht im Bunker verbringen." Bevor einer eine Frage stellen konnte, hatte Mel das Licht ausgeknipst und ihren Walkman angestellt. Die Musik war laut genug damit Sascha mithören konnte. Mels Laune schien nicht die Beste zu sein.

„Walter ist im Bunker? Na super. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie diesen dämlichen Machtkämpfe lassen soll, aber nein, sie musste ja wieder versuchen der Boss zu werden." Sascha knallte ihr Buch zu und ging zum Fenster. Gerade jetzt hätte sie sich gerne mit Walter unterhalten.

„Schlafwandlerin?"

„Genervt."

„Wegen Mels Machtdemonstration?"

„Mir ist scheiß egal ob Mel das Licht ausmacht und mir Schläge androht wenn ich es wieder anmache. Wieso musste Walter gerade heute in den Bunker? Da will man mal mit der Frau reden und sie lässt sich einschließen. Typisch."

„Ich höre dir zu."

„Wenn es ums zuhören gehen würde, dann kann ich's auch der Wand erzählen. Die ist ähnlich gesprächig", meinte Sascha frustriert.

„Danke."

„Willst du bestreiten, dass du nicht gerade zu den Gesprächigen gehörst? Bisher habe ich dich nur einmal mehr als einen Satz am Stück reden hören."

„Wozu jeden sein Leben erzählen?"

„Keiner redet davon, dass du einem dein Leben erzählen sollst. Aber etwas mehr Interesse an den Frauen hier könnte deine Beliebtheit enorm steigern."

„Ich bin gerührt."

„Oder solche Kommentare."

„Ich habe kein Problem mich mit anderen zu unterhalten. Die Kurse halte ich nicht indem ich Sätze auf Zettel schreibe und die dann hochhalte."

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl." Sascha ließ wieder auf ihr Bett fallen. Wieder fünf Minuten weniger bis sie Kerstin wiedersah.

„Und wo ist dann das Geheimnis deines Schweigens? Wo ist der tiefere Sinn? Weißt du, dass du manchen hier ein Dorn im Auge bist und dass dein Ruf, eine extrem brutale Schlägerin zu sein, dich bisher vor Prügel bewahrt hat? Eines Tages werden die Frauen jedoch testen wie viel da wirklich dran ist."

„Wenn es ihnen dann besser geht. Sie werden merken was sie davon haben." Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Entweder war diese junge Frau wirklich ein Nahkampfass oder sie hatte eine mehr als positive Grundeinstellung.

„Oder umgekehrt." Sascha zog sich die Decke übern Kopf. Diese Unterhaltung hatte keinen Sinn. Sie drehten sich bereits seit Minuten im Kreis. Allerdings waren es Minuten, die nun nicht mehr zwischen Sascha und Kerstin standen.

„Hallo." Überglücklich fielen sich Sascha und Kerstin um den Hals und küssten sich innig. Endlich hatten sie sich wieder. Sascha musste sich zurückhalten um nicht Kerstins Rückrad zu brechen, so sehr drückte sie sich an sich. Was waren die Stunden gekrochen.

„Ich lasse dich nie wieder los", flüsterte Kerstin leise in Saschas Ohr. Vor lauter Freude hatte sie sogar Napsütés' Leine losgelassen. Die Rotweilerhündin hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und hatte, nachdem sie Saschas Hand zur Begrüßung abgesabbert hatte, sich auf den Weg zu Nathalie gemacht um mit ihr das Mittagessen zu teilen.

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Oh Kerstin, ich hasse es dich nur diesen einen Nachmittag zu sehen."

„Wir werden das ändern sobald du raus bist. Hast du schon die ersten Termine?"

„Nein."

„Egal. Hauptsache du kommst früher raus." Kerstin küsste Sascha erneut.

„Haaaallloooooo, Mädels, euer Hund frisst mir mein Essen weg", protestierte Nathalie entnervt. „Könntet ihr sie bitte zurückpfeifen?" Schweren Herzen trennten sich Kerstins Lippen von Saschas.

„Napsütés, lass das. Aus!" Widerwillig ließ die Rotweilerhündin von Nathalies Broten ab und kam zu ihrem Frauchen zurück.

„So ist brav."

„Ihr vergesst die ganze Welt wenn ihr euch seht, was?"

„Vielleicht. Zumindest ist dann alles andere erst einmal nicht so wichtig", gab Sascha grinsend zu „Und was ist schon dein Brot gegen Kerstins Küsse? Nichts."

„Das kann ich so nicht beurteilen, aber über etwas mehr Anteilnahme deinerseits wäre ich sehr erfreut."

„Arme Nathalie." Sascha setzte sich neben sie und knuffte ihr in die Seite. Kerstin ließ sich auf Saschas Schoß nieder. Sie wollte keinen Zentimeter mehr als nötig von ihr weg sein.

„Hi Ladies." Chris und Benni kamen aus dem Universitätsgebäude „Wow, Frau Doktor, schön Sie zu sehen. Ich entnehme Ihres Daseins, dass heute Mittwoch ist", meinte Benni amüsiert.

„Anders ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?"

„Nö, jeder Tag ist gleich wenn man die halbe Nacht im Studio ist und an Songs arbeitet um sie dann am nächsten Wochenende zu präsentieren."

„Das erklärt wieso ihr die ganze Woche über in die falschen Kurse lauft", bemerkte Nathalie trocken.

„Ja, was wissen wir denn wo wir hin müssen? Die Raumverteilung hat sich letzte Woche geändert und wir haben null Ahnung wo unserer Zettel hingekommen sind, auf denen stand, wo wir jetzt sind. Naja, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das große Treffen wie geplant in der Aula stattfindet, dann können wir uns den neuen Plan besorgen." Chris legte sich lang ins Gras und starrte in den Himmel „Wenn ich bis dahin noch wach bin."

„Wie wollt ihr Prüfungen bestehen wenn ihr in diesem Zustand seid?", fragte Sascha.

„Mit einer eins. Nein, bis dahin sind wir wieder okay, das ist nur bis nächste Woche so, dann haben wir unsere CD aufgenommen und der Alltag hat uns wieder. Du solltest sie dir übrings besorgen, wenn du schon keine Konzerte sehen kannst."

„Ich habe keinen CD Player."

„Was für ein Leben, Grässlich. Ich nehme dir die Lieder auf Kassette auf", murmelte Chris und war wenige Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

„Daher der miese Ruf der Studenten." Kerstin stand auf und nahm Saschas Hand „Gehen wir ein Stückchen?"

„Ja." Sascha nahm Napsütés' Leine „Bis gleich in der Bibo." Hand in Hand schlenderte sie mit Kerstin am Universitätsgebäude vorbei.

„Weißt du, am Liebsten würde ich dich mit zu mir nehmen, da hätten wir unserer Ruhe." Kerstin sah Sascha traurig an.

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen, aber ich kann nicht. Wenn rauskommt, dass ich das Gelände verlassen habe und nicht auf den Weg nach Reutlitz bin, dann war es das mit meinem Studium. Aber ich habe einen Antrag auf Freigang gestellt, dann können wir den Tag so verbringen wie wir wollen."

„Das wäre schön." Kerstin blieb stehen und umarmte Sascha. Es war besser als an den anderen Wochentagen wenn sie Sascha mittwochs in der Universität sah, aber sie hatten nicht viel Ruhe. Und Kerstin hasste es, wenn sie beim Küssen von Menschen angestarrt wurde. Und jetzt, wo sie Sascha küsste, starrten mehr Menschen als wenn sie Michael geküsst hatte. Allerdings sah Sascha auch besser aus als Michael. Okay, das war wohl weniger der Grund für das Starren. Trotzdem würden diese Blicks Kerstin nicht davon abhalten ihre Süße weiterhin zu küssen. Sie hatte die Wahl Sascha vor den Augen der Studenten zu küssen oder gar nicht und letzteres kam gar nicht in Frage. Dann lieber über den eigenen Schatten springen.

**Teil 18**

„Mehring, du hast Post" Kittler warf Sascha ein Päckchen zu. Erstaunt sah Sascha zu Walter. Mit Post hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ab und zu kam zwar mal ein Brief an, aber der war von der Universität. Es konnte nur ein Päckchen von Kerstin sein, wer sollte ihr sonst etwas schicken? Ihre Familie bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht war das Kerstins Art Saschas Wochenende zu verschönern.

„Soll ich raten?", fragte Walter belustigt.

„Nein, sollst du nicht." Sascha riss das Päckchen auf. Eine Kassette und ein Zettel lagen drin.

„Und? Ein Tonband damit du gewisse Stimmen nicht vergisst? Oder ist das der neuste Schrei der Freiheit? Kassettensex? Telefonsex wäre hier zu unintim."

„Ach Walter, du hast eine Meise." Manchmal konnte Walter sie ganz schön nerven. Sascha nahm ihre Sachen und ging in ihre Zelle.

_Hi meine Schöne!_ Das war eindeutig Kerstins Schrift. Außerdem, wer sollte sonst so etwas schreiben?

_Ich dachte mir, weil du ja nie abends raus kannst, verschaffen Nathalie und ich dir eine Kassette von Chris' und Bennis Liedern, dann kannst du sie dir synchron mit mir anhören und es ist ein wenig, als wenn wir zusammen auf einem Konzert der beiden wären. Leider können wir nicht Händchen halten bei den (wenigen) romantischen Liedern, aber sobald du raus bist, holen wir das nach. Ich rechne fest damit, spätestens das nächste Osterfest mit dir zu verbringen. Außerdem habe ich eine Überraschung für dich, die ich dir dringend nächsten Mittwoch erzählen muss. Ich hoffe mal, es ist schönes Wetter, dann können wir eine unserer legendären Runden um die Uni drehen. Bis dahin denk an mich, denn ich denke an dich und lerne schön. Ich will stolz auf meine Vorzeigestudentin sein. _

_Bis Mittwoch, ich vermisse dich und denke ununterbrochen an dich. _

_K._

_Ps.: Schöne Grüße von der WG_

Sascha las den Brief gleich vier weitere Male. Endlich hatte sie etwas, das sie in die Hand nehmen konnte, das von Kerstin war. Sie nahm die Kassette und kramte ihren Walkman aus der hinterersten und untersten Ecke ihres Schrankes hervor. Zu ihrer Überraschung funktionierten die Batterien noch. Sie legte die Kassette ein, kletterte auf ihr Bett zurück und begann sich die Musik mit geschlossenen Augen anzuhören. Begrüßt wurde sie von Bennis Stimme, die ihr lachend mitteilte, dass sie die erste Person war, die die neuen Lieder zu hören bekam. Leider wäre es nicht die entgültige Version, aber es würde nicht mehr viel an den Liedern verändert werden. Er würde eine ausführliche Rezession in der nächsten Mittagspause erwarten. Sascha musste lächeln. Die Vorstellung, die er und Chris vor der Universität abgegeben hatten, spiegelte sehr genau die Richtung der Band wieder. Die Lieder waren getragen von tiefen Depressionen und Traurigkeiten, aber auch von tiefen Liebesschwüren und Liebesversprechungen. Man konnte diese Musik nicht hören wenn man eine fröhliche Party feiern wollte, aber wenn man seine Liebste vermisste oder Liebeskummer hatte, dann war auf diese Kassette genau das, was man empfand. Und so fernab von Kerstin passte die Musik genau zu Saschas Stimmung. Kurz vor Ende der zweiten Seite meldete sich Chris' Stimme auf dem Band. Er hoffte, Sascha wäre nicht depressiv geworden von der Musik und es hätte ihr wenigsten ein bisschen gefallen. Wenn dem nicht der Fall war, dann würde sie erstens Ärger bekommen und zweitens müsse sie dann die Kassette sofort wegwerfen. Sollte es ihr gefallen haben, dann würde sie jetzt ein Lied erwarten, dass er und Benni extra auf Kerstins Wunsch mit auf die Kassette gepackt hatten. Es war ein älteres Lied und sie hatten es extra für Sascha neu aufgenommen, weil Kerstin meinte, das Lied würde um Sascha gehen. Zumindest würde sie bei dem Text an Sascha denken. Wie hätte Sascha jemals abschalten können? Selbst wenn ihr die Musik nicht gefallen hatte, dann würde sie wissen wollen welche Lied Kerstin für sie ausgesucht hatte. Sascha konnte Bennis Stimme erkennen, der begleitet von einem leisen Piano zu singen begann:

Everybody is looking for someone

Someone who makes them happy

You can find this one in strangest countries

Countries you never knew before

Some find this in the neighborhood

Some at the place they work

Who can deny this special wish

To find someone like this

Who makes you flying with love

Some find this just for a little moment

Some for the rest of their life

You can find this one in the endless heaven

In stars, sun and moon light

You find this one in the deepest friendship

This one, who dies for you tonight

And you know what I mean

When I say I've found this special one

Who makes me flying with love

Nothing is impossible

When you're in love

You can climb on every tree

And when you love

Never let it go

'Cause it makes you happy

Well for me is it every day we grow together

To see the mystical moonlight in your faces

To know that you really love me

In every situation, in every place

All the love that you only me shows

All the love that makes you mine

We can fly without wings

'Cause we are flying with love

Yeah we are flying with love

And with your love my life begins

Without it, it will end

We are flying with love

With all the love we give

We are flying with love

Sascha liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment sehnlicher als jemals zuvor in Kerstins Arme. Das war also das Lied, das Kerstin mit ihr in Verbindung brachte. Es war…Sascha fand keine Worte. Es war ein so einfacher Lied, das alleine von den Klängen des Pianos und Bennis Stimme, die die Liebesschwüre tief in Saschas Herz brannte. Bei diesem Lied wollte sie mit Kerstin alleine an einem Kamin sitzen. Ganz romantisch.

„Du siehst grässlich glücklich aus." Nico sah Sascha trocken an. Sascha hatte gerade zum wahrscheinlich dreißigsten Male heute das Lied gehört, dass Kerstin für sie ausgesucht hatte, und den Rest der Kassette bereits auch ein Dutzend mal. Eigentlich hatte sie den ganzen Sonntag über nichts anderes gemacht. Walter und Mel hatten es bereits aufgegeben etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen. Sascha und ihr Walkman waren nicht zu trennen. Das nächste Mal wollte sie die Kassette von Kerstin besprochen haben…nein, das nächste Mal wollte sie gar keine Kassette brauchen, da wollte sie draußen bei Kerstin sein. Die hatte sie gestern angerufen um ihre Stimme zu hören und heute Abend würde sie ihre letzte Telefonkarte für ein Telefonat mit Kerstin leeren.

„Du kannst gehen wenn es dich stört." Trotz ihrer guten Laune reagierte Sascha patzig.

„Wieso? Ist auch meine Zelle."

„Glückwunsch." Sascha drehte sich auf die Seite und hörte sich ihr Lied erneut an. Wie es sich wohl anhören würde wenn Kerstin es sang? Konnte Kerstin singen? Bestimmt, Kerstin war eine tolle Frau, die konnte alles. Zumindest in Saschas Fantasie gab es nichts, was Kerstin nicht konnte. Glücklich seufzend legte sie ihren Walkman zur Seite um ihm ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu geben. Nicht auszudenken wenn er seinen Geist aufgeben würde und sie die Kassette nicht mehr hören konnte. Leise summte sie die Melodien vor sich hin während sie versuchte ihre Gedanken auf ein Buch zu lenken.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nicht das, was die Gerüchte sagen."

„Was?" Sascha sah irritiert auf. Nico war immer noch hier und schien ihrerseits ebenfalls in einem Buch zu lesen.

„Deine gute Laune." Es gab Gerüchte über ihre gute Laune? Woher wussten die anderen das? Hatten Walter oder Mel etwa…nein, wenn Sascha ehrlich war, dann konnte sie sich schnell ausrechnen woher die anderen Frauen von ihrer Laune wussten. Sie lief seit dem Erhalt des Päckchens mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht herum, dass keiner übersehen konnte. Nur was interpretierten sie hinein? Von Kerstin wusste außer Walter niemand und die würde dicht halten.

„Was für ein Gerücht?"

„Du hast eine heiße Affäre." Das war ja interessant. Und es stimmte. Sascha setzte sich auf und sah zu Nico, die weiterhin in ihrem Buch las. Wenigstens gab sie Antworten auf Saschas Fragen.

„Und mit wem?" Das war die interessanteste Frage zu diesem Thema. Wen hatten die Frauen als ihre heimliche Geliebte auserkoren? Sascha konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, wie Ilse anfangs davon ausgegangen war, dass sich eine Romanze zwischen Walter und Sascha anbahnte.

„Och, da gibt es verschiedene Meinungen." Sascha sprang vom Bett und nahm Nico das Buch weg.

„Wer?" Sie wollte nicht um jeden Satz kämpfen müssen. Sie wollte endliche eine konkrete Antwort auf ihre Frage. Nico sah sie unbeeindruckt an, nahm ihr das Buch wieder ab, legte ein Lesezeichen auf die Seite, an der sie gerade war und legte dann das Buch zur Seite.

„Nun, ein paar Frauen meinen, du und Walter hättet etwas miteinander." Der Klassiker eben. Sascha musste bei der Einfallslosigkeit ihrer Mitinsassinnen innerlich stöhnen.

„Andere sagen, du hast was mit dem Müller weil ihr euch zu gut versteht." Das war wiederum eine interessante Sache. Da hatten wohl welche vergessen, dass sie nicht auf Kerle stand. Weiber.

„Und du würdest versuchen über ihn früher hier herauszukommen."

„Ist eigentlich eine gute Idee, oder? Sollte ich mir merken."

„Und dann sagen welche, du würdest draußen nicht studieren, sondern dich mit jemanden treffen."

„Aha, na dann haben die Frauen ja etwas über das sie sich das Maul zerreißen können. Danke." Sascha sah kurz zu ihrem Bett, entschloss sich dann aber doch, ihrem Walkman ein paar Minuten mehr Ruhe zu geben und ging hinaus in den Gruppenraum. Vielleicht würde sie ja jemand mit den Gerüchten konfrontieren. Das würde ein interessantes Gespräch geben.

„Dich stören all diese Gerüchte nicht, oder?" Walter sah Sascha forschend an. Sascha saß auf der Treppe und wartete darauf, dass sie wieder raus konnte zum Studieren. Seitdem Sascha von den Gerüchten um ihre Person wusste, hatte sie einige Bemerkungen hinter vorgehaltener Hand mitbekommen.

„Dich etwa?"

„Die zerreißen sich nicht über mich das Maul."

„Doch, du bist ein Teil der Gerüchte. Wir beiden als Liebespaar."

„Ich kann das nichts Negatives dran erkennen." Walter grinste breit und legte ihren Arm um Sascha.

„Nun, ich kann mit all den Gerüchten sehr gut leben."

„Frau Mehring?" Jonathan Müller kam aus dem Aquarium „Sie haben einen Termin bei Frau Schnoor."

„Hoffentlich sagst du das gleich auch noch." Walter küsste Sascha auf die Wange „Wenn sie dir Ärger machen, dann schieb mich vor", flüsterte sie Sascha schnell ins Ohr. Sascha sah sie dankbar an und folgte Jonathan Müller.

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Ich denke, um all die Gerüchte, die sich in der letzten Zeit um Sie drehen." Na super, jetzt wurden sogar die Schlusen mit reingezogen.

„Dann geht es ja unter anderen auch um uns", grinste sie. Jonathan Müller sah das allerdings nicht ganz so locker.

„Das kann mich den Job kosten."

„Naja, was soll Sie den Job kosten? Da ist nichts."

„Ich weiß das, Sie wissen das. Es ist wichtig was die Gefängnisleitung sagt." Er öffnete die Tür zu Möhrchens Büro.

„Das sind Sie ja. Frau Schnoor erwartet Sie bereits. Zuerst Frau Mehring, dann sollen Sie dazu kommen, Herr Müller." Möhrchen wusste genau worum es ging, aber wenn sie die Worte weiter gab, die man ihr aufgetragen hatte, dann war da nicht eine Spur eines Untertons oder andere Nebengeräusche zu hören. Sascha trat in das Büro von Frau Schnoor.

„Setzen Sie sich." Sascha ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber des Schreibtisches fallen.

„Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind?"

„Wahrscheinlich wegen den Gerüchten."

„Da sind Anschuldigen, die unter anderen einen Vollzugsbeamten betreffen."

„Frau Schnoor, Sie wissen genau dass mich Männer nicht interessieren. Und das ändert sich auch nicht wenn ich dadurch angeblich bessere Chancen auf eine vorzeitige Entlassung habe. Ich meine, es gibt doch jetzt bald diese Gespräche mit Herrn Jansen, durch die ich eher hier herauskomme. Wenn ich Glück habe, bereits zum Jahresende. Wozu denn diese Chance gefährden?"

„Um eher rauszukommen?"

„Och wissen Sie, ich bin derzeit sehr zufrieden mit seiner Situation. Wahrscheinlich würde ich, wenn ich jetzt draußen wäre, mit der Situation nicht klar kommen. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, mein Studium bis zum nächsten Sommer beendet zu haben und kann ich nicht, wenn ich mich jetzt noch um eine Wohnung, Arbeit und andere Dinge kümmern müsste. Die Zeit bis Weihnachten ist studiumsentscheidend." Sascha sah Frau Schnoor fest an. Natürlich würde es schön sein, wenn sie jetzt raus könnte, dann könnte sie jede Menge Zeit mit Kerstin verbringen, aber wenn sie auf ihr Studium sah, dann war die es besser, sie würde in Reutlitz bleiben. Neben den laufenden Kosten, wie Miete oder Lebensmittel, sparte sie so auch das Geld fürs Studium. Und Kerstin konnte ihr derzeit finanziell auch nicht helfen, sie musste selber sehen, dass sie einen Job bekam.

„Es ist also nichts dran an der Geschichte, dass Sie eine Affäre mit Herrn Müller haben oder draußen ihre Studium vernachlässigen?"

„Frau Schnoor, ich gebe Ihnen jede Woche meinen Stundenplan, liefere alle Prüfungsunterlagen ab und bestehe meine Prüfungen mit eins oder zwei. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, das würde klappen, wenn ich nicht studieren würde? Ich halte mich die ganze Zeit auf dem Universitätsgelände auf und habe auch keine Affäre mit einem Dozenten oder einer Dozentin. Das einzigste, was ich nicht für mein Studium mache, ist mich mit ein paar Studienkollegen in der Pause treffen. Und mit Frau Herzog." Sascha hatte kurz überlegt, ob sie Kerstin nicht lieber außen vor halten sollte, aber was war, wenn es herauskam dass sie sich regelmäßig trafen?

„Frau Herzog?"

„Ja, wir haben uns dort wiedergesehen. Frau Herzog hat einen Lehrstuhl an der Universität angenommen und wir verbringen ein wenig Zeit miteinander. Oder ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Niemand will Ihnen Sozialkontakte aberkennen, wenn diese nicht gegen irgendwelche Vorschriften verstoßen."

„Danke. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass mein Studium an erster Stelle steht und ich gegen keine Verordnung verstoße." Das würde sie allerdings machen wenn Kerstin als Ärztin in Reutlitz arbeiten würde. Aber bis dahin hatten sie sich nichts vorzuwerfen.

„Gut. Frau Mohr, schicken Sie Herrn Müller herein?" Ein paar Sekunden später war Jonathan Müller im Raum.

„Frau Mehring hat bestätigt, dass die Gerüchte um sie beiden erfunden sind. Haben Sie eine Idee wie die Frauen auf eine solche Idee kommen?"

„Nein, es sei denn, sie deuten mein Engagement um Frau Mehrings Studium falsch. Alles was uns verbindet, und nicht beruflicher Natur ist, ist die gemeinsame Freundschaft mit Nathalie, Frau Mehrings Studienkollegin."

„Allerdings haben wir uns nie außerhalb von Reutlitz getroffen oder etwas Privates unternommen." Eine klitzekleine Lüge.

„Gut, ich werde das an die Justizverwaltung weitergeben. Und dann werden wir Ihr Projekt öffentlich machen damit diese Gerüchte aufhören." Frau Schnoor sah Jonathan Müller an. Dieser nickte.

„Gut. Frau Mehring kann gehen." Sascha stand auf. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie gehen konnte, ihre U-Bahn kam gleich und sie hatte ein wichtiges Seminar, das sie nicht verpassen wollte.

„Frau Mehring?" Sascha drehte sich um. Was wollte Frau Schnoor noch?

„Enttäuschen Sie uns bitte nicht."

„Mache ich nicht." Sascha lächelte und ging.

**Teil 19**

„Meine Güte, da hat es aber jemand eilig in die Pause zu kommen." Nathalie hielt Sascha die Tür auf, die aus der Bibliothek gestürmt kam. Keine Sekunde wollte sie von Kerstins und ihrem letzten Mittwochstreffen verpassen.

„Ja-a." Sascha sah sich um. Nichts zu sehen. Kunststück. Sascha war beinahe eine Viertelstunde zu früh dran.

„Lieber ein paar Minuten zu früh als eine Sekunde zu spät, oder?" Nathalie reichte Sascha ein belegtes Brötchen, denn ans Essen war bei Sascha nicht zu denken gewesen. Deswegen hatte Nathalie ihr ein Brötchen mitgebracht.

„Danke." Sascha biss in ihr Brötchen und sah sich nach Kerstin um. Sie mussten unbedingt klären was ab nächster Woche mit ihnen los war. Sascha hatte keine Ahnung ob Kerstin sofort in der nächsten Wochen einen neuen Job antreten würde; gegebenenfalls sogar in Reutlitz. Da war sie ja. Wie immer wurde sie von Napsütés gezogen, die Kurs auf Sascha genommen hatte, und sie bereits freudig begrüßte bevor Kerstin nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte Sascha zu küssen.

„Hi", lächelte Kerstin.

„Hi." Sascha umarmte sie und küsste Kerstin sanft ohne Napsütés zu vernachlässigen, die eifrig den Rest von Saschas Brötchen fraß und dann Saschas Hände so lange ableckte bis wirklich nicht einmal mehr der Hauch vom Brötchengeruch an ihnen klebte. Dann wandte sich Napsütés um. Vielleicht konnte sie bei Nathalie erneut etwas zu Essen stibitzen. Vorsichtig versuchte Napsütés die Leine aus den Händen ihres Frauchens zu ziehen, doch diese hielt dagegen.

„Napi, nein. Sitz." Den strengen Worten folgend ließ sich Napsütés seufzend neben Kerstin nieder und sah leidend zu Nathalie, die gerade ein Salamibrot auspackte.

„Meine Telefonkarten sind leer, ich konnte dich leider nicht anrufen", sagte Sascha entschuldigend.

„Schon okay. Wie war deine Woche?"

„Naja, man unterstellt mir, ich hätte ein Verhältnis mit einer Schluse weil ich raus darf. Dann kamen meine Mitgefangenen auf die Idee, ich könnte etwas mit Walter haben und dann meinten sie, ich würde gar nicht studieren, sondern mich all meinen Liebhaberinnen hingeben. Wenn die wüssten, dass sich das auf einen Nachmittag in der Woche beschränkt."

„Weiß die Gefängnisleitung von uns?"

„Nein, ich wusste nicht was mit dir und dem Angebot ist. Ich habe zwar zugegeben, dass wir uns sehen, aber mehr nicht. Du hast schließlich einen Stuhl als Gastdozentin hier und wir kennen uns. Wieso sollte es verboten sein wenn wir beiden Kontakt haben…?"

„Hallo Kerstin", rief Nathalie, die es aufgegeben hatte darauf zu warten bis Sascha oder Kerstin etwas anderes als sich wahrzunehmen.

„Oh, hi." Kerstin grinste. Sobald sie Sascha sah, vergaß sie den Rest der Welt.

„Halli – hallo – hallöle." Benni und Chris tauchten ebenfalls auf „Ladies, wir haben fertig. Unsere CD ist im Computer."

„Dann könnt ihr endlich wieder ordentlich studieren", bemerkte Nathalie.

„Zuerst gönnen wir uns einen freien Tag." Benni ließ sich lang ins Gras fallen „Ich fühle mich kaputt. Wie eine Flasche leer, um ein Zitat zu benutzen."

„Wie hat dir die Kassette gefallen?", fragte Chris Sascha.

„Super. Ich habe sie das ganze Wochenende gehört. Wahrscheinlich wird sie spätestens in einem Monat den Geist aufgeben. Danke für das bestimmte Lied."

„Da kannste dich bei der schönen Frau neben dir bedanken", zwinkerte Chris. Sascha legte ihre Arme um Kerstins Hals. Das hatte sie auch noch vor.

„Sag mal, wie geht das jetzt mit dir weiter? Wirst du ab nächster Woche in Reutlitz zu sehen sein?" Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. Sascha atmete auf. Sie hatte gehofft, ein wenig Zeit zu haben bevor Kerstin nach Reutlitz kam.

„Ich werde in den nächsten Wochen umziehen. Die Mieter des Bauernhofes sind letzte Woche ausgezogen, jetzt werde ich in aller Ruhe gucken wo was repariert werden muss und das machen."

„Du ziehst auf einen Bauernhof?" Benni öffnete die Augen und sah Kerstin interessiert an.

„Ja, meine Eltern hatten jahrelang einen vermietet und ich werde dort nun einziehen. Das spart Miete und wer würde nicht ein Haus im Grünen gegen den Großstadtmief eintauschen?"

„Das hört sich gut an…und teuer."

„Ja, ich denke, die Renovierung wird einiges an Geld verschlucken, deswegen werde ich mich zuerst auf die relevanten Teile beschränken. Und weil die ehemaligen Mieter so nett waren und Pächter für beinahe alle Wiesen gefunden haben, bekomme ich wenigstens ein wenig Geld. Deswegen muss ich nicht sofort nach Reutlitz."

„Man könnte fast meinen, du wolltest nicht", meinte Sascha.

„Wen wunderts?" Kerstin küsste sie. Sobald sie in Reutlitz war, wäre es Essig mit ihrer und Saschas Beziehung. Da versuchte sie lieber so lange es ging etwas anderes zu machen. Und dann war da die Sache mit ihrer Vergangenheit.

„Hast du ein Zeitlimit bekommen bis wann du dich entscheiden musst ob du zurück willst?"

„Ja, bis Weihnachten. So lange wird die Vertretung sowieso da sein. Und wer weiß, ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass du dann bald frei bist. Außerdem…" Kerstin biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg.

„Außerdem was?", harkte Sascha nach.

„Sascha, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, etwas Wichtiges, sehr Wichtiges." Kerstin sah Sascha ernst an. Sascha sah ihre Freundin an.

„Was denn? Ist etwas passiert? Gibt es Probleme?" Kerstin schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das heißt, ich hoffe, es gibt keine Probleme"

„Was ist es denn? Etwas mit dem Job?" Sascha begann leicht panisch zu werden. Wieso sagte Kerstin ihr nicht endlich was los war?

„Es hat nichts mit dem Job zu tun. Es geht…es geht um mich…im weiteren Sinne…na ja, oder eher, im engeren Sinne…sehr engeren Sinne…" Kerstin brachte jedes Wort mit ganz besonderer Vorsicht heraus als wenn sie Angst hätte, dass sie die Worte beschädigen oder verändern würde wenn sie sie schneller aussprach. Sie nahm Saschas Hände und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Das, was ich dir jetzt sage, das hat nichts mit uns zu tun. Ich hoffe, dass es nichts zwischen uns ändert. Es ist wahrscheinlich jetzt der falsche Zeitpunkt für so etwas, nein, das ist es ganz bestimmt sogar, aber ich kann es nicht ändern und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann will ich es auch nicht ändern." Sie sah sich kurz um ohne etwas Bestimmtes zu sehen. Einfach eine Sekunde Zeit zu bekommen um sich und ihre Worte zu sammeln und neu zu ordnen.

„Sascha, ich…ich bin schwanger! In der elften Woche!"

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Hatte Kerstin wirklich das gesagt, was Sascha verstanden hatte? Hatte sie wirklich gesagt, dass sie schwanger war? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Kerstin und Michael…Michael, er würde Kerstin jetzt sicherlich nicht mehr so einfach gehen lassen. Er würde ihr Probleme machen oder versuchen sie zurückzugewinnen. Was sollte Sascha jetzt tun? Kerstin war schwanger. Schwanger. Elfte Woche. Das heiß, wenn sie abtreiben wollte, dann müsse das innerhalb der nächsten Woche geschehen. Aber Kerstin würde niemals ihr Baby abtreiben wollen, auch wenn es von Michael war. Michael. Was war, wenn sie zu ihm zurück wollte? Eine richtige Familie. Was war, wenn sie wollte, dass ihr Kind einen Vater hatte und nicht nur einen Erzeuger? Was würde dann mit Sascha passieren? War das das Ende ihrer Beziehung? Hunderte von Gedanken gingen gleichzeitig durch Saschas Hirn, keinen konnte sie ordentlich zu ende führen. Kerstin war schwanger. Das würde alles ändern. Alles, was gestern war, war heute ganz anders.

„Sascha?" Kerstin sah Sascha besorgt an. Sie war ganz bleich geworden „Sag doch was, bitte."

„Kerstin…ich…" Tränen stiegen in Saschas Augen. Kerstin nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Was war nur mit Sascha los?

„Hey, was ist denn? Nicht weinen, bitte." Sanft küsste sie Sascha an den Hals. „Ist doch alles gut."

„Du bist schwanger."

„Ja, das wird mich nicht umbringen."

„Du wirst...wieder…zurück zu…Michael…..und ich…" Der Rest des Satzes ging in Tränen unter. Kerstin streichelte weiter über Saschas Rücken. Deswegen war sie so fertig. Sie dachte, jetzt wo Kerstin schwanger war, würde sie zu Michael zurück wollen.

„Sascha, hey." Kerstin schob Sascha von sich weg „Hey, sieh mich an." Sie hob Saschas Kopf, so dass sie sich in die Augen gucken konnten „Ich werde nicht zu Michael zurückgehen nur weil ich schwanger bin. Okay? Wir haben uns getrennt, das ist so und das wird so bleiben. Ich würde ja sagen, dass meine Schwangerschaft nichts ändern wird, aber das ist unwahrscheinlich. Hör zu, ich will das Kind behalten. Und ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du es mit mir aufziehst. Hörst du? Ich will es mit dir, nicht mit Michael."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber. Ich will eine gemeinsame mit dir und dem Kind."

„Aber Michael…"

„Michael ist Vergangenheit. Gegenwart und Zukunft bist du; wenn du das überhaupt willst." Kerstin sah Sascha ernst in die Augen.

„Wie könnte ich das nicht wollen?" Sascha umarmte Kerstin. Kein Michael. Kerstins Entscheidung für sie blieb bestehen, trotz Schwangerschaft. Saschas Herz verlor wohl in diesem Moment einen tonnenschweren Stein.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie Kerstin ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch." Kerstin küsste Sascha sanft auf die Lippen.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte Nathalie.

„Danke." Kerstin lächelte vorsichtig und ließ Sascha nicht einen Millimeter aus ihrem Arm. Sie hatte die drei völlig vergessen.

„Jau, alles Gute", kam es gleichzeitig von Benni und Chris. „Auf dass das Kind nach der Mutter kommt." Diesem Wunsch schloss sich Sascha an. Es würde das wunderbarste Kind der Welt werden wenn es nach Kerstin kam.

„Dann musst du auf jeden Fall ein Kinderzimmer auf deinem Bauernhof einrichten", stellte Chris fest.

„Ja, das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht. Im Stall sollte mein…" Sie sah Sascha an „…unser Kind nicht schlafen."

„Was für ein Zufall, dass ich der weltbeste Kinderzimmergestalter bin."

„Seit wann?", fragte Nathalie skeptisch.

„Immer schon. Ich habe viele Talente."

„Und die meisten sind verborgen. Ganz tief. Kerstin, wenn du willst, dann helfe ich dir beim Umzug…und dabei den Schaden zu beseitigen, den unser Möchtegernzimmermann anrichtet."

„Ich würde dir auch gerne helfen", seufzte Sascha traurig. Aber das war wohl Utopie und Fantasie.

„Wenn du mich liebst, dann hilfst du mir." Kerstin küsste Sascha auf die Nasenspitze. „Und sobald du draußen bist, dann darfst du jede Menge Babysitten, kochen, putzen, waschen, mich bedienen."

„Das hört sich schlimmer als im Knast", lachte Sascha und kuschelte sich in Kerstins Arm. Sie würde alles für ihre Freundin machen. Was immer die wollte.

„Bitte, du musst nicht." Kerstin tat beleidigt.

„Als wenn ich dich alleine lassen würde. Du kommst auf Ideen. Und ich hoffe, der wilde Haufen hier wird mich die erste würdig vertreten – was das Renovieren und helfen angeht." Sascha sah Benni, Chris und Nathalie an.

„Und ich dachte, ich dürfte jetzt in Kerstins Bett und ein Liebespaar mit ihr sein bis du raus bist", meinte Benni bedauernd „Schade. Die Aufgabe hätte mir gefallen."

„Du, schaufele dir nicht dein Grab", drohte Sascha lachend. Kerstin war ihre Freundin und die würde sie nicht teilen. Mit keinem.

**Teil 20**

„Okay, ich werde dann mal ins Seminar gehen, einer sollte da sein und mitschreiben und du hast die beste Ausrede der Welt um diese Person nicht zu sein", zwinkerte Nathalie Sascha zu. „Los Jungs, ihr müsst auch los. Pflichtseminar. Hob, hob." Sie scheuchte Chris und Benni auf und trieb sie zum Universitätsgebäude.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens morgen, Sascha. Und Kerstin, ich rechne mit deinen Anruf am Wochenende."

„Mach ich. Ciao." Kerstin sah Sascha verliebt an. „Und du bleibst wirklich hier? Wenn das Seminar wichtig ist, solltest du es nicht verpassen."

„Es gibt Wichtiges."

„Was da wäre?" Beide Frauen drehen sich erschrocken um. Diese männliche Stimme kam zumindest Sascha sehr bekannt vor. Sie hatte allerdings nicht erwartet diese Stimme hier zu hören"

„Herr Müller?" Sascha sah den Schließer entsetzt an. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen. Sollten Sie nicht in Ihrem Seminar sein?"

„Öhm…das Seminar…"

„Seit wann wird den Gefangenen hinterherspioniert?", fragte Kerstin. Diese Methoden waren ihr völlig neu.

„Anordnung von oben. Verdacht auf Missbrauch des Studiums und wie ich sehe, ist der Verdacht nicht ganz unbegründet. Und wer sind Sie?" Bevor Sascha Kerstin davon abbringen konnte, Jonathan Müller zu sagen wer sie war, meinte Kerstin freundlich.

„Herzog. Doktor Kerstin Herzog" Manchmal konnten Doktortitel helfen sich Respekt zu verschaffen.

„Ach, dann Sie sind ja die zukünftige Ärztin. Interessant."

„Herr Müller…" Sascha versuchte die Situation zu retten. Sie hatte versprochen, dass zwischen ihr und Kerstin nicht mehr als eine Freundschaft war und nun das.

„Ich denke, Sie gehen in Ihr Seminar, so wie es vorgesehen ist, und Frau Herzog und ich werden uns mal unterhalten", meinte Jonathan Müller. Sascha seufzte. Was sollte sie da sagen?

„Okay." Traurig sah sie Kerstin an.

„Ich komme dich morgen in der Pause besuchen." Kerstin küsste Sascha auf die Wange.

„Bis morgen." Traurig warf Sascha Kerstin einen letzten Blick zu und ging dann zum Universitätsgebäude. Sie war erwischt worden. Allerdings machte sie sich mehr Sorgen um Kerstin und ihren Job als um ihr Studium. Jedoch wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht nur ihr Studium verloren haben konnte, sondern ebenfalls die Chance auf eine frühzeitige Entlassung. Und damit die Chance, schnell bei Kerstin zu sein.

Sascha hätte an diesem Abend alles für eine Telefonkarte getan um Kerstin anzurufen um zu erfahren was sie und Jonathan Müller besprochen hatten. Sie wollte Walter anschnorren, aber diese hatte selber keine Telefonkarte mehr, da sie ein längeres Gespräch mit Nina geführt hatte. Also musste Sascha warten…spätestens in der Universität würde sie Nathalie ihr Handy abschwatzen und Kerstin anrufen. Oder vielleicht wusste Nathalie bereits was die Unterhaltung ergeben hatte.

Am Morgen hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Herr Müller, kann ich Sie einen Augenblick sprechen?" Sascha musste einfach wissen was los war. Bisher hatte sie keiner ins Direktorenbüro gerufen.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Wegen gestern, könnten wir das in Ruhe besprechen?"

„Gerne. Herr Kittler, ich bringe Frau Mehring zur Schleuse." Jonathan Müller begleitete Sascha aus dem Gefängnisgebäude.

„Also, wegen gestern…das mit Kerstin…ich…"

„Ich habe ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Frau Herzog geführt. Sie hat mir einiges von Ihnen erzählt." Hoffentlich nur Gutes, dachte Sascha.

„Und?"

„Sascha, lassen Sie uns zum Punkt kommen. Ich weiß inzwischen, dann sie die letzten vier Mittwochnachmittage nicht in den Seminaren oder der Bibliothek verbracht haben; zumindest nicht effizient." Verdammt, Kerstin hatte zuviel verraten. Wieso?

„Stattdessen waren Sie mit Frau Herzog zusammen, mit der Sie keine engere Beziehung haben dürften wenn diese in Reutlitz anfängt."

„Ich weiß…" Jonathan Müller machte eine Handbewegung um Sascha zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Allerdings ist sie derzeit keine Ärztin in Reutlitz und wie es sich gestern angehört hat, wird sie diesem Beruf in den nächsten Monaten nicht nachkommen, weil sie erst nach der Geburt des Babys wieder arbeiten will…" Das war neu für Sascha, würde jedoch bedeuten, dass…

„…und deswegen werden Sie sich hier nicht zu sehen bekommen. Ich rechne fest damit, dass Sie Reutlitz bis dahin verlassen haben."

„Sie haben Frau Schnoor nicht…?"

„Ich habe keinem etwas gesagt. Allerdings denke ich, dass Sie sich einen freien Tag besorgen sollten. So wie Frau Herzog gestern erzählte, hat sie einen Bauernhof zu renovieren und da könnte sie bestimmt Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen; vor allem wenn sie im fortgeschrittenen Monat ist." Sascha traute ihren Ohren nicht. Jonathan Müller hatte sie nicht verraten und er legte ihr ans Herz sich Ausgang zu beschaffen um Kerstin zu helfen.

„Wären Sie keine Schluse würde ich Sie umarmen", entfuhr es Sascha.

„Das wäre nicht gut, das würde den Gerüchten um uns nur neue Nahrung geben. Nur tun Sie mir einen Gefallen: passen Sie ein wenig auf und lassen Sie lieber keine Seminare ausfallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht noch einmal einen Überprüfungstag geben wird. Treffen Sie Frau Herzog lieber im Gebäude, das ist sicherer."

„Okay, danke."

„Keine Ursache." Jonathan Müller lächelte „Grüßen Sie Nathalie."

„Mache ich." Ob sie die treibende Kraft hinter seiner Entscheidung war? Sie würde sicherlich nicht wollen, dass Sascha und Kerstin Ärger bekamen und sie und Jonathan Müller standen sich nahe…Sascha war sich nicht immer sicher wie nahe, aber nahe.

Statt Nathalies Handy hatte sich Sascha eine Telefonzelle für den Anruf ausgesucht und wartete nun, dass das Tuten sich in Kerstins Stimme verwandelte. Nervös klopfte Sascha mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Telefon herum. Sie konnte unmöglich bis zur Mittagspause warten. Und was war, wenn Kerstin etwas dazwischen kommen würde? Dann müsste sie noch länger warten, das konnte sie nicht.

„Praxis Doktor Becker, guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Sollte sie sich mit ihrem richtigen Namen melden? Oder lieber ein Pseudonym vorschicken?

„Sonnenschein, Alexandra Sonnenschein. Ist Frau Doktor Herzog zu sprechen?" Wozu gab es eine Hündin mit einem schönen Namen?

„Einen Moment, ich verbinde." So einfach hatte sich dass Sascha nicht vorgestellt.

„Herzog."

„Hi, ich bins."

„Dachte ich mir schon. Ich kenne nämlich keine Alexandra Sonnenschein. Wie geht es dir? Hat der Müller etwas gesagt?"

„Ja, ich soll dir helfen wenn du hochschwanger bist. Was hast du dem erzählt?"

„Och, so ziemlich meine ganze Leidensgeschichte und dass du im Moment meine einzigste Konstanze bist. Dass ich jetzt deine Hilfe brauche, wo ich gestern erst erfahren habe, dass ich schwanger bin und dass du da warst nachdem Michael mich wegen der Tiere verlassen hat. Dann haben wir ein wenig über dich und Nathalie gesprochen und dass er sich gedacht hat, dass du dir die eine oder andere Freistunden nimmst, denn Nathalie verweigert hartnäckig jeden Kommentar dazu. Er würde es allerdings nicht anders machen, wir sollten uns nur nicht erwischen lassen. Das nächste Mal könnte ein anderer Kollege abgeordnet werden dich zu überprüfen."

„So was Ähnliches hat er mir heute Morgen auch gesagt. Und dass du nicht vor der Geburt nach Reutlitz kommen willst."

„Ja, das ist besser. Stell dir vor, es kommt raus, dass wir beide eine Beziehung haben, dann bekommen wir beide große Probleme."

„Mhm." Da war etwas Wahres dran. „Sag mal, störe ich dich gerade?"

„Nein, wir machen gerade Pause."

„Wir?" Kerstin war nicht alleine? Und dann sprach sie offen über ihre und Saschas Beziehung?

„Ja, Bernd und ich. Zehn Minuten bevor die nächsten Patienten an der Reihe sind. Ah, jetzt hebt er die Hände, fuchtelt damit herum und flüchtet." Sascha bekam einen kleinen Anfall von Eifersucht weil Kerstin sich so gut mit dem Arzt verstand, aber dann war ihr klar, dass sich beide verstehen mussten, sonst hätte er sie nicht in die Praxis geholt. Sie waren Studienfreunde und Kerstin hatte ihr gestern noch gesagt, dass sie nur sie will.

„Der weiß von uns?"

„Ja, er hat ziemlich schnell bemerkt, dass es jemanden in meinem Leben gibt. Und weil er versteht wie kompliziert unsere Beziehung derzeit ist, hat er mit eine verlängerte Mittagspause gegeben. Das heißt, ich kann Napi holen, mit ihr eine kleine Runde drehen und bin pünktlich zu deiner Pause da. Außerdem habe ich ab jetzt immer dann Vertretung wenn er oder sein Kollege weg sind." Das hieße, Kerstin hatte einen kleinen Job, den sie auch während der Schwangerschaft nachgehen konnte.

„Einen dieser 400 Euro Jobs?"

„Ja, genau. Entweder leiste ich meine Stunden als Vertretung oder ich mache den liegengebliebenen Papierkram, der zu sehr Fachchinesisch ist als ihn von den Krankenschwestern erledigen zu lassen."

„Das hört sich gut an."

„Ja, das ist es. Sascha?"

„Ja?"

„Ich vermisse dich. Es wird verdammt noch mal Zeit, dass du rauskommst." Sascha musste lächeln. Kerstin fluchte? Wie süß. Das war so gar nicht ihre Art.

„Ich gebe mir alle erdenklichen Mühen."

„Ich weiß. Du, weißt du was? Ich bringe uns etwas zu essen mit. So zur Feier des Tages. Weil es gestern gut ausgegangen ist."

„Okay, darf ich mir etwas wünschen oder überraschst du mich?"

„Wie du willst."

„Überrasche mich. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich mir wünschen soll, es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich gerne essen würde."

„Dann suche ich uns etwas aus."

„Du wirst das Richtige nehmen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Dann lasse ich dich mal wieder an deine Arbeit."

„Bis gleich."

„Ciao." Sascha legte auf uns seufzte glücklich. Kerstin würde zu ihr kommen. Heute. In nicht einmal drei Stunden. Sascha strahlte. Jetzt musste sie sich aber beeilen um pünktlich zu ihrem Seminar zu kommen. Und mit Nathalie wollte sie auch noch reden.

**Teil 21**

Saschas erstes Gespräch mit Jansen war ein Desaster. Sie hatten es keine fünf Minuten geschafft sich normal zu unterhalten. Jansen vergaß nie zu erwähnen, dass er all das nur machen würde wegen seiner Panikattacken und nicht weil er Sascha helfen wolle. Sascha hatte sich das zuerst angehört, aber irgendwann platzte auch ihr Kragen und alles was sie noch machen konnte, war ihm nicht an den Kragen zu gehen. Somit scheiterte das Gespräch nach einer Viertelstunde und Sascha musste zurück auf ihre Zelle.

„Na, wie war es?" Walter sah Sascha neugierig an.

„Naja, war nicht der Rede wert. Wir werden nie normal miteinander reden können."

„Wann ist das nächste Gespräch?"

„Morgen. Und wenn wir das einigermaßen auf die Reihe bekommen, dann werden wir uns einmal die Woche in den nächsten sechs Wochen treffen. Also eher nicht."

„Das wird schon. Denk an Kerstin, deine Freiheit und daran, dass du ihn danach nie wiedersehen musst. Was sind sechs Wochen wenn sie dir die ewige Freiheit bringen können? Ich würde mich sogar mit allen Schlusen treffen für diese Chance."

„Ich weiß, es ist ein Privileg." Sascha ließ sich zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte ja die Chance wahrnehmen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, Kerstin brauchte sie draußen.

„Walter, dein Typ wird draußen verlangt." Nico kam in die Zelle und sah Walter ausdruckslos an.

„Danke, mein gesprächiges Vögelchen. Ich finde es sehr nett, wie du inzwischen mit uns redest. Hast du eingesehen, dass du nichts Besseres als wir sind?" Walter stand auf und grinste Nico an. Diese warf einen Blick zu Sascha und meinte:

„Sie sind zu dritt, bei den Duschen." Walter hielt inne. Das hörte sich nach Ärger an.

„Wer?"

„Gerda, Godzilla und Gundula." Das bedeutete, Walter sollte Prügel bekommen, weil sie den dreien in der letzten Woche ein Drogengeschäft versaut hatte. Sascha sah Walter durchdringend an.

„Bleib hier. Die sind in der Überzahl."

„Ja, und? Das mache ich schon. Beziehungsweise ich stecke unseren beiden Bankräubern, dass jemand im Bad dealt und ihnen den Platz streitig machen will. Die beiden wollen nämlich die Drogengeschäfte der Station in der Hand haben." Walter grinste und verließ die Zelle. Sascha haderte kurz mit sich ob sie ihr folgen sollte, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Sie durfte nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Nähe von Ärger sein. Und Walter musste für das, was sie tat, die Konsequenzen tragen.

„Was sollen diese Machtspielchen?", fragte Nico.

„Was weiß ich. Ich halte mich da raus."

„Ich dachte, du und Walter wärt Freunde"

„Sind wir, aber sie weiß genau, wo meine Grenzen liegen und sie würde mich nie darum bitten, sie in einer Schlägerei zu unterstützen. Wenn es darum geht, sie aus einer Schlägerei zu befreien, wäre ich die Erste, die ihr hilft. Aber ich werde kein Risiko für Machtkämpfe eingehen. Außerdem sollte sie langsam aus dem Alter raus sein, sich laufend zu schlagen."

„Manche kommen da nie raus." Nico legte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Eigene Erfahrung?" Sascha wollte die anscheinende Gesprächigkeit ihrer Zellengenossin ausnutzen um herauszufinden, was genau sie gemacht hatte.

„Nö, Allgemeinpsychologie." Nico drehte sich zur Seite. Tja, das würde wohl nichts werden mit dem unauffälligen Aushorchen. Sascha musste ihre Taktik ändern oder überdenken.

Walters Plan war nicht ganz aufgegangen und sie landete mit einer gebrochenen Rippe auf der Krankenstation. Sascha hatte sich für den nächsten Morgen eine Besuchserlaubnis geholt und saß nun an Walters Bett.

„So ein Mist." Walter schien sich weniger über die gebrochene Rippe zu ärgern als darüber, dass ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen war.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst es sein lassen."

„Ja, ja."

„Walter…was hast du davon wenn du dir Ärger einhandelst? Für nichts und wieder nichts. Boss der B, die Zeiten sind vorbei. Es gibt keinen Boss mehr."

„Sascha, das ist wie bei dir und Jansen. So einfach gibt man nicht auf, auch wenn man weiß, dass es einen nichts bringt. Der Kampf ist mein Jansen."

„Dann arrangier dich, das versuche ich auch."

„Für Kerstin", konterte Walter. Sascha lächelte. Wohl war.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut. Sie ist schwanger."

„Was?" Walter sah Sascha entsetzt an „Schwanger? Ich dachte, sie hätte dieses Weichei abgesägt."

„Ja, hat sie. Allerdings hatte sie das vor drei Monaten noch nicht. Und wieso sollte eine Ehefrau verhüten?" Und welcher Mann würde kein Kind von so einer tollen Frau haben wollen?

„Na super. Und jetzt?"

„Sie wird es bekommen."

„Und wie siehst du das?"

„Es ist ihre Entscheidung."

„Nicht wenn ihr zusammen seid."

„Walter, ich werde Kerstin bestimmt nicht dazu nötigen das Kind abzutreiben. Sie will es ohne Michael aufziehen, dafür mit mir. Das ist wahrscheinlich die einzigste Chance für uns ein Kind zu bekommen." Walter seufzte. Wohl wahr. Wenn sie daran dachte was für einen Stress sie und Vivi wegen eines Kindes gehabt hatten. Zuerst verlor Vivi ihr Kind, dann Walter ihres. Zu guter Letzt hatte Vivi Walter dann verlassen und war zu Matthias gezogen, einem Handwerker mit Kindern. Walter war sich sicher, wenn eine von beiden ein Kind bekommen hätte, dann wäre ihre Beziehung nicht so einfach zerbrochen. Beweisen konnte man das hinterher nicht, aber Walter ging davon aus.

„Das heißt, wenn du raus kommst, wirst du „Mama Nummer zwei" für einen Hosenscheißer?" Sascha nickte. Ein wenig freute sie sich auf diese Situation.

„Wenn Kerstin im dritten Monat ist, dann wird es ein Frühlingskind. Bei Katzen sagt man dem Nachwuchs nach, dass sie die Besten wären." Sascha knuffte Walter in die Seite. Sie konnte ein Baby doch nicht mit einem Kätzchen vergleichen.

„Und wie ist es ohne mich auf der Zelle?", wechselte Walter abrupt das Thema. Sascha lächelte.

„Still. Mel hört die ganze Zeit Musik und Nico…du weißt ja, sie redet nicht viel. Aber ich arbeite daran."

„Wir kriegen die Kleine noch zum Reden."

„Meinetwegen kann sie weiter schweigen. Wir schicken Mel zu den Akten wenn sie das nächste Mal im Büro zu tun hat."

„Niemand wird Mel alleine im Büro lassen, wir müssen schon selber nachforschen. Und ich glaube, du wärst genau die Richtige für den Job."

„Ich?" Sascha sah Walter verständnislos an. Wieso gerade sie? Sie war den Tag über nicht da und sah Nico nur am Abend.

„Ja, mit dir redet sie seltsamerweise in zusammenhängenden Sätzen. Sogar mit anderen redet sie relativ viel wenn du in der Nähe bist. Entweder bist du ihre Muse oder sie ist ein Professor wie du, der nur in intellektueller Gesellschaft funktioniert." Sascha verzog das Gesicht. Eine sehr unwahrscheinliche Theorie, die Walter da aufstellte.

**Teil 22**

Kerstin hatte das Angebot von Nathalie angenommen, und hatte sie am Freitagabend angerufen um sich mit ihr am Samstagmorgen zu treffen. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand nicht nur Nathalie früh um acht Uhr vor der Tür, sondern auch Benni und Chris.

„Guten Morgen, das ist aber eine Überraschung. Ich dachte, ihr beide würdet noch schlafen." Válás tauchte in der Türöffnung auf um sich die Eindringliche anzusehen. Benni nahm den Kater auf den Arm und streichelte ihn. Er war ein Katzenfan.

„Wir haben uns dazu durchgerungen nicht die ganze Nacht in irgendwelchen Clubs abzuhängen, sondern sind früh schlafen gegangen um dir zu helfen. Mann kann zwei Frauen nicht alleine in die Wildnis lassen…und Ahnung von Handwerk haben sie auch nicht."

„Chris, du bist ein Machoarsch." Kerstin nahm ihre Autoschlüssel, setzte Válás zurück in die Wohnung und pfiff Napsütés zu sich. Die Hündin würde sie begleiten. Zusammen fuhren sie aus Berlin raus in Richtung Potsdam. Nachdem sie Wilhelmstadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, bog Kerstin dann rechts ab, weg von Potsdamer Chaussee in Richtung Seeburg. Nach einigen Minuten bog sie noch einige Male ab bis sie plötzlich Mitten auf einem Hof standen. Kerstin sah auf ihre Karte.

„Das müsste es dann sein, mein neues Zuhause."

„Sieht auf jeden Fall verlassen aus, was darauf hinweißt, dass hier keiner wohnt", schlussfolgerte Nathalie.

„Dann wollen wir mal." Kerstin stieg aus und holte Napsütés aus dem Kofferraum. Erleichtert wieder frei herumlaufen zu dürfen, rannte Napsütés einmal um das Auto. Dann begann sie sich für ihre Umgebung zu interessieren und schnupperte. Kerstin hatte inzwischen die leicht verrottete Holzhausnummer neben einer Tür mit ihrer Adresse verglichen. Sie stimmte überein. Das schien definitiv ihr neues Zuhause zu sein.

„Da hast du einiges zu renovieren", meinte Benni und sah sich die Gebäude an. Das Haupthaus machte von außen noch einen ganz adäquaten Eindruck, schien zumindest heile und dicht zu sein. Die Ställe, die in U-Form um den Hofplatz gebaut worden waren, sahen nicht mehr ganz so aus. Bis auf ein Teil, in dem anscheinend früher eine Garage untergebracht worden war, brauchten alle dringend neue Holzbretter, Steine und eine wetterfeste Isolierung. Kerstin ging beherzt auf das Haupthaus zu. Der Schlüssel passte und ließ sich problemlos umdrehen. Mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und sie traten in einen dunklen, sticken, Vorraum. Gut, bei diesem Quietschen würde sie jeden Einbrecher bemerken, der durch die Haustür kam.

„Helle Möbel, eine Lampe und saubere Fenster könnten die Stimmung hier ausbessern", sagte Nathalie. Bis auf einem dunkelgrünen dicken Teppich war nichts im Flur.

„Am Besten schreibe ich mir mal alles auf, was gemacht werden muss." Kerstin zog einen Block aus ihrer Tasche „Napi, Fuß." Die Hündin wollte auf eigene Faust das Haus erkunden.

„Neue Haustür, neuer Teppich." Sie stieß den Teppich an „Nein, Fliesen." Unterm Teppich kam kalter Steinboden zum Vorschein. Er sah beinahe so aus wie eine geteerte Straße. Das musste geändert werden. Benni stieß die einzigste Tür, die sich im Flur befand und sie landeten in einem weiteren Flur. Dieser war allerdings kleiner, dafür stockdunkel.

„Taschenlampen." Gut dass Kerstin damit gerechnet hatte, dass es keinen Strom gab. Sie musste Montag sofort beim Elektrizitätswerk anrufen und das ändern lassen. Sie drückte Chris ihre zweite Lampe in die Hand. Sofort links neben der Tür, durch sie gerade hereingekommen waren, war eine weitere Tür. Rechts begann die Treppe ins Obergeschoss und geradeaus war eine weitere Tür. Sie öffnete die Tür links. Ein kleines Badezimmer, mit Toilette und Waschbecken. Alles dreckig und verstaubt. Sonst schien es allerdings in Ordnung zu sein.

„Heben wir uns die zweite Etage für später auf?", fragte Kerstin. Die drei Studenten stimmten zu. Erst einmal gucken wie das Haus unten intakt war bevor man sich in die Höhe wagte. Kerstin steuerte im Schein der Taschenlampe auf die zweite Tür zu. Hinter dieser verbarg sich eine große Küche, die dank der riesigen Fenster hell war. Die Vormieter hatten alle Möbel stehen lassen.

„Herd, Spüle, Tisch, vier Stühle, du kannst einziehen", witzelte Benni.

„Ich weiß ja nicht." Kerstin sah sich zweifelnd um. Chris riss ungeniert den Ofen auf.

„Hui, der ist gut, der wird dich keinen Strom kosten, dafür bekommst du dein morgendliches Training im Holzhacken. Und...igitt…er hat Mieter, achtbeinige." Er ließ die Tür zufallen und drehte am Wasserhahn „Dafür gibt es hier fließend Wasser."

„Der Hof hat seine eigene Quelle soweit ich weiß." Kerstin schrieb einen neuen Ofen auf. Außerdem war es kalt. Sie prüfte die Fenster und stellte fest, dass diese undicht waren. Also auch neue Fenster. So ging es die nächsten Stunden weiter. Bis Mittag hatten sie das Haupthaus durch. Es bestand nirgendwo Einsturzgefahr, aber großer Renovierungsbedarf. Mindestens zwei Dutzend Fenster musste Kerstin erneuern lassen. Dazu kamen neue Tapeten, jede Menge Farbe, Teppiche, Fliesen und, und, und.

„Okay, fangen wir an?", fragte Kerstin.

„Willst du dir nicht erst die anderen Gebäude ansehen?"

„Nein, zuerst hier klar Schiff machen so lange es hell ist. Bevor wir fahren können wir in die Ställe, die brauche ich eh nicht."

„Typisch Frauen, keinen Entdeckergeist."

„Chris, fühl dich frei dir alles anzusehen." Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Mit Benni im Schlepptau verließ er das Haus.

„Okay, fangen wir an?", fragte Kerstin Nathalie.

„Klar." Sie holten aus Kerstins Auto zwei Rollen Müllsäcke. Einen Container für den alten Kram müsste Kerstin auch bestellen.

„Sollen wir erst einmal alle großen Sachen rausstellen? Sie haben für die nächsten Tage keinen Regen gemeldet."

„Wir schleppen den Kram in einer der Ställe, da kann er bleiben bis wir einen Schrotthändler haben, der alles mitnimmt." Zu zweit schleppten sie Möbel, Teppiche und alles, was Kerstin nicht in ihrem neuen Haus haben wollte, nach draußen in den Stall. Hier roch es muffig nach alten, nassgewordenen Stroh und Kerstin meinte, die Mäuse herumlaufen zu hören. Válás würde seine Freude haben wenn sie ihn hier laufen ließ. Bis dahin schien Napsütés die Jagd aufzunehmen. Immer wieder hopste sie in einen liegengelassenen Strohhaufen. Wenigstens war sie beschäftigt und lief nicht weg.

„Der eine Stall sieht gut aus", meinte Benni als er und Chris zurückkamen.

„Welcher?"

„Der, der das Garagentor unten hat. Der muss neu sein." Kerstin kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Möglich war es. Sie war vorher nie hier gewesen und ihre Eltern hatten sie nie über den neusten Stand des Bauernhofs unterrichtet. Sie kramte in ihren Unterlagen.

„Ja, der ist von 1978. Damals hatten die Leute viel Vieh, da brauchten sie einen zusätzlichen Raum für Maschinen und oben müssen Zimmer sein, die sie an Saisonarbeiter vermietet haben. Wahrscheinlich ist der Teil am besten von allen erhalten."

„Soweit ich das bisher gesehen habe, stimme ich dem zu. Du kannst die Zimmer vermieten: sobald sie sauber sind."

„Wer will schon in der Pampa wohnen?"

„Du."

„Ja, aber sonst? Hier ist nichts, nicht einmal eine Heizung."

„Drüben schon, nur wahrscheinlich seit Jahren unbenutzt." Bennis Begeisterung war deutlich zu hören.

„Du darfst gerne einziehen, wenn dir danach ist."

„Wirklich?" Benni sah sie interessiert an. Das war ein interessantes Angebot. Er hatte seine Kindheit auf einem Bauernhof verbracht und ein wenig alte Erinnerungen auffrischen konnte nicht schaden. Und dann hatte er eine weitere Idee für den Stall...

„Wenn du hier wohnen willst, bitte. Nur, was reizt dich an dem Stall?"

„Es ist abgeschieden, geräumig und würde sich perfekt als Proberaum eignen", antwortete Chris, der Bennis Gedanken durchschaut hatte. Hier könnten sie so viel Proben wie sie wollten, ohne Ärger wegen den lauten Instrumenten zu bekommen. Und die Miete für den Proberaum würden sie ebenfalls sparen. Klar, sie müssten renovieren, saubermachen und alles auf den neusten Stand der Technik bringen, aber das war kein Problem. Und die endlosen Felder überall wären der ideale Nährraum für neue Songideen. Hier lauerten die Inspirationsquellen förmlich.

„Das hört sich fast so an, als wenn sich die WG auflösen wird, Nathalie."

„Ja, ich merke es. Hey, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen mit einer übereifrigen Studentin und einem Künstler, der nie weiß was für ein Tag ist."

„Dann komm mit."

„War das überhaupt ernst gemeint, Kerstin?"

„Klar, wieso nicht? Ihr helft mir bei der Renovierung, bringt den Stall auf Vordermann, nach eurem Geschmack versteht sich und ich stelle ihn euch mietfrei die nächsten Jahre zur Verfügung."

„Wow." Nathalie überflog kurz die Mietkosten, die sie jeden Monat hatte: 300 Euro für ihr Zimmer, das mal zwölf waren 3600 Euro im Jahr. Wenn sie wirklich mit Chris und Benni dort einzog, dann sparten sie zusammen etwa 10.000 Euro Miete im Jahr. Plus die Kosten, die die Jungs für den Proberaum einsparten. Da konnte man gerne bei der Renovierung helfen und auf eigene Kosten seine Wohnung renovieren.

„Ich bin dabei", sagte sie.

„Na, ich sowieso."

„Und was wärst du ohne mich?", fragte Benni Chris „Kerstin, du hast drei Nachbarn gefunden."

„Und drei Handwerker."

„Das mag ich so an ihr. Sie ist so gar nicht auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus", grinste Chris. Kerstin musste lachen. Das Geschäft war für alle gut. Sie müsste nicht alleine in der Einöde wohnen bis Sascha zu ihr kam und dann waren sei beide nicht alleine. Kerstin war sich sicher, dass es verdammt einsam werden konnte auf diesem Hof. Und spätestens wenn das Baby da war, würden sie Hilfe brauchen.

**Teil 23**

Sascha hatte Kerstin die ersten beiden Tage dieser Woche nicht gesehen, da diese den ganzen Tag damit beschäftig gewesen war ihr neues Zuhause zu entrümpeln und Handwerker für die Renovierungsarbeiten, die sie nicht selber ausführen konnte, einzuweisen. Aber den Mittwoch hatte sich Kerstin für ihre Süße freigehalten und war dementsprechend pünktlich zu Saschas Pause an ihrer angestammten Bank.

„Rate wer ich bin." Hände legten sich auf Kerstins Augen. Zarte, weiche, warme Hände, die einen Schauer auf ihrem Rücken auslösten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Der nette Bänker von Montag? Oder der gutgebaute Maurer von gestern?"

„Ey, was soll das bedeuten?" Sascha setzte sich neben Kerstin und küsste sie. Bänker, Maurer, was machte Kerstin den ganzen Tag? Wie nah kam sie den Leuten?

„Nichts. Schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Rate mal, wer dich vermisst hat. Oh Mann, ich hätte so gerne mit Nathalie oder den Jungs getauscht und wäre am Wochenende mit dir zum Hof gefahren. Das wäre sinnvoller gewesen als in Reutlitz herumzusitzen. Außerdem muss ich dir doch helfen. Meine arme, schwangere Freundin kann doch nicht alles alleine machen." Bei dem Wort Freundin überkam Kerstin ein wohliger Schauer. Das hörte sich schön an wenn Sascha das sagte.

„Ich hätte dich gerne dabei gehabt. Dann hättest du mit mir einen Raum für unser zukünftiges Schlafzimmer aussuchen können. Wobei, so groß ist die Auswahl bisher nicht, bei dem Zustand der Räume und des Hauses." Kerstin brachte Sascha auf den neusten Stand ihres Wissens. Bisher hatten sie erst einmal telefoniert, da Sascha keine Telefonkarten mehr hatte. Kerstin war mit den Handwerkern übereingekommen, dass zuerst eine Seite des Hauses komplett renoviert werden sollte. Das schloss die Küche, das kleine Bad unten, die Treppe, zwei Räume oben und das große Bad ein. Die restlichen vier Zimmer würden im nächsten Frühjahr renoviert oder von Kerstin in Eigenleistung. Nur das Dach wurde komplett neu gemacht und war derzeit die Hauptarbeitslast.

„Und was machst du die ganze Zeit? Du springst hoffentlich nicht mit auf dem Dach herum", meinte Sascha besorgt.

„Nein", lachte Kerstin „Ich putze und reiße Tapete von den Wänden. Wenn alles klappt und mir Nathalie am Wochenende hilft, dann kann ich vielleicht schon in der nächsten Woche mit dem tapezieren beginnen. Ein Freund von Chris will am übernächsten Wochenende den Fußboden verlegen. Es wäre schön, wenn dann die Tapeten hängen."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen", seufzte Sascha traurig. Wieso musste sie in Reutlitz festsitzen?

„Das wirst du noch früh genug dürfen und dann bist du froh, dass die erste Arbeit gemacht worden ist. Wie läuft es bei dir und Jansen? Ist das zweite Gespräch erfolgreicher gewesen als das erste?"

„Hm." Sascha verzog das Gesicht. Erfolgreich war vielleicht das falsche Wort „Wir haben uns nicht geprügelt, keiner ist ausfallend geworden und es sind keine Beleidigungen gefallen. Die Stimmung war trotzdem sehr eisig. Der Mediator meinte so etwas wie, wir müssten unsere Aggressionen gegeneinander ablegen, die Fehler des anderen akzeptieren und tolerieren und einen freundlicheren Umgang proben. Psychoscheiß."

„Sascha, bitte." Kerstin sah ihre Freundin streng an.

„Hey, ich gebe mir Mühe. Und im Gegensatz zur ersten Stunde war das ein Fortschritt."

„Das stimmt. Ich werde heute Nachmittag Michaels Kollegen anrufen, vielleicht vertritt er dich."

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Michael wird eins und eins zusammenzählen und dann mich als Grund für eure Trennung rausbekommen. Da wird sich sein Kollege wohl kaum für mich einsetzen. Dann würde er Michael in den Rücken fallen."

„Ich glaube, das macht ihm nichts aus." Kerstin grinste böse „Er und Michael sind sich nicht grün. Jeder versucht den anderen zu übertrumpfen und Eduard hat seiner Zeit keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen mich anzuflirten, nur um Michael zu provozieren." Der letzte Satz führte dazu, dass Sascha sich nicht für Kerstins Idee begeistern konnte.

„Zu dem gehst du nicht! Der baggert dich nur wieder an."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Er ist verheiratet und Michael und ich leben getrennt. Eduard hat sogar meine Scheidungsunterlagen geregelt. Einfach so, weil es ihm Spaß gemacht hat, Michael zu provozieren. Nein Schatz, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Alles was passiert, ist dass du einen erstklassigen Anwalt bekommst." Sascha sah Kerstin skeptisch an. So ganz geheuer war ihr das nicht. Wieso sollte dieser Eduard nicht versuchen Michael noch mehr zu demütigen indem er etwas mit seiner Exfrau anfing? Allerdings war Sascha sich sehr sicher, dass Kerstin ihm klar aufzeigen konnte wo seine Grenzen waren. Das hatte sie bei Sascha schließlich auch gemacht.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht" Kerstin kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog dann ein paar Fotos hervor „Damit du dich auf den Mann im Haus einstellen kannst." Sie rechte Sascha die Bilder. Sascha musste lächeln. Das war also Válás. Ein schwarzer Kater, den ein weißer Punkt auf der Brust, an der Schwanzspitze und weiße Söckchen zierten. Ein putziges Kerlchen. Und dieser kleine Fratz schaffte es Napsütés in Schach zu halten? Sascha sah sich die Pfoten an. Das würde ein stattlicher Kater werden. Er hatte für einen vier Monate alten Kater ziemlich große Pfoten.

„Er könnte ein Kampfkater werden."

„Wenn ich mir meine Post ansehe, die er letzte Woche zerlegt hat, dann würde ich sagen, ist er bereits einer. Eine Rechnung, geschrädert von Katerpfoten. Und die arme Napsütés hat gestern Abend noch einen auf die Nase bekommen. Sie hat es gewagt den gnädigen Herrn beim Schlafen zu stören."

„Wo ist meine süße Hündin eigentlich?"

„Bei Andrea, Spezialtraining. Wie schleiche ich mich an und springe dem Einbrecher an die Kehle, oder so. Manchmal mache ich mir Sorgen was aus Napi wird. Eine Polizeihund im Familienverband, oder so."

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir keine Türen und Fenster zusperren. Das hat Vorteile", meinte Sascha amüsiert.

„Wohl wahr."

„Herr Müller?" Sascha hatte eine dringende Bitte und wenn es einen Beamten gab, der diese Bitte ernstnahm, verstand und erfüllen würde, dann war es Jonathan Müller. Sie hatte extra bis nach dem Essen gewartet um einigermaßen Ruhe zu haben.

„Bitte?"

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Gibt es Probleme?"

„Nicht direkt. Es geht um Ausgang. Ich würde gerne Ausgang bekommen. Ich weiß, ich habe das Privileg zu studieren und jeden Tag in die Universität zu gehen, aber ich bräuchte dringend einen Nachmittag Ausgang."

„So, so. Ich nehme an, es handelt sich um die Ärztin."

„Ja, Kerstin zieht um und ich würde ihr gerne helfen."

„Sie wissen, dass selbst wenn Sie Ausgang haben nicht die Stadt verlassen dürfen?"

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber ich würde ihr beim Ausräumen in ihrer Wohnung helfen. Die ist in der Stadt. Bitte, es wäre für einen guten Zweck."

„Ich glaube Ihnen das. Die Frage ist, wie sieht das die Leitung? Wollen Sie Frau Schnoor erzählen, dass Sie Frau Herzog helfen wollen?"

„Kerstin ist keine Ärztin hier. Und wenn es alles gut geht, dann wird sie es nie zu einer Zeit sein, in der ich Insassin bin. Bitte, ich würde ihr gerne helfen."

„Ich kann Ihre Bitte gerne vortragen, würde ihnen jedoch raten, sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen zu machen."

„Danke." Sascha wollte bereits gehen als Jonathan Müller meinte:

„Ihre Freundin hat einen großen Umzug vor sich, oder?"

„Ja, sie zieht in ein Bauernhaus, das renoviert werden muss. Wieso?"

„Nathalie hat all meine Einladungen zum Essen für die nächsten Tage abgelehnt weil sie ihr hilft."

„So weit ich weiß, werden sie, Chris und Benni dort ebenfalls einziehen. In einen Extratrakt."

„Wirklich?" Jonathan Müller sah Sascha nachdenklich an „Das hat sie vorenthalten. Typisch. Okay, Frau Mehring, ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen um Ihnen Ausgang zu verschaffen."

„Danke." Sascha ging froh in ihre Zelle zurück. Wieso Nathalie Jonathan Müller wohl vorenthalten hatte, dass sie umziehen wollte? Sascha verstand die Beziehung der beiden sowieso nicht. Mal schien es als seien sie nur Freunde, dann hatte sie das Gefühl, da war mehr. Aber Nathalie weigerte sich standhaft etwas anderes zu ihrer Beziehung zu sagen, als dass sie Freunde wären.

**Teil 24**

„Hey du Hausbesitzerin, schön dass du Zeit für mich hast." Sascha legte ihre Arme um Kerstins Hals und küsste sie. Endlich konnte sie wieder die Lippen der wunderschönsten Frau der Welt küssen. Kerstin hatte es in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht geschafft Sascha zu besuchen, aber am letzten Tag der Woche hatte sie alles stehen und liegen lassen um ihre Freundin zu sehen. Die letzten drei Stunden, die Sascha nicht in Reutlitz sein musste, wollten sie zusammen verbringen.

„Entschuldige, ich habe die Arbeit völlig überschätzt. Das ist alles so viel, aber dann kann ich dir wenigstens ein ordentliches Zuhause bieten wenn du raus kommst."

„Hauptsache ich bin bei dir. Mit dir schlafe ich auch in einer Tonne oder in einem stillgelegten Abwasserkanal. Allerdings." Sascha musste lächeln „Frau Schnoor hat mir angeboten, mich in den nächsten Wochen mit Uschi zu treffen um mit ihr Vorbereitungen für die Zeit nach meiner Entlassung zu treffen. Ob ich ins Übergangsheim gehe und so."

„Und? Wirst du?" Kerstin grinste breit und zog Sascha näher an sich. Es war kalt geworden. Langsam merkte man dem Wetter an, dass es Mitte Oktober war. Heute Nacht war sie sehr froh gewesen, dass sie ihre Wohnung in Berlin bis zum Monatsende behielt und somit eine verlässliche Heizung hatte.

„Nur wenn du das willst."

„Öhm…nein!" Kerstin küsste Sascha. „Ich will dich bei mir, dich vor dem Tor abholen und dann nie wieder abgeben."

„Das hört sich gut an, verdammt gut sogar."

„Hast du mich verraten?" Nathalie kam auf Sascha zu und stieß ihr den Zeigefinger vors Brustbein.

„Bitte?"

„Ich meine Jonathan. Hast du ihm gesagt, dass wir zu Kerstin ziehen?"

„Ja." Sascha sah Nathalie vorsichtig an.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso sollte er das nicht wissen? Was genau ist eigentlich mit euch? Mal seid ihr unzertrennlich, mal zickt ihr euch an."

„Sascha, bitte. Sag ihm bitte nicht mehr was mit mir ist. Das geht ihn nichts an. Okay?"

„Okay."

„Danke." Grummelnd verschwand Nathalie wieder. Kerstin sah Sascha überrascht an.

„Was hat die denn?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe dem Müller nur gesagt, dass sie mit den Jungs zu dir zieht. Keine Ahnung was daran falsch war. Er hat auch so komisch reagiert. Die haben eine seltsame Beziehung."

„Haben sie denn eine? Ich dachte, sie hätte etwas mit einem Professor."

„Frag mich nicht, ich blicke da nicht durch. Weiber."

„Schlimm, nicht? Gut dass wir beide da ganz anders sind, richtig unweibisch. Los, ab in die Universitätsbibliothek, wir müssen uns um deine Bücher kümmern."

„Seit wann bist du so darauf erpicht, dass ich pünktlich zu meinen Büchern komme?", grinste Sascha.

„Seit ich alles verhindern will, dass dich von deiner vorzeitigen Entlassung abbringen kann. Oder hast den Spontanbesuch vom Müller vergessen? Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es wäre wenn die Schiller plötzlich hinter uns stehen würde." Kerstin machte Geräusche als wenn sie brechen müsste. „Wie war es bei Jansen?"

„Naja, wir schlagen uns langsam durch das Programm…also, nicht schlagen in dem Sinne, sondern wir reißen das alles ab. Er will wieder in den Dienst, ich will raus. Die Schnoor und der Strauß waren sich einig, dass er zuerst die Gespräche hinter sich bringen soll bevor er wieder in Reutlitz arbeiten darf. Deswegen ist er relativ nett zu mir."

„Sein Glück." Kerstin legte ihren Arm um Sascha und schlenderte mit ihr in die Universitätsbibliothek. So schlimm war es gar nicht die Zeit mit Sascha in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Hauptsache sie konnten überhaupt zusammen sein.

„Frau Mehring?" Birgit Schnoor kam auf Sascha zu, die gerade von der Universität zurück war.

„Ja bitte?"

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von der Justizverwaltung für Sie. Es ist wegen Ihres Ausganges." Sascha sah Birgit Schnoor gespannt an. Hatte sie den Ausgang bekommen? Konnte sie endlich einen Nachmittag mit Kerstin verbringen ohne sich auf dem Universitätsgelände aufzuhalten? Kerstins neues Zuhause sehen? Oder das alte? Dann hätten sie endlich einmal Zeit fürs ich, ohne lästige Zuschauer. Und Sascha würde Válás kennen lernen.

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir Leid, er wurde abgelehnt." Sascha sah Birgit Schnoor traurig an. Verdammt.

„Wieso?" Adios Nachmittag mit Kerstin. Nun musste sie wieder darauf warten, dass ihre Angebetete zu ihr kam.

„Die Justizverwaltung meint, mit ihrem Entgegenkommen, dass Sie draußen studieren dürfen, wäre das Maß an Sonderrechten voll. Alles andere könnte nicht genehmigt werden." Na super. Sascha war kurz davor vorzuschlagen, eine Woche auf die Universität zu verzichten um dafür Ausgang zu bekommen, aber wie sollte sie das erklären? Ich will mit eurer Ärztin in Spe ausgehen? Wir sind zusammen und lieben uns und es geht uns auf die Nerven beim Knutschen immer von anderen Studenten angestarrt zu werden. Das waren wohl kaum die passenden Worte um Ausgang zu bekommen.

„Na, da kann man nichts machen. Schade."

„Gab es einen dringenden Grund? Sie hatten keinen besonderen Grund eingetragen."

„Nein, nein, ich wäre nur mal gerne durch die Berliner Innenstadt geschlendert. In den vierzehn Jahren, die ich nicht mehr dort war hat sich sicherlich vieles getan. Alleine schon wegen der Wende. Wenn ich überlege was ich alles gesehen habe auf dem Weg zur Universität. Sehr beeindruckend."

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sascha merkte, dass Birgit Schnoor ihr gerne den Ausgang genehmigt hatte, aber sie konnte sie schlecht über die Entscheidung der Justizverwaltung hinwegsetzen.

„Haben Sie Frau Herzog in der letzten Zeit gesehen?" Huch, was sollte denn die Frage? Wollte sie Birgit Schnoor aushorchen oder war es einfach Interesse?

„Ja, heute noch." Lieber nichts leugnen. Vielleicht war ein Beamter an der Universität gewesen und hatte sie beide gesehen. Dann hoffte Sascha allerdings, dass sie keiner beim Küssen beobachtet hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht angewöhnen Kerstin nur versteckt zu küssen. Das ging einfach nicht.

„Dann wissen Sie ja, dass sie wohl erst in einem Jahr hier anfangen wird wegen ihrem Kind. Ich finde das bewundernswert dass sie trotz der Schwangerschaft nun alleine den Umzug organisiert. Wieso Herr Lehnhardt ihr dabei nicht hilft." Wusste Frau Schnoor nichts von der Trennung? Als Kerstin sich beworben hatte, da war sie wohl noch seine Frau gewesen, sonst würde Frau Schnoor den aktuellen Stand aus den Bewerbungsunterlagen erkennen.

„Die beiden lassen sich gerade scheiden." Sascha war überrascht von sich solche Worte zu hören.

„Wirklich? Sie waren doch erst frisch verheiratet."

„So wie Kerstin erzählt hat, hat sie sich durch die Zeit hier sehr verändert und Herr Lehnhardt ist mit dieser Veränderung schwer zurecht gekommen. Und dann war er gegen die Tiere, die sie sich geholt hat."

„Tiere?"

„Ja, einen Hundewelpen und ein Kätzchen. Er hat sie vor die Wahl gestellt: entweder er oder die Tiere. Und sie ist nicht der Typ, der sich erpressen lässt. Deswegen läuft gerade die Scheidung. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ihr den Beruf verbieten wollte."

„Dann werden die nächsten Monate doppelt hart für sie." Birgit Schnoor sah nachdenklich aus. Scheidung, Umzug, Schwangerschaft, Jobsuche. Manch einer war mit einem dieser Dinge bereits überfordert.

„Fang." Walter warf Sascha einen Schokoriegel zu.

„Danke, womit habe ich den verdient?"

„Einfach so. Ist ein Geschenk unserer neuen Zellengenossin. Ich habe ihr kurz gezeigt wer der Boss ist."

„Sie hat an dir gezweifelt?"

„Sie hat mich nicht unterstützt und wer weiß was in dem Hirn vorgeht. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt wird sie gerade vom Doc verarztet. Die Küken heutzutage halten nichts mehr aus." Sascha wollte gerade fragen seit wann Walter auf dem Gewalttrip war als diese Mel entdeckte und in deren Richtung davon lief. Sascha steckte den Schokoriegel in die Tasche. Sie musste sich mehr um Reutlitz kümmern, irgendwie lief alles an ihr vorbei.

„Herr Müller?"

„Ja?" Jonathan Müller drehte sich um „Ist es wegen dem Antrag. Frau Schnoor wollte…"

„Hat sie bereits. Ist abgelehnt. Nein, ich wollte fragen, ob Nico von der Krankenstation kommt oder ob die dableiben muss."

„Ich denke mal, sie wird das Wochenende dort verbringen. Wieso? Wissen Sie etwas über ihrem Unfall?" Jonathan Müller musste die Antwort auf die se Frage klar sein. Immer wenn eine Schluse eine Insassin wegen eines Vorfalls fragte, dann wusste se von nichts. Das war so, ist so und würde immer so bleiben. Die Knastregeln eben.

„Nein, ich wollte ihr dann ihre Sachen bringen wenn das okay ist. Außerdem habe ich ihr ein Buch für den Förderkurs mitgebracht."

„Gut, holen Sie die Sachen, ich bringe Sie auf die Krankenstation." Sascha lief in die Zelle, packte ein paar Sachen zusammen, schnappte sich ein Buch und ließ sich dann auf die Krankenstation bringen. Wieso all das machte war ihr nicht einmal bewusst.

„Da ist es. Ich hole Sie dann gleich wieder ab. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie mit ihr reden wollen." Er lächelte ihr zu. Dieser Mann schien Sascha besser zu kennen als sie dachte. Aber er wusste auch mehr über sie als alle anderen Schlusen.

„Danke." Sascha klopfte an und trat in das Krankenzimmer. Nico lag in einem Bett, den linken Arm eingegipst und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Hi, ich habe hier etwas, was dir gehört." Sascha legte ihr den Schokoriegel aufs Bett.

„Schickt Walter dich?" Nico sah sie nicht an.

„Nein, die heckt irgendetwas mit Mel aus, keine Ahnung was. Wieso?"

„Ich verdanke ihr den Aufenthalt hier, aber das wirst du wissen."

„Ja, Walter hat es mir erzählt. Was läuft da eigentlich für ein seltsames Spiel?"

„Was fragst du mich das? Sie hat mir den Arm gebrochen, nicht umgekehrt. Keine Ahnung wem sie etwas beweisen muss mit ihrem „Boss – Gehabe". Sie und ein paar andere spielen dieses Spiel seit Wochen. Wieso sie mich da mit reinzieht weiß ich nicht."

„Sie denkt, du willst ihr den Platz als Boss streitig machen", meinte Sascha. Nico lachte trocken.

„Dieser Scheiß interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten. Von mir aus sollen die ihren Boss ausmachen, ich habe da kein Interesse dran. Alles was ich will, ist meine Ruhe."

„Wieso halten dich alle für gefährlich?"

„Schwere Körperverletzung mit Tötungsabsicht."

„Na super, damit bist du nicht die Einzigste in Reutlitz, aber nur bei dir wird so ein Aufstand gefahren. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl sogar die Schlusen haben Respekt vor dir."

„Ich bin gemeingefährlich. So oder so ähnlich drückte es der Staatsanwalt aus. Eine gemeingefährliche Psychopathin, die jederzeit zu einer Mörderin werden kann und deswegen weggesperrt gehört." Nico sagte das so, als wenn es nicht um sie gehen würde.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Wieso ist das wichtig?"

„Wieso ist es ein Geheimnis?"

„Weil es keinen etwas angeht. Ich frage dich auch nicht wen du auf dem Gewissen hast." Sascha Blick wurde traurig weil sie unweigerlich an Doreen denken musste.

**Teil 25**

„Nathalie, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Sascha hatte eine Idee, wie sie ein paar Fragen beantwortet bekam.

„Hat es was mit Jonathan zu tun?"

„Nein." Nathalies Gesicht entspannte sich. Sascha würde wirklich gerne wissen was derzeit zwischen den beiden los war.

„Kerstin?"

„Ausnahmsweise nicht", lachte Sascha. Es gab Dinge, die nichts mit Kerstin zu tun hatten und sie trotzdem interessierten.

„Illegal?"

„Nicht für dich."

„Sascha, sag nicht, du willst das Unigelände verlassen."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Sondern?"

„Du kannst hier online, oder?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Ich würde gerne etwas im Internet suchen, aber habe leider keine Zugriffsdaten. Könntest du mir deine leihen?"

„Was suchst du denn?"

„Eine Verurteilung einer Mitgefangenen." Wozu hätte sie Nathalie anlügen sollen? Sie wollte endlich wissen was Nico gemacht hat. „Und kein Wort zum Müller." Eine wahrscheinlich im Moment unnötige Bitte.

„Keine Angst, der erfährt nichts. Okay, so lange du keine geheimen Daten knacken willst oder andere illegale Dinge vorhast, kannst du gerne surfen." Nathalie schrieb Sascha ihren Benutzernamen und ihr Passwort auf.

„Keine Panik, ich will nur auf Seiten, die mir die Suchmaschine ganz offiziell anbietet. Zeigst du mir kurz wie das alles geht? Ich habe das noch nie gemacht." Sascha hob ihr Buch hoch. Internet für Anfänger, leicht und verständlich, aber Sascha zog ein learning by doing vor. Das leicht und verständlich bezog sich nämlich nur auf Leute, die jede Menge Zeit zum Lesen hatten.

„Klar, entschuldige." Nathalie begleitete Sascha zu einem der Computer, die ein wenig abseits standen. Schnell lockte sie sich ein und öffnete Sascha die Startseite.

„Pass auf, nimm .de, das ist schön übersichtlich, da stört dich keine Werbung. Die Adresse kommt das oben rein." Sie zeigte auf die Adresszeile und ließ Sascha tippen.

„Nachdem du eine Adresse eingegeben hast, musst du „Enter" drücken. So, da ist Google. Da gibst du den Suchbegriff ein, wählst zwischen Suche weltweit, Seiten aus Deutschland und Seiten auf Deutsch und dann macht dir eine riesige Liste mit Ergebnissen auf." Nathalie tippte Uni Berlin in die Suchleiste, drückte Enter und schon hatten sie jede Menge Ergebnisse.

„Dann klickst du einfach auf die unterstrichene Überschrift wenn du etwas gefunden hast, was dich interessiert und du kommst automatisch zu der Seite. Hier." Sie klickte auf die Hauptseite der Universität Berlin.

„Hier kannst du alles anklicken, was den Curserpfeil in eine Hand verwandelt. Willst du zurück, kannst du oben auf den Zurück-Pfeil klicken oder gibst wieder .de in die Adressleiste ein. Okay?"

„Ich denke ja. Ist ganz logisch."

„Meine ich doch. Die Ergebnisse werden meistens schlechter je weiter unten sie stehen. Meistens sie die Hauptseiten in den ersten fünf Ergebnissen. Wenn du Probleme hast, ich bin bei den Dichtern."

„Danke." Sascha klickte auf den Zurückpfeil bis sie bei der Suchleiste angekommen war und löschte Nathalies Suche. Was sollte sie eingeben? Nicos Namen? Mit Ort? Mit Tat? Das ungefähre Datum? Sie entschied sich für Nicola Schulte schwere Körperverletzung Berlin. Hoffentlich waren das nicht zu viele Worte. Bei weniger Worten hatte sie aber Angst, nicht präzise genau zu suchen. In weniger als einer Sekunde hatte sie die Ergebnisse. Und bereits das erste Angebot war ein Treffer. Ein Zeitungsbericht. Sascha klickte auf die Überschrift und wurde weitergeleitet. Nun wurde es spannend.

_Schwere Körperverletzung mit Tötungsabsicht urteilt das Gericht_, stand da als Überschrift.

_Die dreiundzwanzig Jährige Nicola Schulte, die als brutale und rücksichtslose „Schneidefrau" Schlagzeilen machte, ist von Landgericht Berlin wegen schwerer Körperverletzung mit Tötungsabsicht zu einer Lebenslangen Haft verurteilt worden. Schulte hatte am Jahresbeginn Schlagzeilen gemacht als sie wegen der Verstümmelung eines Mannes mit einer Brotschneidemaschine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Die Brutalität und Kaltschnäuzigkeit der Täterin ließe auf eine große Gefahr für die Bevölkerung schließen. Schulte hatte den Vater ihrer Stiefschwester mit der Brotmaschine entmannt und hatte selber die Polizei gerufen als sie mit ihrer Tat fertig war. Die Tat schockierte sogar Beamte, die bereits seit Jahren bei der Polizei sind. _

Sascha pfiff leise. Nicht schlecht. Und das waren nur die nackten Fakten der Titelseite, dann konnte sie sich ungefähr ausmalen was in den ausführlichen Berichten zur Tatzeit gestanden hatte. Eine solche Tat hätte sie Nico nicht zugetraut.

„Und? Gefunden?" Sascha zuckte erschrocken zusammen als Nathalie plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

„Ja, danke." Das waren aber kurze Gedichte gewesen.

„Wow, von dem Fall habe ich damals auch gehört." Nathalie überflog den Bericht. Der hatte für viel Aufsehen in Berlin gesorgt.

„War ja ein starkes Stück. Unsere Jungs haben die Höchststrafe gefordert, aber wen wundert es? Sie fühlten sich persönlich angegriffen. Kennst du die Frau?"

„Sie ist meine Zellengenossin."

„Gut dass du kein Mann bist", grinste Nathalie.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas gemacht hat…ich meine, ich war sowieso überrascht als sie meinte, sie würde wegen schwerer Körperverletzung mit Tötungsabsicht sitzen." Sascha starte erneut auf den Bericht. Kein Wunder, dass vor allem die männlichen Schlusen ein Problem mit Nico hatten.

„Wieso? Ist sie kein „schweres Mädchen?""

„Nee, überhaupt nicht. Keine Prügelei, keine Pöbelei, nichts. Sie macht meine Kurse weiter und sonst sitzt sie alleine in einer Ecke, liest und redet kaum. Da haben wir jede Menge Frauen, die ich als gewalttätiger einstufen würde."

„Stille Wasser sind tief. Psychopathen fallen nie auf, erst wenn sie ihre Tat begehen nimmt die Umwelt sie wahr."

„Ich merkes." Sascha schloss die Internetseite. Sollte sie Walter wirklich davon erzählen? Sascha war sich nicht mehr sicher. Nico anscheinend keinen Wert darauf zu legen, dass die Frauen erfuhren was sie getan hatte.

„Psychopharmaka?"

„Bitte?" Sascha sah Nathalie fragend an.

„Meinst du, sie steht unter Psychopharmaka?"

„Ich glaube nicht. So weit ich weiß, war sie in der Psychiatrie bevor sie nach Reutlitz kam, aber sie nimmt keine Tabletten."

„Pass mir bloß auf dich auf wenn du schläfst. Nicht dass Kerstin demnächst mit einer zerteilten Sascha zusammenziehen muss. Der Kopf im Schlafzimmer, das linke Bein in der Küche, der rechte Arm im Bad, oder so." Sascha musste prusten. Das war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Kerstin würde sie am Stück bekommen. Kerstin! Das erinnerte Sascha an den nicht genehmigten Ausgang. Und dass Kerstin sie heute besuchen wollte. Es sei denn, es kam mal wieder etwas dazwischen, aber gestern Abend hatte sie optimistisch geklungen.

„Hey, ich habe uns mexikanisches Essen mitgebracht. Magst du Tacos?" Kerstin küsste Sascha und stellte einen Korb neben sie, aus dem es verführerisch duftete. Zu Saschas Überraschung machte Napsütés keine Anstalten sich auf den Inhalt zu stürzen.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Oh, sorry, ich vergaß, das ist ja Neuland für dich." Kerstin schlug sich vor die Stirn.

„Kein Problem. Es riecht gut. Nur, wo ist der Harken?"

„Wieso?"

„Irgendetwas kann mit dem Essen nicht stimmen. Napi hat keine Anstalten gemacht sich auf den Korb zu stürzen."

„Ja, sie hat endlich gelernt, dass sie nur das Fressen darf, was ich ihr erlaube. Zumindest hat sie die Grundkenntnisse, den Feinschliff müssen wir in den nächsten Tagen machen. Jetzt wird sie hoffentlich nie wieder Mittagessen anderer Leute fressen." Kerstin streichelte ihre Rotweilerhündin, die sich neben sie gelegt hatte und sie treu ansah.

„Och Napi." Sascha nahm die Hündin in den Arm und knuddelte sie. „Manieren sind doof, gell? Davon wird man nicht satt."

„Hör auf, sie soll schließlich später den Hof bewachen und sich nicht kaufen lassen."

„Dafür hast du doch mich. Ich werde alle vertreiben." Sascha küsste Kerstin grinsend.

„Dich lasse ich erst gar nicht aus dem Haus, du wirst immer schön in der Küche bleiben, kochen und dich um unser Kind kümmern. Und wenn ich abends nach Hause komme, wirst du zu meiner persönlichen Belustigung bereit stehen, meine Lustsklavin."

„Das könnte dir so passen. Ich werde sicherlich kein Heimchen am Herd. Über die Lustsklavin können wir reden sobald du eingesehen hast, dass wir eine gleichberechtigte Beziehung führen." Sascha grinste und wurde dann ernst. Da gab es eine Frage, die sie Kerstin bereits seit Längerem stellen wollte.

„Was hat Michael eigentlich dazu gesagt, dass du schwanger bist? Oder weiß er das gar nicht?"

„Er weiß es, ich kann es langsam nicht mehr verbergen und er sieht mich wenn ich bei Eduard bin. Er hat sich übrings deiner angenommen und prüft nun mit welchen Mitteln er dich rausholen kann. Dass das Michael ärgert spornt ihn zusätzlich an. Michael hat auch angekündigt, dass er um das Sorgerecht kämpfen will. Er will sich nicht aus dem Leben verdrängen und du sollst schon dreimal nicht seinen Platz einnehmen, Es reicht ihm völlig dich an meiner Seite zu sehen. Aber bei dieser Sache wird Eduard ebenfalls sehen, wie er ihm eins auswischen kann."

„Faszinierend. Und sie teilen sich ein Büro?"

„Ja." Kerstin grinste.

„So lange dich keiner von beiden belästigt. Ich kann nicht behaupte, dass es mir gefällt dich in Michaels Nähe zu wissen. Und seine Bestrebungen was das Sorgerecht angeht kann ich zwar nachvollziehen, aber nicht unterstützen. Der soll sich einen eigene Frau suchen, du bist meine." Okay, eigentlich hatte Sascha Michael die Frau weggenommen, aber er war selber Schuld dran. Und er hatte Kerstin nicht verdient.

„Noch bin ich leider seine Frau. Die Scheidung ist nicht vollzogen. Trotzdem wird es unser Kind, Sascha. Wir beide werde die Eltern." Bei diesen Worten wurde Sascha abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Kerstin involvierte sie wirklich komplett in das Leben des Babys. Sie beiden würden die Eltern sein, nicht Kerstin und Michael. Sascha freute sich darauf mit Kerstin und dem Kind zusammen zu wohnen, wie eine richtige Familie. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich für einen so kitschigen Gedanken begeistern könnte. Je länger sie sich jedoch Bilder von sich, Kerstin und dem Kind im Kopf herumgehen ließ umso mehr freute sie sich auf diese Zeit. Sie könnte mit dem Baby zusammen die Welt neu entdecken. So lange wie sie im Gefängnis gewesen war, da war das Leben in Freiheit etwas ganz Neues für sie. Sie würden zusammen in den Zoo gehen, die waren nach der Wende sicherlich um einige Tiere reicher geworden, würden zelten fahren und ans Meer zum Muscheln sammeln. Und Sascha konnte endlich in die Berge und in andere Länder als die Tschechei. Sie würde vielleicht sogar in ein paar Jahren, wenn das Kind größer war, die USA oder Australien besuchen können. Länder, von denen sie bisher immer nur hatte träumen können. Und die Atlantikküste. Kerstins und Saschas Reiseziel Nummer eins. Kerstin hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie zusammen dort hinfahren würden.

**Teil 26**

„Wenn das hier fertig ist, dann mache ich drei Kreuze." Kerstin schleppte die nächste Kiste die Treppe herauf in ihr Schlafzimmer. Bereits den ganzen Tag über war sie unterwegs zwischen ihrer Wohnung in Berlin und dem Bauernhof und schleppte Umzugskartons. Es wurde dringend Zeit dass sie ihre Sachen aus der Wohnung räumte, in zehn Tagen wollten die neuen Mieter einziehen. Nur gut, dass die Handwerker das Dach des Bauernhauses dicht gemacht hatten und die nötigsten Tätigkeiten im Haus ebenfalls so gut wie abgeschlossen war. Sie verfügte inzwischen in den zwei Zimmern oben über Licht, Heizung und fließend heißes Wasser, ebenso sah es unten aus. Alles andere, was die Handwerker nicht bis zum Monatsende schafften, war nicht ganz so wichtig. Gestern waren alle Fenster eingebaut worden und heute waren drei Männer damit beschäftigt den Keller aus Vordermann zu bringen. Das hieß ausräumen, säubern und wie ihr mitgeteilt wurde, Fallen und Gifte gegen Ungeziefer legen. Anscheinend war der Keller ein Geheimtipp von Ratten und Mäusen gewesen, denen es an den Kragen gehen sollte.

„Was hast du eigentlich alles eingepackt? Die Pflastersteine vor dem Haus?" Chris stöhnte unter der Last seines Kartons.

„Ich glaube, wir sind bei den Kartons mit Büchern und Kleidern."

„Du hättest dir einen Lifter kaufen sollen. Dann könnten wir die Kartons auf den Sitz stellen und hochfahren lassen."

„Ja, besser wäre es gewesen. Wäre mein Konto voller würde ich das machen lassen." Kerstin stellte den Karton auf einen anderen. Das Zimmer, in dem sie derzeit alle Kartons unterstellten sollte das Kinderzimmer werden. Wie gut dass sie bis zu der Geburt noch Zeit hatte. Bis das ein Kinderzimmer war, würde einiges an Zeit vergehen.

„Kerstin? Dein Telefon ist angeschlossen. Wo willst du den zweiten Anschluss hin haben?", rief Benni von unten. Der Mann von der Telefongesellschaft hatte ihr einen neuen Anschluss gelegt.

„Scheiße" Das hatte sie vergessen. Der zweite Anschluss sollte nach oben, in ihr zukünftiges Arbeitszimmer. Dann musste dies wohl ihr Arbeitszimmer werden.

„Hier oben, wo die Kartons stehen. Ich mache euch einen Platz neben dem Fenster frei, da kann der neue Anschluss hin." Fluchend schob sie die Kartons und Kisten zur Seite. Okay Baby, du bekommst dein Zimmer, wir werden einfach die anderen vier renovieren bevor du da bist und du bekommst das Schönster, versprach sie dem Lebewesen in sich. Darauf hätte sie eher kommen können.

„Hier, hier wäre es schön. Dann kann der Schreibtisch vors Fenster." Sie zeigte an die Stelle an der Wand, die rechts neben dem Fenster war. Der Mann von der Telefongesellschaft nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Kerstin stürmte so schnell sie konnte die Treppe herunter, denn Napsütés stand auf dem Hof und bellte aufgeregt. Wahrscheinlich sah sie in einen der Handwerker eine Bedrohung.

„Napi, aus." Sie fing die Hündin ein. Es war der Malermeister mit seinen zwei Gesellen, die von der Hündin in Schach gehalten worden waren.

„Danke", sagte der Malermeister „Du bist ganz schön frech für einen so kleinen Hund." Er kniete sich nieder um Napsütés zu sich zu locken, doch diese knurrte weiter.

„Ich bringe dich in die Scheune." Gut dass die Jungs bei ihrem Rundgang eine Tierbox gefunden hatten, die von einer eineinhalb Meter hohen Holzwand umgeben war. Da konnte Napsütés sich erst einmal hinlegen. So lange wie die Handwerker hier waren wollte Kerstin sie ungern frei herumlaufen lassen.

„Das Auto ist leer. Sollen wir eine neue Ladung holen?", fragte Chris. Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast Mittag.

„Lass uns nach Berlin fahren, ihr beide macht Pause und ich gehe zu Sascha. Dann muss Napi auch nicht in der Scheune bleiben."

„Okay, du gehst zu Sascha und wir holen uns unsere beiden Kumpel und den Sprinter. Dann bringen wir deine großen Sachen schon mal her. Wir fangen mit den Möbeln im Wohnzimmer an und dann die in der Küche, okay?"

„Ihr seid die Größten."

„Wissen wir." Chris grinste.

„Ich hasse es hier festzusitzen", maulte Sascha. Sie ärgerte sich erneut darüber Kerstin nicht beim Umzug helfen zu können. Das war nicht fair „Am Liebsten würde ich einfach abhauen und dir helfen."

„Unterstehe dich." Kerstin fasste sie an den Schultern „Du wirst schön deine Auflagen erfüllen. Ich habe keine Lust wegen drei Kisten, die du tragen könntest, länger auf deine Entlassung zu warten. Kapiert?"

„Ja." Sascha sah Kerstin zerknirscht an. Das war eine deutliche Aussage gewesen und sie hatte Recht. Sascha durfte auf keinen Fall ihre Entlassung gefährden, aber es war so frustrierend. Sie wollte doch nur helfen.

„Gut. Dann sag mir, was du dir für ein Bett wünscht."

„Was?"

„Naja, ich wollte uns ein schönes Bett aussuchen. Und du sollst Wünsche äußern wie es aussehen soll. Oder soll ich Kataloge mitbringen?"

„Mhm, ich mag diese französischen Betten. Und dann wenn du eine Bettdecke findest, die doppelt so groß ist wie die Normalen, wäre das ideal. Eine riesige Decke, unter der man bequem zu zweit Platz findet. Obwohl, ich werde mich sowieso so eng an dich pressen, dass uns eine Tischdecke reichen würde." Sascha grinste und legte den Kopf an Kerstins Schulter. Diese wuschelte ihr durch Haar.

„Okay, ich werde mal sehen, ob ich etwas finde. Die Tischdecke könnte knapp werden. Vergiss nicht, ich bin bald eine Kugel, was da an Decke weggeht." Kerstin sah auf ihren stetig wachsenden Bauch. Sascha streichelte mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig über den gespannten Pulli.

„Ich finde, es fühlt sich schön an."

„Zu gut, wenn du mich fragst. Ich falle gleich über dich her." Sascha sah Kerstin überrascht an und musste dann grinsen.

„Wie, du fällst über mich her? Frau Doktor, was sind das denn für Worte? Sie sind doch sonst immer so…so zurückhaltend."

„Irgendwann ist es vorbei mit der Zurückhaltung. Sascha, ich will dich spüren und nicht nur deine Lippen auf meinen." Kerstin flüsterte fast und lief tiefrot an. Das machte sie für Sascha noch schöner.

„Hier wäre wohl kaum der richtige Platz für unseren ersten Sex, oder?" Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und weil du gesagt hast, ich soll nichts machen, was meine Entlassung gefährdet, kann ich dich schlecht in deine Wohnung begleiten. Glaub, ich würde das sehr gerne machen, aber es wäre zu gefährlich…wobei das ein zusätzlicher Reiz ist."

„Es steht zuviel auf dem Spiel." Kerstin küsste Sascha. Sie mussten vernünftig bleiben. So gerne sie Sascha in ihr Auto packen würde mit zu sich nehmen würde, es war zu gefährlich.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, sind wir in bereits in zwei Monaten unzertrennlich und für dich lohnt sich jede Warten." Sascha legte ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Bauchansatz. Es war zum Mäusemelken. Sie befanden sich in einer Zwickmühle aus Gefühlen des Verlangens und der Vernunft, die siegen musste.

Am Abend war Kerstin alleine Zuhause. Eigentlich hatte sie mit dem Ausräumen der Kartons anfangen wollen, aber wohin hätte sie alles stellen sollen? Ihr Schlafzimmer hatte zwar einen neuen Teppich und neue Tapete, mehr jedoch nicht. Sie schlief auf einer Matratze. Und in der Küche standen die Möbel bloß herum, nichts war angeschlossen, nichts stand so, dass sie sagen konnte, es würde so bleiben. Wenn sie jetzt mit dem Einräumen begann, konnte es passieren, dass sie morgen wieder alles ausräumen konnte. Napsütés kam zu ihr in ihr zukünftiges Arbeitszimmer. Sie hatte sowohl ihre Hündin als auch den Kater mitgenommen. Válás erkundete momentan sein neues Zuhause. Kerstin hatte mehrmals nachgesehen ob die Tür zum Keller abgeschlossen war. Sie wollte nicht, dass Válás ein Opfer des Kammerjägers wurde weil er die Köder für die Ratten und Mäuse fraß.

„Na komm her, meine Kleine", lockte Kerstin die Hündin zu sich, die sich gerne vor ihrem Frauchen auf den Boden fallen ließ. Leise seufzend legte Napsütés ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Beine und sah sie treu an. So ganz schien sie die neue Situation nicht zu verstehen. Wieso hatten sie zwei Zuhause? Sehr seltsam. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Das musste Sascha sein. Außer ihr und Kerstins zukünftigen Mitbewohnern hatte keiner ihre Nummer.

„Hallo?", rief sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit freudig in den Hörer.

„Kind." Oh Gott, diese Stimme war nicht Saschas, das war eindeutig eine andere Stimme. Es konnte sich nur um ihre…

„Mama?" handeln. Woher hatte sie diese Nummer? Wer hatte ihr das angetan?

„Ja, wer denn sonst? Also ich muss ja sagen, wie kannst du umziehen ohne uns deine neue Nummer zu sagen? Wenn dieser nette Mann nicht wäre, der mit deinem Michael…" Eduard. Genau, der hatte auch ihre neue Nummer um sie über die neusten Entwicklungen über ihre Scheidung und Saschas Entlassung zu informieren. Dann konnte sich Kerstin vorstellen was sie nun erwarten würde. Ihre Mutter hatte ewig lange herumtelefoniert um ihre neue Nummer zu erfahren und würde es ihr vorhalten. Innerlich stöhnend suchte sie sich eine bequeme Position auf ihrer Decke um das Gewitter über sich ergehen zu lassen. Michael! Scheiße, von der Trennung wussten ihre Eltern ja gar nichts. Das hatte sie ihnen nicht gesagt als sie nach Mallorca umzogen. Genauso wie die Schwangerschaft. Verdammt, das würde ein laaanges Telefonat und es würde alles andere als positiv für sie verlaufen. Kerstin bereute es, keine Flasche Wein in Reichweite zu haben. Aber sie hätte auch gar nichts trinken dürfen. So nahm sie Napsütés in den Arm und suchte Schutz vor dem drohenden Donnerwetter bei ihr.

„…ein wirklich netter Mann…", hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen. Sie musste sich dringend gedanklich wieder in das Gespräch einklinken.

„Wer?"

„Dieser Eduard. Sehr höfflich, sehr zuvorkommend. Er hat sogar eine wichtige Sitzung unterbrochen um mir die Nummer zu geben. Hoffentlich schneidet sich Michael da eine Scheibe ab. Nichts gegen deinen Mann, er muss seine Qualitäten haben wenn du ihn geheiratet hast, aber wenn es um seine Arbeit ging, dann war er nie zu erreichen. Nicht einmal seine Hilfe hat er beim Umzug angeboten…" Ja, das war ein kleiner Lichtblick. Ihre Mutter war nie ein großer von Michael gewesen. Jetzt würde sie es auch nicht mehr werden müssen. Wie praktisch. Kerstin verzog das Gesicht zu einem seltsamen Grinsen. Wenigstens hatte sie ihren Galgenhumor. Hoffentlich half ihr der über die nächsten Minuten...oder Stunden. Je nachdem wie sehr ihre Mutter in Form war.

„Mama…" Ganz langsam, ganz vorsichtig, sie musste es tun. Es führte kein Weg an der Wahrheit vorbei.

„Oh, entschuldige Kleines. Ich rede und rede und du kommst gar nicht zu Wort. Erzähl, wie läuft der Umzug? Hast du Hilfe? Schafft ihr das? Ist der Hof in einem guten Zustand? Sollen wir vorbei kommen und helfen? Ein so großes Anwesen ist viel Arbeit. Naja, Michael verdient Geld, er kann Leute einstellen…" Ja, ihre Mutter redete zuviel. Kerstin holte tief Luft. Dann musste es eben ohne vorsichtige Einleitung gehen. Wenn sie versuchen würde ihre Mutter mit Gefühl und Taktik auf die Neuigkeiten vorzubereiten, würde sie morgen früh noch am Telefon sitzen.

„…ich weiß noch wie das bei uns war. Also, dein Vater…" Ohne Punkt und Komma. Keine Chance dazwischen zu kommen. Kerstin hätte schreien können.

„Mama, Michael und ich haben uns getrennt." So, warten, hoffen sie hat es gehört, verstanden und dann darauf warten wie es wirkt. Kerstin hatte die Augen geschlossen, obwohl dies völliger Blödsinn war. Ob offenen oder geschlossene Augen, ihre Mutter konnte sie so oder so nicht sehen. Aber die Stille, die sich auftat war schön. Das erste Mal seit Jahren dass ihre Mutter sprachlos war am Telefon. Das war es ihr wert gewesen. Mal sehen wie lange diese wohltuende Stille anhielt. Vielleicht legte sie aus Schreck auf.

„Bitte?" Na gut, kein Auflegen.

„Ja, war haben uns getrennt. Du weißt doch, ich habe mir den Hund und die Katze geholt…" Hatte sie ihren Eltern davon erzählt? Hoffentlich. Sonst gebe es neuen Ärger.

„Ja, diesen Kampfhund. Ich finde…" Nein, Kerstin wollte keine neue Abhandlung darüber hören wie gefährlich der friedlich schlafende Hund auf ihren Beinen war.

„Mama, lass Napi aus dem Spiel. Michael wollte, dass ich beide Tiere wieder abgebe und mich aus meinem Beruf zurückziehe. Da habe ich ihm gesagt, dass nicht machen werden und er ist gegangen. Die Scheidung läuft bereits." Puh, die Geschehnisse in ein paar Sätze gepresst. Anders hatte man keine Chance gegen ihre Mutter zu bestehen.

„Du lässt dich scheiden?" Die entsetzte Stimme der Mutter verriet Kerstin was nun auf sie zukommen würde. Den Kopf gegen die Wand fallen lassend rutschte sie die Wand herab. Nun war alles zu spät. Ihre Mutter würde reden. Lange. Erbarmungslos. Ohne Zeit für eine Richtigstellung falls sie etwas falsch verstanden hatte. Kerstin legte den Hörer auf den Boden und rollte sich auf der Decke zusammen. Das Ohr etwa einen halben Meter vom Hörer weg begann sie die Predigt der Mutter über sich ergehen zu lassen. Von der Schwangerschaft würde sie ihr heute nichts erzählen, sonst würde das nie ein Ende nehmen. Und dass sie nun mit Sascha zusammen war, sparte sie sich für einen noch späteren Zeitpunkt auf. Für eine Nacht, in der sie es nicht schlafen konnte. Oder in der sie unter chronischen Wahnsinn litt.

**Teil 27**

„Wie war das Gespräch mit Herrn Jansen?" Jonathan Müller sah Sascha interessiert an. Sascha verdrehte die Augen.

„Grässlich, aber nötig." Sascha zog es vor ehrlich zu sein. Jonathan Müller würde sie schon verstehen.

„Sehen Sie das Positive, Sie können schneller hier weg." Er schloss ihr ein Tor auf. Sascha konnte heute wie jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag erst drei Stunden später zur Universität gehen. Aber Kerstin würde sie wie immer erst am Mittag besuchen, deswegen war das nicht ganz so tragisch.

„Das sage ich mir auch immer. Das ist der einzigste Grund wieso ich das mitmache."

„Sie hat Sie überzeugt, oder?"

„Bitte?" Sascha hatte eine Ahnung wen er meinte, wollte das Gespräch jedoch nicht unbedingt auf Kerstin lenken. Auch wenn Jonathan Müller von ihr wusste, er war eine Schluse.

„Frau Herzog."

„Ja."

„Eine intelligente Frau. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir sie demnächst als Kollegin hier begrüßen können." Sascha sah ihn böse an. Wenn er Kerstin nur anfassen würde…dann würde sie gegen alle Bewährungsauflagen verstoßen.

„Und Sie will ich dann hier nie wieder sehen, verstanden?" Bei diesen Worten grinste er breit. Sascha entspannte sich.

„Meinen Segen hat Ihr Plan."

„Hoffentlich stört es Sie nicht wenn wir uns dann trotzdem sehen, denn ich befürchte, das würde sich nicht verhindern lassen. Schließlich haben wir eine gemeinsame Freundin." Dieser Gedanke war Sascha bereits gekommen. Begeistert eine Schluse zu sehen war sie nicht, aber bisher hatte Jonathan Müller nichts getan, was sie negative Gedanken über ihn hegen ließ. Eigentlich hatte er alles getan um Sascha das Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten; und er hatte sie und Kerstin nicht verraten. Und wer wusste schon, was die seltsame Beziehung von Nathalie und Jonathan Müller bringen würde?

„Wir sind erwachsene Menschen, wir werden das hinbekommen."

„Das denke ich auch." Sie waren an der Schleuse angekommen. Sascha unterschrieb wie jeden Tag, dass sie Reutlitz verlassen würde und pünktlich um sechszehn Uhr wieder da sein würde. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann die Chance haben den Ausgang um zwei Stunden nach hinten zu verschieben – natürlich wegen eines relevanten Seminars.

„Viel Spaß", wünschte Jonathan Müller.

„Danke, Ihnen auch." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sascha konnte Reutlitz verlassen. Auch wenn sie diesen Gang nun bereits seit Wochen ging, es war jedes Mal wieder etwas Besonderes wenn sie das Gefängnis verließ. Es war, als wenn die Welt draußen heller, freundlicher und schöner war. Sascha genoss diesen Augenblick. Es war Freiheit und die spürte sie gerne. Fröhlich machte sie sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn-Station. Ein Auto hielt neben ihr. Sie wollte sich bereits auf Kerstin freuen als sie bemerkte, dass es ein ganz anderes Auto war. Das Seitenfenster wurde heruntergelassen.

„Und du kommst wirklich freiwillig jeden Tag wieder, Mehring?" Jansen. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Hatten sie nicht bereits genug Zeit miteinander verbracht? Mehr als genug sogar.

„Wahrscheinlich. Sonst würde ich jetzt nicht hier sein."

„Mit mir als Direktor hätte es so etwas nicht gegeben."

„Mit dir als Direktor gibt es nur Medikamentenversuche und Tote. Ich weiß." Das war eine Antwort, die ihr Mediator nicht gerne gehört hätte. Aber sie waren jetzt alleine, da konnte man sich die falsche Freundlichkeit sparen.

„Hast du Beweise?"

„Sonja, Mareike…"

„Ich habe keinen von beiden etwas getan, geschweige denn umgebracht."

„Spar dir das, wir beide wissen was los war. Hast du keine Frau, die du nerven kannst?" Sascha wollte dieses Gespräch beenden.

„Doch. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Familie. Einen schönen Tag noch." Und schon gab er Gas und brauste davon. Sascha verzog keine Miene. Wenn er wüsste. Sie hatte auch jemanden, der auf sie wartete. Genau genommen, in einer halben Stunde an der Bank stehen würde und sie empfangen würde. Aber das waren Dinge, die gingen niemanden etwas an und Hendrik Jansen schon gar nicht.

„Du siehst übernächtigt aus. Hattest du einen Einweihungsparty?" Sascha strich Kerstin liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich würde nie ohne dich feiern. So lange du nicht in meinem Bett bist, ist meine Wohnung nicht komplett." Sascha musste lächeln.

„Wer hat dich dann um deinen Schlaf gebracht? Oder konntest du in deinem neuen Heim nicht schlafen? Gruselige alte Kobolde, die sich in dem alten Haus breit gemacht haben und nun dich bedrohen?"

„Das gruselig und alt trifft die Sache gang gut", lachte Kerstin „Meine Mutter."

„Weiß die, wie du über sie sprichst?" Sascha musste ebenfalls lachen. Kerstin hatte eine nette Art über ihre Mutter zu reden.

„Nein, war ja nicht böse gemeint. Aber sie hat mich meinen Schlaf gekostet."

„Warum? Ich dachte, deine Eltern sind auf Mallorca."

„Ja, aber sie hat meine Telefonnummer herausbekommen; nachdem sie halb Berlin durchtelefoniert hat. Das war mein erster Fehler, ich hätte sie ihnen geben sollen. Dann hat sie mir ein Knopf ans Ohr gelabert wegen dem Umzug und als ich dann einmal etwas sagen konnte, da hat sie dann drei Stunden ohne Pause durchgeredet." Kerstin erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an die Schmerzen zurück, die das Sitzen in ihrem Rücken und Po ausgelöst hatten. Ihr war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Arsch eingeschlafen.

„Drei Stunden?" Sascha war entsetzt.

„Ja, stell dir eine Vorlesung vor und den geschwätzigsten Dozenten der Uni. Das ist meine Mutter. Nur ohne Pause und ohne Chance auf Zwischenrufe."

„Oh mein Gott." Sascha sah Kerstin betreten an. Das musste grausam gewesen sein. Da war sie müde und wurde von ihrer Mutter am schlafen gehindert.

„Worüber habt ihr…hat sie denn geredet?"

„Ich habe den Fehler begangen und ihr gesagt, dass Michael und ich uns scheiden lassen."

„Hast du ihr auch gesagt, dass du schwanger bist und wem jetzt dein Herz gehört?"

„Nein, dann würde ich entweder jetzt noch am Telefon sitzen oder sie frisch vom Flughafen abholen. Sorry Sascha, ich werde ihnen von uns erzählen, aber erst wenn meine Ohren nicht mehr klingeln und ich wieder einen Telefonhörer sehen kann ohne Panikattacken zu bekommen."

„Fang mit der Schwangerschaft an, das wird sie eher verkraften", riet Sascha.

„Ja, ich werde alles von hinten aufrollen. Scheidung, Schwangerschaft, Jobsuche, dich, die WG. Das wird ein Spaß." Kerstin versteckte ihren Kopf in Saschas Pulli. Das würde der Apokalypse nahe kommen. Am Liebsten würde sie all das ihren Eltern vorenthalten, aber sie würde es früher oder später herausbekommen und dann würde es eine viel längere einseitige Unterhaltung werden.

„Meine arme Süße." Sascha küsste Kerstin aufs Haar. Da war es fast erfreulich, dass ihre Familie nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte und ihr so etwas erspart blieb.

„Und wie war dein Abend?"

„Der war ganz okay, der Morgen war schlimmer. Nicht nur, dass ich mit Jansen reden musste, hinterher musste er mich auf der Straße blöd von der Seite anlabern. Ich hätte ihm so gerne einen in seine hässliche Scheißvisage verpasst…nur, das würde mich von dir entfernen."

„So haben wir beide unser Leid zu tragen. Wie oft musst du noch zu diesen Gesprächen?"

„Den ganzen nächsten Monat, dann ist Ende. Hoffentlich hat es etwas gebracht."

„Ich denke ja, Ich gehe gleich mal zu Eduard, gucken wie weit er ist. Außerdem muss ich ihn wegen der Scheidung treffen. Michael will das Sorgerecht."

„Kann er vergessen." Sascha sah böse drein. Von diesem milchgesichtigen Pseudoanwalt würde sie sich nicht das Kind abnehmen lassen. Das gehörte zu Kerstin und ihr. Egal was Michael sagte.

„Sehe ich genauso. Er kann es gerne mal sehen wenn er möchte, doch es bleibt bei uns."

„Wann weißt du eigentlich was es wird?"

„Ich habe bisher nicht nachgefragt." Kerstin dachte kurz nach. Sie war im fünften Monat. „Aber ich denke, ich lasse bei der letzten Untersuchung beim Arzt mir das Geschlecht auf eine Karte schreiben, stecke die in einen Umschlag und dann wird das eine Weihnachtsüberraschung. Dann können wir in aller Ruhe über die Feiertage einen Namen suchen."

„Wir?" Sascha sah Kerstin erfreut an.

„Klar wir. Wer denn sonst? Es wird unser Baby, da müssen wir nach dem Namen suchen. Wie wäre es mit Sascha wenn es ein Junge wird? Dann kann ich mir den Namen merken und es kommt wenigstens einer zu mir wenn ich rufe."

„Sehr witzig." Sascha knuffte Kerstin in die Seite. Manchmal hatte sie einen seltsamen Humor. Aber Sascha liebte sie und war jedes Mal aufs Neue überglücklich wenn Kerstin sie ganz selbstverständlich in ihr Leben mit einbezog.

„Nicht? Na gut, ist ja nicht gesagt, dass es ein Junge wird."

„Zwillinge?" Sascha sah Kerstin erwartungsvoll an. Zwei süße kleine Babys, ein Junge, ein Mädchen.

„Ich glaube, das hätte mir der Arzt gesagt. Hoffe ich. Man stelle sich vor, ich liege im Kreissaal, du hältst meine Hand – und das ist übrings ein Befehl – und dann hab ich es plötzlich nicht hinter mir wenn die Hebamme mir ein Baby in den Arm legt sondern soll die ganzen Strapazen noch mal machen? Völlig unvorbereitet." Kerstin schüttelte sich. Sie hatte einigen Geburten beigewohnt und nie schien es ein Klacks für die Frauen zu sein das Baby aus sich herauszupressen. Kunststück. Das war so als wenn man sich einen Tischtennisball in die Nasenlöcher stecken wolle in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Kerstin hatte kurz über einen Kaiserschnitt nachgedacht, aber sie wollte ihr Kind doch lieber auf ganz natürliche Weise bekommen wenn es ging. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie es traditionell im Bett bekommen solle oder eine Wassergeburt ausprobieren sollte. Das warme Wasser würde die Schmerzen der Wehen senken.

„Ich werde dir demnach Gesellschaft leisten bei der Geburt?" Das war eine Feststellung, sollte aber mehr Freude sein. Kerstin schien es wirklich sehr ernst damit zu nehmen sie als gleichberechtigte Partnerin bei sich zu haben.

„Da wirst du nicht drum herum kommen. Es sei denn, du fällst in Ohnmacht", lachte Kerstin. Sie stelle sich vor, wie sie anfing zu pressen und Sascha dann umfiel.

„Das will ich mal nicht hoffen." Sascha grinste. Natürlich würde sie Kerstin beistehen so gut sie konnte. Obwohl sie nie ein Fan von zuviel Blut gewesen war. Das würde sie irgendwie schaffen. Das Blut war ja nicht wegen einer Wunde da, sondern weil Kerstin ein Baby bekam, ein neues Leben das Licht der Welt erblickte.

„Wie wirst du das Michael erklären?" Eine interessante Frage, die Kerstin bereits beschäftigt hatte, die sie für sich bereits beantwortet hatte:

„Was geht ihn das an? Er wird ganz bestimmt nicht mit in den Kreissaal kommen. Dann eher meine Mutter."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Beide mussten lachen. Kerstins Mutter wurde wahrscheinlich sogar das Kind zurück in den Mutterleib reden. Oder es würde erst gar nicht herauskommen wollen. Schließlich musste es im Bauch alles nur gedämpft hören und nicht live. Und spätestens nach dem letzten Abend hatte es einen ersten Eindruck davon bekommen wie viel und wie lange Oma reden konnte.

**Teil 28**

Wenn Kerstin gedacht hatte, der Anruf der Mutter am Vorabend wäre erst einmal der letzte für eine längere Zeit gewesen, so sah sie sich schnell eines besseren belehrt. Bereits am nächsten Abend klingelte das Telefon erneut. Kerstin hatte gerade mit Nathalie ihr Bett aufgestellt und wollte mit dem Kleiderschrank beginnen. Einen fünftürigen, in den alle ihre und Saschas Sachen passen würden.

„Ich geh mal, ist bestimmt eine uns bekannte Person aus Reutlitz", meinte Nathalie „Die Sehnsucht."

„Ich kann sie verstehen." Kerstin ging beschwingt ans Telefon. Es war beinahe einundzwanzig Uhr, Sascha rief oft um diese Zeit an. Kurz vor Einschluss, damit beide den Abend mit der Stimme des anderen beschließen konnten.

„Herzog", flötete sie in den Hörer.

„Wenigstens bist du gut gelaunt, trotz Scheidung." Peng. Innerhalb von Millisekunden brach ihre gute Laune ein.

„Mama." Sie gab sich alle Mühe es nicht gequält klingen zu lassen. Wie gut dass sie heute morgen wohlweißlich den Schreibtisch und den Stuhl aufgebaut hatte. So konnte sie sich wenigstens in Ruhe hinsetzen. Und morgen würde sie losgehen und eine Sprechanlage kaufen Dann musste sie nicht in der Nähe des Telefons bleiben.

„Ja, wer denn sonst? Erwartest du etwa jemand anderes?" Ja, tat sie, aber würde sie jetzt nicht sagen.

„Nein Mama."

„Du hast gestern so schnell aufgelegt…" Nach drei Stunden! Und sie selber hatte wohl nicht mehr als zwei Minuten gesprochen. Herr, lass mich heute nicht wieder so eine Tortur über mich ergehen lassen müssen.

„…auf jeden Fall hab ich Papa von der Scheidung erzählt…" Ach nee, was für eine Überraschung! Damit hätte Kerstin nie gerechnet.

„…und wir haben beschlossen, dass du uns unbedingt Weihnachten besuchen musst. Alleine kann man nicht feiern." Oh nein, sie würde ganz bestimmt nicht nach Mallorca fliegen. Das konnten ihre Eltern vergessen.

„…das Klima und die neue Umgebung werden dich ablenken. Wir haben schon geguckt wann ein passender Flug geht…" Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Es war Zeit für eine Notbremse bevor es zu spät war.

„…Heilig Abend wäre zu stressig, da dachten wir…"

„Mama, kannst du mir bitte eine Sekunde zuhören?", wagte sie den vorsichtigen Vorstoß. Ihre Mutter redete weiter.

„Mama!" Diesmal ein wenig lauter und ärgerlicher.

„Entschuldige, was ist denn Kind? Willst du lieber an einem anderen Tag fliegen?" Wie nett, sie fragte nach Kerstins Wunsch.

„Ich werde gar nicht fliegen. Ich bleibe hier." Das tat gut. Diese zwei Sätze waren befreiend gewesen. Im Hintergrund sah sie Nathalie auftauchen. Kerstin schrieb MAMA auf einen Zettel und verdrehte die Augen. Nathalie sah sie betroffen an. Sascha hatte ihr von dem Telefonmarathon erzählt.

„Was? Aber Kind…" Wenn ihre Mutter sie noch einmal Kind nannte würde sie nach Mallorca schwimmen und ihr den Hals umdrehen. Genervt stellte sie das Telefon auf Lautsprechanlage um. Dann musste sie wenigstens den Hörer nicht festhalten und wenn sie dann mal was sagen durfte, musste sie einfach lauter reden. Fast wie bei der Sprechanlage. Oder sollte sie sich lieber eine Geheimnummer anschaffen? Nein, die würde Mutter ebenfalls herausbekommen.

„Mama, keine Diskussion. Ich werde hier bleiben."

„Wieso?" Weil Sascha Weihnachten frei sein könnte und sie das Fest mit ihr verbringen wollte. Weil sie keinen Nerv hatte zu fliegen, nicht mit ihren Eltern kreuz und quer über Mallorca fahren wollte und sie ihr eigenes Leben leben wollte.

„Weil…" Tja, welchen Grund sagte sie nun ihrer Mutter? Hilflos sah Kerstin zu Nathalie. Diese zeigte auf Kerstins Bauch.

„Weil ich schwanger bin." Oh, diese Worte würde sie bereuen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Und irgendwann hätte sie es ihren Eltern erzählen müssen. Aber musste das alles in einem Abstand von vierundzwanzig Stunden sein? Jetzt würde sie erst einmal Ärger bekomme,n weil sie nicht angerufen hatte als sie von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, dann weil sie gestern nichts gesagt hatte und dann weil ihrer Mutter immer etwas einfiel.

„Waaasss?" Der Schrei ließ sowohl Kerstin als auch Nathalie zusammenzucken. Verzweifelt ließ Kerstin ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Herr, bitte lass das Ende schnell kommen. Nicht wieder drei Stunden Folter.

„Du bist schwanger? Und das sagst du nebenbei? Klar, ich bin ja nur deine Mutter, es geht mich ja gar nichts an wenn meine einzigste Tochter schwanger ist. Ich werde ja nur die Oma…" Kerstin sah zu Nathalie. Diese starrte entsetzt das Telefon an. Und sie hatte immer gedacht, Telefonate mit ihrer Mutter wären problematisch.

„…und dann die Scheidung…" Kerstin fiel auf, dass sie ganze Sätze ausblendete.

„…was sollen nur die Nachbarn sagen…" Welche Nachbarn? Und wen interessierte das? Kerstin kannte hier niemanden.

„…wer ist denn der Vater? Ich hoffe nicht so ein heruntergekommener Typ, den du in einer Disco aufgegabelt hast." Super was ihre Mutter ihr so zutraute.

„Mama!"

„Was? Das macht ihr jungen Leute heute doch. Ihr trennt euch, geht in eine Disco, betrinkt euch und habt ungeschützt Geschlechtsverkehr. Oh mein Gott, es wird ein Bastard…" Kerstin schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Was redete ihre Mutter da?

„Michael ist der Vater", sagte sie ohne darauf zu achten ob ihre Mutter ruhig war oder nicht. Kerstin war zu sehr davon geschockt, dass ihre Mutter ihr Sex mit einem unbekannten Mann zutraute. Ungeschützten Sex. Als wenn sie als Ärztin nicht bestens informiert wäre über all die möglichen Folgen.

„Michael? Ich dachte, ihr lasst euch scheiden. Wie kann…" Wenn sie ihr nun sagen würde, dass sie im fünften Monat war, würde es wieder Theater geben. Also erst einmal weiterreden lassen. Inzwischen war Nathalie wieder da. Sie hatte Kerstin verlassen, als diese ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Nun brachte sie ihr ein Glas Saft und einen Zettel, auf dem stand: ICH WEISS, DU KÖNNTEST BESSER EINEN DOPPELTEN SCHNAPS GEBRAUCHEN, ABER DAS WÄRE NICHT GUT! Dankend nahm Kerstin das Glas und trank einen großen Schluck. Wo war das Gespräch? Egal.

„Mama, ich war bereits schwanger als wir uns getrennt haben, habe das aber nicht gewusst. Und es ändert nichts an meinem Entschluss nicht mehr mit Michael zusammen zu sein. Hörst du?"

„Natürlich höre ich dich, ich bin ja nicht taub. Du kannst das Kind doch nicht so bekommen. Es braucht einen Vater…"

„Es wird ohne Michael aufwachsen wenn ich das arrangieren kann. Er kann es sehen, mehr nicht." Wow, das war ja beinahe eine Unterhaltung. Nathalie hob den Daumen um ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen.

„Oh mein Gott, was sind das nur für Zustände…ein uneheliches Kind…meine Güte…wären wir nur Zuhause geblieben…" Kerstin war mehr als glücklich dass ihre Eltern ein paar tausend Kilometer entfernt waren. Die Vorstellung, sie innerhalb einer halben Stunde bei sich zu haben war schrecklich. Ihre Mutter säße bereits jetzt im Auto und würde Kerstin dann die ganze Nacht mit Fragen nerven. Es lebe das Ausland und die Entfernung.

„…wir müssen dringend zu dir…ganz alleine…all die Arbeit…" Kerstins Blick füllte sich mit Panik. NEIN! Hilfesuchend sah sie Nathalie an. Diese sah sie ratlos an und stand dann auf. Was sollte sie da sagen?

„…du kannst nicht schwer tragen wenn du schwanger bist und dann der Umzug…" Dafür hatte sie doch Hilfe und das Gröbste war geschafft.

„Kerstin? Dein Piepser! Ich glaube, es ist ein Notfall!" Nathalie, der Engel. Sie hatte die Nummer von Kerstins alten Pieper gewählt. Und so laut gerufen, dass ihre Mutter hatte hören müssen.

„Mama, ich muss aufhören, da ist ein Notfall…"

„Du arbeitest wieder?"

„Ja, das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal. Ich muss wirklich los. Ich weiß ja nicht was es ist. Entschuldige."

„Ja Kind, dann mach." Und schon hatte sie den Hörer aufgelegt und die Sprechanlage ausgeschaltet. Erleichtert ließ sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen. Nathalie kreuzte grinsend mit Kerstins Pieper auf.

„War wohl nur falscher Alarm. Tut mir Leid, dass du dein Telefonat unterbrechen musstest wo es gerade so schön wurde."

„Danke, danke, danke, du bist ein Schatz. Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde." Kerstin umarmte Nathalie erleichtert.

„Kein Problem. Dir ist klar, dass sie spätestens morgen Abend anrufen wird?"

„Dir ist klar, dass ich da ganz bestimmt nicht Zuhause sein werde? Und übermorgen ist meine Telefonleitung tot weil ein Ast draufgefallen ist, oder so", grinste Kerstin gequält. Die nächsten Abende wollte sie kein Wort von ihrer Mutter hören.

Sascha war frustriert in ihre Zelle gegangen. Den ganzen Abend über war bei Kerstin entweder besetzt gewesen oder sie ging nicht ans Telefon. War sie etwa wieder in ihrer Wohnung in Berlin? Eigentlich hatte sie da ihr Telefon abgemeldet. Zumindest ging auch dort niemand dran und Kerstins Handy war ebenfalls ausgeschaltet. Sascha begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Na, an wen denkst du?" Walter sah Sascha an und kannte die Antwort. „Streit gehabt?"

„Nein, sie meldet sich nicht. Weder in Berlin, noch auf dem Hof oder am Handy. Es ist wie verhext."

„Hast du nicht gesagt, sie hätte gestern einen Telefonmarathon mit ihrer Mutter durchgestanden? Wahrscheinlich ist sie heute irgendwo, wo kein Telefon sie stören kann. Ich würde das an ihrer Stelle so machen."

„Sie wusste, dass ich sie anrufen wollte", hielt Sascha dagegen.

„Dann wird dir ihre Mutter zuvor gekommen sein und sie geht aus Angst, dass sie es wieder ist, nicht mehr ans Telefon." Sascha seufzte.

„Du siehst sie morgen wieder, meinst du, das hältst du aus?"

„Ich denke ja."

„Was hält sie aus? Die Trennung vom Hauptmann?" Mel kam pfeifend in die Zelle. Sascha und Walter sahen sie überrascht an. Wie kam Mel darauf? Niemand hatte ihr davon erzählt, dass Sascha und Kerstin sich regelmäßig sahen, oder?

„Was?" Mel sah beide an als sie die Blicke bemerkte.

„Wieso Kerstin?"

„Wen solltest du sonst anrufen wollen? Ich bitte dich, als wenn du deine kranke Liebe zum Hauptmann abstellen würdest. Vor allem wo sie sich scheiden lässt." Woher hatte Mel all diese Informationen?

„Woher hast du diese haltlosen Behauptungen?", kam Walter Sascha zur Hilfe.

„Möhrchens Büro. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten, sie hat erzählt, dass der Hauptmann zu uns kommt, als Doc sobald sie das Kind hat und geschieden ist. Na, und wenn ich so etwas erfahre, dann wird unsere Sascha das schon lange wissen. Immerhin bist du jeden Tag draußen und der Hauptmann hat eine Zeit lang an der Uni unterrichtet. Da werdet ihr euch gesehen haben. Und da du in letzter Zeit alles andere als unglücklich wirkst, zähle ich zwei und zwei zusammen und komme zu dem Ergebnis, dass du sie anrufen willst." Mel sah beide triumphierend an.

„Interessant. Ich dachte, für dich gibt es nur Mike und die Organisation eines neuen Treffen."

„Dazwischen habe ich genug Zeit für interessante Studien. Was sagen die Schlusen zu euren Treffen?"

„Es ist kein Problem. Erstens sehen wir uns nur gelegentlich in der Pause, zweitens ist Kerstin keine Angestellte von Reutlitz und drittens ist gegen eine Freundschaft nichts einzuwenden. Zumindest sagt Frau Schnoor das." Sascha grinste. Ein wenig gelogen, im Prinzip jedoch die Wahrheit.

„Als wenn du nur Freundschaft wolltest."

„Wenn du dich erinnern magst, das hat mir auch nichts gebracht als Kerstin in Reutlitz war."

„Und da hatte sie echt die besten Chancen sie flachzulegen", meinte Walter „Sie dachte, sie käme hier nicht mehr raus, wollte die Verlobung lösen und Sascha hat ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Ich wäre schwach geworden." Walter ließ sich an Sascha fallen, so dass diese sie auffangen musste. Eine kleine, theatralische Einlage zur Ablenkung.

„Aber ich bin ihr nicht gut genug. Ein Professor braucht eine Ärztin, alles andere ist unter ihrer Würde. Da bleibt mir außer weinen und trauern nur mich nach einer neuen Frau umzusehen…Mel!" Mel, die sich gerade auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte, sah Walter entsetzt an.

„Fass mich an und ich verknote dir die Arme aufm Rücken. Mit euren Lesbenspielchen will ich nichts zu tun haben." Walter und Sascha lachte.

„Da, nimm die!", grummelte Mel und deutete auf Nico, die gerade zur Tür herein kam. Walter hob die Augenbrauen und grinste fies.

„Gute Idee. Ist Frischfleisch. Und kann sich gerade nicht wehren." Nico trug ihren Arm weiterhin in Gips.

„Na, dann sollten wir euch beide alleine lassen, oder Sascha?"

„Walter, lass den Scheiß." Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. „Es reicht, dass du ihr den Arm gebrochen hast wegen nichts und wieder nichts."

„Ich habe nur mal kurz klargestellt, dass ich der Boss bin." Nico legte sich auf ihr Bett und begann zu lesen ohne Walter zu beachten.

„Hat sie es bezweifelt?"

„So weit wollte ich es nicht kommen lassen." Walter sah Nico drohend an. Sascha stöhnte und schnappte sich Walters Arm.

„Los, wir beide spielen eine Runde Billard. Das bringt dich auf bessere Gedanken." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schob Sascha Walter aus der Zelle und schloss die Tür. Sie konnte sehr gut darauf verzichten dass es Ärger gab weil Walter ihre Macht beweisen wollte. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Schlusen wollte sie nicht haben.

**Teil 29**

In der nächsten Woche musste Sascha nach einen der Gespräche mit Jansen in das Büro von Frau Schnoor. Den Grund hatte man ihr wie gewöhnlich nicht genannt und sie hoffte, es hatte nichts mit Kerstin zu tun.

„Frau Mehring." Frau Schnoor kam herein und deutete dem Beamten, der Sascha während der Wartezeit beaufsichtigt hatte, zu gehen.

„Wir haben Post von Ihrem Anwalt. Ein Herr Manson…hatten Sie nicht bis vor kurzem einen Pflichtverteidiger?"

„Ja." Verdammt. Sollte sie Frau Schnoor sagen wer ihr den Anwalt verschafft hat? Es würde sowieso irgendwann rauskommen.

„Kerstin, also Frau Herzog, hat ihn mir empfohlen und weil er ein Freund von ihr ist, vertritt er mich kostenlos." Ein wenig unglaubwürdig, aber besser als die ganze Wahrheit.

„Da haben Sie wirklich Glück, so weit ich weiß, ist Herr Manson ein ausgezeichneter Anwalt und er will sich mit Ihnen treffen. Wenn es Ihnen passt am Donnerstag." Donnerstag war gut. Dann konnte sie zwar den ganzen Tag nicht zur Universität, aber Kerstin musste diese Woche sowieso einen Tag lang mit Napsütés weg zum Wesenstest, dann konnte sie das am Donnerstag machen und sie würden keinen gemeinsamen Tag verlieren.

„Donnerstag ist in Ordnung."

„Sie wissen worum es geht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht genau. Bisher haben wir…" Nie miteinander gesprochen weil Kerstin alles arrangiert hat würde jetzt nicht gut kommen „…nur einmal telefoniert und ich habe ihm einen langen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich alles erklärt habe."

„Das erklärt wieso er alle Akten sehen will."

„Er will meine Bewährung durchbekommen."

„Ja, er hat angedeutet, dass er sie noch in diesem Jahr aus dem Gefängnis holen will." Sascha konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Das würde die nächsten Wochen bedeuten. Eine schöne Vorstellung. Vor allem weil sie neben der Freiheit Kerstin erwarten würde. Die perfekte Kombination.

„Ich habe da nichts gegen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und ich denke, Sie haben gute Chancen, denn soviel ich über Herrn Manson weiß, ist er ein Anwalt, der seine Vorhaben umsetzt. Bisher hat er keine Fälle verloren."

„Vielleicht nimmt er nur Fälle an, die er gewinnen kann."

„Er nimmt alles an, was ihm Geld bringt. Dieser Mann hat im letzten Jahr gegen eine renovierte Anwaltskanzlei aus Hamburg eine Verhandlung gewonnen. Ohne seinen Kanzleipartner. Wussten Sie, dass Herr Manson der Partner von Herrn Lehnhardt ist?" Ja, das wusste Sascha und sie wusste wie sehr sich Herr Lehnhardt darüber ärgerte, dass sie von ihm vertreten wurde.

„Ja."

„Faszinierend wenn man bedenkt, dass er seinem Partner so indirekt in den Rücken fällt. Schließlich gehören Sie zu Reutlitz und deswegen scheint die Ehe zerbrochen zu sein."

„Och, ich denke, das macht Herrn Manson nichts, er ist der Scheidungsanwalt von Frau Herzog." Sascha genoss das überraschte Gesicht von Birgit Schnoor.

„Oh."

„Die beiden Anwälte sind keine Fans voneinander, sie ergänzen sich nur sehr gut. Deswegen teilen sie sich eine Kanzlei."

„Dann hatten Sie wirklich Glück. Was ich Ihnen eigentlich noch sagen wollte: Sollte Herr Manson seinen Antrag vor Gericht anbringen, dass Sie Ihre Bewährung bekommen, werde ich dem Antrag nicht im Wege stehen."

„Danke", sagte Sascha glücklich. Das war gut. Wenn Birgit Schnoor ihr bescheinigte, dass sie raus konnte, dann war ihre Chance entlassen zu werden größer.

„Ich liebe dich." Sascha umarmte Kerstin stürmisch und küsste sie.

„Wow, was ist passiert?" Sascha erzählte von dem Treffen bei Frau Schnoor und ihrer Unterstützung für Saschas Bewährung.

„Wow, das ist mal eine Nachricht. Ich hoffe, Eduard schafft das wirklich. Ich habe dich fest für Weihnachten eingeplant."

„Und was ist, wenn deine Eltern anreisen?"

„Dann müssen sie entweder nett zu dir sein oder woanders bleiben. Du bist meine Priorität." Kerstin küsste Sascha.

„Es sind deine Eltern."

„Die ich nicht eingeladen habe. Wenn sie meinen, sie müssen hier auftauchen und Chaos verbreiten, dann müssen sie akzeptieren, dass ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammen sein werde."

„Was meinst du wie sie reagieren werden wenn sie erfahren dass ihre Tochter mit einem Knacki zusammen ist? Einem weiblichen wohl gemerkt."

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde – egal was sie sagen – nicht von meinem Plan Weihnachten zusammen mit dir zu verbringen abrücken." Kerstin sah Sascha fest an. Das war ihr ernst. Verdammt ernst. Sie freute sich seit Wochen auf die Zeit, in der Sascha bei ihr sein konnte, da würde sie nicht wegen ihren Eltern länger warten. Wenn sie Sascha nicht mochten, mussten sie sich aus ihrem Leben fernhalten.

„Da fällt mir ein: wo treibst du dich eigentlich immer rum? Laufend geht keiner ans Telefon." Diese Frage war dann doch zu drückend gewesen. Eigentlich hatte Sascha sie Kerstin nicht stellen wollen, denn sie wollte ihr nicht hinterher schnüffeln.

„Ich bin da…meine Mutter hat mich ein wenig abgeschreckt. Ich bekomme jedes Mal die Vision, sie ist dran und ich muss wieder stundenlang mit ihr reden. Letztes Mal hat sie zu deiner Zeit angerufen. Wir brauchen dringend eine Erkennung." Kerstin strich Sascha nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Mhm, wie wäre es, wenn ich es zuerst auf deinem Handy klingeln lasse und dann die Festnetznummer anrufe."

„Okay, das hört sich gut an. Ich habe unsere Telefonate vermisst, aber in Reutlitz anzurufen und nach dir zu fragen hielt ich für unklug." Sascha verzog das Gesicht. Was für ein kompliziertes Leben.

„Meine Lieblingsturteltauben." Nathalie kam grinsend aus dem Universitätsgebäude und streichelte Napsütés. Freudig beachtet zu werden warf sich die junge Hündin auf den Rücken.

„Kerstin, ich dachte, du rettest deine allerletzten Sachen aus deiner Wohnung."

„Gleich. Erst das Vergnügen, dann die Arbeit. Wie weit seid ihr eigentlich mit eurer neuen WG?"

„Gut, Benni und Chris haben einen Stapel Freunde organisiert und in den letzten zwei Tagen sogar den Proberaum bewohnbar gemacht. Wir werden wohl zum Wochenende mit dem Umzug beginnen, dann bist du nicht mehr alleine in der Wildnis. Auf deine Studentin kannst du dich ja nicht verlassen, die gibt ihren Harem nicht vor Jahresende auf."

„Ich würde sofort", widersprach Sascha. Noch geht's aber nicht. Dafür wird mein Umzug schnell gehen. Eine Reisetasche, mehr nicht."

„Oh, ich sehe dich schon shoppen…jede Menge Klamotten…Kerstin, leg ein paar Überstunden ein um deine Frau neu einzukleiden. Sie braucht Abendkleider für die Arztpartys."

„Du guckst zu viele Filme."

„Wir brauchen keine Kleidung, wir werden den ganzen Tag nackt herumlaufen", meinte Sascha trocken. Nathalie sieht entsetzt von einer zur anderen bis dass Sascha und Kerstin in ein schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Hauptsache ihr verarscht mich. Doofe Weiber."

„So sind wir."

„Ich rette dich noch mal", grummelte Nathalie Kerstin an.

„Sie hat dich gerettet?"

„Ja, vor meiner Mutter." Kerstin erzählte Sascha von dem Telefonat, das Nathalie beendet hatte indem sie Kerstins Piepser angerufen hatte.

„Ich hasse Wochenenden." Sascha saß grummelnd auf ihrem Stuhl vor den Büchern. Ihre übliche Wochenenddepression.

„Och Süße." Kerstin nahm Sascha in den Arm und küsste sie. „Noch ein paar Wochen, dann ist alles vorbei."

„Wenn es gut geht…und warum sollte mal etwas gut gehen?" Sascha schob die Unterlippe vor. Kerstin knuffte sie in die Seite. Ihre Freundin war schrecklich anstrengend wenn sie ihre frustrierte Stimmung hatte.

„Natürlich klappt es, Eduard hat doch gestern alles mit dir besprochen und er hat gesagt, er holt dich raus bevor die vierte Kerze angezündet wird. Also, was bist du so negativ eingestellt?"

„Bisher ist alles in meinem Leben irgendwie schiefgegangen."

„Nein, bisher hast du alles irgendwie geschafft. Schon vergessen? Ich habe Michael verlassen und bin mit dir zusammen. Oder ist ebenfalls eine negative Erscheinung deines Lebens?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Sascha legte ihren Kopf auf Kerstins Schulter. „Aber nur mal angenommen, es klappt. Was ist dann? Ich kann schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag auf dem Hof sein und Däumchen drehen."

„Nein, das wäre wohl zu langweilig. Doch bevor du große Pläne schmiedest ruf dir kurz ins Gedächtnis, dass du mindestens bis zum Sommer studierst. Sascha, wo ist dein Problem?"

„Ich will dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen. Aber wenn ich die Sache realistisch betrachte: wer gibt einem Knacki schon einen Job? Und wenn das Arbeitsamt einem dann etwas gibt, dann ist es einer dieser unterbezahlten miesen Billigjobs, mit denen ich vielleicht gerade einmal das Futter für Napi bezahlen. Kerstin, ich möchte gleichberechtigt sein"

„Sascha, wir sind gleichberechtigt"

„Nein, sind wir nicht. Du bist die gutverdienende Ärztin, ich der lästige Knacki"

„Ich bin eine Ärztin, die auf vierhundert Euro Basis arbeitet. Kein großes Gehalt. Und ich überhaupt: Sascha, das wichtigste ist, dass wir beide zusammen sind, dass wir uns lieben" Kerstin küsste Sascha zärtlich. „Und jetzt hör endlich auf alles Negativ zu sehen."

„Ich versuchs…aber…"

„Kein aber." Kerstin küsste Sascha erneut. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mich sehr freuen würde wenn du dir ersten Wochen ausschließlich bei mir bist. Ich finde, wir haben sehr viel Zeit nachzuholen und bis zur Geburt ist es nicht mehr allzu lange. Danach sind wir nicht mehr alleine und ungestört."

„Du willst mich den ganzen Tag in deinem Bett?" In Saschas Gesicht machte sich ein doppeldeutiges Grinsen breit.

„Bett, Arm. Hauptsache in meiner Nähe. Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Ja." Sascha küsste Kerstin und zog sie in ihre Arme. Das war ein sehr gutes Argument nicht zu arbeiten.

„Hast du eigentlich einen Führerschein?", fragte Kerstin plötzlich. Sascha sah sie überrascht an.

„Ja, habe ich…nur meine letzte Autofahrt ist vierzehn Jahre her und es war ein Trabi. Stolze sechsundzwanzig PS. Was hat dein Golf?"

„Fünfundsiebzig"

„Damit hast du deine Antwort." Sascha schüttelte sich. Von sechsundzwanzig auf fünfundsiebzig PS mit vierzehn Jahren Pause, das würde eine Tortur.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du deine Fahrkünste wieder auffrischt? Ich meine, der Führerschein ist gültig, doch würde ich empfehlen, deine Kenntnisse wieder aufzufrischen. Der Berliner Stadtverkehr ist nicht ohne. Und mit dem Führerschein kannst du auf jeden Fall einfacher einen Job bekommen."

„Wenn du meinst." Sascha seufzte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob alles so einfach werden würde wie Kerstin es sich vorstellte.

„Oder wir werden Stammkunde auf dem nächsten Verkehrsübungsplatz. Da kannst du dich dann in Ruhe an mein Autochen gewöhnen. Mit mir als Beifahrerin." Sascha war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Kerstins Gesundheit mit ihren miesen Fahrkünsten gefährden wollte. Vor allem jetzt, wo diese schwanger war.

**Teil 30**

Kerstin hatte ein längeres Telefonat mit Eduard hinter sich und hatte zur Entspannung einen Spaziergang mit Napsütés und Nathalie begonnen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich mal ansah wo sie jetzt eigentlich wohnte. Die junge Rottweilerin lief freudig über die langen Wiesen und Feldern.

„Und Saschas Chancen stehen wirklich gut?", fragte Nathalie.

„Laut Eduard, ja. Und jetzt fängt sie an ihrer Zukunft zu zweifeln und sieht alles schwarz. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll in Ruhe ihr Studium beenden, dann kann sie weitersehen. Sie wird einen Job finden."

„Bei ihren Zensuren wird sie von jedem Chef mit Kusshand genommen."

„Wenn sie sehen, dass sie vierzehn Jahre gesessen hat werden die Chefs ihre Hand wieder zurück nehmen. Nee, sie brauchte etwas, mit dem sie auftrumpfen könnte. So eine Art Entfehlung. Nur, wo soll sie die herbekommen?"

„Gute Frage." Beide Frauen sahen nachdenklich drein. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben Sascha einen Job zu verschaffen. Einen, der ihr das Gefühl geben konnte, gleichberechtigt zu sein. Denn, auch wenn Kerstin jetzt noch einen vierhundert Euro Job hatte, ab dem nächsten Herbst würde sie Vollzeit in Reutlitz arbeiten und dann würde es große Einkommensunterschiede geben. Für Kerstin kein Problem, für Sascha schon. Irgendwie konnte Kerstin ihre Freundin sogar verstehen.

„Kann Sascha schreiben?"

„Häh? Natürlich kann sie schreiben, wie sollte sie sonst ihre Prüfungen machen?"

„Ich meine das anders. Könnte sie ein Buch schreiben? Biografien?"

„Ich weiß nicht…wieso?"

„Ich hätte da eventuell eine Idee."

„Welche?"

„Keine Versprechungen bevor ich Sicherheit habe. Aber auch wenn das nicht klappt, dann wird sie etwas finden. Und ich finde, sie könnte sich perfekt um…was auch immer es in deinem Bauch wird. Du arbeitest in Reutlitz, Sascha kümmert sich um das Kind und geht einem kleinen Job nach. Mir würde das gefallen."

„Ich glaube, Sascha möchte arbeiten, richtig arbeiten. Sie will mir nicht auf der Tasche liegen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie das Gefühl mir etwas zurückgeben zu müssen. Im Moment mache ich alles für sie. Richte unser Haus ein, beschaffe ihr einen Anwalt und so. Sie will wohl einfach das Gefühl haben gebraucht zu werden."

„Wer will das nicht?" Nathalie seufzte traurig.

„Hey, hier wirst du gebraucht."

„Ja, aber beziehungstechnisch…lassen wir das."

„Wie beziehungstechnisch?" Jetzt war Kerstins Neugierde geweckt. Offiziell war Nathalie solo. Mit wem war sie zusammen? Der Professor? Jonathan Müller? Ein ganz anderer Mann? Wer war es?

„Was hat Sascha dir erzählt?"

„Nicht viel. Wir sind uns beide einig, dass wir durch deine Beziehungen nicht durchblicken. Eigentlich sind wir der Meinung, du und Jonathan Müller, aber irgendwie…habt ihr beide das nicht mitbekommen. Allerdings weiß ich, dass du dich mit jemanden triffst."

„Der Dekan."

„Was?" Kerstin war platt. Dann hatten Saschas Vermutungen in der richtigen Richtung gelegen. Kein Dozent, nein, der Dekan.

„Du hast etwas…"

„Ja, nein, ich meine, wir treffen uns ab und zu. Er ist verheiratet und ich denke, er wird bei seiner Familie bleiben, deswegen hat das alles keinen Sinn. Außerdem ist er zu alt. Es ist…keine Ahnung, das kann man schwer beschreiben. Es ist keine Liebe, es ist so etwas wie Zeitvertreib, der mir kleine Vorteile einbringt."

„Schäm dich." Kerstins Grinsen verriet, dass sie es nicht böse meinte. „Wozu machst du das? Wegen dem Studium?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht wollte ich einfach mal eine Affäre haben. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und sag Jonathan nichts davon. Der rastet aus. Freundschaft hin oder her, das würde er nicht verstehen."

„Okay, von mir erfährt er kein Wort."

„Und Sascha?"

„Wird schweigen."

„Danke."

Nach dem entspannten Spaziergang machte Kerstin sich daran ein wenig mehr Ordnung in ihr neues Zuhause zu bringen. Ihr Schlafzimmerschrank stand, das neue große Himmelbett wartete darauf von ihr und Sascha benutzt zu werden und in ihrem zukünftigen Arbeitszimmer waren neben der Arbeitsecke bereits vier Regale aufgestellt. Hier räumte Kerstin ihre Bücher ein. Ein Regal für Romane, der Rest für Fachliteratur. Auf die Kommode stellte sie einen leeren Bilderrahmen. Sie brauchte dringend ein Foto von Sascha. Oder zwei oder drei. Das Klingeln des Telefons riss sie aus ihren Plänen. Neun Uhr. Sascha!

„Hallo, ich habe dich erwartet", flötete sie in den Hörer.

„Das wäre mal eine Abwechselung." Scheiße! Schon wieder ihre Mutter. Eine Woche Ruhe, jetzt hatte sie sie am Apparat. Damit konnte sie ihren Anruf von Sascha vergessen.

„Seit Tagen versuche ich dich zu erreichen. Kannst du mir sagen wo du dich herumtreibst? Und wen hast du erwartet?" Kerstin kam sich vor wie mit vierzehn. Sie musste ihrer Mutter keine Rechenschaft ablegen.

„Mama, schön dich zu hören", log sie prompt um abzulenken. „Entschuldige, ich war in den letzten Tagen beschäftigt. Die Wohnung in Berlin wurde an den neuen Mieter übergeben und ich musste einiges für den Arzt erledigen, für den ich arbeite. Deswegen war ich meistens abends in seiner Praxis, denn dann kann ich in Ruhe arbeiten." Hoffentlich klang das plausibel. Auf jeden Fall hörte es sich besser an als ein „Ich wollte nicht mit dir reden". Kerstin ließ sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen und schaltete die Lautsprecheranlage an.

„Es ist dieser Arzt, oder?"

„Bitte?"

„Der Grund wieso du dich von Michael scheiden lässt."

„Den habe ich erst nach der Trennung wiedergesehen. Du kennst ihn, es ist Marco, wir haben zusammen studiert, er hat mich gelegentlich besucht."

„Eine alte Jugendliebe."

„Wir waren nur Freunde." Was war das? Ein Verhör? Was ging ihre Mutter Kerstins Liebschaften an? Bereits damals hatte sie Kerstin eine Beziehung zu Marco unterstellt. Typisch ihre Mutter. Von nichts eine Ahnung, aber überall mitreden wollen.

„Wir haben einen Flug gebucht, am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember sind Papa und ich in Berlin. Fünfzehn Uhr, Gate sieben. Schreib es dir auf, sonst vergisst du es wieder." Widerwillig schrieb Kerstin die Daten auf, die ihre Mutter wiederholte. Was sollte sie anderes machen? Es blieben ihr knapp sechs Wochen bis ihre Eltern hier waren. Sechs Wochen, in denen sie ein weiteres Zimmer bewohnbar machen und ihnen von Sascha erzählen musste.

„Triffst du dich mit jemanden?" Hallo? Merkte ihre Mutter wie penetrant sie war?

„Ja Mutter, ich treffe mich mit vielen Menschen. Falls du es vergessen hast, ich habe hier drei Mitbewohner. Und ja, wir unternehmen einiges zusammen."

„Da waren zwei junge Männer bei, oder? Ich weiß nicht was ihr Frauen heute alle an den jüngeren Männern findet. So wie diese Schauspielerin, wie hieß sie gleich…" Ein langer Epilog über verschiedene Prominente und ihrer Partner erklang aus dem Hörer. Inzwischen war Napsütés eingetroffen und hatte Kerstin ein Seil gebracht, mit dem beide Tauziehen spielten. Válás hatte es sich wie gewöhnlich auf einem Regal gemütlich gemacht. Hier hatte er die komplette Übersicht. Kerstin würde ihm morgen ein Kissen hinlegen, dann hatte er es weicher.

„Lernen wir ihn kennen?"

„Bitte?" Kerstin hatte den Ausführungen in den letzten Minuten kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Wo war ihre Mutter thematisch?

„Dein Freund."

„Wen meinst du? Benni oder Chris?"

„Wie? Es sind zwei? Großer Gott…." Kerstin musste leise lachen. Das war ein Schock für ihre Mutter. Diese Art von Gespräch gefiel ihr. Überhaupt hatte sie ihre Mutter immer gerne kleine Schocks versetzt.

„Mama", bremste sie das Gejammer um die verlorene Moral „Benni und Chris sind nur Freunde. Okay? Ich bin nicht mit ihnen zusammen."

„Du brauchst jemanden, der sich um dich und das Kind kümmert. Eure Kommune…" Ihre Mutter sagte nie WG, es war eine Kommune, so wie in den sechziger Jahren. „…die kann dir nicht so helfen wie ein Partner." Kerstin war sich sicher, dass die WG ihr hilfreicher war als Michael es hätte jemals sein können.

„Ich weiß." Keine unnötigen Diskussionen übers Knie brechen. So lange wie es ging, musste sie ihrer Mutter einfach zustimmen. Das verringerte die Gesprächsdauer.

„Wenn du erst einmal im neunten Monat bist, dann bist du froh über jede Kleinigkeit, die dir abgenommen wird. Und nach der Geburt brauchst du jemanden, der sich um euch beide kümmert. Und um deine Viecher. Das kannst du dann nicht machen." Das Viecher überhörte Kerstin großzügig.

„Keine Angst Mama, das wird schon klappen."

„Das sagst du jetzt. Der Papa und ich, wir können nicht ewig bei dir bleiben…" Was für ein Glück. Alles andere würde Kerstin wohl kaum ertragen. Schlimm genug, dass sie den Besuch um Weihnachten nicht ändern konnte…obwohl…wer sagte, dass das nicht klappen könnte? Sie hatte eine Idee, was ihre Eltern davon abhalten konnte herzukommen. Damit würde sie sogar zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche schlagen.

„…du musst Hilfe haben. Was ist mit diesem netten Anwalt?"

„Eduard? Mama, der ist verheirate.t" Auf was für Idee sie kam.

„Es muss in Berlin doch einen Mann geben, der sich um dich kümmern kann."

„Den gibt es bestimmt." Doch das interessierte Kerstin wenig.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du noch Zuhause sitzen kannst, du solltest unterwegs sein. Wenn du erst einmal ein Kind hast, wird es schwer einen Mann zu finden." Wozu sollte sie einen Mann finden?

„Mama, ich bin nicht auf der Suche."

„Aber das Kind…die Schwangerschaft…die Hilfe…"

„Mama, ich habe bereits jemanden, der mir hilft." Okay, ging sie es an. Dann hatte sie es hinter sich.

„Ich dachte, du hättest keinen Freund. Oder meinst du wieder diese Leute aus der Kommune?"

„Nein, meine ich nicht. Und nein, ich habe keinen Freund."

„Wen meinst du dann, Kind?" Seltsam, plötzlich hörte ihre Mutter ihr zu. Vielleicht sollte sie demnächst immer sagen, es gebe jemanden in ihrem Leben, dann war das Interesse der Mutter geweckt und sie schenkte Kerstin ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ließ sie sprechen.

„Mutter, als ich in Reutlitz war…"

„Eine schreckliche Zeit…" Okay, das mit dem ausreden mussten sie noch üben.

„Ja, aber ich habe da jemanden kennen gelernt. Genauer gesagt, ich habe Sascha kennen gelernt."

„War das der Arzt?" Natürlich dachte ihre Mutter an den Arzt. Auf einem gemeinsamen Beruf konnte man herrlich aufbauen.

„Nein, der heißt Lorenz Strauß."

„Dann einer dieser Wärter…"

„Beamte oder Schließer, bitte. Nein."

„Der Direktor?"

„Nein Mama. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es eine Direktorin war und ihr Vater Schuld daran war, dass ich im Gefängnis gewesen bin." Hatte sie bald alle durch? Und wie konnte ihre Mutter vergessen, wer ihr Reutlitz eingebrockt hatte?

„Ja wer denn? Der Anwalt kann es nicht gewesen sein, das war Michael. Oder ist es der Anwalt von einer anderen Frau gewesen?"

„Nein."

„Wer denn?" Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Kerstin musste wohl oder übel sagen wer Sascha war. Aber wieso machte sie sich solche Gedanken darum? Was sollten ihre Eltern großartig unternehmen? Sie konnten Kerstin schlecht den Umgang mit Sascha verbieten. Kerstin war erwachsen und lebte ihr eigenes Leben; es sei denn, ihre Mutter rief an.

„Sascha ist eine Insassin." War gar nicht so schwer gewesen wie sie gedacht hatte. Gespannt wartete sie auf die Reaktion der Mutter…

**Teil 31**

„Wie bitte? Kerstin, da ist ein Scherz, oder? Ein Karnevalsscherz." Ihre Mutter klang deutlich überrascht. Mehr konnte Kerstin aus der Stimme nicht erkennen.

„Nein, ist es nicht."

„Du hast eine Affäre mit einer Verbrecherin?"

„Es ist keine Affäre."

„Bitte, Kerstin, ich kann verstehen, dass ihr jungen Leute meint experimentieren zu müssen, doch du und eine Frau, das ist ein Scherz. Und ich wäre beinahe darauf reingefallen." Ihre Mutter versuchte zu lachen.

„Mama, Sascha ist keine Affäre. Wir lieben uns."

„Du liebst Männer." Die Stimme der Mutter wurde immer unsicherer.

„Ich liebe Sascha. Ja, ich weiß, es ist ungewohnt weil ich bisher nur Männer hatte, aber das mit Sascha das ist so…ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Sie hat mich voll erwischt. Mir ist egal dass sie eine Frau ist, die im Gefängnis sitzt, ich liebe sie weil sie ist wie sie ist."

„Du machst Scherze." Ja, ihre Mutter realisierte langsam was Kerstin sagte, wollte es jedoch nicht wahrhaben.

„Nein Mama, mach ich nicht. Und wenn Sascha bald rauskommt, dann wird sie bei mir einziehen. Wir werden das Kind zusammen aufziehen. Es wird unser Kind." Damit war alles gesagt, was ihre Mutter wissen musste. Kerstin hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte von der Scheidung, der Schwangerschaft, der Jobsuche und Sascha erzählt. Nun lag es an ihrer Mutter die Sache zu beenden.

„Kerstin…" Die Verbindung brach ab. Das war wohl das erste Telefonat, das ihre Mutter beendet hatte. Kerstin legte auf.

„Tja Napi, so wie es aussieht, ist meine Mutter nicht ganz so begeistert von Sascha. Schade, ein wenig von deiner Freude hätte gereicht. Naja, sie wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Meinst du, sie ruft noch mal an? Also, dank Mama wird Sascha es wohl heute nicht mehr schaffen." Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr. Halb zehn. Nein, Sascha würde nicht mehr anrufen. Jedoch konnte es passieren, dass ihre Mutter anrief sobald sie sich gefasst hatte. Für heute hatte Kerstin aber eigentlich genug von Telefonate mit ihrer Mutter. Sie beschloss, das Telefon auf lautlos zu stellen und ins Bett zu gehen. Als sie ihr Handy ausschalten wollte, sah sie, dass sie einen verpassten Anruf hatte. Sie rief ihre Mailbox ab.

„Hi, ich bins." Saschas Stimme. Kerstin musste lächeln und ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz „Bei dir ist besetzt, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass deine Mutter dich erwischt hat. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe und mich auf Montag freue. Schlaf schön." Ja, das waren Worte, die sie zum einschlafen hören wollte. Saschas Worte.

„Eine letzte Frage: Was würden Sie machen wenn Sie Herrn Jansen auf der Straße sehen?" Der Mediator sah Sascha an. Diese schloss die Augen.

„Ihn ignorieren." Und das war nicht gelogen. Warum sollte sie sich die Hände an ihm schmutzig machen? Oder war das die falsche Antwort? Es war ihre letzte Sitzung, vielleicht hatte ihr Mediator so etwas wie Verbrüderung auf seinem Programmzettel stehen. Doch dafür war Sascha die Falsche. Irgendwann hatte sie ihre Grenze erreicht.

„Und Sie, Herr Jansen?"

„Ignorieren. Alles andere wäre Zeitverschwendung." Jansen war Sascha einen selbstgefälligen und überlegenden Blick zu. Seine Antwort auf jeden Fall negativer als Saschas gewesen. Ein Teilerfolg.

„Gut, dass Sie Freunde werden war von vorneherein unwahrscheinlich und nicht Ziel dieser Sitzung. Sie scheinen Ihren Hass aufeinander so weit in Griff zu haben, dass Sie wieder aufeinander treffen können ohne dass einer von Ihnen zu Schaden kommt. Damit ist die Sitzung beendet." Was für erlösende Worte. Endlich musste sie Jansen nicht mehr stundenlang gegenüber sitzen und mit ihm reden. Sie war ihm los; zumindest so lange bis er wieder nach Reutlitz zurückkam. Dann tat Sascha etwas, was sie selber überraschte. Sie reichte Jansen die Hand. Ob es die Erleichterung über das Ende der Sitzungen oder Reflex war konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, aber sie streckte ihre Hand wirklich über den Tisch zu ihm. Überrascht und überrumpelt nahm Hendrik Jansen nach kurzem zögern die Hand und schüttelte sie.

Beschwingt durch diesen Teilerfolg ließ Sascha sich von Kittler auf ihre Zelle zurück bringen. Sie musste ihre Sachen packen und dann ging es nach dem Mittagessen auf zur Universität. Zu Saschas Überraschung war Nico in ihrer Zelle .Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und las.

„Hi, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht arbeiten? Bist du krank?" Ihr Arm war eigentlich wieder heile.

„So viele Fragen auf einmal. Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einer anderen Frau und Herr Müller hielt es für besser wenn ich heute Zwangsurlaub nehme und in der Zelle bleibe."

„Mein Gott, das kenne ich gar nicht von dir."

„Wenn man mir zu blöde kommt, dann gibt es einen aufs Maul. Ganz einfacher Knastregel. Und bei dir? Alles gut verlaufen?"

„Ich habe es hinter mir. Nie wieder Jansen. Zumindest was Gespräche angeht. Endlich. Der Mediator wird in den nächsten Tagen ein Gespräch mit der Schnoor und der Kaltenbach haben, da wird entschieden ob und wann ich raus komme. Wenn es einigermaßen gut verläuft, kann ich Weihnachten in Freiheit verbringen. Uschi hat mir bereits ein Zimmer im Übergangsheim versprochen."

„Uschi?"

„Die Frau vom Strauß. Sie hat ein Übergangsheim für Knackis. Ilse war da drin bis sie die Leichen beklaut hat."

„Sie hat Leichen bestohlen?" Nico verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, um damit die Beerdigung von Raffi zu bezahlen. Leider sah außer ihr keiner den guten Zweck und deswegen durfte sie nach einigen Wochen draußen wiederkommen."

„Hoffentlich machst du nicht ähnliche Fehler. Aber so wie ich die kenne, wirst du das schaffen. Schließlich konntest du während des Studiums ein paar Kontakte aufbauen. Und wenn ich das richtig deute, dann bist du draußen nicht alleine." Nico grinste. Damit war klar, dass Saschas und Kerstins Beziehung in Saschas Zelle kein Geheimnis mehr war.

„Das deutetest du richtig. Ich werde sogar regelmäßig den Müller sehen. Es sei denn, ich werde meinen Kontakt zu Nathalie abbrechen. Das hatte ich allerdings nicht vor. Wann kommst du hier raus?"

„Das dauert. Ein paar Jahre sind es noch. Allerdings kann ich es auch mal mit einen Täter – Opfer – Ausgleich versuchen."

„Wäre ich das Opfer, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen wollen.", meinte Sascha trocken. Nico sah sie überrascht an.

„Du weißt was…"

„Es war gar nicht schwer rauszufinden wenn man ein wenig nachhilft. Dein Prozess war schließlich nicht ganz gewöhnlich. Wann schneidet eine Frau schon mit einer Brotmaschine…"

„Danke, erspar mir das."

„Nachträglich sensibel geworden?", lachte Sascha.

„Nee, aber du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie oft ich mir das bisher anhören durfte. Deswegen bin ich so erpicht darauf, dass es hier keiner weiß. Es wäre schön wenn du…"

„Ich sage nichts. Versprochen."

„Danke. Verdient hatte der Typ es trotzdem."

„Das glaube ich dir. Und es war eine Tötungsabsicht?"

„Nö, gar nicht. As Gericht hat mich da völlig falsch verstanden. Das Schwein sollte leiden und zwar jahrelang. Hätte ich ihn killen wollen, hätte ich keine Bullen gerufen. Nein, er sollte leiden, während und nach der Tat. Außerdem sollte die ganze Stadt, das ganze Land, wissen dass er schwanzlos ist. Der traut sich so schnell an niemanden mehr ran." In Nicos Gesicht lag nicht der Hauch von Bedauern. Sascha musste grinsen. Der Mann würde so schnell wirklich niemanden mehr nahe kommen. Wahrscheinlich war er längst aus Berlin weggezogen, eventuell sogar aus Deutschland raus.

„Das Ergebnis Ihrer Gespräche mit Herrn Jansen liegt vor." Sascha hatte einen Termin mit ihrem Anwalt.

„Und?"

„Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet." Als man ihr das das letzte Mal gesagt hatte, hatte sie danach eine Strafe über sich ergehen lassen dürfen. Hoffentlich war es diesmal anders.

„Ihre Bewährung ist durch. Sie werden am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember die Haftanstalt verlassen. Es sei denn, Sie machen bis dahin einen Fehler. Schaffen Sie es die letzen vier Wochen hier auszuhalten ohne Ärger zu machen? Herr Jansen tritt seinen Dienst am Montag wieder an."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe. Immerhin werde ich draußen erwartet."

„Ja, das werden Sie." Eduard Manson lächelte „Und sie wartet sehnsüchtig."

„Geht es Kerstin gut?" Das war die Chance mal eine Meinung von jemanden einzuholen, der Kerstin in anderen Situationen sah als Sascha.

„Wir haben derzeit ein wenig Ärger mit Michael, der weiterhin das alleinige Sorgerecht für das Kind will, aber so wie ich die Indizien deute, hat er keine Chance darauf. Praktisch wäre es, wenn er einen Fehler machen würde, dann könnte wir ihn aus dem Leben des Kindes raushalten." Sascha seufzte. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass Kerstin und sie das Kind behalten durften. Es sprach doch nichts dagegen. Oder würde es wegen ihr Probleme geben? Ein Exknacki war sicherlich nicht das, was ein deutsches Gericht als empfehlenswert für einen Säugling hielt.

„Wenn Sie es schaffen mich hier rauszuholen, dann schaffen Sie es auch das Kind von Michael fernzuhalten."

„Vielen Dank für das Vertrauen. Ich gebe mir Mühe. Michael platzt fast jeden Tag vor Gift. Ein schöner Anblick." Eduard Manson war amüsiert.

„Ich verstehe nicht wieso Sie sich eine Kanzlei teilen."

„Weil wir zusammen an einem Fall unschlagbar sind. Das bringt einem sehr viel und sehr gutes Geld."

„Was bei meinem Fall nicht wirklich so war", meinte Sascha entschuldigend. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was für Gehaltsvorstellungen Eduard Manson seinen Klienten so mitteilte. Wahrscheinlich verdiente er pro Stunde das, was sie in all den Jahren bekommen hatte. Oder sogar noch mehr. Und dieses Mal bekam er keinen Cent und hatte trotzdem genug Arbeit und Ärger.

„Dafür habe ich mehr Spaß als in all den Jahren zuvor." Es schien ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen Michael zu foppen.

„Wie weit ist Kerstin mit dem Hof?", wechselte Sascha das Thema.

„Erstaunlich weit. Sie hat diese drei Studenten inzwischen bei sich, was ich sehr beruhigend finde. Eine schwangere Frau sollte nicht alleine auf einem einsamen Bauernhof wohnen. Und das Haus ist von außen fertig renoviert. Sie ist derzeit eifrig dabei die restlichen Zimmer bewohnbar zu machen. Eigentlich sollte das im Frühjahr passieren, doch ihre Eltern müssen irgendwo schlafen." Kerstins Eltern. Seitdem Kerstin ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie mit Sascha zusammen war, hatten diese nicht mehr von sich hören lassen. Allerdings konnte Kerstin seitdem ans Telefon gehen ohne einen endlosen Redemarathon zu befürchten. Und irgendwann würden die sich wieder einkriegen.

„Ja, ihre Eltern. Kerstin ist wenig begeistert davon, dass sie Weihnachten vorbeikommen wollen."

„Hat sie mir bereits gesagt. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass sie ihr so einen Ärger machen, dann hätte ich ihnen niemals die Telefonnummer gegeben."

„Es kann ja keiner wissen was für eine Person Kerstins Mutter ist. Da freut mich sich direkt, dass man in Reutlitz nicht angerufen werden kann."

„Leider kann Kerstin die Nummer ihrer Mutter schlecht sperren lassen, das würde ihr zusätzlichen Ärger einbringen. Aber ich denke, die Eltern werden sich wieder beruhigen. Es gab eben viele Neuigkeiten, die Kerstin ihnen erzählen konnte, musste, sollte."

„Und ich war nicht unschuldig dran", seufzte Sascha. Hoffentlich wandten sich Kerstins Eltern nicht von ihrer Tochter ab nur weil diese jetzt mit Sascha zusammen war. Das hatte Sascha nicht gewollt.

**Teil 32**

„Dann bleiben dir knappe vierundzwanzig Stunden zum Eingewöhnen bevor du meine Eltern kennen lernst." Kerstin sah Sascha glücklich an. Sascha hatte es endlich geschafft Kerstin persönlich von dem Termin ihrer Entlassung zu erzählen. Die letzten Tage hatten sie nur telefonieren können.

„Du meinst, ich sollte mir Schutzkleidung anlegen?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Weil sie keine Schwiegertochter, sondern einen Schwiegersohn haben wollen. Oder meinst du, deine Mutter lässt dich in Ruhe weil sie ihre Stimme verloren hat?" Sascha sah Kerstin traurig an. Sie wollte nicht, dass Kerstin ihre Eltern wegen ihr verlor.

„Nun, wenn sie wollen, dass ich glücklich bin, dann müssen sie akzeptieren, dass ich dich liebe. Wenn sie das nicht können, wollen oder sonst was, dann ist es besser wenn sie Weihnachten auf Mallorca verbringen weil ich werde dieses Weihnachten mit der Frau verbringen, die ich liebe." Kerstin küsste Sascha.

„Sicher?"

„Ja, mehr als sicher. Ich liebe dich, da werde ich sicherlich nicht wollen, dass du nicht bei mir bist. Außerdem haben wir noch ein paar Leute, die mit uns mitfeiern falls meine Eltern wegbleiben. Wusstest du, dass Chris einen Weihnachtsbraten machen kann?"

„Nein." Sascha musste lächeln.

„Er macht uns eine Gans. Zusammen mit Nathalie, denn ausnehmen kann er den Vogel nicht. Zu sensibel. Benni wird uns die passenden Getränke suchen und wir beide sind für die Beilagen zuständig. Sollte Nathalie bis dahin ihr Herz an Jonathan verloren haben und der mit uns feiern, dann darf er den Nachtisch mitbringen. Allerdings steht das noch in den Sternen."

„Die Frau und ihre Liebesgeschichten." Sascha stöhnte. „Hat sie den Dekan endlich…?"

„Ja, hat sie. Sie ist in sich gegangen und hat festgestellt, dass sie sich zu schade ist für eine Affäre mit dem Typen."

„Gott sei dank", atmete Sascha auf.

„Und wie ist das Leben mit Jansen?"

„Wir gehen uns aus dem Weg. So lange ich studiere geht das ganz gut und wenn er mich zur Schleuse bringen muss – so wie heute – dann schweigen wir. Dein Mediator hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Das war euer Mediator. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass er es geschafft hat euch zu bändigen. Ich will nicht länger warten müssen um das Bett einzuweihen." Kerstin grinste schelmisch.

„Erzähl mir von dem Bett." Sascha lehnte sich an ihre Freundin und schloss die Augen.

„Nun, es ist zwei mal zwei Meter groß, besteht aus einer Matratze, die verdammt schwer zu finden und sauteuer war. Dann habe ich uns die Komfortbettwäsche gekauft, du hast also eine eineinhalb Meter breite und zweimeterzwanzig lange Bettdecke, so dass es gar nichts machen wird wenn ich zu dir unter die Decke kriechen, denn wir werden genug Platz haben. Dann sind da vier normale Kopfkissen und eine Reihe kleinerer flauschiger Kissen, so dass dein kluges Köpfchen gut gebettet ist. Der Rahmen ist aus rustikalen Kieferholz, knarrt nicht und ohne Splitter."

„Das hört sich nach besten Schlafkomfort an; vor allem wenn du neben mir liegst. Das nehme ich", meinte Sascha zufrieden. Dagegen war ihr Bett in Reutlitz unbequem und eine Zumutung.

„Keine fünf Wochen mehr, dann wirst du es persönlich kennen lernen."

„Wen wird sie kennen lernen?" Nathalie gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Deine Eltern?"

„Die auch, aber eigentlich reden wir gerade über das Bett."

„Ach so, sehr bequem kann ich nur sagen."

„Wie? Du warst in Kerstins Bett? Möchtet ihr mir etwas erzählen?" Sascha sah beide Frauen auffordernd an.

„Einer musste Probeliegen neben Kerstin machen, du warst nicht da, da habe ich mich erbarmt."

„Napsütés", schlug Sascha vor.

„Kein Hund im Bett", widersprach Kerstin.

„Es ist bewundernswert wie sehr du deiner Freundin und mir vertraust."

„Kerstin vertrau ich, dir nicht. Erst wenn du eine funktionierende Beziehung vorzeigen kannst, die länger als ein halbes Jahr andauert."

„Dann wird das dieses Jahr nichts mehr. Schade." Nathalie grinste. Sascha warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und schmollte ein wenig. Sie wollte mit Kerstin das Bett ausprobieren. Es war ihr gemeinsames Bett, da sollten keine anderen Frauen rein. Das schloss Nathalie mit ein.

„Hast du die neue Braut gesehen?" Walter sah Sascha breit grinsend an. Sascha sah irritiert von ihrer Lektüre auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Och Sascha, kannst du dich mal auf die normalen Dinge des Lebens konzentrieren? Entweder du bist bei deiner Frau oder bei einem Buch. Bekommst du überhaupt mit wo du bist, was um dich herum passiert und wer sich in deiner Nähe aufhält?" Walter war leicht sauer. Sascha hatte völlig den Bezug zum Knast verloren seitdem sie studierte und seitdem sie wusste, dass sie bald hier raus war, schien sie Reutlitz gar nicht mehr zu interessieren.

„Ich bin in Reutlitz, Mel baut wieder Dope in der Werkstatt an, Nico redet inzwischen sogar mit dir und du hast ein Auge auf eine der Neuzugänge geworfen und machst dir Hoffnung weil sie dich angelächelt hat und dir schöne Augen macht. Walter, du bist berechenbar wie ein Kerl. Sobald eine Frau das arme, hilflose Weibchen raushängen lässt und dir das Gefühl gibt, du wärst ihre einzigste Rettung, bist du Feuer und Flamme."

„Lies weiter", grummelte Walter. So genau wollte sie das alles gar nicht wissen. Wobei…

„Wie? Mel baut wieder Dope an?"

„Was meinst du wieso die in letzter Zeit laufend bekifft ist? Wer hat seine Augen und seine Wahrnehmung nur auf diverse Dinge? Wie heißt die Glückliche denn?"

„Christina." Walter verzog das Gesicht. Sascha musste lachen.

„Christina und Christine. Das nenne ich…"

„Halt den Mund, ich will da kein Wort drüber hören."

„Du musst zugeben, das ist ein lustiger Zufall. Auf welcher Zelle ist sie?"

„Nebenan. Wir könnten uns die ganze Nacht unterhalten…schenk dir dein Grinsen. Wolltest du das Kapitel heute nicht durchbekommen?"

„Hast du mir nicht eben vorgehalten ich sollte mich mehr um dich, Reutlitz und meine Umgebung kümmern?"

„Seit wann hörst du auf mich?"

„Walter, geh. Das ist deine Angebetete." Sascha zeigte auf Christina. Diese stand bei den beiden Bankräubern.

„Die sollen ihre Finger von…" Walter zog schimpfend ab zu den drei Frauen. Sascha schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und sah wieder in ihr Buch.

„Eifersucht?"

„Bitte?" Sascha sah auf. Jonathan Müller stand neben ihr und deutete auf Walter.

„Walter und die Neue."

„Keine Ahnung, geht uns auch nichts an."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, das muss Walter alleine schaffen. Oder versuche ich Nathalie in irgendeiner Form von Ihnen zu überzeugen?", fragte Sascha belustigt. Okay, vielleicht wäre der Gedanke gar nicht so übel.

„Ich würde es Ihnen nicht verübeln wenn Sie das machen würden. Im Gegenteil. Sie dürfen mich gerne in allen Formen der Kunst loben und sie davon überzeugen, dass ich der perfekte Mann für sie wäre." Er war eine Schluse, er konnte nicht perfekt sein.

„Wieso sagen Sie ihr das nicht selber?"

„Wann? Wenn sie lernt? Wenn sie arbeitet? Wenn sie am umziehen ist? Sie hat keine Zeit, zumindest wenn es darum geht in Ruhe mit mir zu reden. Das hat sie mir mehr als deutlich gezeigt."

„Wieso kommen Sie nicht Weihnachten zu…Nathalie und den anderen." Sascha wollte zuerst „uns" sagen, aber schließlich waren sie in Reutlitz und da konnte/wollte sie ungern von ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Kerstin reden.

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, sind Sie sowieso eingeplant. Zumindest was…"

„Frau Herzog?" Jonathan Müller lächelte als er leise Kerstins Namen aussprach. Sascha nickte.

„Sie meint, sie wären für Weihnachten eingeplant. Ich glaube für den Nachtisch. Und wenn Sie Silvester nichts vorhaben…ich denke, da wären Sie ebenfalls willkommen." Hatte Sascha das wirklich gesagt? Hatte sie gerade eine Schluse eingeladen? Hatte sie jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren? Sie musste etwas gegessen haben, das ihr nicht bekommen war. Oder das Buch hatte Nebenwirkungen.

„Und Sie wollen eine Schluse sehen wenn Sie endlich hier raus sind?" Manchmal konnte Jonathan Müller Gedanken lesen.

„Keine Schluse, Nathalies Freund." Das hörte sich besser an. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen war der Gedanke, Jonathan Müller über die Feiertage bei sich und Kerstin zu sehen, angenehmer. Viel angenehmer. Nur, was würde Nathalie dazu sagen?

„Danke für die nette Einladung. Nur, was wird Nathalie dazu sagen? Kennt die Ihren Plan?" Jonathan Müller sah Sascha zweifelnd an.

„Noch nicht, aber das kriege ich hin. Lassen Sie mich mal machen. So schlecht stehen Ihre Chancen nicht."

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr."

„Kein Problem, zu dem habe ich einen sehr guten Draht. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären wieso ich hier raus darf."

„Weil Sie es verdient haben." Ja, so wünschte sich Sascha Schlusen. Das waren Worte, die ihr gut taten.

**Teil 33**

„Schatz, ich habe keine Ahnung was ich dir zu Weihnachten schenken soll." Sascha sah Kerstin verzweifelt an. Sie hatte sich die ganzen letzten Tage Gedanken darüber gemacht was sie Kerstin schenken sollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Kerstin fehlte, was sie sich wünschte, was sie brauchte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie gefälligst auf jede dieser Fragen mit ihrem Namen antworten sollte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Abend in unserem Bett? Der Weihnachtsabend, zum Beispiel."

„Kerstin, ich meine es ernst. Was kann ich dir schenken?"

„Ich will keine Geschenke von dir. Alles was ich will, ist dich bei mir zu haben."

„Irgendetwas möchte ich dir schenken. Ich meine, meine finanzielle Lage ist…nicht gut, aber für eine Kleinigkeit würde es reichen" Sascha hatte in den letzten Wochen auf ihr Mittagessen verzichtet und das Geld dafür gespart. Ebenso war sie öfters nach Reutlitz gelaufen um auch das Geld für die U-Bahn zu sparen. Reichtümer waren nicht entstanden, doch für ein kleines Geschenk konnte es reichen. Kerstin musste nur einen Wunsch äußern.

„Sascha, ich bin wunschlos glücklich wenn du bei mir bist. Wirklich. Mehr möchte ich nicht."

„Schenkst du mir etwas?" Wenn Kerstin ja sagen würde, hatte Sascha ein Argument warum sie ihr etwas schenken wollte.

„Ja, werde ich."

„Na, also." Da hatten sie es. Sascha wollte gleichberechtigt sein. „Kannst du mir…" Kerstins Handy klingelte. Das Display zeigte an, dass es ein Anruf war, der von ihrem Telefon Zuhause weitergeleitet wurde.

„Hallo, Herzog?"

„Kerstin, ich bin es." Ihre Mutter. Am helligsten Tage. Der erste Anruf seitdem sie von Sascha wusste. Würde sie ihren Besuch bei Kerstin über Weihnachten absagen?

„Hallo Mama." So wusste Sascha wer dran war. Interessiert setzte sich Sascha gerade hin. Nun war die Stunde der Wahrheit. Wie würden Kerstins Eltern auf sie reagieren?

„Es geht um Weihnachten." Das hörte sich ganz nach einer Absage an. Im Stile von einem kranken Nachbarn, um den man sich kümmern musste oder einer anderen kleineren Eskapade, die jedoch erzwang, dass Kerstins Eltern die Insel nicht verlassen konnten.

„Du und diese Frau…" Aha.

„Sascha", half Kerstin aus und nahm Saschas Hand.

„Ja. Es ist…ist es…dir ist das ernst…also, dass du und sie…" Ihre Mutter fand keine Worte. Eine schöne Situation. Konnte man die nicht ausbauen und auf andere Lebensbereiche übertragen?

„Ja Mama, mir ist das sehr ernst mit Sascha. Ich liebe sie, sie macht mich glücklich und ist mir sehr, sehr wichtig." Sascha gingen diese Worte runter wie Öl. Gab es eine schönere Bestätigung für Kerstins Gefühle als das? Sie verteidigte sie vor ihren Eltern.

„Es tut mir leid wenn du und Papa damit Probleme habt, aber das sind meine Gefühle und mein Empfinden und das ist wichtiger wenn es um meine Beziehung geht. Sascha wird am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember entlassen, ab dann wird sie bei mir wohnen, es wird unser Haus sein und wir werden zusammen das Kind aufziehen. Sie ist die Person, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will. Nicht Michael oder irgendein anderer Mann. Sascha wird an meiner Seite sein. Entweder ihr akzeptiert das oder wir werden uns wohl nicht mehr wiedersehen. Ich werde sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Tut mir leid." Kerstin holte Luft. So lange hatte sie nie mit ihrer Mutter geredet. Zumindest nicht was die zusammenhängenden Sätze ohne Unterbrechung anging. Am anderen Ende der Verbindung war Totenstille.

„Sie bedeutet dir viel."

„Sie bedeutet mir alles." Sascha hätte Kerstin am liebsten hier und jetzt geküsst. Schönere Worte konnte man seiner Freundin nicht sagen, oder?

„Okay, dann werden wir uns sicherlich mit ihr arrangieren." Kerstin wollte klarstellen, dass ihr arrangieren zu wenig war doch ihre Mutter fuhr bereits fort.

„Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann muss sie etwas gang Besonderes sein und wir würden uns freuen wenn wir sie kennen lernen dürfen. Sind wir Weihnachten noch willkommen?"

„Ja, natürlich." Kerstin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ihre Eltern wollten Sascha eine Chance geben. Das machte ihre Anwesenheit und die Störung von Saschas und Kerstins Zweisamkeit wieder wett.

„Gut, dann werden wir uns Weihnachten sehen. Und…grüß Sascha."

„Das mache ich. Ciao Mama." Kerstin schaltete ihr Handy aus und umarmte Sascha überglücklich.

„Hast du das gehört? Sie wollen dich kennen lernen."

„Immerhin etwas." Sascha musste schmunzeln.

„Etwas? Das ist mehr als ich mir je erträumt hätte. Meine Eltern sind eigentlich erzkonservativ. Du weißt was sie für einen Aufstand gemacht haben als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich das Kind ohne Michael aufziehen werde. Oder ihre Panik, ein fremder Mann wäre der Vater. Und jetzt wollen sie dich kennen lernen. Ich bin sprachlos." Kerstin küsste Sascha erneut. Das waren die besten Neuigkeiten, die man ihr heute machen konnte, die Besten seit sie wusste, dass Sascha entlassen wurde. Vielleicht würde es doch ein großes, familiäres Weihnachtsfest.

„Wo sind Mel und Walter?" Sascha sah Nico fragend an. Es war Samstag und weder in der Zelle noch draußen waren beide aufzufinden.

„Mel ist bei ihrem Mann, sie haben ein Sondertreffen genehmigt bekommen. Walter hat sich in der Zelle nebenan mit ihrer Tusse eingesperrt. Sobald die Schlusen rausbekommen, dass sie die Tür verbarrikadiert haben, wird es Ärger geben. Und du? Wieso bist du nicht am Telefon? Ist deine Geliebte nicht Zuhause?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Leugnen, leugnen, leugnen.

„Deine Ärztin, die du abends anrufst. Denkst du, man kann auf dieser Zelle sein ohne davon Wind zu bekommen? Du triffst sie wenn du draußen bist und sobald du hier raus kommst, wirst du zu ihr ziehen. Kein Übergangsheim." Nico sah Sascha trocken an. Sascha seufzte. Ja, das traf die Sache sehr genau. Okay, bei all diesen Informationen war leugnen zwecklos. Außerdem sprach nichts gegen ihre und Kerstins Beziehung. Kerstin arbeitete nicht hier und keiner hatte Sascha verboten sich beim Studium zu verlieben.

„Glückwunsch Sherlock. Und? Wen hast du dir ausgesucht?"

„Niemanden. Beziehungen sind nur Zeitverschwendung. Dieses Gefasel von Liebe und Treue. Totaler Schwachsinn. Alles Erfindungen von irgendwelchen Organisationen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ewige Liebe und Treue in der Natur des Menschen liegen. Das wurde ihm nur eingeredet als er kulturviert wurde. Deswegen ist die Ehe ein Kulturprodukt." Interessanter Anthropologischer Ansatz.

„Irre ich mich oder ist der Mensch nicht ein Kulturwesen? Zumindest hat Gehlen so etwas gesagt."

„Und waren es nicht auch die Anthropologen, die behaupteten, der Mensch sei ein Vernunftwesen? Ich weiß ja nicht wie du das empfindest, aber ich denke, diese Beschreibung passt nicht einmal auf fünfzig Prozent der Menschen. Der Mensch ist genauso Trieb- und Machtgesteuert wie ein Tier, vielleicht sogar schlimmer."

„Seit wann studiert man Anthropologie im Informatikstudium?", konterte Sascha lachend. Die Unterhaltung begann seltsam zu werden.

„Seitdem man Hobbys haben darf und sich auf Computerspiele spezialisiert hat, die den Bedürfnissen des Menschen gerecht werden sollen. Da kann ein kleiner Exkurs über die Anthropologie nicht schade. Und du? Literaturschwerpunkt Anthropologen der deutschen Gesellschaft?"

„Eine gute Allgemeinbildung kann nicht schaden."

„Sehe ich ähnlich. Wobei das hier nicht gefragt zu sein scheint. Ich meine, du hast sicherlich gute Vorarbeit geleistet, aber was die Rechtschreib- und Lesekenntnisse einiger Frauen hier angeht, da wird einem ganz anders. Ich traue mich kaum etwas Anspruchsvolles zu machen. Von der höheren Mathematik ganz zu schweigen. Unter höherer Mathematik verstehe ich hier alles, was über das kleine einmal eins hinausgeht. Hast du dir mal Gerda Mathekenntnisse angesehen?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bezweifelte jedoch, dass es hier irgendeine Person gab, die die Mathematikkenntnisse von Nico hatte. Sie war, was Sascha gehört hatte, sehr gut in ihrem Studium gewesen und da waren Mathematikkenntnisse gefordert. Und Sascha selber war nie ein Fan von Mathe gewesen.

Kerstins neues Zuhause nahm langsam Formen an. Die Küche war komplett eingerichtet, sie hatte bereits die Wände dekoriert und auch die beiden Badezimmer waren angenehm eingerichtet. Derzeit schuftete sie an zwei der leerstehenden Räume im Obergeschoss. Tapete und Teppich waren ihrem Platz, jetzt mussten Betten, Schränke und andere Dinge herein gebracht werden. Allerdings hatte sie derzeit nicht so viel Geld um alles komplett auszustatten. Das alte Bett aus ihrer Berliner Wohnung musste es tun und im zukünftigen Kinderzimmer gab es statt der lustigen – und teueren – Kindertapete aus dem Baummarkt die Standarttapete in weiß mit bunten Bildern, die sie aus der Zeitung ausgeschnitten hatte und aufhängen wollte. Wenn es finanziell besser aussah gab es eine ordentlich Tapete und wenn sie drei Jahre warten würde, konnte das Kind mitentscheiden.

„Hallo schöne Frau, kann ich helfen?" Benni kam herein.

„Wie hast du es geschafft an Napsütés vorbeizukommen?"

„Leberwurst und Nathalie, die mit ihr spazieren geht. Du könntest deinem Kampfhund erlauben deine untergebenden Mitbewohner hereinzulassen." Letzte Woche hatte Benni eine halbe Stunde lang versucht in Kerstins Haus zu kommen, scheiterte jedoch an der knurrenden Napsütés. Wenn Kerstin ihn herein ließ, was es kein Problem, dann war Napsütés der verspielteste Hund der Welt, aber ohne die offizielle Erlaubnis des Frauchens konnte niemand das Haus betreten. Sogar den Postboten hatte die acht Monate alte Rottweilerhündin bereits verscheucht. Er hatte in ihrem Sinne keine Erlaubnis den Hof zu betreten. Kerstin musste nun dafür Sorgen, dass Napsütés morgens nicht mehr frei herumlief oder sie musste sich ihre Post aus dem Nachbarort abholen.

„Was machst du, wenn Naps Sascha nicht ins Haus lässt?"

„Ich denke, das passiert nicht. Die beiden sind ein Herz und eine Seele. Ansonsten muss Naps lernen Sascha reinzulassen. Immerhin wohnt sie dann hier." Kerstin reichte Benni die Gardinenstange. Klettern wollte sie ungern. Benni nahm den Stuhl und schob die Gardinenstange in die Vorrichtung.

„Wollen wir das mal hoffen. Sonst nehmen wir Sascha nebenan auf. Wozu haben wir zwei Zimmer frei?"

„Wenn Napsütés Sascha nicht reinlassen will, dann werde ich sie in den Stall sperren."

„Lass das Michael hören und er dreht durch. Ihn wirfst du wegen den Tieren raus und Sascha darf die Tiere vertreiben." Benni machte die andere Seite der Gardinenstange fest und nahm dann Kerstin die Gardine ab. Stück für Stück wurde sie in die Schiene geschoben. Noch ein altes Erbstück, das reichen musste bis es wieder mehr Geld gab.

„Man muss Prioritäten setzen. Aber wie gesagt, ich denke, Naps wird Sascha keine Probleme machen. Wenn ich sie mitnehme zu Uni bin ich immer abgemeldet sobald sie Sascha sieht. Die beiden verbindet eine tiefe Liebe. Beide mochten Michael nicht, beide sind froh, dass ich mich scheiden lasse."

„Diese berechnenden Biester", lachte Benni.

„So sind Frauen eben."

„Deswegen widme ich mich der Musik. No woman, no cry. Meine Musik würde mich nie enttäuschen." Kerstin sah ihn grinsend an. Ein netter Grund, sie hegte jedoch einen anderen Verdacht.

„Da fällt mir ein: Willst du heute Abend mitkommen? Wir haben einen Auftritt im DaSaLoHe. Du könntest ein wenig Abwechselung vertragen."

„Danke, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das Baby Lust auf Krach und Qualm hat. Ich werde mir einen gemütlichen Abend auf der Couch machen und dann morgen früh die Schreibarbeiten für die Praxis erledigen. Das ist vor Weihnachten jede Menge. Nimm mir eine CD von eurem Auftritt auf."

„Prinzipiell gerne, aber dafür bräuchte ich eine Genehmigung des Clubbesitzers. Ich gucke mal was sich machen lässt. Spätestens Weihnachten wirst du in den Genuss unserer Musik kommen."

„Ich hoffe, ihr lasst sie in ihrer ursprünglichen Form und macht keine Weltuntergangslieder raus. Es sollen fröhliche Weihnachten werden und keine, die Suizid vorantreiben. Dafür haben wir meine Eltern."

„Ich höre merkliche Vorfreude."

„Naja…" Kerstin verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie wollen Sascha eine Chance geben", erinnerte Benni sie.

„Ja, nur was ist, wenn sie beschließen Sascha nicht zu mögen?" Kerstin war sich alles andere als sicher, dass es keine Komplikationen gab. Ihre Mutter war eine nette Frau, jedoch nicht ganz einfach. Bei ihrem Vater wäre das einfacher.

„Kann man Sascha nicht mögen?"

„Was würden deine Eltern sagen wenn du ihnen zu Weihnachten einen Schwiegersohn präsentieren würdest während sie sich auf ein Enkelkind freuen?"

„Das gehört zu den Dinge, die hoffentlich ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, habe ich meine Eltern seit Jahren nicht mehr an Weihnachten gesehen. Ich stehe nicht auf diesen Kitsch und diesen Hype, der um das Fest der Liebe gemacht wird. Ich feiere gerne mit euch, Familie muss nicht sein. Wir sehen uns das ganze Jahr nicht, warum dann an Weihnachten?"

„Manche nehmen genau das als Grund."

„Was interessiert mich das gemeine Volk?" Benni lachte und Kerstin musste grinsen. Seit wann war Benni unter die Könige gegangen? Das gemeine Volk. Musiker bekamen einen Knall wenn sie in einem angesagten Club auftreten durften.

**Teil 34**

„Ihre Entlassung ist in greifbare Nähe gerückt, Mehring. Wollen Sie sich es nicht noch mal in letzter Sekunde versauen? Das sehe Ihnen so ähnlich." Hendrik Jansen lehnte sich herablassend grinsend vor Sascha an den Türrahmen.

„Ich kann verstehen, Herr Jansen, wenn Sie mich ungern gehen lassen, denn ich bin wohl die einzigste Person der Welt, die weiß wie Sie wirklich sind, aber ich lehne Ihr Angebot dankend ab. Auch in Ihrem Sinne. Es ist das Beste für uns beide wenn sich unsere Wege trennen, oder sie sehen sie das anders?"

„Nein, da haben Sie ausnahmsweise Recht. Wobei ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn Ihr Weg nach Preekov wäre."

„Oder Ihrer in ein anderes Gefängnis. Ich habe gehört, im Männerknast stehen die auf Schlusen unter vierzig. Und da würden Sie keine „Probleme" mit den Frauen haben…oder die Frauen mit Ihnen." Sascha hob eine Augenbraue und sah Hendrik Jansen unbeeindruckt an. Der würde sie zu keiner unüberlegten Tat treiben.

„Legen Sie es darauf an hier zubleiben? Ich kann Ihnen die Bewährung versauen. Das wäre mir eine große Ehre." Hendrik Jansen sah Sascha drohend an.

„Mir wäre das keine Ehre." Jonathan Müller trat plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund auf. Hendrik Jansen sah seinen neuen Kollegen hasserfüllt an.

„Ich habe bereits gehört, dass Ihr Verhältnis zu Frau Mehring sehr innig sein soll. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie eine dreckige Lesbe ist, dann würde ich mir darum Gedanken machen. Wobei, man weiß ja, dass Knackis alles machen um rauszukommen."

„Möchten Sie ein Disziplinarverfahren am Hals haben? So weit ich weiß, wäre das nicht Ihr erstes dieses Jahr. Das könnte irgendwann ein schlechtes Licht auf Sie werfen."

„Weswegen sollte man mir ein Verfahren machen? Weil die Theorien über die Mehring aufgestellt habe? Sie sind jung, Sie wissen nicht zu was die Frauen fähig sind."

„Ich rede weniger von Frau Mehring als von mir. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, haben Sie mir indirekt unterstellt eine unerlaubte Beziehung zu Frau Mehring zu unterhalten. Solche absurden Theorien gefallen mir ganz und gar nicht. Sollte mir jemals wieder so etwas zu Ohren kommen, dann können Sie mit einer Klage wegen Verleugnung und Rufmord rechnen, Herr Jansen." Jonathan Müller sah Hendrik Jansen fest und entschlossen an. Jansen verzog das Gesicht und ging. Sascha sah ihm nach. Ein wirklich interessantes Schauspiel was das gewesen.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Normalerweise halten Schlusen zusammen und schlagen sich nicht auf unsere Seite."

„Es geht hier weniger um Seiten als um Gerechtigkeit. Ich hatte gedacht, die Geschichte, die über Herrn Jansen erzählt werden, sein übertrieben. Langsam denke ich jedoch, sie könnten wahr sein."

„Glauben Sie mir, sie sind wahr. Ich kenne ihn ein paar Jahre. Unsere Beziehung war zwar immer sehr problematisch, aber er war nie ein Musterbeamter."

„Ich habe gelesen dass Sie mit einer Flasche und einem Stuhl auf ihn losgegangen sind."

„Nicht grundlos."

„Sondern?"

„Steht das nicht in den Akten?"

„Meistens kann man da die eine Seite der Geschichte nachlesen, nie die zweite. Mich würde interessieren, wie Sie die Angriffe gesehen habe."

„Jansen hat es verdient beim ersten, beim zweiten hat er mich provoziert."

„Womit?"

„Meinen Gefühlen zu Frau Herzog. Er hat mir erzählt, er wäre bei ihr Essen gewesen, sie würde Herrn Lehnhardt heiraten, seien überglücklich und ich könnte sie endgültig vergessen. Dann meinte er, sie in Zivil richtig sexy aussehen und er fände es interessant wenn wir beide in direkter Konkurrenz stehen würden."

„Das hat er so gesagt?"

„Ja. Und dann hat er mich geküsst. Glücklicherweise nicht auf den Mund sondern so zwischen Wange und Schläfe." Sascha schüttelte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken an diese Szene. Widerlich.

„Sexuelle Belästigung."

„Ja, eine ohne Beweise." Sonst hätte sie Jansen bereits während der Verhandlung damit konfrontiert. Diesen kleinen Erfolg hätte sie sich mit Freude gegönnt. Vor allem wo seine Frau anwesend war.

„Das erklärt einiges. Haben Sie das so dem Richter erzählt?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Für all das habe ich keine Beweise, deswegen bringt es mir recht wenig. Ich hoffe einfach, dass die letzten Tage schnell vergehen, dann bin ich ihn los."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das schaffen. Und um Herrn Jansen werde ich mich gerne kümmern. Scheint mir ein wirklich netter Bursche zu sein. Das erklärt wieso seine Frau ihm so lange zappeln lässt mit der zweiten Chance." Jonathan Müller grinste und verließ die Zelle. Sascha musste ebenfalls grinsen. So viel zu Jansens Beliebtheit unter den Kollegen. Anscheinend war er im Kurs gesunken. Ihr konnte es nur Recht sein.

„Kerstin, ich habe mir deine Unterlagen ganz genau angesehen." Eduard saß Kerstin in seinem Büro gegenüber. Sie hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen ihre Unterlagen gegeben um sicher zu sein, dass sie alles, was sie verpachten konnte, verpachtet hatte. Es machte sich nämlich auf ihrem Konto eine Geldarmut breit und die Bank gewährte ihr keine Kredite mehr da sie kein größeres regelmäßiges Einkommen aufweisen konnte. Mit vierhundert Euro im Monat macht man keine großen Sprünge.

„Und?"

„Naja, die Wiesen sind alle verpachtet bis auf die beiden, die um den Hof herum liegen. Jedoch frage ich mich, ob du dir deine Urkunden richtig angesehen hast?"

„Nein." Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. Das sagte ihr alles nichts. Alles was feststellen konnte, was, dass sie ein Dutzend Weideflächen hatte, die sie dann verpachtet hatte.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Übersehen?"

„Nein und ja. Also, ich habe hier ein Waldgebiet gefunden, das deinen Eltern gehört. Nicht groß, vier Quadratkilometer. Wir könnten das veräußern wenn es keine Verwendung dazu hast."

„Was soll ich damit anfangen? Ich werde sicherlich nicht mit einer Axt in den Wald gehen und Bäume umschlagen. Nein, lass uns das verkaufen."

„Gut. Viel Geld wird das nicht bringen. Doch es wird reichen um deine Schulden zu bezahlen. Dann habe ich…" Es klopfte und Michael kam herein. Irritiert sah er Kerstin an. Er hatte wohl nicht gewusst mit welchen Klienten Eduard einen Termin hatte.

„Hallo…"

„Hallo Michael." Kerstin musste schlucken. Er sah schlecht aus. Übernächtigt und überarbeitet.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke. Und selber?" Belangloser, pseudofreundlicher Smalltalk. Mehr bekamen sie nicht mehr auf die Reihe. Das war der Mann, mit dem sie verheiratet war. Vor einem halben Jahr hatten sie gemeinsame Zukunftspläne, heute konnte sie kein ordentliches, unverkrampftes Gespräch führen.

„Ganz gut." Eine glatte Lüge. Michael wandte sich an Eduard „Der Firmentermin ist um eine halbe Stunde nach hinten verschoben worden."

„Gut, dann haben wir genug Zeit für eine Mittagspause. Danke."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Kerstin."

„Tschüß Michael." Kerstin sah zu wie Michael die Tür hinter sich schloss. Traurig sah sie Eduard an.

„Du wirst deinen Entschluss doch nicht etwa bereuen?", fragte dieser als er Kerstins Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nein, es ist nur…er sieht mies aus."

„Er ist den ganzen Tag im Büro bis in die Nacht, geht dann in irgendwelche Clubs feiern um dann morgens wieder als erster hier zu sein. Sein Schlaf wird im Moment so bei drei Stunden liegen. Du als Ärztin weißt was das bedeutet. Er ist chronisch übermüdet."

„Er ist früher nie in Clubs gegangen."

„Das ganz normale Verhalten eines gekränkten Mannes. Er muss sich beweisen, dass er begehrenswert ist und mit den jungen Hüpfern mithalten kann. Habe ich auch alles schon durchgemacht. Aber lassen wir das. Michael ist bald dein Exmann und ich muss sagen, Sascha ist eine tolle Frau. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen." Kerstin musste innerlich lächeln. So, so, Sascha hatte bei Eduard Eindruck hinterlassen. Interessant. Kerstin musste sie mal fragen wie sie das geschafft hatte.

„Lass uns wieder zu deinen Finanzen kommen."

„Also, ich habe mir etwas überlegt. Du hast diesen riesigen Stall, den du nicht nutzt außer um dein Auto hereinzustellen. Du könntest nach der Geburt mit Sascha zusammen eine Anzeige in der Zeitung aufgeben, dass ihr Pferde von Städtern aufnehmt. Platz habt ihr jede Menge und wenn es genug Interessenten gibt, löst du die Pachtverträge einiger Wiesen, mit vier Wiesen sollt genug haben, sonst habt ihr zu viele Pferde. Ich nehme mal an, dass du nach der Geburt wieder Vollzeit als Ärztin arbeitest." Er sah Kerstin fragend an. Diese nickte.

„Gut, dann könnte Sascha, wenn sie Interesse daran hätte, sich um drei, vier Pferde kümmern. Sie studiert Literatur, oder?"

„Ja." Und Kerstin fand, Pferde und Literatur passten nicht zusammen.

„Wie lange noch?"

„Bis zum nächsten Sommer. Eduard, ich habe keine Ahnung was sie von deinem Vorschlag hält."

„Das kannst du ihr in aller Ruhe erzählen. Es ist ja kein muss, es ist nur eine Idee. Ich meine, es wird schwer werden einen Job für sie zu finden. Wir kennen beide die Situation auf dem Arbeitsmarkt und mit ihrer Vergangenheit wird sie es zusätzlich schwer haben."

„Ich weiß. Ich werde ihr deinen Vorschlag mal unterbreiten. Hast du sonst etwas Interessantes in den Unterlagen gefunden? Gold- oder Diamantenminen?"

„Leider nein", lachte Eduard „Es wäre mir auch neu, dass man so etwas in der Nähe von Berlin finden kann. Auch Ölquellen haben sich nicht aufgetan. Tut mir leid."

„Naja, wenn der Wald meine Schulden tilgt, dann bin ich etwas beruhigt." Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Willst du zu Sascha?"

„Das wird heute nichts mehr. Sie muss um sechszehn Uhr in Reutlitz sein. Nein, ich muss mit Napsütés zum Training."

„Meinst du, der Rottweiler ist keine Gefahr für das Baby? Michael wird ihn bestimmt als Grund dafür anführen, dass der Hund eine Gefahr darstellt."

„Napsütés war beim Wesenstest und hat Anstandslos bestanden. Bisher hat sie keine Probleme gemacht, wenn man mal von dem vertriebenen Postboten absieht. Aber sie ist keine Gefahr, sie ist ein ganz normaler Wachhund. Ich meine, sie lässt sich vom Kater vertreiben. Wenn Válás auf die Hundedecke will, dann vertreibt er Napsütés. Ich denke, das spricht gegen die Kampfhundtheorie."

„Ja, das hört sich nach einem Hund unterm Pantoffel an. Oder unter der Pfote, in diesem Fall", lachte Eduard. Das war bestimmt ein lustiges Bild, wenn der Kater die große Hündin vertrieb. Vielleicht konnte Kerstin so etwas filmen, das wäre wunderbares Beweismaterial für die Ungefährlichkeit des Hundes.

„Meinst du, der Richter wird Sascha und ihre Vergangenheit negativ beim Sorgerechtsstreit bewerten?"

„Er sollte es nicht, sie hat ihre Strafe verbüßt und hat ein Recht, wie jeder andere Mensch behandelt zu werden. Und sie hat mit dem Studium bewiesen, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage ist sich zu integrieren."

„Ich hoffe, dass geht alles gut." Kerstin seufzte, Eduard nahm ihre Hand.

„Das wird schon. Ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass Michael dir dein Kind wegnimmt. Er ist im Moment in einer denkbar schlechten Verfassung und das wird auch der Richter merken." Kerstin hoffte, dass Eduard da Recht hatte. Sie wollte Michael nichts Schlechtes wünschen, aber sie wollte ihr Kind nach an ihn verlieren.

**Teil 35**

Die letzte Woche in Reutlitz war angebrochen. Keine sieben Tage mehr, dann würde Sascha hier herausgehen und nie wiederkommen müssen. Nie wieder Gitterstäbe, nie wieder Schlusen, nie wieder eingesperrt, nie wieder Reutlitz. Dann würde sich ihr ein neues, ein zweites Leben, eröffnen. Sie und Kerstin würden zusammen sein.

„Wie feiern wir deinen Abschied? Soll ich uns eine Flasche von Ilses Aufgesetzten besorgen?", fragte Walter am Abend als sie in ihren Zellen waren und über Saschas baldige Entlassung redeten.

„Für mich nicht, ich trinke nicht mehr."

„Was? Bist du krank? Du rauchst auch seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Oder sehe ich das nie?"

„Ich bin solidarisch mit Kerstin. Wir sind quasi zusammen schwanger. Keine Genussgifte bis zur Geburt des Kindes." Sascha grinste breit. Dieses Versprechen hatte sie Kerstin gegeben als diese gejammert hatte wie anstrengend es wäre, auf ein gutes Glas Wein beim Essen zu verzichten.

„Du hast ja einen Vogel. Solidarisch schwanger. Willst du auch einen dicken Bauch bekommen? Dann könntet ihr euch die Umstandskleider teilen."

„Eine nette Idee, aber du weißt ja dass ich essen kann was ich will ohne zuzunehmen. Das würde nicht klappen. Und du darfst dich in keiner Weise über Solidarität beschweren. Wer ist denn für seine Freundin schwanger geworden? Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht und die Geschichten stimmen, dann warst du das mit dem Handwerker." Walter verzog das Gesicht. An diese Sache wollte sie gar nicht denken. War das eine schreckliche Erfahrung gewesen. Nie wieder.

„Das heißt, ihr beiden werdet eine romantische Ehe führen? Eine Ehe ohne Trauschein. Oder gibt es bereits einen Hochzeitstermin? Für die Bilderbuchfamilie. Frau Doktor und Frau Professor Literatur. Wie spießig."

„Eifersüchtig?", schaltete sich Nico ein, die bisher schweigend auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte und in einem Buch über Computer vertieft gewesen war. Mel war in die Welt der Rockmusik abgetaucht. Mike hatte ihr eine neue Kassette schicken lassen, die musste sie rauf und runter hören. Aber Sascha kannte das ja von ihrer Kassette, die Kerstin ihr geschickt hatte. Jeden Abend hörte sie diese.

„Ich? Nee. Kümmere dich um deine Bücher."

„Hoffentlich geht ihr euch nicht an den Kragen wenn ich weg bin", meinte Sascha skeptisch. Walter und Nico war immer noch ein Pulverfass, das jederzeit explodieren konnte.

„Und wenn, dann steht die Siegerin von vorneherein fest", gab Walter sich siegessicher. Nico bedachte sie mit Missachtung.

„Keine Angst, ich lasse unsere Christine leben."

„Du!" Walter wollte aus ihrem Bett springen und sich auf Nico stürzen doch Sascha konnte sie im letzten Moment am Arm fassen und zurückziehen.

„Lass das!"

„Ich mache die fertig."

„Was ist denn hier los?" Von dem Theater aufmerksam geworden nahm Mel die Kopfhörer ab.

„Ein kleiner Streit. Gewöhne dich dran, die werden das öfters machen. Ich hoffe mal, du gehst dazwischen."

„Von mir aus können die sich die Köpfe einschlagen, dann habe ich meine Ruhe. Ich würde unserm Frischfleisch jedoch raten Walter keinen Ärger zu machen sonst gibt es wieder weiße Arme."

„Frag sich nur für wen", knurrte Nico.

„Hoho, hört euch das an. Sie wird mutig", höhnte Walter. Sascha warf Nico einen bittenden Blick zu und diese wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu.

„Seid ihr beiden mal auf die Idee gekommen zusammen statt gegeneinander zu arbeiten?"

„Ich? Mit der? Vergiss." Walter legte sich beleidigt in ihr Bett.

„No way." Nico blätterte um.

„Na super." Sascha stöhnte und ließ sich in ihr Kissen fallen. Die beiden benahmen sich wie kleine Kinder. War das die inoffizielle Vorbereitung für Kerstins Nachwuchs? Wie schaffe ich es nicht die Nerven zu verlieren wenn ein Dickkopf das versucht.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Nathalie sah Kerstin zu wie sie die Umzugskartons, die sich noch immer stapelten, ausräumte.

„Ja, kannst du den Inhalt aus..." Sie sah sie suchend um und zeigte dann auf einen Karton mit einem gelben K „...dem Karton in den Küchenschrank räumen?"

„Klar." Nathalie nahm den Karton und öffnete ihn. Kerstin wischte der derweil über einige Teller, die sie über die Spüle stellte.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich das hier einräumen soll?" Nathalie hob ein Handtuch aus dem Karton. „Das sieht mir eher nach Badezimmer oder so aus"

„Verflucht, ich dachte, es wäre das gute Geschirr, das meine Mutter mir zur Hochzeit geschenkt hat. Wo ist das nur?" Wenn ihre Mutter Weihnachten hier auftauchte, dann würde sie das Geschirr sehen wollen. Und zwar nicht nur eingepackt, sondern benutzt. Sonst würde sie wieder einen Aufstand fahren.

„Pass auf, ich räume die Handtücher erst einmal in den Badezimmerschrank und dann packen wir einfach einen Karton nach den anderen aus. Egal wo die Sachen hingehören. Sonst bekommst du das Gästezimmer nie frei und im Kinderzimmer steht auch noch aller Hand Zeug."

„Ich weiß, ich hasse ausräumen. Aber wenn meine Eltern hier auftauchen, dann sollte ich fertig sein. Sonst wollen die das machen und ich finde nie etwas wieder. Verdammt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so viele Sachen habe. Wie hast du es geschafft innerhalb von einem Tag alles einzupacken und wieder auszupacken? Kannst du zaubern?"

„Nee, ich habe Übung im Umziehen und weniger Sachen. Du schaffst das schon." Nathalie verschwand mit dem Karton. Kerstin stellte weiter Geschirr in den Schrank über der Spüle. Sie brauchte dringend einen zusätzlichen Schrank. Sonst konnte sie in der Küche keine Lebensmittel aufbewahren. Oder sie musste Regale aufstellen, doch da kam zuviel Staub dran. Naja, groß genug war die Küche, da konnte sie weitere Schränke aufbauen, Geld hatte sie allerdings dafür nicht.

„Ich könnte gucken was auf dem Speicher steht. Vielleicht sind einige Sachen zu gebrauchen", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Das Telefon riss sie aus den Gedanken.

„Herzog." Nicht ihre Mutter, nicht ihre Mutter, betete sie still in sich hinein. Dazu war keine Zeit.

„Hi, ich bins." Gott sei dank.

„Sascha, schön." Schon ging in Kerstins Gesicht ein Lächeln auf, so als ob jemand auf einen Knopf gedrückt hätte.

„Was machst du schönes?"

„Einräumen. Immerhin sind meine Eltern bald da. Die kriegen die Krise wenn ich die vollen Kartons hier stehen habe."

„Und deine Freundin? Zählt die nicht?"

„Doch, aber ich denke, die stört sich weniger an Umzugskartons. Unser Schlafzimmer ist fertig. Inklusive Nachtschrank, auf dem ein Foto von dir steht. Wenn du willst, kannst du sofort einziehen."

„Klar, nicht leichter als das. Ich sage der Brehme kurz bescheit, dass ich meinen Aufenthalt in Reutlitz beende und zu dir gehe. Ich bin mir sicher, die sagt ja."

„Na also. Was macht Jansen?"

„Geht mir aus dem Weg. Kerstin, ich bin so nervös. Keine Woche mehr, dann bin ich raus. Das ist unbeschreiblich."

„Ich kann mir ungefähr vorstellen wie du dich fühlst." Kerstin dachte daran wie sie aus Reutlitz entlassen wurde. Allerdings hatte sie bedeutend kürzer eingesessen. Und doch war die Welt eine ganz andere gewesen als zuvor. Wie es für Sascha sein würde konnte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. vierzehn Jahre. Dazu einen Mauerfall und jede Menge Umstrukturierungen. Das Berlin heute war nicht mehr das Berlin von damals. Wahrscheinlich war kaum etwas so, wie es zu DDR Zeiten gewesen war. Sascha würde in eine völlig neue Welt entlassen.

„Holst du mich ab?"

„Wie könnte ich mir das entgehen lassen? Ich habe deinem Lieblingsschließer beauftragt dich herauszubringen."

„Hauptsache nicht der Jansen." Der würde Sascha sogar ihre Entlassung versauen. Wobei, dann hätte er wenigstens eine gute Tat in seinem Leben getan.

„Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen wegen deinen Eltern. Was ist, wenn sie…"

„Sascha, vergiss das. Sie werden dich mögen oder sie können fahren. Ich wüsste aber keinen Grund warum sie dich nicht mögen sollten." Kerstin warf ihre Haare energisch zurück. Zum Friseur musste sie vor Weihnachten auch.

„Weil ich eine Frau bin."

„Michael ist ein Mann und sie waren nie sehr begeistert von ihm. Ich bin mir sicher, sobald sie dich kennen, werden sie von dir begeistert sein. Ich war es auch."

„Ja, später. Viel später." Sascha war weiterhin skeptisch was Kerstins Eltern anging. Und sie wollte nicht, dass Kerstin ihretwegen Ärger mit ihren Eltern bekam.

„Besser als gar nicht." Sie musste lächeln. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen wie Sascha aussah, wenn sie an die Wand gelehnt neben dem Telefon stand. Sie würde genau jetzt diesen unwiderstehlichen Blick draufhaben, eine Mischung aus verlorenen Kind und traurigem Hund. Dann musste man sie einfach lieben und in den Arm nehmen. Vielleicht drehte sie die Schnur um ihren Finger oder streichelte sanft über den Hörer mit ihren wunderbaren zarten Händen.

„Sehe ich dich morgen in der Universität?"

„Klar, inklusive Hund. Napi vermisst dich."

„Und ich ihr Frauchen. Ich freu mich darauf die Nächte neben dir zu verbringen", sagte Sascha traurig in den Hörer. Es war nur noch eine Woche, aber wenn man verliebt war, dann war eine Woche wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Hey, bald ist das Realität. Ich liebe dich", versuchte Kerstin sie aufzumuntern. Sie wollte nicht, dass Sascha traurig war.

„Ich dich auch."

**Teil 36**

„Du hast es wirklich geschafft." Walter umarmte Sascha und drückte sie fest an sich. Das war das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit bis dass sie sich umarmen würden. Saschas Sachen lagen gepackt in ihrer Tasche auf dem Bett. Es war Zeit für sie Reutlitz zu verlassen. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft. Die letzte Woche war vorbei, Jansen hatte es nicht geschafft sie zu einem Fehler zu verleiten und sie konnte endlich hinaus in die Freiheit, hinaus zu Kerstin und ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft.

„Lass mich erst einmal draußen sein", wehrte Sascha ab.

„Sascha, das kann dir jetzt nicht einmal mehr der Jansen versauen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er Urlaub hat. Du bist so gut wie frei." Auch wieder wahr. Jansen war nicht da, wer sollte ihr sonst dazwischen funken?

„Walter, wie oft warst du so gut wie frei und hast es dann versemmelt?", fragte Mel mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Charme.

„Ach, das ist etwas ganz anderes, Sascha darf offiziell raus. Und ich will dich hier nie wieder sehen. Es sei denn, du besuchst jemanden, den wir beide kennen."

„Den Hauptmann", schaltete sich Mel wieder ein „Haltet ihr mich für blöd? Ich weiß doch wohin Sascha gehen wird. Nicht Uschi, nein, zum Hauptmann." Musste Mel das so laut herausposaunen? Es mussten ja nicht gleich alle mitbekommen. Aber was sollte es? Jetzt war es egal.

„Vielleicht." Ein unsinniger Versuch die offensichtliche Tatsache zu leugnen.

„Frau Mehring, können wir?" Jonathan Müller kam in ihre Zelle.

„Gerne, sehr gerne." Sascha schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Walter und Mel begleitete sie durch den Raum vor dem Aquarium. Sie hatten gestern Abend eine Flasche von Ilses Aufgesetzten geleert und waren heute ein wenig verkatert, doch wen störte das schon? Wenn Jonathan Müller es bemerkte, sah er darüber hinweg.

„Machs gut, grüß mir die Freiheit." Walter umarmte Sascha ein letztes Mal „Du brauchst mich nicht zu besuchen."

„Aber schreibe mal. Am Besten Postkarten mit Bildern aus der Karibik", fügte Mel hinzu.

„Mach ich. Aber wahrscheinlich wird es eher der Wannsee. Woher soll ich das Geld für einen Karibikurlaub nehmen? Und ich kenne keinen, der das Geld hat." Sie warf einen Blick über die Station „Versucht wenigstens halbwegs kein Chaos zu verursachen."

„Wir? Nie!", gaben Mel und Walter gleichzeitig zurück. Jonathan Müller schloss die Tür auf und ließ Sascha auf den Flur. Einen letzten Blick zurück zu Walter und Mel. Noch durfte sie sich umdrehen, aber sobald das große Tor geöffnet wurde, gab es nur Blicke nach vorne, in ein neues Leben. Ein Leben mit Kerstin.

„Nervös?" Jonathan Müller sah Sascha prüfend an während sie aus dem Gebäude traten. Sascha war ziemlich bleich im Gesicht.

„Ja, ziemlich. Nur ein paar Meter und ich bin frei. Das ist…unbeschreiblich!"

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne."

„Saaaschaaa!" Sascha und Jonathan Müller blieben stehen. Nico kam über den Hof gerannt, hinter ihr der fluchende Kittler, den Nico allerdings locker abhängte. Da half ihm auch sein tägliches Sporttraining nichts.

„Warte." Sie flog Sascha um den Hals und ächzte. „Scheiße, ich bin keine Sprints mehr gewöhnt. Ich wollte dir noch Tschüß sagen."

„Schulte, was soll das?" Kittler kam näher.

„Ruhig Peter, sie will sich nur von Frau Mehring verabschieden", meinte Jonathan Müller belustigt. Sein Kollege sah lustig aus wenn er versuchte in seiner Uniform zu joggen. Das hätte man filmen sollen und auf der Weihnachtsfeier zeigen müssen.

„Sie ist abgehauen."

„Ja, drück mal ein Auge zu." Jonathan Müller zwinkerte Nico zu.

„Danke. Sascha, versprich, mir dass du nie wieder herkommst. Zumindest nicht in diesem grauen Knastoutfit. Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber es steht dir nicht. Du solltest es nie wieder tragen."

„Ich verspreche es. Und du versprich mir dich mit Walter zu vertragen und den Förderunterricht weiterzumachen." Das lag Sascha wirklich auf dem Herzen. Sie wollte sicher sein, dass in ihrer alten Zelle Ruhe und Frieden herrschte und nicht jeden Tag ein Unglück passieren konnte.

„Förderunterricht ja, Walter mal sehen. Jeder braucht ein Hobby." Nico lachte und Sascha verdrehte sie Augen.

„Haben Sie bitte ein Auge auf diese Frau, die spinnt", meinte sie zu Jonathan Müller.

„Okay, wird gemacht."

„Ab in die Freiheit" Nico ließ Sascha los. „Und grüß mir die Rechner an der Uni. Vor allem meiner, Nummer zweihundertzweiundvierzig. Er hat mich durchs Studium begleitet."

„Mache ich."

„Und wenn du meine Aufzeichnungen darauf finden solltest, dann schick sie mir. Mal sehen, ob ich im Förderunterricht Informatik anbieten kann. Ich bin mir sicher, die Schlusen geben uns gerne ihre Rechner."

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht." Kittler fasste Nico am Arm und zog sie weg.

„Ciao und denk dran, seid nett zueinander." Sascha ging weiter, das große, grüne Tor vor Augen. Langsam öffnete sich die erste Tür. Nicht umdrehen. Obwohl sie nicht an diesen Aberglaube glaubte, wollte sie sich daran halten. An der Pforte händigte ihr Maja Brehme ihre Papiere aus. Kein Tagesausweis, nein, ihren richtigen Ausweis. Blau, aus DDR Zeiten. Sie würde einen neuen brauchen. Ein neuer Ausweis, ein neues Leben.

„Dann machen Sie es gut", sagte Jonathan Müller.

„Danke, ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns wiedersehen."

„Allerdings im Grünen, nicht in Reutlitz", fügte er hinzu. Der Türsummer erklang und Sascha nahm die Türklinke in die Hand. Das letzte Mal. Wie oft war sie diesen Weg in den letzten Wochen gegangen um dann am Abend wiederzukommen. Diesmal ging sie und musste nie wieder herkommen. Dieser Gang, war der Letzte. Und sie bereute ihn in keiner Weise. Sicher, sie würde einige Frauen hier vermissen, doch das würde niemals so sehr sein wie die Freude darüber wieder frei zu sein. Alles was an diesen Gefühl herankommen konnte, was Kerstin.

Kerstin wartete bereits seit einer Viertelstunde nervös vor dem Tor. Immer wieder stellte sie einen anderen Radiosender ein, denn egal was für Musik lief, sie konnte ihr nicht entspannt folgen. Was war, wenn in letzter Sekunde etwas dazwischen kommen würde? Was wäre, wenn es plötzlich einen Aufstand gab und Sascha deswegen nicht frei kam? Was wäre, wenn Jansen es doch geschafft hatte Sascha in letzter Sekunde zu provozieren und sie zu einem Fehler hinzureißen? Da! Die Tür ging auf. Kerstin sprang ohne zu gucken aus dem Auto. Ja, das war sie! Das war Sascha!

„Sascha!" Kerstin stürmte so schnell ihr Zustand es zuließ zu ihrer Freundin. Sascha ließ ihre Tasche fallen und kam Kerstin entgegen. Überglücklich fielen sich beide in die Arme. Es fühlte sich merklich besser sich zu umarmen wenn beide frei waren. Und jetzt konnte niemand mehr etwas gegen ihre Beziehung sagen. Endlich konnten sie sich küssen wann und wo sie wollten.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden", flüsterte Kerstin Sascha ins Ohr. Es gab so viele Orte, an denen Kerstin Sascha lieber küssen wollte.

„Gerne, sehr gerne." Sascha nahm ihre Tasche, warf sie auf dem Rücksitz und ließ sich neben Kerstin auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. All das ohne Reutlitz auch nur mit dem Augenwinkel anzusehen. Kerstin fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Ganz schnell von hier.

„Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, du bist endlich frei. Wir müssen uns nie wieder in der Uni treffen."

„Heißt das, du wirst mich nicht besuchen wenn ich lerne?", fragte Sascha mit gespielter Enttäuschung.

„Mal sehen." Kerstin fuhr in eine Parklücke und stellte das Auto aus. „Ich liebe dich." Sie umarmte Sascha erneut und küsste sie liebevoll. Sascha schlang ihre Arme um Kerstins Hals und hielt sich fest. Ja, das fühlte sich wunderbar an. Sie war bei Kerstin und würde bei Kerstin bleiben.

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen", stammelte Sascha und merkte wie sie rot wurde. Wieso? Gab es einen Grund sich zu schämen? Das war Kerstin und sie wusste was Sascha für sie empfand und wie sehr sie sich gefreut hatte endlich ein Leben in Freiheit mit ihr zu beginnen.

„Ich auch nicht. Und ich wäre am Liebsten um sechs Uhr zu dir gefahren. Das war eine Qual Zuhause das Frühstück zu machen und mit meinen Eltern in Ruhe zu frühstücken. Ich war so nervös, ich konnte kaum mein Brot beschmieren." Kerstins Eltern waren dann doch schon früher angekommen als geplant. Nichts war mit vierundzwanzig Stunden Eingewöhnungszeit. Naja, dann hatten sie es schnell hinter sich.

„Was sagen deine Eltern zu mir?"

„Sie warten neugierig auf dich. Ich habe sie zwar in die Stadt geschickt, aber wahrscheinlich sind sie Zuhause. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu ihnen fahren?"

„Alles, Hauptsache ich kann an deiner Seite bleiben." Dann setzte Kerstin voraus. Alles andere wäre gegen ihren Willen.

„Gut, dann geht's los. Nächste Station, unsere kleine Farm." Kerstin warf das Auto wieder an und fuhr los. Sobald sie den Stadtverkehr hinter sich hatten nahm sie Saschas Hand. Sascha lächelte. Nicht nur Berlin hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte sich staunend die Stadt angesehen. Vieles war ihr bereits durch das Studium vom Sehen her vertraut, aber es gab eine ganze Menge, was sie sich noch ansehen musste. Angefangen von dem Brandenburger Tor, das sie endlich durchqueren konnte bis hin zum Reichstag. Sie würde eine Touristin in ihrer Heimatstadt sein. Hoffentlich begleitete Kerstin sie, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos aufgeschmissen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Berlin nach all den Jahren nun aussehen mochte.

„Werden wir mal auf dem Alex frühstücken?"

„Geht das?"

„Das ging mal, ich habe keine Ahnung ob das noch so ist. Aber die Aussicht muss phänomenal sein. Es sei denn, die ganzen Wolkenkratzer stehen im Weg."

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns morgen früh in den Weihnachtstrubel stürzen? Bis Mittag haben die Geschäfte auf."

„Okay. Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr einkaufen. Ist das nicht unheimlich teuer?"

„Alles ist teuer geworden. Aber das macht nichts, morgen nehmen wir darauf ausnahmsweise keine Rücksicht." Kerstin beugte sich rüber und küsste Sascha. Das war ein eindeutiger Verstoß gegen die Verkehrsordnung.

„Was haben die anderen gesagt als du gegangen bist?"

„Meine ganze Zelle…Exzelle, weiß von uns." Es war nicht mehr ihre Zelle und würde es nie wieder sein „Keine Ahnung wie die das alles herausbekommen haben. Walter und Mel wollen Postkarten aus der Karibik, ich habe sie auf den Wannsee heruntergehandelt."

„Schlechter Tausch. Aber machbar."

„Nico will mich nie wieder sehen; zumindest nicht in Gefängnisoutfit. Und Jonathan Müller geht davon aus, dass wir uns wiedersehen."

„Kunststück. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, warst du es, der ihn zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen hat." Sascha musste grinsen. Was für eine Unterstellung.

„Ja, vielleicht. Er muss mehr Zeit mit Nathalie verbringen, sonst kommen die nie zusammen. Und Weihnachten ist das ideale Fest dazu. Romantik, Kerzen, fröhliche Menschen, Kitsch…", zählte Sascha belustigt auf.

„Romantikerin." Kerstin grinste.

„Manchmal." Sascha sah aus dem Fenster „Hey, das ist hier wirklich im Grünen. Cool."

„Ja, wir haben nur grün um uns herum. Ideal um abzuschalten." Inzwischen hatte es sogar etwas angefangen zu schneien, allerdings blieben die Schneeflocken nicht liegen. Doch es verlieh der Situation einen zusätzlichen romantischen und winterlichen Touch. Kerstin bog auf eine kleine Straße ab und kam einige Minuten später zum stoppen.

„Unser neues Zuhause." Sascha sah aus dem Fenster. Es war wie Kerstin es ihr beschrieben hatte und wie es auf den Fotos ausgesehen hatte. Ja, hier würde Sascha sich wohlfühlen. Und hier konnte sie sich langsam wieder auf ein Leben zwischen Millionen von Menschen einstellen.

„Wow." Sie öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Sofort kam Napsütés aus dem Stall angelaufen und begrüßte Sascha freudig. So viel zum Thema, Napsütés könnte Sascha als Eindringling sehen. Die Sorge war unbegründet.

„Napi." Sascha kniete sich zu der Rottweilerhündin und streichelte sie. Kerstin beobachtete die Szene lächelnd. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Napsütés Sascha problemlos hier akzeptieren würde. Sascha war nicht der Postbote. Sascha war ihre Freundin und ihre Hündin bemerkte die enge Bindung ihres Frauchens zu Sascha.

„Und das ist ein Wachhund?" Sascha kraulte Napsütés, die sich inzwischen auf den Rücken geworfen hatte, den Bauch. Zufrieden streckte Napsütés alle Pfoten von sich. Sie machte eher den Eindruck eines lebendigen Stofftieres.

„Ja, wenn du ein anderer wärst, dann wäre sie weniger freundlich. Dir kann sie jedoch nicht wiederstehen, das muss sie von mir haben."

„Tatsächlich?" Sascha stand auf und nahm ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz. Kerstin lächelte und harkte sich bei Sascha ein. Bisher war nichts von ihren Eltern zu sehen und das konnte ruhig so bleiben. Sie wollte Sascha in Ruhe das Haus zeigen. Schließlich war das ihr gemeinsames neues Zuhause.

„Dann lass uns mal reingehen." Kerstin schloss die Tür auf. Saschas erster Eindruck des Hauses war besser als Kerstins damals. Renoviert sah es hier gemütlich, freundlich und hell aus. Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand und führte sie die Treppe herauf.

„Unser Schlafzimmer." Das wichtigste Zimmer zuerst. Ihr gemeinsames Reich. Sascha pfiff anerkennend.

„Wow, wow, wow, das Bett gefällt mir. Wobei, ich denke, wir wären mit einem Drittel der Größe bedient gewesen. Ich habe nicht vor mich nur einen Zentimeter von dir wegzubewegen. Das war ich lange genug."

„Okay, damit kann ich leben. Ich habe dir den linken Teil des Kleiderschrankes freigehalten." Kerstin zeigte auf den großen Kleiderschrank.

„Ähm." Sascha sah Kerstin zweifelnd an. Wie oft sollte sie ihre Tasche denn da reinstellen um den Platz zu gebrauchen? Oder konnte sie gleich mit im Kleiderschrank schlafen? Platz war sicherlich genug da.

„Du wirst neue Klamotten kaufen, dann passt das irgendwann. Glaub mir. Frauen können problemlos jeden Schrank füllen wenn man ihnen etwas Zeit gibt. Und wenn es eine Stadt in Deutschland gibt, in der man seinen Kleiderschrank füllen kann, dann ist es Berlin." Kerstin nahm Sascha die Tasche ab, stellte sie auf den Boden, schlang die Arme um Sascha und schob sie zum Bett.

„Probeliegen." Und schwups, lagen beide auf den Matratzen. Die hatte eine ganz andere Liegequalität als die in Reutlitz.

„Hier bleibe ich", urteilte Sascha zufrieden und streichelte Kerstin über den runden Bauch. Sie lag mit ihrer Freundin und ihrem Kind im Bett. Das war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl, das sich in Sascha ausbreitete. Auf diese Weise würde sie Reutlitz in Rekordzeit vergessen können.

„Wirst du müssen." Kerstin küsste sie sanft und zärtlich. Das hatte sie sich lange gewünscht. Endlich konnte sie Sascha auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett küssen. Keiner beobachtete sie, keiner rief ihnen dumme Kommentare zu und sie mussten nicht befürchten, dass jede Sekunde ein Schließer aus Reutlitz hinter ihnen stand und Sascha Ärger bekam. Sie waren alleine, in ihrem Schlafzimmer, in ihrem Bett. Und nichts konnte sie davon abhalten mit Sascha für immer hier zubleiben.

**Teil 37**

Okay, Kerstin hatte sich getäuscht! Es gab etwas, was sie davon abhalten konnte für immer mit Sascha auf ihrem Bett zu liegen und zu schmusen: Die Haustür. Genaugenommen die Klingel. Nach genauer: Ihre Eltern, die wiedergekommen waren und wegen Napsütés lieber klingelte als dass sie es riskierten von der Rottweilerhündin aus dem Haus gejagt zu werden. Seufzend lösten sich Sascha und Kerstin voneinander. Nie konnten Eltern das machen, was man ihnen gesagt hatte.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass sie am anderen Ende des Flures schlafen", meinte Kerstin entschuldigend.

„Ich liebe dich auch mit deinen Eltern auf der gleichen Etage." Sascha stand auf und strich sich ihre Sachen wieder zurecht. Sie musste es sich nicht gleich beim ersten Anblick mit ihren zukünftigen Schwiegereltern verspaßen.

„Lassen wir sie rein." Kerstin und Sascha gingen die Treppe herunter. Kerstin drückte Sascha einen Kuss auf die Nase und öffnete die Tür. Ja, es waren ihre Eltern. Wer hätte sonst so ein Talent zum Stören gehabt?

„Mama, Papa", übernahm Kerstin sofort die Initiative bevor diese etwas sagte, was die Situation weiter verschärfte. „Das ist Sascha. Sascha, das sind meine Eltern." Während sie das sagte, ließ sie Saschas Hand nicht los. Ihre Eltern sollten sehen, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Egal was sie davon hielten.

„Guten Tag." Sascha hatte sich diesen Moment mehrmals vorgestellt. Sie hatte die musternden Blicke von Kerstins Eltern bereits in der letzten Nacht gespürt. Das war also die Frau, die ihre Tochter angeschleppt hatte. Der Exknacki. Die Frau, die Schuld war, dass ihre einzigste Tochter anscheinend lesbisch geworden war.

„Guten Tag." Ja, Kerstins Mutter war eiskalt. Sie war wohl nicht davon überzeugt, dass Sascha und Kerstin ein schönes Paar waren.

„Schön Sie kennen zulernen." Kerstins Vater schien Sascha nicht ganz so negativ eingestellt zu sein wie ihre Mutter. Ein Anfang, auf den sie bauen konnten. Allerdings war klar, dass Kerstins Mutter die treibende Kraft der Ehe war und ihr Vater sich eher zurückhielt.

„Ich bin gerade dabei Sascha das Haus zu zeigen." Kerstin überbrückte die aufkommende Stille „Willst du die Küche sehen?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Dann mal los." Sie zog Sascha mit sich. Sascha spürte die Blicke der Eltern auf ihrem Rücken. Wie gut dass die beiden keine Waffen trugen. Wären sie im Mittelalter gewesen, dann hätte Sascha damit gerechnet, jeden Moment ein Schwert in den Rücken zu bekommen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie im Mittelalter sowieso auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet wären...

„Im Moment habe ich...haben wir..." Kerstin lächelte und küsste Sascha. Sie wohnte jetzt hier, es war ihre Küche. „...leider nicht alles. Mikrowelle und so fehlen noch. Aber es gibt Stühle, Tische und einen Herd. Verhungern werden wir nicht. Und das Pizzataxi findet einen hier schlecht bis gar nicht. Wir könnten allerdings noch einen Schrank gebrauchen oder wir bauen uns eine Speisekammer. Ansonsten: Wie gesagt, das Pizzataxi."

„So lange wir einen Herd haben brauchen wir kein Pizzataxi."

„Och, sag das nicht." Kerstin schloss die Küchetür hinter sich. Einerseits um die Wärme, die sich hier befand nicht herauszulassen, andererseits um zu verhindern, dass ihre Eltern sie hören konnten.

„Und? Wie gefallen sie dir?" Sascha musste lachen. Das hörte sich an, als wenn Kerstin ihr etwas verkaufen oder anbieten wolle. Nicht so als wenn sie keine Wahl hätte. Schließlich konnte sie nicht sagen: Nee, die will ich nicht, suche dir andere Eltern.

„Ich weiß nicht ob sie mich mögen."

„Das kommt noch. Gib ihnen ein wenig Zeit. Vor allem Mama. Sobald sie merkt wie du mich liebst, wird sie umgänglicher." Hoffentlich klang das überzeugend. Bei Michael war ihre Mutter nie aufgetaut. Egal was er machte.

„Das heißt, ich muss ganz lieb zu dir sein, dann sind sie lieb zu mir?" Sascha legte den Kopf schief und grinste.

„Ja, so oder so ähnlich. Ach Sascha, ich bin so froh, dass du endlich bei mir bist. Das ist das schönste Weihnachten aller Zeiten." Kerstin umarmte Sascha erneut. Am Liebsten würde sie sie gar nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ich sollte dringend dem Anwalt einen langen Dankesbrief schicken. Ohne ihn wäre ich wohl jetzt in Reutlitz."

„Naja, das Täter – Opfer – Gespräch hast du gemacht. Das wird der Hauptgrund für deine Bewährung sein." Kerstin konnte nicht anders als Sascha wieder und wieder in den Arm zu nehmen und küssen. Sie sollte sie einfach nur festhalten um sicher zu sein, dass das kein Traum war und niemand ihr Sascha wegnehmen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde das jetzt mindestens den Rest des Tages so weitergehen.

„Hey, ich bin hier und ich bleibe bei dir. Egal was passiert, du hast mich jetzt an deiner Seite und ich werde dir die Monate bis zur Geburt und nach der Geburt jede Arbeit abnehmen und alles tun damit es dir gut geht." Sascha küsste Kerstin.

„Kerstin." Ihr Vater kam räuspernd in die Küche. Sascha wollte sich aus der Umarmung lösen, doch Kerstin hielt sie weiterhin fest. Sie würde sicherlich nicht damit anfangen Sascha loszulassen weil einer ihrer Eltern hereinkam. Und ihr Vater bestimmt die letzten Sätze mitgehört.

„Ja?"

„Wir wollen nach Berlin. Wollt ihr beiden mit?"

„Nein, ich denke, ich denke, ich werde Sascha erst einmal den Hof zeigen. Oder willst du shoppen?"

„Nein, lass mal, mir gefällt es hier sehr gut. Und zu viele Neuigkeiten an einem Tag wären zu viel."

„Gut, wir werden in unserer alten Kneipe essen, ihr müsst also nicht auf uns warten."

„Okay, fahrt vorsichtig." Kerstins Vater verließ die Küche.

„Na, sollen wir beide mal gucken ob die WG komplett ist?", schlug Kerstin vor.

„Klar, ich bin gespannt ob sie sich verbessert oder verschlechtert haben. Ihre letzte Wohnung fand ich sehr schön."

„Verbessert, sie wohnen bei uns", lachte Kerstin. Sie zogen ihre Jacken an. Sofort war Napsütés an ihrer Seite. Sie war die ganze Zeit über immer in ihrer Reichweiter gewesen, so dass sie verhindern konnte, dass eine der beiden Frauen ihr entwischten. Arm in Arm schlenderten sie zu dem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude herüber. Kerstin erklärte Sascha, dass sie im neuen Jahr einige Bewegungsmelder anbringen wollten um den Hof abends hell zu erleuchten. Zumindest den Bereich um die Türen. Aus dem Proberaum drang Musik. Klopfen wäre eine sinnlose Aktion gewesen, deswegen öffnete Kerstin die Tür. Benni und Chris saßen mit drei anderen Musikern an einem Tisch, die Musik kam vom Band.

„Hi, euch kenne ich doch", rief Benni als er die beiden erblickte „Meine Lieblingsfans." Er sprang auf und umarmte Sascha freudig „Schön dich hier zu begrüßen. Wie gefällt es dir?"

„Super. Das sind zwar im Moment so viele Eindrücke, auf mich einschlagen, aber sie sind alle positiv."

„Dann kannst du uns endlich live sehen." Chris hob Sascha spontan hoch „Und etwas essen musst du Federgewicht."

„Ich bin sicher, die Feiertage werden sehr lecker."

„Los Jungs, lasst uns den Mädels ein kleines Willkommensständchen bringen. Die gute Sascha muss Affirmation & Co. kennen lernen." Chris scheuchte seine Bandkameraden an die Instrumente. Sascha und Kerstin setzten sich auf die freigewordenen Stühle. Endlich würde Sascha die Band live erleben und nicht auf dem Unigelände.

„Okay, das neue Lied. Auf drei", rief Benni „Eins, zwei, drei."

„Hoffentlich ist das nicht ganz so deprimierend wie die Lieder der alten CD", flüsterte Kerstin Sascha zu. Sascha grinste. Ihr hatte es gefallen. Benni begann mit gewohnt trauriger Stimme zu singen:

„Love and faith are just meanless feelings

Of your heart

Future of love and happiness are just

Things of cheaply art

All leave you fast

'Cause they just things for a moment."

Damit hatte sich Kerstins Wunsch wohl nicht erfüllt. Der Band schienen freudiger Lieder nicht zu hören. Sie machte sich leichte Sorgen wegen der Weihnachtslieder am morgigen Abend. Wurde dann aus „Oh du fröhliche" ein „Oh du traurige"?

"Love and friends are just for romantic fools

Tense and life are cruel

And you are such a fool

The bad comes early

It never announce itself

The bad comes fast

I can't stop it for myself."

Nun setzte Chris wieder an. Sie hatten das Schema Benni für den Text, Chris für den Refrain beigehalten. Sascha hatte sich an Kerstins Schulter gekuschelt.

„Losing love

No one do a thing for me

Losing love

It will never be

Losing love

The reason of life is not me."

Die beiden mussten wirklich miese Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen gemacht haben. Anders konnte Sascha sich das nicht erklären. Sie waren sonst ganz lustig und gut gelaunt. Doch zu dem traurigen Text kamen laufend lange Einspielungen von traurigen Melodien.

„Love and faith are just meanless feelings

For fools

Love and true are just empty words

Words for fools

Life I beg you

Please deliver me of me

Death I beg you

Please give me time for me

I can't leave this planet in the kind

Death I beg you

'Cause I can't leave this life in such a kind."

Benni überließ Chris wieder das Mikro und dieser Sang den Refrain. Dann endete das Lied mit leisen, mystisch-traurigen Tönen. Als die Musiker fertig waren meinte Kerstin.

„Ich bleibe bei meiner Forderung nach einem Therapeuten für euch. Wieso singt ihr keine lustigen Lieder? Etwas, zu dem man feiern kann? Fetenhits."

„Weil das jeder kann. Außerdem muss es für jeden Geschmack etwas geben. Sascha, was sagst du dazu?", fragte Chris.

„Ich habe eure Kassette mehrmals rauf und runter gehört. Am Besten war natürlich das letzte Lied, das diese wunderbare Frau euch aufgezwungen hat." Sascha küsste Kerstin.

„Weiber, alle sentimental."

„Danke, Benni. Ist Nathalie da? Ich wollte Sascha eure WG zeigen."

„Ja, die hängt über einer Hausarbeit und freut sich sicher über jede Ablenkung. Und nimm die reißende Bestie mit."

„Komm Napi, der Mann hat Angst vor dir." Sascha nahm Napsütés am Halsband und folgte Kerstin. Über eine Treppe kamen sie in die nächste Etage. Die Tür zur WG war offen. Im Flur fehlten die Plakate, dafür hingen einige Auftrittsplakate von Affirmation, eine riesige Deutschlandkarte und eine Weltkarte an der Wand. Neben der Tür war ein großer Spiegel angebracht, an dem ein Aufkleber fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du so unter Menschen willst? Bleib lieber Zuhause!" Sascha musste schmunzeln. Sehr nett. Vom Flur gingen in jede Richtung drei Türen ab und am Ende war dank der offenen Tür die Küche zu erkennen.

„Zu unserer linken sehen wir das erste Badezimmer." Die Tür hatte Sascha gar nicht gesehen. Man stand genau mit dem Rücken zu ihr wenn man hereinkam. Kerstin klopfte an die erste Tür rechts.

„Herein." Das war Nathalies Stimme. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und markierte mit einem Textmarker wichtige Stellen in einem Buch. Quer über ihren Schreibtisch waren Zettel verteilt und auf dem Bildschirm des PCs lief der Bildschirmschoner und zeigte an, dass Nathalie seit Längerem nichts mehr am PC geschrieben hatte.

„Guck mal wen ich dir mitgebracht habe." Kerstin trat zur Seite.

„Sascha!" Nathalie sprang auf um Sascha zu begrüßen.

„Hi." Sascha umarmte Nathalie. „Endlich sehen wir uns ganz offiziell in der WG. Und ich muss sagen, die neue Lage gefällt mir sehr gut."

„Dachte ich mir. Cool, dann kannst du mir bei der Hausarbeit helfen. Kerstin, ich bringe sie dir nächste Woche wieder." Nathalie wollte Sascha an ihren Schreibtisch zerren, wurde jedoch von Kerstin daran gehindert.

„Vergiss es, die bleibt bei mir. Ich wollte ihr nur die WG zeigen, dann nehme ich sie mit rüber."

„Zu deinen Eltern?"

„Die sind weg und kommen erst heute Abend spät wieder." Kerstin konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie hatten Sturmfrei.

„Wie haben sie auf dich reagiert?", fragte Nathalie Sascha.

„Sie haben mir nicht den Kopf abgerissen. Begeistert waren sie aber auch nicht."

„Das kommt alles, gibt ihnen etwas Zeit. Morgen Abend werden sie sehen wir schön wir beide harmonieren", tröstete Kerstin ihre Freundin.

„Oder sie fragen an der Uni. Eure legendären Knutscheinlagen kennen viele." Nathalie erntete böse Blicke. Diese Idee war mehr als schwachsinnig und würde garantiert nicht dazu beitragen, dass Kerstins Eltern begeisterter von Sascha waren.

„Pff." Kerstin nahm Saschas Arm „Lern weiter, wir machen unsere Runde weiter. Knutscheinlagen. Das ist die pure Eifersucht."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja!" Kerstin zeigte Sascha den Rest der WG und machte dann einen kleinen Umweg durch den Stall bevor sie wieder ins Haus gingen.

„Da haben wir einiges zum pflegen, wenn ich das richtige gesehen habe. Der Stall wird eine Menge Arbeit machen." Vielleicht hätte Sascha nicht Literatur, sondern Architektur studieren sollen. Damit hätte sie auf dem Bauernhof mehr anfangen können. Oder eine Schreinerlehre bei Mel. Dann hätte sie alles reparieren können.

„Ich weiß, das sparen wir uns am besten für den Sommer, dann kann ich wieder helfen. Möchtest du noch etwas sehen? Keller? Wiesen?"

„Wie wäre es mit der Hausbesitzerin? Ich habe gehört, wir haben eine längere Zeit sturmfrei, da könntest du mir das Schlafzimmer noch mal zeigen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mich richtig an das Bett erinnern kann." Sascha lächelte verführerisch.

„Nicht?" Kerstin sah ihre Freundin lächelnd an „Dann sollten wir deinem Gedächtnis dringend auf die Sprünge helfen." Sie nahm Saschas Hand und führte sie den bekannten Weg die Treppe herauf zum Schlafzimmer. Und diesmal würden sie sich nicht von der Türklingel oder sonst was stören lassen. Die nächsten Stunden waren sie für niemanden zu sprechen. Egal wie dringend es sein sollte.

**Teil 38**

Sascha erwachte durch Stille. Es hörte sich seltsam an, aber es war so. Die ungewohnte Stille, ließ sie aus ihrem Traum erwachen. Es war die wunderbarste Nacht, die sie jemals erlebt hatte. Die ganzen letzten Stunden waren wie ein Traum gewesen. Sascha hatte sogar am Abend ein wenig mit Kerstins Eltern gesprochen. Kerstin hatte Recht gehabt. Je länger sie sich mit ihren Eltern unterhalten hatten, umso freundlicher wurden sie. Und dann konnte sie endlich ins Bett mit Kerstin. Sascha hatte sich ganz tief in Kerstins Arme gekuschelt und war nach wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen. Es war einfach zu perfekt um wach zu bleiben. Und nun war sie frisch wach. Kerstin lag immer noch in ihrem Arm. Sascha musste lächeln. Sie sah so süß aus wenn sie schlief. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren völlig entspannt, ab und zu zuckten die Wimpern und der Griff ihrer Hand um Saschas Taillen war unverändert fest. Sascha würde ihr unter keinen Umständen weglaufen können. Allerdings lag Sascha nichts ferner. Sie küsste Kerstin sanft auf die Nase. Langsam zuckte Kerstins Körper und sie öffnete die Augen. Sobald sie Sascha erkannte lächelte sie.

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, schöne Frau." Kerstin küsste Sascha zärtlich „Wie hast du geschlafen? In deinem neuen Bett."

„In unserem Bett! Unbeschreiblich super. Und das Beste an diesem Bett ist, dass ich neben dir einschlafen und aufwachen kann. Das sollte ich mir patentieren lassen."

„So, so, nur das gefällt dir? Ich hätte schwören können dass dir das, was wir gestern Nachmittag gemacht haben auch gefallen hat. Naja, habe ich mich wohl geirrt…", meinte Kerstin neckisch.

„Ach du." Sascha kletterte vorsichtig auf Kerstin und küsste sie. Dabei gab sie Acht darauf dass sie ihr Gewicht nicht auf Kerstins Körper kam.

„Runter von mir, der kleine Quälgeist in mir ist Belast genug."

„Der?"

„Oder die. Heute Abend werden wir es wissen", lächelte Kerstin.

„Stimmt ja." Sascha strahlte. Heute war Heilig Abend. Den Umschlag mit der Information über das Geschlecht des Babys lag bereits auf dem Gabentisch. Sascha war sich nicht sicher, ob sie lieber einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen haben wollte.

„Los, wir gehen duschen. Wir wollten dir doch einen Einblick in das Weihnachtsleben des vereinten Deutschlands verschaffen. Der Wahnsinn hat einen Namen: KaDeWe!" Kerstin grinste und zog Sascha aus dem Bett. Diese hätte gerne aufs KaDeWe verzichtet wenn sie dafür länger mit Kerstin im Bett geblieben wäre. Doch alleine wegen Kerstins Eltern sollten sie aufstehen. Und Napsütés musste auch raus.

Eine Stunde später hatten sie geduscht, trockene Haare, gefrühstückt und waren auf dem Weg nach Berlin. Sogar mit Napsütés hatten sie eine kleine Runde gedreht. Kerstins Eltern waren erst aufgestanden als sie bereits unterwegs waren. Nathalie hatte sich Sascha und Kerstin angeschlossen, sie musste Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. Seit Jahren machte sie das am Heilig Abend, um spontane Geschenke an ihre Liebsten abzugeben.

„Okay, wir treffen uns um vierzehn Uhr wieder hier am Auto", meinte Kerstin als sie es geschafft hatten einen Parkplatz zu ergattern, auf dem man so lange stehen bleiben konnte wie man wollte ohne am Ende aufgrund der Parkgebühren Pleite zu sein. Ein echtes Kunststück in Berlin.

„Das schaffe ich. Viel Spaß ihr beide." Nathalie nahm ihren Rucksack und startete ihren Einkaufsmarathon. Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand und zusammen schlenderten sie durch die Berliner Innenstadt. Sascha war hin und weg. So viele Menschen, so viele neue Gebäude, es schien alles zu geben. Sie würde es nicht wundern, wenn hinter der nächste Ecke ein Kaufhaus war, dass Reisen zum Mond anbot.

„Geil, das Brandenburger Tor…ohne Mauer drum herum." Sascha starrte auf das Berliner Wahrzeichen. Das war ein ganz neues Bild für sie. Das Brandenburger Tor ohne Mauer, ohne Absperrung, ohne Soldaten, die jeden Schritt beobachteten. Und sie konnte hingehen ohne Probleme zu bekommen.

„Wow." Sascha starrte das Brandenburger Tor weiter an. Kerstin lächelte als sie das verträumte Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen was für Gefühle dieses Bild in Saschas auslösten, doch sie waren groß.

„Na, gehen wir durch?", fragte Kerstin.

„Klar, davon wirst du mich nicht abbringen können…es sei denn, du möchtest es nicht." Kerstin küsste Sascha und schob sie in Richtung Brandenburger Tor. Arm in Arm schlenderten sie insgesamt fünfmal hindurch, einmal durch jede Durchfahrt.

„Gei.l"

„Und jetzt? Wie wäre es wenn wir zum KaDeWe gehen und uns ins Getümmel werfen? Ich gehe gerne am Heilig Abend einkaufen wenn ich nicht zur Kasse muss."

„Mit dir gehe ich überall hin." Sascha sah Kerstin verliebt an. Was wäre sie nur ohne diese wunderbare Frau? Nichts. Verliebt und die Menschenmassen gar nicht mehr sehend ließ sie sich von Kerstin durch die Berliner Menschenmasse führen bis sie am KaDeWe ankamen.

„Et voilá, das KaDeWe." Kerstin deutete auf das riesige Gebäude. Sascha starrte mit offenem Mund an dem Gebäude hoch. Das war sehr, sehr ansehnlich.

„Wow." Das schien heute ihr Lieblingsausspruch zu werden.

„Ja, das größte Kaufhaus in Europa, 60 000 Quadratmeter Verkaufsfläche. Wenn wir heute nicht schon besonderes Essen bekommen würden und wir mehr Geld hätten, dann würde ich uns in die riesige Feinkostabteilung im sechsten Stock einladen. Vom Wintergarten aus hat man einen Ausblick der bis zur Reichstagskuppel reicht. Sollten wir jemals im Lotto gewinnen, dann werde ich eine riesige Party dort feiern. Aber gucken kostet nix." Kerstin zwinkerte und sie stürzten sich ins Getümmel. Saschas größtes Interesse galt natürlich der Bücherabteilung. Kerstin ließ sie alleine dort und ging in die Modeabteilung. Vielleicht fand sie für wenig Geld ein neues Oberteil. Wahrscheinlich war das weniger, doch sie konnte es versuchen. So lange sie die Uhr im Auge behielt, denn in einer halben Stunde würde sie sich wieder mit Sascha treffen. Mehr Trennung würden beide auch nicht überleben. Außerdem wollte sie ihre Freundin nicht mit all den neuen Eindrücken alleine lassen.

Sascha wiederum genoss es endlich einmal einen Berg Bücher um sich herumzuhaben, die nichts oder kaum etwas mit ihrem Studium zu tun hatte. Romane, Thriller, Unterhaltung. Alles was ihr Herz begehrte.

„Ich wusste, ich finde dich hier." Nathalie stand urplötzlich neben Sascha. Diese erschrak ein wenig.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Sorry. Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen, hier angesprochen zu werden. Wo ist Kerstin?"

„In der Modeabteilung. Wir treffen uns gleich hier wieder. Zeit ein Geschenk für sie zu kaufen. Wenn es auch nicht über ein Buch hinausreichen wird." Sascha hatte Mühe nicht alles einzupacken was sie sah. Diese reichhaltige Auswahl hatte sie niemals zuvor gesehen. Es war, als wenn sie auf einem ganz anderen Planeten war.

„Ich denke, sie kennt deine finanzielle Situation. Außerdem war ihr schönstes Geschenk dich in Freiheit bei sich zu haben. Dem schließe ich mich übrings an."

„Du? Wieso?"

„Ich freue mich dich als meine neue Nachbarin zu begrüßen. Es ist schön dich außerhalb der Uni zu sehen."

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, du flirtest mich an", lachte Sascha und grinste breit.

„Ich?" Nathalie lachte „Nie! Ich hätte keine Chancen und mit Körben habe ich es nicht so."

„Soso, interessant. Und wenn du die Chance hättest keinen Korb zu bekommen würdest du mich anbaggern? Seit wann stehst du auf Frauen?" Sascha sah Nathalie überrascht und belustigt an.

„Sascha, du machst alles möglich. Kerstin sollte dir Beweis genug sein."

„Ich scheine eine interessante Auswirkung auf Heten zu haben. Was genau habe ich an mir, dass ihr alle auf mich steht? Nicht dass es mich stört." Sascha grinste breit.

„Ich denke, es liegt an deiner Art. Du bist einfach unbeschreiblich süß, Cherie." Nathalie küsste Sascha auf die Wange „Ich muss weiter, bis gleich." Sie zwinkerte Sascha zu und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. Sascha sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Sie hätte Chancen bei Nathalie gehabt? Naja, dann bekam ihre Bemerkung, dass sie Sascha auch noch kriegen würde, eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Allerdings änderte dieses Halbgeständnis nichts an ihren Gefühlen für Kerstin, denn sie war die Frau, die Sascha liebte.

Mit dem Wissen einige weitere Erneuerungen der deutschen Hauptstadt gesehen zu haben und dem Wissen, dass viele folgen würden, begann für Sascha der Abend. Jonathan Müller war zwar nicht der Mann an Nathalies Seite, aber er war trotzdem da. Und er hatte eine Eistorte mitgebracht. Aufgebaut wie eine normale Torte hatte er mehrere Schichten Eis übereinandergesetzt und verziert. Entweder hatte er dieses rasend schnell geschafft, die Torte fertig gekauft oder er hatte sie in einem Kühlraum zusammengestellt. Sascha zählte zwölf verschiedene Eissorten, jeweils vier pro Etage und alle Sorten, die übereinander waren, passten geschmacklich zusammen. Ein wirklich interessantes Bauwerk.

„Wo bekommt man so etwas her?", versuchte Sascha das Geheimnis der Torte aus ihm herauszubekommen. Ein wenig seltsam war es schon. Sie war nun frei und war mit ihrem ehemaligen Schließer in einem Raum. Ein wenig gab ihr das Gefühl, zurück in Reutlitz zu sein. Allerdings schaffte Jonathan Müller es, dass es nicht zu unangenehm für Sascha war. Alleine sein Auftreten in legerer Kleidung trug dazu bei, diesen Ort nicht zu sehr mit Reutlitz zu verbinden. Aber sie würde wohl immer an Reutlitz denken wenn sie ihn sah. Der erste Eindruck ist prägend und der war bei Jonathan Müller wie er Reutlitz als Schließer betrat. Aber als netter Schließer, der ihr viel geholfen hatte.

„Das ist eine Unikat, Marke Eigenbau."

„Und wie haben Sie…hast du." Es war schwer alles Bisherige umzustellen. Und es würde eine Weile dauern bis es problemlos funktionierte.

„Ich habe einen Freund, der einen Kühlwagen fährt. Diese Eismannwagen. Ich habe das Eis, die Formen und die Verzierung besorgt, mich dick angezogen und in seinem Wagen diese Worte gebastelt. Es ist ein besonderer Tag, da wollte ich etwas Besonderes mitbringen." Er lächelte.

„Die Torte sieht super aus." Sie konnte sich ganz normal mit ihm unterhalten wenn sie ihn auch gedanklich nicht als Schließer sah.

„Danke, dafür hat sich der Hauswirtschaftskurs gelohnt."

„Hauswirtschaftskurs?"

„Klar, ich habe in meiner Schulzeit Hauswirtschaft belegt. Meine Mutter pflegte zu sagen: Junge, schaff dir früh eine ordentliche Frau für den Haushalt an, dann hast du damit keine Sorgen. Ich fand das ein wenig, sagen wir mal, antiquittiert und habe selber kochen, putzen und bügeln gelernt. Es war kein Fehler. Meine Hemden sind in einem tadellosen Zustand." Das stimmte. Sascha konnte sich nicht an ein knittriges Hemd erinnern.

„Es ist ein wenig schwer…", begann Sascha langsam.

„…Reutlitz aus dem Spiel zu lassen? Es zu vergessen?", fragte Jonathan Müller. Sascha nickte.

„Dann versuch es nicht. Ich meine, wir wissen beide was war, aber das ist Vergangenheit. Ich denke, wenn wir beide versuchen sie totzuschweigen macht es uns die Sache nicht einfacher. Wir standen auf verschiedenen Seiten, doch ich finde, dafür haben wir uns ganz gut geschlagen, oder?"

„Ja", lächelte Sascha. Das hatten sie. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war Jonathan Müller sehr entgegenkommend gewesen. Er hatte sie und Kerstin nicht verraten, obwohl das wahrscheinlich sein Job gewesen wäre. Schließlich stand Kerstin damals als Ärztin für Reutlitz in den Startlöchern.

„Also, wenn du mich etwas über Reutlitz fragen willst, dann mach das. Ich werde – soweit ich das darf – dir antworten. Okay?"

„Danke." Sascha dachte kurz nach. „Was macht Walter? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Ja, aber sie vermisst dich. Sie würde es nie zugeben, doch man merkt es." Man merkte es bestimmt nicht. Sascha wagte zu bezweifeln, dass es den anderen Schließern aufgefallen war. Es fiel Jonathan Müller auf weil er wusste, dass Sascha und Walter sich nahe gestanden hatten.

„Und Nico?"

„Sie ist mein derzeitiges Sorgenkind. Deine Entlassung ist ihr gar nicht bekommen. Sie ist wieder so verschlossen wie sie es früher war. Ich würde gerne wissen was mit ihr los ist, doch sie lässt niemanden an sich heran. Sie zieht ihren Förderunterricht durch, danach sitzt sie in einer Ecke und liest. Wenn das so weitergeht, ist sie ein wandelndes Lexikon wenn sie Reutlitz verlässt. Und kann alle Bücher dort vorwärts und rückwärts zitieren." Sascha seufzte. Sie hatte es geahnt. Aber wenigstens machten sie und Walter keinen Ärger.

„Wissen die Frauen inzwischen was sie gemacht hat?"

„Nein. Weißt du es?"

„Ja." Sascha nickte „Bereits länger. Und sie weiß, dass ich es weiß. Ich frage mich nicht einmal wie ein Mensch so etwas machen kann, denn Menschen sind zu allem fähig. Ich frage mich, was der Grund war. Ich wage stark zu bezweifeln, dass der Grund in den Medien, der wahre beziehungsweise einzigste Grund ist."

„Wenn es einen weiteren geben würde, wovon ich mit dir ausgehe, dann weigert sie sich diesen zu nennen. Leider."

„Es könnte ihr helfen?"

„Naja, man könnte bei einem sehr guten Grund und einem motivierten Anwalt versuchen den Prozess neu aufzulegen. Erfolg ist nicht garantiert, aber möglich.."

„Hast du mal versucht mit ihr zu reden?"

„Sascha, ich bitte dich." Ja, er hatte Recht. Das würde nichts bringen. Sascha selber wäre wohl lieber im Knast verreckt als sich einem Schließer anzuvertrauen. Seltsam. Seitdem sie nicht mehr Insassin war, war aus den Schlusen Schließer geworden. Doch geändert hatte sich an ihrer Einstellung nichts. Sie würde gerne mit Nico reden, doch momentan war sie nicht in er Lage sich nach Reutlitz zu bewegen, Sie war gerade einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden frei, da wäre es mehr als seltsam wenn sie in das Gefängnis zurückkehren würde, in dem sie die letzten Monate eingesessen hatte. Wenn sie dorthin zurückkehren würde, nur um eine Frau zu besuchen, dann würde das noch Zeit brauchen.

**Teil 39**

Nachdem sie alle sich auf dem Hof befindliche Stühle in Kerstins und Saschas große Küche gebracht hatten und neben dem ansässigen Küchentisch einen weiteren aus der WG getragen hatten, konnte das große Weihnachtsessen beginnen. Sascha hatte die Speisen bereits bei der Vorbereitung für übertrieben viel gehalten. Auf den beiden Tischen aufgebaut verstärkte sich ihre Ansicht.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Kerstin sie als sie bemerkte wie Sascha das Essen anstarrte.

„Nee, alles in Ordnung, ich frage mich nur, wer dass alles soll. Wir könnten doppelt so viele sein und es würde reichen."

„An Weihnachten darf jeder mehr essen als sonst", meinte Kerstins Vater „Heute darf beim Essen gesündigt werden."

„Und dann passen dir wieder deine Hosen nicht mehr", schimpfte Kerstins Mutter. Das übliche Schauspiel. Kerstins Mutter konnte keinen Satz ihres Mannes unkommentiert lassen.

„Margit, lass uns die Hosen für die nächsten zwei Tage vergessen."

„Wir werden sehr sparsam zwischen den Feiertagen leben. Sylvester sagt du nämlich das Gleiche wie heute und ich habe dann wieder den Ärger."

„Ihr könnt die ganzen Tage über mit Napsütés spazieren gehen, das verbrennt Kalorien."

„Kerstin, dein seltsamer Hund ist nichts für uns. Der knurrt deine Eltern an."

„Die knurrt alle an, die ins Haus wollen und nicht klingeln; Sascha und mich ausgenommen."

„Ich möchte wissen, wieso sie weiß, dass Sascha die selben Privilegien hat wie du", rätselte Chris.

„Instinkt. Napi weiß wer hier wohnt." Kerstin sah ihre Hündin glücklich an. Napsütés hatte sich vor den Ofen gelegt und blinzelte ab und zu mal zum Tisch. Es war schwer für einen Hund, der kein Jahr alt war, Benehmen zu zeigen und nicht zu betteln. Doch Kerstin hatte ihr bisher nie etwas vom Tisch gegeben und wollte das auch nicht einführen. Napsütés hatte ihr Weihnachtsessen bereits bekommen, dasselbe zählte für Válás, der sich auf einem Brett über dem Ofen gelegt hatte. Kerstin hatte es extra für ihn angebracht.

„Der Hund weiß, dass Sascha zu Kerstin gehört", sagte Kerstins Vater. Er hatte sich sehr schnell an Sascha gewöhnt. Kerstin hatte die Sympathie ihres Vaters für Sascha mit Wohlwollen registriert und hoffte, ihre Mutter würde seinem Beispiel folgen. Sie war nicht unhöflich, aber distanziert.

„Frag Napsütés mal, ob Nathalie zu mir gehört", grinste Jonathan.

„Die Frage kann ich dir sehr gut beantworten", sagte Nathalie „Nein. Ich gehöre niemanden." Jonathan grinste. Diese Antwort ließ er nicht gelten.

„Doch Schätzchen, du gehörst zu mir." Benni warf Nathalie einen Kuss zu.

„In deinen Träumen."

„Nee, da kommst du eher selten vor. Sorry."

„Wer ist es denn?"

„Das ist ein Betriebsgeheimnis. Wenn du mal deinen Abschluss hast, dann verrate ich dir das. Oder besser: Wenn du Mutter bist."

„Es wird ein ewiges Geheimnis bleiben", jammerte Nathalie. Sie hatte nicht vor jemals ein Kind zu bekommen. Was sie so bei Kerstin mitbekam, war das viel zu viel Ärger und Umstand.

„Nicht wenn MANN es ändern kann." Sascha grinste breit.

„Saschilein, dir habe ich heute Morgen etwas gesagt. Mehr wirst du von mir nicht zu hören bekommen." Sie warf Sascha eine Kusshand zu.

„Ey", protestierte Kerstin „Lass das." Sie versuchte das imaginäre Küsschen aufzufangen und warf es demonstrativ zurück.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Ja, sehr." Kerstin schlang ihre Arme um Sascha. Sie wollte Sascha in keiner Form teilen. Mit keinem. Und das galt auch für Pseudoküsse.

Sie brauchten beinahe zwei Stunden für das Essen. In aller Ruhe hatten sie über die Hälfte der Knödel, Gans, Gemüseplatten und des Kartoffelgrateins gegessen und dann beinahe die Hälfte der Megaeistorte verschlungen. Damit das Essen besser rutschte und nicht so alleine war, hatten bereits fünf Flaschen Wein dran glauben müssen. Hinzu kamen zwei Flaschen Saft, die Sascha und Kerstin getrunken hatten. Sascha würde auch an diesem Tag keinen Alkohol anrühren, so wie Kerstin es tat.

„Okay." Chris hielt sich den Magen „Jetzt haben wir alle hier mehr als genug gegessen, jetzt können wir rübergehen, da warten die Geschenke."

„Es gibt hier einen, der Geschenke verdient hat?" Benni sah erstaunt in die Runde.

„Alle außer dir." Chris schlug ihm auf den Bauch und Benni krümmte sich. Das war nicht gut gewesen. Er stand kurz vorm Überlaufen.

„Wir könnten eine Runde um die Gebäude laufen um nicht zu platzen", schlug Jonathan vor „Was sagt die Ärztin dazu?"

„Bewegung hilft den Blutzuckerspiegel nach dem Essen zu senken, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Aber nur in dicken Jacken, wir hatten eben bereits minus fünf Grad und der Wind lässt uns das ganze noch einmal einige Grade kälter anfühlen." Sie schlüpften alle in dicke Jacken und gingen nach draußen. Sascha hatte sich bei Kerstin untergeharkt. Nun galt es einen halbwegs ungefährlichen Weg im Dunklen um die Gebäude des Hofes zu finden. Jonathan und Nathalie gingen voraus und dann und wann riefen sie eine Warnung aus wenn es glatt war. Zum Glück hatten sie beinahe Vollmond und einen wolkenlosen Himmel. So sahen sie wenigstens etwas. In der Dunkelheit wirkten die Gebäude größer und bedrohlicher. Das taten allerdings alle Gegenstände. Sascha war sich nicht sicher woher es kam, dass die Menschen bei Dunkelheit alles gefährlicher empfanden. Vielleicht weil sie weniger sahen? Vielleicht weil es eine Schutzmaßnahme war? Wer wenig sah und vorsichtig war, der lebte länger. Man konnte nie wissen was hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte. In ihrem Fall gerade hätte wer auch immer hinter einer Ecke lauerte wahrscheinlich einen schmerzhaften Abend erlebt, denn Napsütés war wachsam und sah sich alles genau an. Sie würde im Sommer dafür sorgen, dass Sascha und Kerstin keine Fenster verschließen mussten wenn es warm war. Kein Einbrecher würde sich mit einem Rottweiler anlegen. Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde bis sie wieder am Ausgangspunkt waren, doch alle fühlten sich danach weniger voll und besser. Chris schloss die Tür zur WG auf und sie verließen die Kälte der Nacht um ins geheizte Haus zu gehen. Benni hatte aus einem der leeren WG Zimmer ein Weihnachtsgeschenkezimmer gemacht, in dem außer ihm keiner gewesen war. Er hatte alle Geschenke dort hingestellt.

„Hey Chris, mach uns den Weihnachtsmann." Er warf seinem Freund lachend ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm zu.

„Wo hast du das denn her?" Chris sah zweifelnd an dem langen Umhang herab.

„War ein Angebot. Los, sieh zu. Kerstin, bist du der Engel?"

„Ich?"

„Klar, du hast die perfekten Rauschgoldlöckchen."

„Und einen Bauch, in dem alle Geschenke sein könnten", meinte Kerstin zweifelnd „Müssen Engel nicht dünn sein?"

„Sie müssen hübsch sein und dieses Kriterium erfüllst du." Er drückte ihr einen riesigen weißen Umhang und Plastikflügel in die Hand. Seufzend zog sich Kerstin die Sachen an.

„Na los, Nikolaus, wir nehmen dein Rentier und werden stilecht in den Raum rumpeln. Das heißt, du rumpelst und ich werde engelhaft hinter dir herschweben." Kerstin pfiff lachend Napsütés, das Aushilfsrentier, zu sich und verschwand mit Chris nach draußen.

„Dann sollten wir uns einen Platz suchen und auf die Ankunft…oder ist Kerstin das Christkind? Und Chris ein König? Josef?"

„Setz dich, Kasper. Sonst jage ich dich ins Morgenland", drohte Nathalie. Benni ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, die er extra mit einigen Stühlen in den Raum getragen hatte und betätigte im Fallen die Fernbedienung für die Stereoanlage. Sie brauchten schließlich Weihnachtsmusik. Ein Poltern auf dem Flur kündigte Chris und Kerstin an. Dem Krach nach zu urteilen waren sie eher Ochs und Esel.

„Ho, ho, ho, von drauß vom Walde komm ich her." Chris spuckte Bartfetzen aus seinem Mund. Lästiges Teil „Ich muss euch sagen….Engel? Wo bist du?" Irritiert sah er sich nach Kerstin um.

„Ich stecke zwischen der Tür fest…äh, ich meine, zwischen den Himmelspforten." Alle mussten lachen.

„Entschuldigt mich meine Schäfchen, ich werde meinen Engel retten und dann wieder bei euch einschweben." Chris verschwand stolpernd aus dem Raum. Die großen Stiefel, die er sich von Benni genommen hatte, trugen nicht zu einem sicheren Gang bei. Ein paar Sekunden später war er wieder da. Mit ihm Kerstin, die einen großen Gegenstand trug, der unter einem Tuch verborgen war.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

„Du musstest uns etwas sagen", half Sascha grinsend aus ohne die Augen von ihrem Weihnachtsengel zu lassen. Kerstin sah hinreißend aus.

„Genau, braves Mädchen, du hast dem Nikolaus gut zugehört. Eigentlich sollte ja heute das Christkind hier sein, doch die Behörden haben seinen Stall wegen Einsturzgefahr geschlossen und jetzt ist das arme Kerlchen in einem Aldi untergekommen. Leider hat der Junge vergessen, dass die Geschäfte ab vierzehn Uhr geschlossen wurden und nun sitzt er zwischen CD Rohlingen und Brandwein, ähm, Saft auf dem Transportband fest. Naja, lassen wir das. Mein Engel hat etwas für dich, Mädchen, weil du so schön dem Nikolaus zugehört hast."

„Och nicht nötig, ich nehme einfach den ganzen Engel." Sascha sprang auf wollte Kerstin umarmen, wurde jedoch von Chris zurückgehalten.

„Na, na, na, das habe ich jetzt nicht gesehen. Engel, gib diesem ungeduldigen Mädchen ihr Geschenk, dann hat sie zu tun und greif nicht in die Bescherung der anderen ein." Kerstin reichte Sascha den Gegenstand, der sich als Karton erwies.

„Kerstin, hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass wir das mit den großen Geschenken sein lassen?", fragte Sascha ein wenig frustriert.

„Ich habe mich daran gehalten." Sie küsste Sascha sanft „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Schatz. Ich liebe dich." Das war für alle deutlich zu hören und die erste Liebeserklärung, die Kerstin Sascha ganz bewusst vor ihren Eltern gemacht hatte.

„Ich dich auch." Sascha wollte Kerstin küssen, doch der Karton hinderte sie daran. Besser gesagt, der Inhalt des Kartons hinderte sie daran. Etwas kratzte von innen und ein klägliches Miau ertönte. Sascha stellte den Karton ab und öffnete den Deckel. In dem Karton waren sieben Kätzchen.

„Oh, wie süß." Der typische Ausspruch eben wenn Frau Kätzchen sah, die ihr hilflos und flehend entgegensahen. Die Muttergefühle oder andere Instinkte schlugen da durch.

„Siehst, du ein kleines Geschenk."

„Es wird wachsen."

„Ja, aber es entsprach unserer Abmachung. Es hat kein Vermögen gekostet, im Gegenteil. Ich habe keinen Cent für diese Rasselbande bezahlt. Sie wurden im Tierheim abgegeben und ich habe beschlossen, eine oder zwei auszusuchen ist unfair, deswegen bekommst du alle. Ich hoffe nur, Válás arrangiert sich mit ihnen. Aber sie sind aus dem Alter raus, in dem der Kater die Kleinen tötet und so groß ist mein Macho ja auch nicht." Kerstin sah auf Sascha herab, die bereits die ersten Kätzchen aus dem Korb geholt hatte. Ja, sie war glücklich mit ihrem Geschenk.

„So, da wir jetzt." Chris sah irritiert auf eines der Kätzchen, das versuchte an seinem Mantel heraufzuklettern „Da wir jetzt quasi eine Schafherde haben, kann ich euch, den Hirten ja die weiteren Geschenke des Himmels übergeben. Ich hoffe mal, der Erzengel Benni hat die Gaben gekennzeichnet." Chris ging vorsichtig mit Kätzchen am Mantel zum Weihnachtsbaum, wo die Päckchen lagen und verteilte eines nach dem anderen an die anwesenden Menschen (Hirten). Derweil inspizierten die Kätzchen den Raum. Es verging keine Viertelstunde, da krabbelte eines auf der Lehne der Couch, ein paar auf den Menschen herum und in dem Berg aus gebrauchtem Geschenkpapier hörte man es unaufhörlich rascheln. Einige Male musste Sascha eingreifen und die Kätzchen daran hindern am Weihnachtsbaum hochzuklettern um die lustig schwingenden Kugeln abzuwerfen. Mit dieser Rasselbande hatte sie einiges zu tun.

**Teil 40**

Sascha war am nächsten Morgen bereits vor Kerstin wach und stand auf. Sie wollte wissen was ihre Kätzchen im Nebenraum machten. Válás hatte ihnen außer einem empörten Fauchen keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt und Napsütés ließ sich bereitwillig als Klettergerüst missbrauchen. Vorausschauend wie Kerstin war hatte sie einen Berg Katzenfutter im Nebenzimmer gebunkert.

„Meine Güte, ihr seid ja schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe." Sascha kam gar nicht nach alle Katzen immer von den Möbeln herunterzuziehen. Und auch die Kabel, die von den Katzen als ideales Spielzeug angesehen wurden, mussten gerettet werden sonst hatte Kerstin bald einen PC ohne Kabel.

„Guten Morgen." Kerstin Mutter stand plötzlich hinter Sascha.

„Guten Morgen." Sascha fischte eine weitere Katze vom Stuhl. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie ihnen Alleskleber unter die Pfoten machen. Dann wären sie weniger flink.

„Schläft Kerstin noch?"

„Ja, unser feststeckender Engel ist anscheinend erschöpft von der langen Reise vom Himmel nach Berlin." Kerstins Mutter lächelte.

„Der Heilige Abend hat sie schon als Kind geschafft. Ich habe sie am nächsten Tag nie aus dem Bett bekommen, sie schlief beinahe bis zum Mittag. Wobei ich mir manchmal dachte, es könnte daran gelegen haben, dass sie nicht in die Kirche wollte." Kerstins Mutter setzte sich auf den Arbeitsstuhl.

„Das könnte sein." Sascha zog ein kleines Kätzchen von Napsütés herunter und legte dann ihre Arme um die Rottweilerhündin „Du bist ein guter Hund mit einer Engelgeduld." Napsütés schleckte ihr kurz über die Nase. Ihre Frauchen hatten diesen Flohzirkus angeschleppt, es musste demnach seine Ordnung haben.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass Kerstin diesen Hund hat. Der Gedanke, dass sie alleine hier gewohnt hat, hat mir gar nicht gefallen. Noch ist Napsütés ein Welpe, sie ist kein Jahr, und wird wahrscheinlich nicht annähernd die Sachen so beherrschen wie sie es in einem Jahr tut, aber sie gibt Sicherheit."

„Du kennst dich mit Hunden aus?" Ja, sie duzte Kerstins Mutter inzwischen. Das sahen beide als Riesenerfolg an.

„Ich hatte früher selber welche. Das war bevor ich Kerstins Vater kennen gelernt habe. Ich wollte Tiertrainerin werden, doch damals…zu meiner Zeit war es nicht üblich, dass eine Frau einen solchen Beruf ausübt. Meine Eltern haben mich auf eine Hauswirtschaftsschule geschickt, aber das bisschen Freizeit, das ich hatte, da habe ich bei einem Bekannten verbracht. Er richtete die Hunde für die Polizei und die Grenze ab und ich fand es bewundernswert zu welchen Leistungen sie fähig waren. Napsütés wäre ein guter Hund für seine Trainingsschule geworden. Naja, indirekt ist sie es."

„Wieso?"

„Andrea, die Frau, bei der Kerstin mit Napsütés trainiert, ist die Tochter des Mannes, bei dem ich damals lernen wollte."

„Das hat Kerstin mir nie erzählt." Kerstin hatte Sascha sowieso sehr wenig über ihre Eltern erzählt.

„Sie weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihr gegenüber nie erwähnt, was mein Traum gewesen ist. Sie denkt, ich mag keine Hunde."

„Wieso lässt du sie in dem Glauben?"

„Weil es mir eine Menge Erklärungen spart. Es ist gekommen, wie es ist. Wozu der verpassten Chancen der Vergangenheit hinterher weinen?" Das wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt um die Frage zu stellen, die Sascha bereits länger auf dem Herzen lag.

„Siehst du das mit mir genauso? Kerstin hat sich für mich entschieden, wozu mit ihr darüber diskutieren, Michael ist weg und die Chance auf einen angesehenen Anwalt in der Familie somit auch." Sie hatte das Kerstins Eltern bereits seit dem ersten Treffen fragen wollen, hatte jedoch nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden. Meistens war zumindest Kerstin bei ihnen und Sascha wollte die Antwort ohne Beeinflussung durch andere hören. Egal was Kerstins Mutter sagen würde, es würde nichts an Kerstins Gefühlen zu Sascha ändern, und die waren wichtiger als die Meinung von Kerstins Eltern, doch Sascha wollte es einfach wissen. Es würde ihr zeigen, wo sie in der Familie stand. Ob nur Kerstin zu ihr stand oder ob Kerstins Eltern sich mit Sascha anfreunden konnten.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich Michael nie gemocht. Er ist ein Waschlappen, der in seiner Paragraphenwelt lebt und denkt – dachte – alles was Kerstin zum Leben braucht, ist er und sein Geld. Wozu sollte sie dem Beruf als Ärztin nachgehen wenn sie Zuhause seine Hemden bügeln und Kinder kriegen konnte? Seine Bedürfnisse waren ihm immer wichtiger als Kerstins. Ich war überrascht, dass sie sich scheiden lassen, denn bisher hatte es Kerstin nie gestört, dass er so war. Als sie dann sagte, sie würde ein Kind von ihm erwarten, war ich nicht glücklich über die Trennung. Nicht weil ich der Meinung bin, ein Kind braucht unbedingt einen Vater, sondern weil ich dachte, damit hätte Kerstin ihre Chance als Ärztin zu arbeiten entgültig verloren. Sie hätte einiges an Zeit verloren wenn sie sich alleine um das Kind hätte kümmern müssen. Dann sagte sie mir, sie sei mit dir zusammen. Ich gebe zu, es war ein Schock als ich hörte, dass Kerstin plötzlich…lieber mit einer Frau zusammen war und dass du im Gefängnis warst, hat meine Meinung nicht gerade positiv beeinflusst. Aber ich habe in den letzten Tagen gesehen wie ihr beide miteinander umgeht, wie du mit Kerstin umgehst, und das hat mir eindeutig gezeigt, dass sie es mit dir besser haben wird als sie es mit Michael jemals hätte haben können. Ihr werdet zwar nie das Geld haben, was er hat, aber dafür habt all das andere, was Kerstin nie mit Michael gehabt hätte. Wenn sie dich wegen Michael nicht genommen hätte, dann hätte sie den gleichen Verlust erlitten wie ich damals als ich keine Tiertrainerin werden konnte. Und diesen Verlust wünsche ich keinem." Wow, das war mehr als Sascha erwartet hatte. Dass Kerstins Mutter so offen und ehrlich zu war.

„Danke." Sascha sah Kerstins Mutter dankbar an. Was hätte sie anderes sagen sollen? Kerstins Mutter hatte sie als „Schwiegertochter" akzeptiert und sie war glücklich darüber, dass Sascha und Kerstin glücklich waren. Das war mehr als Sascha sich erhofft hatte.

„Ich gebe mir dir größte Mühe Kerstin glücklich zu machen und sie darin zu unterstützen ihren Beruf als Ärztin auszuüben. So wie die Lage derzeit ist, werde ich sowieso keinen Job nach meinem Studium bekommen, da kann ich mich um das Kind kümmern." Das Kind! Sie hatten gestern völlig vergessen in den Umschlag zu gucken. Was würde es werden? Junge oder Mädchen?

„Ich weiß." Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer von Kerstins Eltern wurde geöffnet. Kerstin Vater war also wach. Kerstins Mutter stand auf.

„Wir werden Frühstück machen. Vielleicht kriegst du Kerstin aus dem Bett." Sie lächelte. Sascha hatte bisher nie versucht Kerstin zu wecken, aber sie würde sich eine nette, sanfte Weckart einfallen lassen.

„Ich kann es versuchen, aber zuerst muss ich etwas holen." Sascha ließ mit Napsütés im Schlepptau die Treppe herunter. Der Umschlag des Frauenarztes lag noch auf der Kommode. Sascha schnappte sich den Umschlag und lief die Treppe wieder hoch. Kerstin schlief noch. Sascha weckte sie mit einer Vielzahl sanfter Küsse.

„Hallo mein Weihnachtsengel. Willkommen in den heimischen Welten. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Langsam zuckten Kerstins Augenlieder und sie kam von ihrer Traumwelt in die Realität. Die war jedoch ähnlich schön wie das, was sie geträumt hatte.

„Ja, mehr als das. Und du?"

„Ja, sehr gut. Und ich hatte bereits ein interessantes Gespräch mit deiner Mutter." Sascha fasste kurz ihr Gespräch mit Kerstins Mutter zusammen.

„Echt? Sie mag dich?" Kerstin zog Sascha zu sich unter die Bettdecke. „Das ist gut. Dann haben wir gewonnen."

„Und wir haben etwas vergessen." Sascha zog den Umschlag aus der Tasche und legte ihn vor Kerstin.

„Stimmt, der Umschlag. Entschuldige Kleines, ich habe tatsächlich vergessen herauszufinden was du wirst." Kerstin sah auf ihren Bauch. „Sascha, willst du?" Sascha schüttelte den Kopf. Kerstin bekam das Kind, sie sollte den Umschlag öffnen. Vorsichtig riss Kerstin den Umschlag auf und entnahm die Karte.

„Okay, du weißt welche Namen mir gefallen, du wirst den Namen daraus aussuchen." Kerstin sah Sascha an.

„Sag schon. Was wird es?"

„Was hättest du gerne?"

„Dass es nach dir kommt." Sascha sah Kerstin nervös an. Wieso machte sie es so spannend? Oder waren es im Endeffekt doch Zwillinge und Kerstin hatte ihr das die ganze Zeit über vorenthalten? Wieso sagte sie nichts?

„Das kann ich schlecht beeinflussen. Es ist…ein Junge." Kerstin lächelte. Sascha streichelte sanft über Kerstins Bauch, der sich immer deutlicher unter ihrem Nachthemd emporhob.

„Finn."

„Was?"

„Finn, er wird ein Finn. Wenn du willst"

„Ja, ich will." Kerstin küsste Sascha. Sie war einverstanden mit der Namenswahl für ihr gemeinsames Kind. Finn Herzog. Oder Finn Mehring – Herzog? Finn Herzog – Mehring? Eine gute Frage. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie darüber nachdenken wenn feststand, dass Finn bei ihnen blieb und Michael keinerlei Ansprüche auf ihn hatte.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich", sagte Sascha.

„Ich hätte noch eine ganze Menge was ich dir geben könnte", konterte Kerstin grinsend und zog Sascha mehr in ihre Arme.

„Ich meine ein Geschenk. Du hast mir die Rasselbande geschenkt und ich habe es völlig versäumt dir dein Geschenk zu geben."

„Sascha, du solltest mir nichts schenken."

„Dito." Sascha griff unters Bett und zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor.

„Für dich. Es ist wenig, aber es mit Liebe ausgesucht."

„Es ist von meiner Liebe und das macht es unbezahlbar." Kerstin küsste Sascha und öffnete vorsichtig das Päckchen. Ein Taschenbuch kam zum Vorschein.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es dein Geschmack ist oder ob du es bereits kennst, ich habe es im KaDeWe gefunden und der Text auf der Rückseite hört sich vielversprechend an. Außerdem…" Sascha grinste breit „Weiß ich ungefähr wovon es handelt und wie es ausgeht." Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen mehrmals mit Nathalies Hilfe im Internet kundig gemacht und eine Unmenge an Buchrezessionen gelesen bis sie ein Buch gefunden hatte, das ihr zusagte. Und dann hatte sie sich mit einigen Mitstudentinnen über ihre Favoriten unterhalten.

„Du kennst das Buch?"

„Nicht direkt, ich habe mir davon erzählen lassen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Lies es, vielleicht gefällt es dir." Kerstin drehte das Buch um. Manda Scott. Von der Autorin hatte sie nie etwas gehört. Sie musste neu oder unbekannt sein. Allerdings war das letzte Buch, das Kerstin gelesen hatte, und das nichts mit Medizin zu tun hatte, schon so alt, dass es wohl in jedem Laden als preisreduziertes Mängelexemplar ausliegen konnte.

„Im kalten Morgenlicht. Das hört sich nach Winterlektüre an."

„Es ist spannend und ich biete dir gerne meine Arme an falls du Angst bekommst. Auch wenn du keine Angst hast. Meine Arme stehen dir immer offen."

„Ich nehme das Angebot gerne an." Kerstin schnupperte. Der Duft von frischem Kaffee drang langsam von der Küche in ihr Schlafzimmer. Leider würde Kerstin beim Riechen bleiben müssen. Obwohl, eine kleine Tasse…nein, sie hatte sich etwas vorgenommen und würde sich daran halten. Für sie gab es wie jeden Morgen Buttermilch, wahlweise mit Orangen- oder Multifruchtgeschmack. Ein paar Monate noch, dann war Finn da, musste nicht mehr gestillt werden und Kerstin konnte wieder alles essen und trinken. Den Tag würde sie mit Sascha ausgiebig feiern.

**Teil 41**

Sascha atmete die eiskalte, klare, frische Lust tief ein. Es war Sylvester, ihr erstes Sylvester seit langem in Freiheit. Mit Napsütés an der ihrer Seite ging sie durch die Felder. Kerstin saß über den letzten Abrechungen für die Arztpraxis ihres ehemaligen Kollegen. Außerdem schafften es die Temperaturen nicht über minus fünf Grad und da war Sascha der Meinung, dass ihre Freundin lieber im Warmen bleiben sollte, statt mit Sascha und Napsütés über die Felder zu stürmen. Sascha war auf dem Weg Nathalie abzuholen. Sie war mit Bus von der Uni auf dem Weg zum Hof und da die nächste Haltestelle an der Hauptstraße nach Potsdamm war, lag ein längerer Heimweg vor ihr. Napsütés fand diesen Spaziergang spitze, sie schoss über Erdklumpen, warf sich in das weißgefrorene Gras und zerrte an Ästen, die am Boden festgefroren waren. Sascha musste nur darauf achten, dass ihr keine entgegen kam, denn meistens gab es Ärger wenn die junge Rottweilerin ohne Leine herumtollte.

„Hey, Kampfhund, komm her!" Nathalie kam hinter einer Ecke hervor. Napsütés sah auf und stürmte mit ohrenbetäubendem Bellen auf Nathalie zu. Diese kniete sich auf den Boden und breitete die Armen aus. Ein paar Sekunden später sprang Napsütés mit Anlauf in ihre Arme und beide kugelten über den Boden. Die nasse Hundezunge fuhr lang durch Nathalies Gesicht.

„Pfui, lass das." Nathalie wischte sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht. So sehr musste sie nicht begrüßt werden. Es gab Grenzen.

„Was denn? Sei froh, dass dich einer so begrüßt. Sie mag dich." Sascha reichte Nathalie ihre Hand und half ihr wieder auf die Beine.

„Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest mich so begrüßen. Da würde ich die Begrüßung sogar erwidern." Nathalie klopfte grinsend ihre Kleider ordentlich. Wie gut, dass es dank des gefrorenen Bodens kaum Dreck gab, der sich an ihren Sachen festsetzte.

„Träum weiter", lachte Sascha.

„Von dir? Gerne."

„Hat dir mal jemand gesagt, dass du spinnst?"

„Du, mehrmals."

„Napi, pack die böse Frau. Die baggert die Frau deines Frauchens an." Napsütés sah Sascha verständnislos an und steckte dann die Nase wieder auf den Boden um die interessante Spur zu verfolgen. Was immer eines ihrer Frauchen ihr sagen wollte, sie war nicht Gefahr, somit konnte sie warten. Das hier roch nach Hasen…

„Vergiss es, dein Hund ist beschäftigt. Und ein wenig flirten wirf ja wohl erlaubt sein. Es ist Sylvester, da sieht man das nicht so ernst."

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt wie du dich heute Abend führst. Unter Alkoholeinfluss." Sascha hatte da bereits eine ganz bestimmte Vorstellung.

„Ich werde feiern. Mit all den Menschen, die ich mag."

„Hach, das bin ich." Sascha harkte sich bei Nathalie unter. „Wird Jonathan pünktlich bei uns sein oder muss er arbeiten?"

„So weit ich weiß hat er Gott und die Welt in Bewegung gesetzt und jetzt wird er ab zweiundzwanzig Uhr bei uns sein. Sein Zimmer ist fertig."

„Er könnte eigentlich bei euch einziehen, so oft wie er in letzter Zeit bei euch übernachtet hat." Ein wenig weiterbohren…

„Du kennst seine Wohnung nicht. Ich würde sie niemals für eine WG verlassen. Zwei Etagen, vier Zimmer und einen Balkon, mit dem geilsten Überblick über Berlin, das man sich vorstellen kann." Na gut, Nathalie sprang nicht auf Saschas Köder an. Oder sie missachtete ihre Andeutungen extra.

„Wow, ich dachte, Schließer wären nicht überbezahlt."

„Nein, die nicht, aber reiche Eltern machen einem schon mal ein schönes Geschenk, so zum achtzehnten Geburtstag."

„Und da greifst du dir den jungen Mann nicht?"

„Der Reichtum ist weg, Aktienflaute. Alles was geblieben ist, sind zwei Wohnungen, die seiner Eltern und seine. Außerdem, seit wann ist Geld wichtig?"

„Seit ich die Preise im KaDeWe kenne. Wenn ich nicht im Lotto gewinne, werde ich Kerstin niemals ein ordentliches Geburtstagsgeschenk machen. Oder etwas für das Baby kaufen", seufzte Sascha. Die Wende musste einen riesigen Preisanstieg mit sich gebracht haben. Es schien ihr, als wenn das Leben früher billiger gewesen wäre.

„Sascha, ich glaube, alles was Kerstin will, ist dich an ihrer Seite. Glaub mir, du bist ihr mehr wert als jedes Teil, das man für Geld kaufen kann. Das habe ich dir auch schon mehrmals gesagt. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Gelegentlich. Trotzdem danke." Sascha küsste Nathalie auf die Wange.

„Das weißt du doch."

„Ja, aber man hört es gerne. Vor allem wenn es andere sagen, dann gibt es einem die Sicherheit, dass man das nicht nur alleine so empfindet."

„Ihr beiden seid etwas Besonderes. Ein weiterer Grund für mich in der WG zu sein. Und jetzt ruf deine Bestie her, ich sehe Menschen." Nathalie deutete auf den Horizont, wo in etwas fünfhundert Meter Entfernung zwei Menschen ihnen entgegen kamen. Sascha pfiff kurz und Napsütés ließ die Hasenspur links liegen und kam zu ihr. Kerstins Trainingseinheiten mit ihr hatten sich gelohnt.

„Mein erstes Silvester ohne Sekt." Kerstin starrte auf die zwei Sektflaschen, die im Kühler auf dem Tisch standen. Ihre Mutter holte gerade das Tablett mit den Gläsern während Sascha nicht einen Zentimeter von Kerstins Seite wich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Finn wird es dir danken." Sascha streichelte vorsichtig über Kerstins Bauch.

„Ich will es ihm raten. Da habe ich endlich einen richtigen Grund ein Jahr zu beenden und das zu feiern und dann darf ich nur Saft trinken. Das ist frustrierend. Und dann verzichtest du wegen mir auch auf deinen Sekt." Sie küsste Sascha.

„Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich finde, Finn ist es wert, dass wir verzichten."

„Trotzdem wäre ich froh wenn er bald mal auszieht. Er drückt und tritt und wird aufmüpfig…ich glaube, der lernt von dir."

„Ja, ein kluger Junge." Sascha legte ihren Kopf an Kerstins Schulter und sah sie verliebt an. Der erste Jahreswechsel mit Kerstin. Konnte es einen besseren Grund geben melancholisch zu werden?

„Ein wenig bereue ich schon dass wir nicht zum Brandenburger Tor gegangen sind." Chris sah wehmütig auf die Silvesterpartyübertragung vom Brandenburger Tor, die im Fernsehen im Hintergrund lief. Ein Blick auf das Thermometer überzeugte ihm jedoch sofort davon das Richtige getan zu haben. Bei minus zehn Grad und einem frostigen Ostwind wäre es mehr als kalt gewesen. Die einzigste Rettung, neben jeder Menge Alkohol, wäre die Menschenmasse gewesen, die ein wenig Wärme abgab.

„Glaub mir, Berlin ist komplett auf den Beinen. Ich hätte auf dem Weg hierher beinahe ein Dutzend Leute überfahren und wurde zweimal in eine Alkoholkontrolle gebeten", sagte Jonathan.

„Die Leute feiern eben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte all das Geld, das heute Abend wieder in den Himmel geschossen wird", fantasierte Nathalie.

„Dann könnte ich uns ein ordentliches Studio buchen", meinte Benni „Und der WG diesen riesigen Fernseher spendieren. Fußball im Kinoformat. Genial."

„Romantische Komödien." Sascha sah Kerstin an. Sie könnte sich spontan einige Filme vorstellen, die sie mit Kerstin gucken würde. Sie beiden alleine auf der Couch, eine gute Flasche Wein, Kerzenschein…ja, das würde ein unvergesslicher Abend werden.

„Ich fange mal an den Sekt in die Gläser zu füllen." Kerstins Mutter reichte die Sektflaschen an ihren Mann. Sascha schloss die Augen und begann das Jahr für sich Revue - passieren zu lassen. Dieses Jahr war wohl Richtungsweisend für sie gewesen. Seit vierzehn Jahren hatte es kein Jahr mehr gegeben, das ihr Leben so verändert hatte. Sie hatte sich in Kerstin verliebt, sie hatte ihr einen Korb gegeben und war aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, hatte mit ihrem Studium an der Universität weitermachen können, hatte Kerstin dort wiedergesehen, ihre alten Gefühle für sie wiederentdeckt, Kerstin hatte sich scheiden lassen, sich in Sascha verliebt, war schwanger geworden (okay, die Reihenfolge war biologisch korrekt betrachtet falsch, aber es war die Reihenfolge, die Sascha aktiv erlebt hatte) und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Sascha aus dem Knast kam. Nun war sie seit über einer Woche draußen, begann mit Kerstin ein neues Leben auf einem alten Bauernhof und würde bald ihren gemeinsamen Sohn im Arm haben. Am Ende war alles gut geworden. Sogar Kerstins Eltern mochten sie. Der einzigste Wehmutstropfen war wohl Saschas Familie, die nichts von ihr wissen wollte, nich so lange sie und Kerstin zusammen waren, war alles gut. Und die Ungewissheit was mit Finn passieren würde.

„Hey Schatz, werd wach." Kerstin stieß Sascha vorsichtig an und gab ihr ein Glas Orangensaft. Es waren nur noch wenige Sekunden bis zum neuen Jahr. Benni, Chris, Nathalie und Jonathan waren aufgestanden und zählten abwechselnd die Sekunden ab. Sascha legte ihren Arm um Kerstins Taille und zog sie sanft zu sich um in einem langen, innigen Kuss zu versinken. So bekamen sie den Jubel der anderen zum neuen Jahr nicht ganz mit.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Kerstin Sascha sanft ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sascha drückte Kerstin an „Euch beide." Kerstin versank in Saschas Augen und küsste sie erneut.

„Haaaalllooooooo! Erde an Sascha und Kerstin." Nathalie stieß sie unsanft an „Bei allem Verständnis für euer Glück, hier sind ein paar andere Menschen, die euch gratulieren wollen. Frohes neues Jahr."

„Frohes neues Jahr." Kerstin umarmte ihre Eltern.

„Na los du Nervensäge, umarm mich." Sascha drückte Nathalie an sich.

„Geht doch. Ich will ja nur in deinen Arm."

„Ich weiß."

„Hey, das müsst ihr euch ansehen. Der Himmel ist ganz hell wenn man in die Richtung Berlin guckt", rief Benni „Ich düse raus, vielleicht kann man ja was erkennen." Er schnappte sich Chris, der gerade sein zweites Sektglas leeren wollte, und zog ihn hinter sich her. Dieser protestierte ein wenig, was Benni jedoch wenig störte.

„Na, sollen wir uns das auch mal ansehen?", fragte Nathalie.

„Kerstin? Willst du raus?"

„Ich denke, ein paar Minuten werden Finn nicht schaden. Ich ziehe mich schließlich dick an." Also schlüpften alle in ihre dicken Wintermäntel und folgten Benni und Chris, die den Stall durchquert hatten um eine ungehinderte Sicht auf Berlin zu haben. In der Ferne sah man den bunten Himmel der Hauptstadt. Um einzelne Raketen zu erkennen waren sie dann doch zu weit weg. Sascha hatte sich wieder bei Kerstin eingeharkt und stand kuschelnd mit ihr in der kalten, dunklen Nacht. Über ihnen leuchteten die Sterne und der Mond war bereits wieder auf dem besten Weg eine Sichel zu werden. Napsütés, die ihnen gefolgt war, saß neben ihnen und schien ebenfalls den Himmel zu beobachten. Wahrscheinlich suchte sie das, was all die Menschen so faszinierte. Plötzlich stieß Kerstin Sascha sanft an und deutete mit dem Kopf nach rechts. Da standen sie endlich. Eng umschlungen, küssend und die Welt um sich herum vergessend.

„Na, das wurde aber auch mal Zeit", murmelte Sascha.

„Wem sagst du das? Ich war da bereits seit Wochen für". Kerstin küsste Sascha aufs Ohr, das bereits eiskalt war. Diese Nacht war wirklich wie gemacht um sich zu verlieben.

„Jetzt fehlen nur noch die beiden Jungs und alle sind vergeben", meinte Kerstins Vater, der sich eifrig die Hände rieb um ein wenig Wärme zu produzieren.

„Ich glaube, die beiden sind bereits glücklich vergeben, auch wenn sie uns das nicht wissen lassen", sagte Kerstins Mutter. „Sieh sie dir an."

„Hey Benni", rief Sascha.

„Was denn?"

„Wieso küsst du nicht Chris? Das neue Jahr ist da, da macht man das."

„Wieso küsst du nicht weiter Kerstin?", konterte Benni.

„Eine gute Idee." Sascha nahm Kerstins Hand und küsste dann liebevoll Kerstins Hals. Wegen der Dunkelheit konnten sie sowieso nicht feststellen welchen Gesichtsausdruck Benni oder Chris bei Saschas Vorschlag gemacht hatten, obwohl es beide interessiert. Aber wer würde denn gleich indiskret werden und nachfragen?

**Teil 42**

„Sascha, hast du zwei Sekunden Zeit?" Benni kam aus dem Proberaum gestürmt. Sascha ließ ihren Rücksack auf dem Boden fallen.

„Für dich auch zwei Minuten oder zwei Stunden. Was ist denn?"

„Du suchst doch einen Job, oder?"

„Ja, wieso? Geht ihr auf große Deutschlandtour und braucht einen Rowdie?"

„Nee, ein Groupie." Benni grinste.

„Das kann ich."

„Nein, im Ernst. Kerstin hat mir mal vor Monaten von euren Gespräch erzählt, in dem ihr über eine berufliche Zukunft diskutiert habt. Von wegen als Knacki bekommt man keinen ordentlichen Job und würdest gerne etwas machen, wofür du studiert hast. Nathalie hat so etwas Ähnliches erwähnt. Ich gebe zu, ich kenne keine Literaturkritiker oder Schriftsteller, bei denen ich dir ein Praktikum besorgen könnte, aber ich habe eine Freundin."

„Seit wann das? Und was sagt Chris dazu?"

„Nicht so eine Freundin. Und was hat Chris damit zu tun?"

„Ach, nichts." Sascha grinste. Vielleicht war es Einbildung gewesen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, Bennis Ohren waren bei der Erwähnung von Chris ein wenig roter geworden. Sie würde weiterhin versuchen ein spontanes Geständnis aus einen der beiden Jungs herauszubringen. Gerade war sie nicht weit davon entfernt gewesen, da war sie sich sicher.

„Also, eine Freundin von mir ist vor fünf Jahren nach Amerika gegangen um da Musik zu studieren und die Amis sind vor einiger Zeit auf ihre Stimme aufmerksam geworden. Aber die Geschichte wie das kam ist eh unwichtig. Auf jeden Fall ist so dort in der Country – Szene sehr angesagt und erobert gerade langsam den Popmarkt und will es im nächsten Jahr in Deutschland versuchen. Sie hat zwar bereits einige Auftritte hier absolviert, doch das waren mehr Konzerte im kleineren Rahmen. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Sie will eine Autobiografie auf den Markt bringen. Es gibt in Amerika bereits ein paar unoffizielle und nun will sie eine offizielle rausbringen. Bei der Aktion will sie gleich ihr neues Album aufnehmen und wie es der Zufall – oder das Heimweh – will, wird sie das in Berlin machen. Wir haben Weihnachten und gestern miteinander telefoniert und sie würde ihre Biografie von dir schreiben lassen. Du würdest Berichte über sie erhalten um dir ein Hintergrundwissen anzueignen und dann würde sie sich im Sommer mit dir treffen um an der Biografie zu arbeiten." Benni holte Luft. So viele Sätze ohne Pause, sein persönlicher Rekord.

„Wow." Mehr konnte Sascha zuerst nicht sagen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass wenn sie einen Job bekam, es sofort ein so edeler sein würde. Eine Biografie über eine Sängerin, die in Amerika berühmt war. Normalerweise bekamen solche Leute jede Menge Angeboten von professionellen Schreibern. Wieso sollte jemand einer Literaturstudentin, die frisch ihr Studium abgeschlossen und eine endlos lange Knastkarriere hinter sich hatte, einen solchen Job geben?

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihr von dir erzählt und sie meinte, wenn ich denke, dass du das kannst, dann glaubt sie das auch."

„Du hast Stars, die dir blind vertrauen?"

„Ja, Jo schon. Wir kennen uns seit dem Kindergarten und waren bis zum Abitur unzertrennlich. Wir waren immer einer Meinung, deswegen dieses Vertrauen. Und? Was sagst du zu dem Angebot?"

„Wenn da kein riesiger Harken dran ist, nehme ich ihn an. Wieso macht Nathalie das nicht?" Sascha wollte Nathalie nicht die Chance stehlen. Immerhin war sie seit Jahren mit Chris und Benni befreundet, da stand es ihr zu, die Biografie zu schreiben.

„Die hat bereits eine Stelle bei einer Tageszeitung. Außerdem waren sie und Jo sich nie ganz grün. Keine Ahnung wieso. Zickenterror."

„Also, ich begeistere mich für die Idee. Und ich könnte das auch von Zuhause aus machen, oder? Wegen Finn."

„Ich denke, wo du die Biografie schreibst ist völlig egal. Du kannst die Proben per Mail immer an den Verlag schicken. Finn und du, ihr bleibt hier und kocht Kerstin Essen."

„Ja, Hausfrau und Schreiberin. Und Mutter eines Sohnes…" Sascha seufzte glücklich. Schon bald würde Finn auf die Welt kommen, der Termin war für die nächsten Tage errechnet. Sie und Kerstin hatten bereits vor Tagen Kerstins Tasche gepackt und Sascha hatte extra Fahrstunden genommen um Kerstin sicher ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Alles war für die Geburt vorbereitet. Finn musste nur noch auf die Welt wollen.

Und er wollte das dann auch sehr schnell. Bereits zwei Nächte später wurde Sascha von Kerstin geweckt.

„Schatz, ich glaube unser Kleine will raus", stöhnte Kerstin „Wenn ich richtig aufgepasst habe in den Schwangerschaftskursen, dann sind das die ersten Wehen."

„Okay, keine Panik, wir fahren sofort ins Krankenhaus." Sascha stand auf und half Kerstin aus dem Bett. So schnell es ging zogen sie sich an. Sascha nahm Kerstins Tasche und ließ schon mal das Auto an um die Heizung anzuwerfen während Kerstin sich von Napsütés und Válás verabschiedete.

„Eu, ich würde gerne die Uhr um einige Stunden vorstellen", jammerte Kerstin „Nicht so ruckartig."

„Tschuldigung."

„Ach Schatz." Kerstin nahm Saschas Hand „Kannst du deine launische Freundin noch ein paar Stunden ertragen? Sobald ich wieder eine Person bin, bin ich erträglicher."

„Ich liebe dich." Sascha war froh dass der Stadtverkehr in der Nacht aus weniger Autos bestand. Ohne größere Probleme fuhr sie so schnell wie es ging zum Krankenhaus. Sie ließ Kerstin bei der Notaufnahme raus und suchte einen Parkplatz. Wie gut dass sie in den letzten Tagen sich gemeinsam das Krankenhaus angesehen hatten, so wusste genau wo sie Kerstin finden würde. Sie schloss den Wagen ab und ging in das Krankenhaus. Der Nachtportier nickte ihr freundlich zu. Sascha ging über die langen, hell erleuchteten Korridore und Treppenhäuser zur Entbindungsstation. Dort fand sie Kerstin auf einem Stuhl.

„Hey, wie sieht es aus?"

„Der Arzt meint, wir hätten mindestens noch vier Stunden. Die Wehen kommen noch im großen Abstand. Wenn du willst, können wir uns die Cafeteria setzen. Da gibt es Tee und andere Getränke. Und einen Automaten mit Esswaren."

„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ich etwas herunterbringe bevor wir nicht Finn in unseren Armen haben." Sascha legte ihren Arm um Kerstin.

„Wenn ich das geahnt hätte, hätte ich dich ein wenig länger schlafen lassen. Du hast übermorgen deine Prüfung, da kannst du deinen Schlaf gebrauchen."

„Als wenn ich schlafen könnte wenn du neben liegst und Wehen hast. Kerstin, ich bitte dich." Sascha küsste Kerstin sanft. Kerstin legte ihren Kopf auf Saschas Schulter und schloss die Augen. Diese Wehen waren eine Qual. Wenn sie sich dazu entschieden hätte das Kind per Kaiserschnitt zu bekommen, hätte sie den Ärzten sagen können, dass sie es einfach jetzt rausholen sollten. Doch Kerstin wollte ihren Sohn auf natürliche Weise bekommen so lange es keine medizinischen Einwände gab. Wobei sie im Moment den Gedanken, von einem Schmerzmittel betäubt, den Wehen zu entkommen, sehr schön fand. Einfach eine oder zwei kleine Spritzen und das nächste was sie merken würde, wäre wie man ihr Finn in den Arm legte.

„So Frau Herzog, dann kommen Sie mal mit." Eine Schwester kam aus einem Zimmer. „Dann wollen wir Sie mal für die Geburt bereit machen."

„Sascha, kannst du meine Eltern anrufen?"

„Jetzt?" Sascha sah auf die Uhr. Es war beinahe drei Uhr morgens.

„Mama wollte informiert werden, egal zu was für einer Zeit."

„Ein Münztelefon befindet sich unten im Eingangsbereich und in der Cafeteria. Sie können dann zu uns stoßen, wir sind im Zimmer siebenhundertdreiundfünfzig."

„Okay, bis gleich." Sascha küsste Kerstin und suchte nach dem Telefon. Wie zu erwarten sprang der Anrufbeantworter von Kerstins Eltern an. Sascha sprach ihnen auf das Band, dass Kerstin diese Nacht ihren Sohn bekommen würde. Sie zog sich doch noch einen Schokoriegel aus dem Automaten, Nervennahrung konnte nie schaden. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sich jemand am Morgen um die Tiere kümmern musste. Wenn sie glück hatte, dann konnte sie in der WG einen erreichen, Benni und Chris waren manchmal zu den seltsamsten Zeiten noch wach. Ansonsten würde sie bei Nathalie auf die Mailbox ihres Handys sprechen.

„Hallo?" So verschlafen klang die Stimme gar nicht.

„Nathalie?"

„Sascha? Wieso rufst du mich um diese Uhrzeit an?"

„Wieso bist du wach?"

„Ich komme von der Arbeit. Wenn du Gesellschaft haben willst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe Besuch."

„Ich würde niemals deine und Jonathans Zweisamkeit stören wollen. Pass auf, ich bin mit Kerstin im Krankenhaus, sie bekommt gleich ihr Kind. Kannst du den Jungs einen Zettel hinlegen, dass sie Napi morgen früh rauslassen und füttern?"

„Kerstin kriegt ihr Kind? Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Können wir etwas tun?" Und schon hörte sich Nathalie um einiges wacher an.

„Eigentlich nur die Tiere versorgen. Ich hoffe mal, das geht einigermaßen schnell, aber es lässt sich so schlecht planen."

„Kein Problem, wir lassen Napi raus und füttern die Horde. Wie geht es Kerstin?"

„Sie will es hinter sich haben, mehr nicht."

„Kann ich verstehen. Okay, dann geh wieder zu ihr, ich lege den Jungs einen Zettel auf den Tisch, sie wollten früh raus wegen irgendwelchen Musikterminen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Mittag oder so."

„Ich gehe mal davon aus. Danke. Bis dann."

„Ciao." Sascha legte auf. Auf zu Kerstin, vielleicht gab es etwas Neues.

**Teil 43**

Die Geburt von Finn hatte Kerstin und Sascha noch bis zum frühen Morgen auf Trab gehalten. Es war kurz nach sieben als er endlich das Licht der Welt erblickte. Sascha hatte die ganze Zeit über Kerstins Hand gehalten, die je nach Stärke der Wehen und des Pressens Saschas Hand gedrückt hatte. Mehrere Male dachte Sascha, sie hätte nach der Geburt eine gebrochene Hand oder zumindest eine Verstauchung. Glücklicherweise gar nichts von beiden eingetroffen. Kerstin war überaus erleichtert als sie ihren Sohn endlich auf dem Arm hatte. Nachdem die Schwestern ihn gewaschen, gewogen und gemessen hatten, konnte er zurück zu Kerstin.

„Finn, du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin dich endlich im Arm zu haben. Du bist wirklich ein süßer Fratz, doch ein zweites Mal möchte ich dich nicht rauspressen."

„Wie gut dass die Gefahr, ihn ein weiteres Mal auf die Welt zu bringen, mehr als Null ist", lächelte Sascha. Sie hatte bereits ein Foto von der glücklichen Mutter und dem Sohn gemacht. Dieser erste Moment voller Ruhe musste festgehalten werden.

„Das nächste Kind bekommst du." Kerstin grinste Sascha an.

„Wenn du meinst." Sascha nahm Finn „Aber dann wirst du mich ebenso begleiten wie ich dich begleitet habe. Und du wirst meine persönliche Ärztin werden. Deine Mama, Finn, ist nämlich eine hervorragende Ärztin. Wenn du mal ein Problem hast, eine Krankschreibung brauchst oder so, dann kann sie das machen." Sascha streichelte Finn ganz vorsichtig über die Wangen. Er war so niedlich, so klein und so weich. Seine winzigen Finger schlossen sich um Saschas kleinen Finger und er schien sie mit seinen klaren, blauen Augen anzusehen.

„Das wird sie nur machen wenn es einen guten Grund gibt."

„Natürlich. Unser Finn, der kleine Wassermann. Passt ja irgendwie. Finn wie Finnland und da gibt es jede Menge Wasser."

„Du hast eine eigenartige Ableitung."

„Ich weiß." Sascha legte Finn zurück in Kerstins Arme und küsste sie „Ich liebe dich, meine schöne frischgebackene Mutter."

„Wehe du reduzierst mich jetzt auf meine Mutterrolle."

„Ganz sicher nicht. Du bist weiterhin für mich die anziehendste Frau der Welt, die ich ohne Ende begehre. Glaub mir, diese Geburt ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich tierisch scharf finde. Im Gegenteil. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt vernaschen."

„Das sollten wir nicht tun, es könnte ein komisches Licht auf uns werfen und wäre wohl auch gesundheitlich nicht okay. Medizinisch gesehen bin ich jetzt in der Schonzeit. Zumindest so lange, bis ich wieder Zuhause bin."

„Kein Problem, das Auto steht unten, ich nehme dich sofort mit", lachte Sascha.

„Okay, ich sehe, ich bin weiterhin die Frau, die du begehrst. Zum Glück." Es klopfte an der Tür und die Schwester trat ein.

„Entschuldigung, aber da ist ein Anruf für Sie. Eine Nathalie. Sie sagt, sie kann nichts ins Haus, der Hund würde sie sonst zerfleischen."

„Verdammt, Napsütés ist so ein guter Wachhund, die lässt nicht einmal die Leute rein, die sie füttern wollen." Sascha drückte Kerstins Hand und ging zum Telefon ins Schwesternzimmer.

„Hallo?"

„Hi Sascha, du, wir kommen nicht ins Haus. Napsütés lässt sich nicht davon überzeugen uns reinzulassen. Egal was wir ihr anbieten. Ob ihren Spielball oder Leberwurst. Sie steht hinter der Tür und knurrt."

„Okay, ich komme nach Hause. Eines muss man ihr lassen. Wenn Kerstin sagt, sie soll aufpassen, dann macht sie das. Bis gleich."

„Bis gleich." Sascha legte auf und ging zu Kerstin zurück.

„Ich muss nach Hause, Napi lässt sich nicht bestechen." Sie nahm Kerstins Hand und küsste sie.

„Okay, dann werde ich versuchen zu schlafen. Bist du heute Nachmittag wieder da?"

„Klar, ich werde mich um unsere Tiere kümmern, ein wenig schlafen und dann wieder zu dir und Finn kommen."

„Und vergiss nicht in deine Bücher zu gucken. Du hast morgen eine Prüfung."

„Ich liebe dich." Sascha küsste Kerstin. Sie war immer verantwortungsvoll und dachte sogar in solchen Situationen an Saschas Studium.

„Ich dich auch. Fahr vorsichtig, es ist Berufsverkehr."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe." Sie küssten sich ein letztes Mal dann verließ Sascha den Raum. Kerstin ließ sich in ihr Kissen zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Jetzt konnte sie ein paar Stunden Schlaf wirklich gebrauchen. Dringend.

Sascha konnte Napsütés sofort davon überzeugen sie ins Haus zu lassen.

„Du kleiner Kampfhund, was machst du denn? Die Nathalie wollte dir doch nur etwas zu essen geben und mit dir rausgehen." Napsütés stupste Sascha glücklich an. Sie hatte nicht verstanden wieso ihre beiden Frauchens in der Nacht verschwunden waren. Und wo war ihr anderes Frauchen?

Sascha gab Napsütés ihr Frühstück, stellte Válás seinen Napf mit Futter hin und ging dann in den Stall um den anderen Katzen ihr Frühstück zu bringen. Saschas Katzen verbrachten die Zeit im Stall und draußen während Válás sich meistens im Haus aufhielt.

„Tick, Trick, Track, Fix, Foxi, Goofy, Miss Marple, es gibt Frühstück." Die einzigste Katze, die keinen Comicnamen trug, Miss Marple, kam sofort angelaufen. Sie war Saschas Liebling, denn sie war die Kleinste und sehr anhänglich.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" Nathalie war in den Stall gekommen.

„Alles ist gut verlaufen. Finn hat sich zwar Zeit gelassen, aber wenn man das Ergebnis sieht, dann hat es sich gelohnt. Er ist ein Prachtjunge."

„Dann kommt er nicht nach dem Vater?"

„Wenn man mal von dem Geschlecht absieht, ist er ganz nach Kerstin geraten. Zum Glück. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss Eduard anrufen. Michael wird jetzt wegen des Sorgerechts zum Angriff auflaufen."

„Und Kerstins Eltern musst du anrufen. Die haben heute Morgen schon mehrmals angerufen um zu wissen ob ihr wieder da seid und wie es gelaufen ist. Ich habe gesagt, ich hätte keine Ahnung in welche Klinik ihr gefahren seid, sonst hätten sie da schon angerufen."

„Danke. Ich werde sie anrufen und dann lege ich mich hin. Ich bin hundemüde." Sascha legte den Kopf auf Nathalies Schulter. Sie hatte wenig Lust Eduard oder Kerstins Eltern anzurufen, doch das musste sein.

„Soll ich dich ins Bett bringen?"

„Nein, danke. Kannst du mit Napi eine Runde gehen? Ich werde sie aus der Wohnung werfen, dann ist sie umgänglicher für dich."

„Ja, bitte. Ich habe echt alles versucht. An ihr ist kein Vorbeikommen."

„Gute Erziehung. Hetz sie auf Michael falls der hier auftauchen sollte."

„Lieber nicht, das könnte sich negativ auf eure Chancen auswerten." Nathalie schob Sascha zum Haus zurück. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie schlafen ging.

Keine sechs Stunden später war sie wieder bei Kerstin im Krankenhaus. Der ging es nach dem Schlafen ebenfalls besser und Finn lag in ihren Armen. Sascha hatte ihr Blumen mitgebracht. Wieso konnte sie gar nicht so genau sagen, wahrscheinlich weil man eben Blumen mit ins Krankenhaus brachte. Es wäre Sascha neu, dass Kerstin einen Faible für Blumen hätte.

„Hi, wie geht es euch beiden?" Sascha beugte sich zu Kerstin und küsste sie. Dann streichelte sie sanft mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Finns Wange.

„Sehr gut. Unser Sohn hat alle Untersuchungen mit Zufriedenheit bestanden. Wir bekommen noch eine Nacht, dann kannst du uns mit nach Hause nehmen. Was sagen unsere WGler zum Nachwuchs?"

„Sie brennen darauf Finn zu sehen, wollen dir aber Ruhe gönnen bis du wieder Zuhause bist. Dafür waren Nathalie und Benni heute Morgen bereits Babynahrung und Milch kaufen. Sie meinen, ich sollte mich um euch kümmern, sie kümmern sich um den Rest. Windeln werden heute Abend nachgereicht."

„Wie praktisch", grinste Kerstin. „Hat Napi sich beruhigt?"

„Ich hatte keine Probleme reinzukommen. Und deine Eltern haben angerufen. Sie wünschen einen baldigen Anruf von dir."

„Och nee, mir fehlt die Kraft um mit meiner Mutter zu telefonieren." Kerstin sah Sascha gequält an. Sascha legte ihren Kopf neben Kerstins aufs Kissen. Wäre das Bett ein wenig größer, wäre sie zu Kerstin ins Bett gekrochen. So mussten sie eine Nacht warten, dann konnten sie zu dritt im großen Bett kuscheln.

„Willst du Finn mal nehmen?"

„Ja, gerne." Kerstin reichte Sascha Finn. Sascha nahm Finn auf den Arm und strahlte ihn an. Die blauen Augen sahen zu Sascha.

„Hey mein Kleiner, na wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe mal, die Ärzte haben dir mit ihren Untersuchungen nicht wehgetan. Morgen kannst du mit nach Hause, da warten ganz viele Leute auf dich. Und Tiere. Wenn du ein wenig größer bist, dann kannst du mit Napsütés kuscheln. Die wird auf dich aufpassen und dich beschützen." Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein", rief Kerstin. Wahrscheinlich war das die Schwester, die Finn wieder in sein Bett bringen wollte. Oder eine Untersuchung oder irgendetwas anderes. Lange hatte man hier nie seine Ruhe. Zu ihrer negativen Überraschung war es keine Krankenschwester oder Arzt, es war Michael der plötzlich im Zimmer stand. Ebenfalls mit Blumen bewaffnet.

„Hallo Kerstin."

„Was willst du denn hier?" Nicht gerade die höffliche Art und Weise den noch Ehemann zu begrüßen, doch jede andere Reaktion wäre nicht echt gewesen. Sie war nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen.

„Ich wollte dich und unseren Sohn sehen." Er wollte zum Bett kommen, doch Kerstins Blick ließ ihn stehen bleiben.

„Das ist nicht unser Sohn. Nicht wenn du „unser" mit dir und mir definierst. Du bist der Erzeuger, mehr nicht. Es ist nicht dein Kind."

„Oh doch, ich bin der Vater und ich kenne die Vaterschaft an. Du wirst mir nicht meinen Sohn wegnehmen." Er wollte zu Sascha und Finn, doch Sascha trat hinter Kerstins Bett.

„Michael, verschwinde oder ich rufe die Schwester."

„Was soll sie machen? Ich bin der Vater." Kerstin drückte auf den Knopf über ihrem Bett. Sie hatte keine Lust mit Michael zu diskutieren.

„Du bist der Erzeuger, das ist Saschas und mein Kind. Du wirst dich da raus halten."

„Vergiss es. Ich lasse mich nicht vertreiben." Der junge Zivildienstleistende kam ins Zimmer. Er sah Kerstin fragend an.

„Bitte?"

„Würden Sie bitte Herrn Lehnhardt umgehend herausbegleiten? Und er möchte auch nicht mehr wiederkommen. Ebenso wird er nicht zu meinem Sohn gelassen." Der Zivildienstleistende nickte und sah Michael fordernd an.

„Ich werde mich nicht kampflos geschlagen geben.." Er warf die Blumen auf den Boden und stampfte wütend aus dem Zimmer. Sascha und Kerstin atmeten erleichtert auf. Fürs erste hatte sie Michael aus ihrem Leben vertrieben.

**Teil 44**

Michael machte seine Drohung wahr. Er setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung um Finn von Kerstin und Sascha loszubekommen. Sei es die schlechte finanzielle Lage, in der sich die beiden Frauen gerade befanden, oder ihre Beziehung, die wohl kaum das Richtige für ein kleines Kind sei. Ein Junge brauche einen Vater und den würde Kerstin ihm wohl nicht mehr bieten können. Eduard konterte diese verbalen Attacken geschickt aus. Kerstin würde ab dem Sommer arbeiten und Sascha hätte ein lukratives Angebot für einen amerikanischen Superstar zu arbeiten. Ein wenig übertrieben, aber was sollte es? Bis er Beweise vorlegen musste hatten sie ein wenig Zeit. Und was den fehlenden Vater anging so wäre Michael keine Idealbesetzung für einen Vater. Er, Eduard, habe als sein Kollege selber mitbekommen wie Michaels Lebenswandel in den letzten Monaten gewesen wäre. Er saß den ganzen Tag im Büro und trieb sich danach in Diskotheken herum. Das sei erst Recht kein Leben für einen kleinen Jungen. Und dann die Stadtwohnung. Bei Kerstin und Sascha würde er auf dem Land leben, wo die Lebensqualität nachweislich besser war, konnte Haustiere haben, die ebenfalls positiv für die Entwicklung eines Kindes waren und Sascha konnte dank ihrer Arbeit Zuhause immer für den Kleinen da sein.

„Hast du etwas von deiner Freundin aus den Staaten gehört?", fragte Sascha Benni eines Abends. Eduard hatte ihr ans Herz gelegt möglichst bald so etwas wie einen Arbeitsvertrag vorzulegen.

„Ja, ich habe gestern mit ihr telefoniert. Sie wird dir einen Vertrag schicken, den du mit ihrem Anwalt in Deutschland regeln kannst."

„Anwalt? Na super." Saschas Begeisterung ließ nach. Wenn jemand bereits den Anwalt einplante, dann konnte der Vertrag nicht so toll sein.

„Der Anwalt ist Eduard. Eigentlich sollte das einer von der Plattenfirma übernehmen, aber ich habe ihr einiges versprochen und so hat sie ihn genommen, Damit sollten sich deine Probleme ganz schnell in Luft auflösen."

„Benni, du bist perfekt." Sascha umarmte ihn. Benni grinste.

„Ich weiß, das sagen alle. Weißt du, dass Chris und ich bei der nächsten Amerikatour von Lisa mitmachen können? Sie meinte, wenn wir Zeit und Lust haben, dann bringt sie uns im Vorprogramm unter. Vielleicht gefällt den Amerikanern unsere Musik. Dann können wir vom Studium direkt die Karriere starten. Stell dir das vor: Affirmation als Newcomer in den amerikanischen Charts. Dann kannst du unsere Bio gleich mitschreiben."

„Inklusive Coming out? "

„Was ihr immer mit Coming out habt." Benni sah Sascha verständnislos an.

„Tja, was wohl? Ich bitte dich, es ist seht offensichtlich."

„Findest du?" Ja, fand Sascha. Weder Benni noch Chris trafen sich mit Frauen, sondern hingen laufend zusammen rum. Sie erfüllten zwar kaum eines der Klischees, denen man schwulen Männern nachsagte, aber was machte das schon?

„Ja. Und nicht nur ich."

„Kerstin. Nathalie. Jonathan", zählte Benni trocken auf „Wieso macht ihr euch solche Gedanken um uns?"

„Nur so…und nur so lange wie ihr beiden es zugebt."

„Dann wartet mal weiter. Weiber."

„Ich dich auch."

„Sag mir lieber, wann ihr beide wieder mit zu einem Konzert kommt?"

„Das kann dauern. Die nächsten Wochen werden wir bei Finn bleiben. Aber wenn Kerstins Eltern im Sommer herkommen, dann haben wir ein freies Wochenende. Stell dir vor, wie Michael das dem Richter verkaufen würde: Wir gehen weg und lassen Finn in den Händen eines Babysitters."

„Dafür sind die da."

„Ja, aber im Moment sollten wir so etwas sein lassen. In zwei Wochen ist der Prozess, dann wird entschieden bei wem Finn bleiben darf. Bis dahin gehen wir kein Risiko ein. Das kannst du verstehen, oder?"

„Ja, kann ich." Benni legte seinen Arm um Sascha. Er war ebenfalls nervös wegen des Gerichtsurteils. Schließlich wollte er auch, dass Finn bei Sascha und Kerstin blieb. Da gehörte er hin.

„Hi, wie geht es dir?" Sascha nahm Kerstin in den Arm.

„Wenn wir jetzt morgen hätten und ich die Gewissheit hätte, dass Finn bei uns bleibt, dann ginge es mir besser. Sascha, ich will unseren Sohn nicht an Michael verlieren."

„Ich auch nicht, Schatz, ich auch nicht. Wir schaffen das. Das Gericht hat gar keine Gründe, ihn Michael zuzusprechen. Eduard wird das schon machen." So weit war es gekommen, dass Sascha ihre Hoffnung in einen Mann legte. Aber er war der einzigste Mensche, der ihnen helfen konnte.

„Werden deine Eltern anreisen?"

„Wollten sie, aber ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen auf Mallorca bleiben. Es hilft keinem wenn sie hier sind."

„Dir."

„Nein, ich will nicht so viele Menschen um mich herum haben. Finn wird morgen während des Prozesses bei Nathalie bleiben, Benni und Chris kommen mit uns zum Gericht, sie fahren. Lass meine Eltern, wo sie sind."

„Okay, wie du willst. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch. Wir beide werden das schaffen."

„Natürlich." Sascha küsste Kerstin sanft auf die Wange. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen sich oft Mut zugesprochen, aber bisher hatten sie es nicht geschafft, ganz überzeugt von den Worten zu sein, die sich sagten. Natürlich würde das Urteil – wie immer es ausfallen würde - nichts an ihrer Beziehung ändern, zumindest was die Liebe anging, aber wenn Finn wirklich weg musste, dann war beiden klar, dass sie erheblich darunter leiden würden. Und dass das einige Probleme geben konnte.

„Sag mal, muss Finn ein Einzelkind bleiben?", fragte Sascha um Kerstin ein wenig abzulenken. Wenn sie ihre Freundin nicht von Finn gedanklich wegbekam, dann vielleicht von dem negativen Thema Gericht hin zu einem positiven Thema.

„Willst du Mutter werden?"

„Vielleicht. Nicht dieses Jahr, zuerst muss mein Studium beendet sein, aber danach. Mhm, eine kleine Schwester? Fiene?"

„Du spinnst. Das Kind wird dann Kerstin die Zweite heißen, oder Kerstin Junior. Wir werden eine Tradition aufbauen."

„Du hast einen Schuss." Sascha musste grinsen. Kerstin die Zweite. Sonst noch was? Aber wenigstens brachte das ein kleines Lächeln in Kerstins Gesicht zurück. Das war gut, sehr gut.

„Das Familiengericht ist zu folgenden Urteil gekommen." Kerstin drückte Saschas Hand. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung gefallen. Alles was noch passieren musste, war, dass der Richter die magischen Worte aussprechen würde, die über Finns Leben und Zukunft entscheiden würden. Und somit auch über Kerstins und Saschas. Würden sie den Kleinen behalten oder würde Michael gewinnen?

„Das Kind…" Schrecklich. Die ganze Verhandlung über wurde Finn „Das Kind" genannt. Was waren das für Zustände? Er hatte einen Namen, einen sehr schönen, wie Kerstin fand. Konnte der Richter den nicht benutzen? Lernte man Namen aussprechen nicht im Jurastudium?

„…Finn Herzog." Ging doch. Finn Herzog. Alleine der Name sagte, wo das Kind hingehörte. Zu seiner Mutter, Kerstin Herzog. Und nicht zu Michael.

„…wird der Mutter zugesprochen…" Finn wurde Kerstin zugesprochen! Er blieb bei ihr! Kerstin fiel Sascha überglücklich um den Hals und küsste sie. Sie würden endlich eine richtige Familie werden. Inklusive Finn. Sie hatten es geschafft, Sie hatten gewonnen. Michael ging leer aus. Der Richter sah Kerstin und Sascha stirnrunzelnd an. Das war nicht der richtige Ort um Freudenausbrüche zu zeigen.

„…zur Begründung: Der Vater ist derzeit nicht in der Lage ein normales Leben zu führen und sich im ausreichenden Maße um das Kindeswohl zu kümmern. Bei seiner Mutter erwartet ihn eine gefestigte Beziehung und eine sichere Zukunft. Die Bedenken des Vaters, die Mutter könne sich nicht finanziell um den Sohn kümmern, sieht das Gericht als nicht gerechtfertigt. Frau Herzog wird ab dem Sommer wieder als Ärztin arbeiten. Des Weiteren besitzt sie viel Land, das sie verkaufen kann und ihre Lebensgefährtin verdient ebenfalls." Das waren Worte, über die sich Kerstin freute. Der Richter hatte sie wie eine Familie behandelt.

„Das Gericht behält sich jedoch vor, in einem Jahr einen Bericht des Jugendamtes erstellen zu lassen. Sollten gravierende Mängel an der Kindeserziehung oder die Lebensumstände des Kindes zu bemängeln sein, dann wird in einer weiteren Sitzung entschieden, ob das Kind doch dem Vater zugesprochen wird. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen." Sie würden in einem Jahr überprüft werden? Wenn es dem Gericht Spaß machte, gerne. Alles was für Kerstin zählte, was dass sie Finn behalten durften.

„Meinen Glückwunsch", meinte Eduard „Du hast zu Recht gewonnen. Finn wird es sehr gut bei dir haben."

„Das verdanken wir dir. Danke dass du uns geholfen hast."

„Das war mir ein Vergnügen." Eduard grinste zu Michael, der sie wütend anstarrte. Er hatte das Kanzleiinterne Duell gewonnen. Michael ging leer aus.

„Na, willst du zu deinem Sohn?", fragte Sascha.

„Unserem Sohn, Schatz, unserem Sohn. Ja, lass uns zu ihm fahren. Er muss wissen, dass er bei uns bleiben darf. Und dann wird gefeiert. Wir sind und bleiben eine richtige Familie."

„Was immer du willst, Kerstin." Sascha nahm Kerstins Hand „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich liebe dich, Sascha. Nichts wird uns jemals auseinander bringen."

165


End file.
